Dragonball GT what if
by Antman502
Summary: The story of Dragonball GT rewritten with what if scenarios like Vegeta going into space. Pan becoming a Super Saiyan and Goku never becoming a child. See these and many more in Dragonball GT what if.
1. A Grand Adventure Begins

Up on the lookout our story begins with the Pilaf crew climbing the lookout trying once again to take over the world through the means of the dragonballs.

Mai: I'm not sure what's going on up there, but i'm telling you this isn't a good time.

Pilaf: You clueless idiot this is the perfect time. With this diversion there will never be a better time.

Inside the lookout Goku and Uub rushed toward each other Goku gains the advantage with a kick to the midsection and an uppercut lanching uub like a rocket, but he soon slows to a stop right before he could hit the ceiling and begins shooting an energy volley hoping to hit his master, but as the blasts come close to hitting he disappeares and reappears from behind going for a punch to the cheek, but uub had anticipated this and blocks the punch kneeing Goku in the stomach stunning him. Before Goku can recover Uub capitalizes with a double axe handle sending goku plummeting until he hits the floor causing even more damage to the lookout.

Outside the lookout

Dende: If this keeps up we just may lose the lookout a second time.

On the side of the lookout

Shuu: Their going to blow us up sire i think it would be best if i went back to the base.

Pilaf: No you won't. You will continue your orders as instructed. Now pull us up before something else happens you bumbling fool.

Goku and Uub: KA-ME-HA-ME...

Outside

Dende: This isn't going to end well.

Goku and Uub: HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

As the two incredible attacks hit each other the lookout began to shake from their monstrous power. Finally the two blasts had exploded from neither side being able to overpower the other.

BOOM

Popo: I do believe it's becoming unstable.

Dende: Maybe we should get out of HHHEEEERRRRREEEE!

Pilaf: Finally we made it. Now to the Dragonballs my loyal minions.

BOOM

Pilaf Mai and Shuu: AAHHHHAAAAAA

BAM WHAM CLAM

Hitting the floor with a thud the Pilaf gang were for the most part unharmed.

Pilaf: Am I bleeding

Mai: I think you'll be alright.

Shuu: I can't see you sire.

Pilaf: Well something hurts pretty bad. After decades of research and perseverance my reckoning is at hand and i Emperor Pilaf will rule the world they will fear and respect their supreme ruler!

BOOM

Pilaf Mai and Shuu: AAAAHHHHH!

At the center of the lookout Goku and Uub walk out of inside of the lookout both exhausted from their fight.

Dende: So Goku how did Uub do.

Goku: He passed with flying colors haven't been so worn out since my fight with frieza.

Popo: So how does it feel Uub.

Uub: It feels pretty good auuggg.

Goku: Uub are you alright eeehhhh.

THUD

Both Goku and Uub had fainted from their combined injuries and exhastion from sparring so hard.

Dende: Well better get to work.

Inside the lookout

Pilaf: Hahahaha finally I have found them.

Mai: Why are the stars black i though they were always orange.

Pilaf: Simple these are the black star balls made before Kami and Piccolo separated. So they are much more powerful and i know this because i am a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled mastermind. Awesome aren't they.

Mai and Shuu:...

Pilaf: Aren't they.

Shuu: What now.

Pilaf YOU IDIOTS! (trips)

BAM THUD

Mai: Sire.

Pilaf: You idiots the reason their awesome is because their much stronger since kami and piccolo were fused just like i told you 10 seconds ago. Now pick the rest of up this instant.

Mai: Yes sire.

Outside the lookout

Dende: Hey Goku what ever happened to your orange gi you never told us why you changed to blue and yellow.

Flashback

Chichi: I'm going to the store Goku so I'll be back in a few hours have Gohan wash the clothes will you.

Goku: Ok Chichi have a good day bye.

Gohan: Hey dad I'm going to go see Videl be back for dinner.

Goku: Ok bye son.

1 hour later

Goku: What was it Chichi told me to do again. Oh yea have Gohan wash the clothes, but he's not here...guess i'll have to do it i mean how hard could it be. Let's see I'll put my gi and chichis clothes in the washer first now for the detergent (pours the whole jug in) and there I think that's about it. It will probably take a while so i'll just go train with Vegeta. Good thing Chichi got me some extra training gi incase i ran out of regular gi.

At capsule corp

Goku: Hey Vegeta.

Vegeta: Kakarot didn't know you had anything else to wear except your ridiculous orange clothes.

Goku: Oh this just using it while my clothes are being washed.

Vegeta: Humph let's just get to training already.

2 hours later

Goku: Man that was a good workout vegeta.

Vegeta: Of course you are fighting the prince of saiyans after all.

Goku: Well I better get home dinners probably almost ready bye Vegeta.

At the Son residence

Chichi: GGGGOOOOKKKKUUUU!

Goku: Yes Chichi

Chichi: Did you decide to wash the clothes yourself dear.

Goku: Oh yea since Gohan wasn't here I thought i would do it is something wrong.

Chichi: Oh nothing it's just one teeny tiny little thing...YOU USED ALL THE DETERGENT AND DESTROYED NOT ONLY THE WASH ROOM BUT ALSO RUINED OUR CLOTHES!

BAM BOOM BAM

Goku: OUCH! Chichi I swear I didn't mean to OW! I'm sorry OW!

End of flashback

Goku: Ummm no reason.

 **AN: You know this chapter is the one i seem to always come back to edit guess it's because being my first ever story i find more mistakes as i get better as a writer.**


	2. A Son reunion

Uub: Are you sure you don't want me to help with fixing the lookout.

Dende: Don't worry about it the lookout has seen worse days you better get back to your family.

Uub: Thank you for everything you did Goku. I really appreciate it.

Goku: No need to thank me i got just as much out of it as you did.

Uub: Really?

Goku: Yea your a great teacher.

Uub: That's funny Goku see you guys later. (Flies off)

Goku: Well better be getting back home been a while since I have seen Chichi and I don't think she will be to happy to see me.

Dende and Popo: Bye Goku.

Goku: Bye. (Flies off)

At the side of the lookout

Pilaf: Finally all that we worked for has culminated up to this point. Arise shenron arise.

The dragon began to rise and turn the sky dark

Shenron: Speak your wish.

Pilaf: Finally after all this I have finally won HAHAHA-cough cough

Shuu: Are you alright sire.

Pilaf: Yes just some side effects of being old. Sometimes I wish that we were young again like the old days before Goku ruined all of our plans.

Shenron: Your wish shall be granted

And soon Pilaf Mai and Shuu began to de age becoming young again until they had returned to their original age at the start of dragonball.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted. Until next time.

Flying off the Pilaf Gang could only watch in horror as their one chance for world domination was leaving. After a few minutes Pilaf had turned toward Shuu has blue color being replaced with a bright red.

Pilaf:...Shuu

Shuu: Um yes sire.

Pilaf: WHEN WE GET BACK YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!

Up in Otherworld.

King Kai: Oh no a wish was made on the black star dragonballs Dende do you hear me?

Dende: Yes King Kai is something the matter?

King Kai: Yes it seems someone has made a wish on the black star Dragonballs.

Dende: Really who?

King Kai: Seems some people that wanted to try and rule the world, but luckily they messed up and are just young again.

Dende: So what does this mean?

King Kai: I'm not sure, but I'll keep you posted if I find something new on this matter.

At Gohan and Videls house

Goku: I finally made it well better head inside. (opens door) Hello is anyone here.

Gohan who was busy reading a book looked up to see his father.

Gohan: Dad is that really you.

Goku: Of course who else would it be?

Gohan:(Hugging Goku) I missed you dad it's been so long.

Goku: I missed you to son it's been awhile since we've seen each other you've gotten so tall almost didn't recognize you.

Gohan: MOM COME HERE QUICK.

Chichi: What is it Gohan is something the matter.

Seeing her husband Chichi dropped the book she was reading and walked up to him.

Goku: Hey Chichi.

Chichi: Goku your back.

Goku: I missed you Chichi.

SMACK

Goku: OW what was that for!

Chichi: For leaving me for 5 years while I got old and wrinkly you've not aged a day you'll think I'm hideous

Goku: I think you're still as beautiful as when we first got married no matter how old you'll get.

Chichi: (Hugging him) I missed you so much Goku.

Goku: I missed you to Chichi.

Pan then enters the house coming back from school and sees her grandfather.

Pan: GRANDPA! (Jumps up and hugs him)

Goku: How's my favorite Granddaughter.

Pan: Good now that your back.

Goku: Have you been keeping up on your training.

Pan: Of course! You won't believe how strong I've become I bet i'm even stronger than you now.

Goku: How about later we head out and spar for old times sake.

Pan: Sounds good grandpa.

Gohan then begins to call Goten and tell him that he needs to come over immediately.

10 minutes later

Goten: (Opens door) Hello Gohan what was so important that i had to get back immediately.

Goku: Hello son.

Turning around he sees Goku standing next to Gohan Chichi Videl and Pan

Goten: Dad it's really you (Runs up to him and hugs him) I've missed you so much.

Goku: It's good to see you son.

As the day rolled by the son family celebrated Gokus return. It was truly a day that would be remembered forever by everyone of the son family as nothing could destroy the happy feeling in everyone's hearts.


	3. Lift Off to the stars

**Quick note before the chapter starts the strength of the characters is much different from the real GT with characters being much stronger or weaker depending on how they were in the show for example Goku is** **weaker since in the show at his normal form would destroy his dbz self at SSJ3 which made arcs like the black star dragonball saga or the super 17 saga boring. An example is when the z fighters were easily destroyed by super 17, but Goku if he didn't end up blasting him all the time like a moron would have won the fight easily as anything above a SSJ just thought I would get that out of the way before we get to far into this story enjoy the chapter.**

The next day at capsule corp

Krillin: So Goku how was the training with Uub.

Goku: Pretty good the first couple years were pretty slow until Uub was able to unlock his hidden powers now he's become almost as strong as me. What have you been up to since we last met.

Krillin: Oh you know raising a family. Marron has grown up so fast feels like yesterday when I would tuck her into bed and read her a story.

Goku: Yea I felt the same way with Gohan watching him grow from a boy into the adult he is now.

Over to Goten and Trunks

Trunks: So Goten how does it feel to have Goku back at the house.

Goten: Pretty good moms been more cheerful ever since dad got back. How's it been running capsule corp.

Trunks: Terrible it's just been paperwork and boring meetings you know once I saw two men fighting over a single zeni that's as exciting as it's ever gotten.

Goten: Wow that is boring.

Over to Piccolo and Gohan

Piccolo: I see you have been keeping up with your training Gohan.

Gohan: Yea ever since dad left Pan had asked me to train her. I think she is close to becoming a Super Saiyan 2.

Piccolo: Impressive.

As Goku and Krillin were chatting Tien and Yamcha walked up to greet their longtime friend.

Goku: Hey Tien and Yamcha long time no see.

Tien: Hello Goku it's good to see you again after so long.

Yamcha: How longs it been since we saw each other last.

Goku: A little over five years.

Yamcha: Man we're getting old. Feels like just yesterday we were fighting in the world martial arts tournament now most of us have kids or at least married.

Krillin: So Tien how's Launch.

Goku: Wait you married Launch.

Tien: You sound surprised Goku.

Goku: Well yea i knew she had a crush on you, but you never seemed interested.

Tien: Yea after years of chasing me i decided to give her a chance and we just hit it off from there.

Goku: Wow we are getting old.

Krillin: Says the guy that looks like he's still 30.

Everyone: Hahahaha.

As the z fighters talked and celebrated Gokus return they were interrupted with a startling message

King Kai: Goku do you hear me?

Goku: Yea King Kai we hear you is something wrong?

King Kai: Goku do you know of the black star Dragonballs?

Goku: No King Kai what are they?

King Kai: They are a group of Dragonballs made by Kami and Piccolo before they separated.

Gohan: Is this true Piccolo.

Piccolo: Yes years ago when we were one Kami had made the black star balls, but after learning what would happen locked them away only to be used as a last resort. That's actually one reason we separated in the first place without having a pure heart it was impossible to make a set of dragonballs that didn't have any horrible side effects. When we separated the balls became inert but now we are together again they now work i never thought someone would find them and use them so tell me who used them.

King Kai: It seems a man named Pilaf accidentally wished he could be young again after sneaking on the lookout while you and Uub were busy training.

Goku: I know him. I stopped his plans twice years ago.

Gohan: So what happens when you wish on these black star balls.

King Kai: After a wish is made the negative energy begins to destroy the planet if the balls aren't brought back in 1 year.

Goku: No problem it will just take a few days to search the earth for them.

King Kai: That's another problem when the balls scatter it sends them all through the galaxy not the earth. So you have only a year to travel the galaxy and find them.

Bulma: So who's going I can have a ship ready by tomorrow but it can only hold 4 people

Goku: I'll go if it wasn't for me Pilaf wouldn't have gotten the black star balls and we wouldn't be in this mess.

Vegeta: I'm in I refuse to allow the clown to go and not me it will be interesting to test my power through the galaxy besides I doubt he knows how to pilot a ship. Trunks you will be coming with us to.

Trunks: But I've got to run capsule corp I have no time to go to space for a year.

Vegeta: Exactly you have been slacking off your training because of your duties at capsule corp and with Kakorot around there's bound to be danger not far behind.

Pan: I want to go into space can I Papa please.

Gohan: No it will be dangerous and you could get hurt.

Goku: I think it would be great. Some time to catch up with Pan since I left and besides she's a Super Saiyan I'm sure she'll be fine.

Gohan: Hhhmmm what do you think honey.

Videl: I agree with Goku she's getting older and it will be good for her to spend some time with her Grandpa I remember when I was like that at her age.

Gohan: Ok i trust you dad.

Goku: Thanks son.

The next day 5 minutes before takeoff

Vegeta: Is everything ready Bulma.

Bulma: Yep it's ready for takeoff.

Chichi: You just got back and your leaving again.

Goku: I'll be back soon I promise.

Chichi: I know I love you Goku.

Goku: I love you to Chichi. Goten take care of your mother for me I'm counting on you.

Goten: I will dad.

Goku: Bye son.

Goten: Bye dad.

Gohan: We will miss you Pan be safe.

Pan: Don't worry Papa I have Grandpa with me.

Videl: (Hugs pan) I love you pan.

Pan: I love you to mama.

Bulma: I can't believe it my two boys heading off into space.

Trunks: I'll miss you mom.

Bulma: I'll miss you to Trunks.

Vegeta: C'mon son it's time to go.

Trunks: Coming dad. (Runs into the ship)

Bulma: I love you Vegeta.

Vegeta: You to Bulma. Bra take care of your mother for me.

Bra: I will dad I love you.

Vegeta: I love you to Bra.

In the ship

Trunks: Everyone strap yourselves in. Launching countdown sequence 10.

Bulma: 9.

Gohan: 8.

Videl: 7.

Chichi: 6.

Goku: 5.

Goten: 4.

Vegeta: 3.

Pan: 2.

Bulma: 1.

Trunks: and liftoff!

As the ship accelerated the rest of our heroes looked as the ship kept getting smaller and smaller hoping that everything would be alright for the out four heroes.

 **As our heroes sail into space what dangers will they face. Find out next time on Dragonball GT**

 **AN: Your favorite Dragonball GT writer here telling you to review and share your love for this great story Chao.**


	4. Planet Imecha

Goku: So Trunks where are we going first.

Trunks: From what the radar shows not to far from here on a planet called imecha. Lets land a little ways from the city. Wouldn't want to grab unwanted attention.

Goku: Not a bad idea.

Once their on the ground and their ship is out of view they begin to head towards the city of imecha.

Pan: Wow ive never been to a place like this before.

Trunks: Maybe we could spend some time and check this place out while getting the Dragonball.

Vegeta: We have no time for these games lets just get to the Dragonball and get out of this place.

Goku: Aw come on Vegeta it'll be fun.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Pan: What's going on.

Goku: Is it an earthquake.

Trunks: No it's a stampede.

Vegeta: (Flies up)

Goku Pan and Trunks: AAAAAHHHHH.

Merchants: Would you like to buy these great clothes or this beautiful jewelry.

Trunks: Um no thanks were just looking around.

Merchants: What about you good sir would you like to buy this exotic makeup.

Goku: No thank you.

Merchants: Here try it you will absolutely love it.

Goku: No get it off I look like a clown with this stuff on.

Pan: I say we get out of here.

After being hounded by the merchants Goku Pan Vegeta and Trunks finally made it out of the city and began heading back to the ship

Vegeta: I thought that makeup suited you clown.

Trunks: Um guys quick question.

Goku: Yea trunks.

Trunks: Where's the ship?

Pan: I think someone stole it.

VROOM VROOM

Goku: Did you guys hear that.

Vegeta: Yes it seems to be coming from near the city.

Trunks: I say we follow it figure out who's behind this it might lead us to the Dragonball.

Pan: Agreed.

As they began to follow sound of the thing that took their ship it had sudeenly stopped

Goku: Why did the sound stop.

Trunks: Simple they arrived to their destination.

Pan: You mean that big fortress ahead of us.

Vegeta: Exactly from what little information I was able to gather about this place it seems to be ruled by a king named Don kee.

Goku: Where did you learn this from.

Vegeta: The people were very willing to give me the information i required after some persuasion.

Trunks: Let's land on that roof wouldn't want to get caught by the security I'd prefer to not start a fight unless we have to.

Vegeta: Fine no use in blasting a bunch of weaklings anyway.

On the roof

Goku: So Trunks what do you think we should do about our ship.

Pan: Maybe we could go in and ask for our ship and maybe the Dragonball.

Vegeta: I say we blast our way in grab the ball and our ship.

CREAK

Trunks: What if we sneak in grab our ship and the ball and get out.

CREAK

Goku: Um guys maybe we should get off the ro-

CRACK

BAM

Goku:of.

Vegeta: Augh get off me you idiots.

Imecha man: Are you alright strangers.

Goku: Oh yes thank you for asking. Sorry about your roof.

Imecha woman: It's alright i just hope it doesn't rain soon.

Pan: Don't worry we will fix it for you.

Vegeta: Humph I'm not the one who suggested we land on the roof.

Goku: Don't be that way Vegeta it'll be fun.

Vegeta: That's what you said about looking around the city and look how that turned out.

Goku:...

Trunks: Hey guys we already finished while you were talking.

Imecha man: Thank you all for helping us I hope the city what are your names.

Goku: My name is Goku this Pan my granddaughter my friend Vegeta and his son Trunks.

imecha woman: I hope the city has been treating you kindly.

Pan: The people have been very greedy and rude here.

Goku: Pan that's not a nice thing to say.

Imecha man: It's no problem your granddaughters honesty is quite refreshing. It's our King Don kee before his rule Imecha was a nice and prosperous land but now he has trapped all of us in debt so please don't blame the people for their actions it's very hard to keep your integrity here.

Pan: Why not just revolt.

Imecha woman: We would but his army is just to strong each of his generals are strong enough to destroy an army.

Vegeta: Strong warriors you say.

WEEWOO WEEWOO WEEWOO

Imecha woman: Are they coming for us.

Imecha man: I believe so

Robot 1: Imecha citizens your lease has run out if you wish to renew your lease then submit the funds to us now.

Imecha man: We don't have the funds now please just give us a few more days.

Robot 1: Negative we will begin to dismantle and possess your home.

Trunks: RAH

BOOM

Trunks: We won't allow you to take these peoples home tell your King that his reign is over.

Robot 2: Retreat they are to strong for us. (Runs away)

Imecha woman: Thank you for saving us, but what will you do now.

Pan: I say we teach this Don kee what happens when he terrorizes innocent people.

Goku: I couldn't agree more. What about you Vegeta.

Vegeta: I'm interested in these so called strong generals so I'll join you in freeing this city.

Imecha woman: Please be careful.

Pan: Don't worry we'll be back soon.

15 minutes later at the palace outer wall

Trunks: Here's the plan we sneak into the palace find Don kee and force him to surrender give us our ship the ball and give up his position as ruler.

Vegeta: That's a good plan son but I have a better one.

Trunks: What is it dad.

Vegeta: (faces toward wall)

BLAST

Vegeta: Let's go.

Goku: This is my preferred plan.

Pan: Mine too grandpa.

Inside the palace

Soldier: Sire our forces are being attacked by some very strong warriors they're too strong for us.

Don kee: Hhhmmm Gale Sheila.

Gale and Shiela: Yes my lord.

Don kee: Dispatch of these worms immediately.

Gale and Shiela: Yes my liege.

With our heroes

Goku: Hey trunks do you have any idea where we can find this Don kee.

Trunks: If my theory is correct he's where the Dragonball is located.

Goku: Sounds good.

Gale: Hold it right there.

Pan: Who are you.

Shiela: We are lord Don kees top ranked generals I am Shiela and this is Gale we have been sent to deal with you.

Goku: Bring it on I'll fight you.

Pan: No grandpa let me deal with them.

Goku: But why pan.

Pan: These two are the reason Don kee is in power and is terrorizing these innocent people. This is something i can't tolerate and i'll make them pay for it.

Goku: I understand lets go guys.(Flies off)

Trunks: Be careful pan.(Flies off)

Vegeta: Show them the power of a Saiyan.(Flies off)

Gale: Stop right now.

Shiela: Gale stop.

Gale: But Shiela their getting away.

Shiela: No matter we'll finish her quickly then head after them.

Gale: Sounds good.

Pan: Are you two gonna talk or fight.

Shiela: An eager one aren't you. Right then let's begin. HHHHHHAAAAA

Gale: Right. YYYYYAAAAA

Pan: RRRRRAAAAA

As the battle begins Pan gains the lead with a kick to Shiela, but as her attention is focused on her Gale is able to hit her with a punch to the abdomen, but Pan strikes back with an energy blast which Gale blocks. Shiela then recovers and begins to attack Pan with punches and kicks but Pan speed allows her to avoid these attacks. Gale then joins in landing a kick to the stomach with Shiela then landing a few punches to her face until Pan is able to recover and blast Shiela back then attacks Gale catching him with punch and kick combination sending him to the ground, but he is able to recover and land safely Shiela then hits Pan in the back with an energy blast sending her to the ground hard

Pan: (breathing hard)

Shiela: Not bad child but don't get any hopes for defeating us we're still holding back a substantial amount of our power. Let's show her gale.

Shiela and Gale: HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRAAAAAAAA

Gale: As you can see you have no chance of winning.

Pan: (smirking) Oh really I'll have you know I'm holding back a lot of power as well let me show you. HHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAA

Shiela: You weren't lying when you said you were holding back a lot this will be interesting.

SSJ Pan: I'm glad your excited because now the real battles begins. RRRRRAAAA

Pan then charges at Shiela catching her off guard with an uppercut Gale then blasts at Pan which she deflects. She then teleports behind Gale kicking him in the back which sends him flying. By then Shiela recovers from the uppercut and begins to attack Pan, but is either blocked or avoided. Gale gets back up and charges at Pan and begins attacking her. Each side begins to exchange blows neither gaining a lead until Gale sends a blast which Pan blocks but gives an opening that Shiela capitalizes on and hits her with a kick to the back of the head with Gale catching the flying pan with a knee to the gut and a double axe handle to the back sending her to the ground, but Pan is able to bounce back and blast at Gale stunning him Shiela then flies at Pan going on the attack, but Pan catches a punch and hits her with a couple punches to the face and a kick to the chin sending her into the air then teleports behind her and delivers a punch to the face sending her back to the ground with a thud knocking her unconscious pan then turns to gale who has recovered

Pan: KA-ME-HA-ME...

Gale: RRRRAAAAA

Pan: HHHHHHAAAAA

Pans kamehameha soon overwealms Gales blast.

Gale: No this can't be happening NNNNNNOOOOOO!

The kamehameha wave sends gale all the way to the other side of the palace injuring him and rendering him unconscious

Pan: (powering down) Whew that was a tough fight, but no time to rest though gotta catch up with grandpa and the others.(Flies off)

Over to our heroes

Trunks: We've finally found you Don kee.

Don kee: Why are you attacking my palace.

Goku: 3 reasons. 1 You have a Dragonball.

Vegeta: 2 you stole our ship.

Trunks: And 3 we won't allow you to terrorize these people any longer.

Don kee: No matter Ledgic destroy them.

Ledgic: What did I tell you about giving me orders.

Don kee: Destroy them please.

Ledgic: Oh I will but not for you I'm doing it for me. Now who should I fight first.

Trunks: I'll take you on its been a while since I've had a good fight having to deal with capsule corp.

Goku: You got this trunks.

Vegeta: Don't hold back he's much more powerful then the two from earlier.

Trunks: Right I'll start as a Super Saiyan. HHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

Soon Trunks aura begins to glow until he's surrounded by a golden light turning his hair golden and his eyes blue.

SSJ Trunks: Right lets go.

Ledgic: Hmph this may not be a waste of my time after all.

Trunks starts the fight with a kick to Ledguc but is blocked and countered with a punch to the gut and an uppercut sending him through the roof into the sky. Ledgic then begins to shoot at trunks trying to blast him out of the sky but he dodges it sending a blast of his own which hits Ledgic. Soon they begin to exchange blows with Trunks gaining the upper hand with a swift punch to the face creating distance between them.

SSJ Trunks: Not bad your pretty good.

Ledgic: Don't pratronize me I know your holding back Saiyan so am I.

SSJ Trunks: Fine then let's get serious. RRRRRRRRAAAAAA!

Ledgic: Impressive but let's make this more interesting. (Pulls out swords)

SSJ2 Trunks: I couldn't agree more.

As the two warriors charge at each other Ledgic begins to swipe with Trunks narrowly dodging Ledgic who lands a kick in Trunks stomach sending him flying with Ledgic following. As Trunks recovers Ledgic goes for a swing with Trunks catching it Ledgic tries for his other sword but is caught again with Trunks breaking them both and kicking Ledgic who recovers and shoots a blast at Trunks which is blocked.

Trunks: My turn BURNING ATTACK

Ledgic narrowly dodges that attack teleporting behind trunks landing a kick to the back as Ledgic charges for one final blow Trunks suddenly recovers side stepping Ledgic.

Trunks: You fell right into my trap FINISH BUSTER!

Ledgic: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Ledgic plummets back into the room where our heroes are hitting the floor with a thud.

Trunks: (Landing) It's over Ledgic you've lost to much energy. You were a great opponent I wouldn't mind fighting you again some day.

Ledgic: humph (begins to get up) aaaaggggg.

Trunks: Are you ok.

Ledgic: Yes I'm fine.

Pan: But he won't be. (Flies in)

Don kee: Ledgic please if you destroy them now I'll give you all the money you could ask for.

Ledgic: Didn't your mom ever tell you (kick) money isn't everything (looks at trunks) next time it will be I who wins.

Trunks: We'll see.

Vegeta: You did good son I'm proud.

Trunks: Thanks dad. Now about the king.

Don kee: Please don't hurt me

Goku: Give us the ball and our ship back.

Don kee: Of course you can have them i'll put the ship right back where is was.

Pan: And give your residents free housing.

Don kee: Alright fine i'll do it just please don't hurt me please.

Now that Don kee is finished and have gotten their ship back while saving Imecha our heroes begin to head back to the wasteland to their ship when.

Pan: Hey Trunks what's the next location on the radar.

Trunks: Let me check.

GIRU GIRU GIRU

Trunks: wwwaaaa (drops radar)

Giru: Energy fuel. (chomp) Yay giru is back online.

Goku: Who are you little guy.

Giru: I'm Giru thank you for helping me.

Trunks: But we need that radar to track the dragonballs.

Giru: Giru can do that. (radar screen shows up on back) Giru will help least Giru can do after you helped Giru.

Pan: Yay a new friend on our adventure.

Vegeta: Humph just don't get in my way.

Goku: Don't mind him he's just grumpy i'm Goku that's Vegeta.

Trunks: I'm Trunks.

Pan: And I'm Pan.

Giru: Nice to meet you Giru.

 **With a new compainion our heroes set off into space ready for their next adventure. See you next time on Dragonball GT.**

 **AN: Recently i went through this chapter and noticed a ton of errors in both punctuation and grammar can't believe past me didn't notice them.**


	5. Unknown giant world find the dragonball

**Last** **time on Dragonball GT our heroes had landed on planet imecha on the search for the Dragonball which was in possession of imechas tyrannical ruler Don Kee after defeating his forces they had freed the planet and collected the ball but before they could leave they had made a new friend named Giru and had brought him along for the journey what strange new planet will our heroes go to next** **find** **out today on Dragonball GT**

Trunks: Looks like we're almost to the Dragonball seems it's on that planet right over there.

Pan: Finally it's been forever since i've been able to stretch my legs.

Goku: I couldn't agree more i wonder what will be on this planet.

Trunks: We're about to find out prepare for landing.

Pan: So Trunks where are we going to land.

Trunks: Right over those rocks should be a good spot.

Vegeta: This planet looks a lot like earth.

Goku: Yea except everything is much bigger the trees animals even food yum.

Vegeta: Would you stop thinking about food for a minute and be serious.

Goku: But its been hours since i ate i'm starving.(Stomach grumbles)

Pan: Don't worry grandpa I'm sure we'll find something good to eat here.

While our heroes were chatting Trunks had landed the ship

Trunks: That was easier than expected.

Goku: Finally.(unbuckles)

Vegeta: (unbuckles)

Giru: Danger detected Giru.

Trunks: What do you mean I don't see any danger.

Pan: Um why are those rocks moving

Trunks: I stand corrected.

RRRRRAAAAAAA

Pan: Their alive!

Trunks: And their coming RIGHT FOR US!

Goku: Move Trunks move!

Giru: DANGER GIRU DANGER!

Trunks begins dodging the lunges of the ravenous monsters rising in the air to evade them luckily our heroes manage to escape

Trunks: Is everyone ok?

Pan: I am.

Goku: Me to luckily I landed on a soft pillow.

Vegeta: GET OFF ME CLOWN!

Goku: Whoops sorry Vegeta.

Trunks: I think we're safe i'm going to land here. Giru which way is the Dragonball.

Giru: Dragonball location south.

Vegeta: Then let's go i'm tired of this planet already.

Pan: I'm going to explore this planet.

Goku: Ok be careful pan.

Pan: Good luck finding the ball.(Flies off)

Trunks: We should be getting close to the ball.

Goku: I see a tree is that where it is.

Trunks: Yep looks like it.

Goku: I see apples large delicious succulent apples. You guys get the ball I'll catch up.(Flies upward toward the apples)

Trunks: Ok it should be right around here.

Vegeta: Can't wait to leave much to peaceful for any strong fighters.

Trunks: Aw come on dad enjoy the fresh air.

Meanwhile with Goku

Goku: So many apples I'll start with this one looks so juicy (bite) yum (bite).

As Goku began eating the apple the stem began to weaken from his added weight.

Goku: (bite) best apple I have ever eat-

SNAP

Goku: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With Vegeta Giru and Trunks

Giru: Dragonball detected.

Trunks: I see it this was pretty easy compared to the last one.

Vegeta: Son one word of advice. Never say that before it's over.

Trunks: Why's that dad.

BAM

Vegeta: Because then something like that will happen.

Goku: Sorry about that guys didn't notice the apple breaking did you get the ball.

Vegeta: No your food fell on it.

Goku: Oh this was easier than i thought it would be.

Bird: KKKKAAAAA(snatches apple and flies off)

Goku: That was close (looks at ground) the balls gone where did it go.

Trunks: I see what you mean. Well better head after him. (Flies off)

Vegeta: Smooth move kakorot. (Flies off)

Goku: Aw come on I didn't mean it wait up. (Flies off)

Meanwhile with Pan

Pan: I can't believe how big everything is mama and papa would love it here.

BUZZ BUZZ

Pan: That sounds like a bee.

As Pan searches for the noise she spots a spider web.

Pan: Wow that's a pretty big web.

BUZZ BUZZ

Pan: Seems like a bee was tangled into here don't worry I'll help you. (Frees bee)

Pan: Aw your the cutest bee I have ever seen.

BUZZ BUZZ

The bee then flies off going back to its nest

Pan: That was fun I wonder how the others are doing hopefully they found the Dragonball already. Well only one way to find out.(Flies off)

Back with Goku Vegeta and Trunks

Trunks: Finally we caught up with the bird and i can see the apple on the ball.

Goku: Looks like he's giving it to that giant.

Trunks: We should be able to grab the ball without any trouble.

Pan: Hey guys how is the hunt going.

Goku: Good we just have to grab the ball from that apple over there.

Pan: That's pretty easy.

Trunks: PAN DON'T SAY THAT!

CHOMP

Trunks:...He ate the apple.

Giru: Dragonball detected inside mouth.

Goku: So who's going in.

Trunks: Not me I got the ball last time.

Pan: Me either.

Goku: How about we settle this the old fashioned way.

Vegeta: Alright Kakorot your asking for it.

Goku and Vegeta: ROCK PAPER SICCORS!

Vegeta: Yes I win.

Goku: I guess paper doesn't work a second time. Ok i'm going in.

As Goku heads inside the giants mouth he sees the Dragonball stuck in the hole of one of his teeth

Goku: How should I get this out...oh I know. (punch)

As the tooth falls from the giants mouth pan catches it and gets the Dragonball from it

Pan: Got it grandpa.

Vegeta: Finally let's get out of here before anything else happens.

Trunks: Sounds good. So pan what did you do.

Pan: Nothing must just explored around played with the animals. I can see the ship.

Goku: I'll miss this place a little what about you Vegeta.

Vegeta: Not one bit.

 **As our heroes set out for the next Dragonball what other dangers will they face along the way find out next time on Dragonball GT**

 **AN:This chapter was probably the hardest to write since nothing exciting happened in the episode so i decided to make it short. Chao.**


	6. The terrible Zoonama

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes landed on a strange planet where everything was giant after trying to get the black star ball multiple times they were finally able to secure it from a giants tooth. What new adventure will they have today find out today on Dragonball GT.**

Inside the ship

Goku: Hey Pan.

Pan: Yes grandpa.

Goku: I was wondering how did you become a Super Saiyan?

Pan: It was a few years ago one day i was training with Mr. Piccolo and then it happened.

(Flashback)

Piccolo: Today's the day pan your going to become a Super Saiyan. Your finally strong enough now all you need is that mental push but before we can begin remember to become one i can't hold back or stop once we have begun and there is a great chance of you dying are you absolutely sure your ready?

Pan: Yes Mr. Piccolo i've been training for this a long time and i'm not going to back out now when i'm so close. Thank you for helping me do this i know papa would never agree to this.

Piccolo: Ok then let's begin.

Piccolo begins to concentrate his ki into hands as he brings them together charging his attack soon a glow emits from the center of his hands ready to fire.

Piccolo: LIGHT GRENADE!

As the blast shoots towards pan she puts up her hands to catch Piccolos attack soon the blast hits her hands nearly overwealming her soon she begins to move backwords from the force of the blast being to great for her to handle.

Pan: No i won't lose i've come to far to die now. Papa and mrare counting on me they believe in me and I WON'T LER THEM DOWN!

Pans aura begins to change color as its regular blue turned gold her hair began to fluctuate between blond and black and her eyes became blue.

Pan: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

With a thunderous yell she was able to deflect the attack sending it into orbit before exploding like fireworks.

Pan: This power it's incredible i feel like i could do anythi-

Suddenly pans new SSJ transformation runs out unable to bear the strain after using most of her energy to deflect the blast she begins to faint, but before she can hit the ground Piccolo catches her.

Piccolo: You did good kid.

(End of flashback)

Pan: And that's the last thing i remember before passing out. After that i spent a few months learning to control my new form until now i can use it without any trouble.

Goku: Wow i can't believe Gohan let you do that.

Pan: Actually we never told papa that i could have died if he found out he would kill me and Mr. Piccolo

Goku: Then i guess it's our little secret.

Trunks: We're coming up on the next planet guys better buckle up.

 **Timeskip**

Trunks: This place looks a lot more like earth than the two other planets we've been to have.

Vegeta: Homesick already son.

Trunks: Yea a little i've never left earth before.

Pan: Then i guess we better get a move on and find that dragonball. Come on giru lead the way.

Giru: Giru Giru.

As our heroes walked through the mysterious planet following girus radar it led them to a small village.

Vegeta: Strange i don't see anyone. In a village like this there's always someone around.

Trunks: This the right way Giru.

Giru: Affirmative.

As they are walking through the village they spot its citizens near one of the houses.

Goku: Guess that explains why we didn't spot anyone.

Trunks: Let's investigate. Hello sir is everything alright.

Citizen: No Zoonama is here.

Pan: Who's Zoonama?

Giru: Dragonball detected inside.

Goku: I see. It's on that woman's neck.

Pan: But how do we get it.

Trunks: Let's just explain the situation to her and hope she'll be willing to give it to us.

Inside the house

Doma: Who are you and why have you barged into our home.

Goku: I'm Goku the others are my grandaughter Pan, Vegeta, and his son Trunks and we would like to ask if your friend would be willing to give us that ball around your neck we need it to save our planet.

Doma: How dare you ask us to give you strangers something after barging into our house while we have a crisis on our hands.

Trunks: Yea we heard about this Zoonama, but who is he and why is he terrorizing your village.

Elder: Zoonama he's the scourge of our village for some time he is an evil god that can cause volcanic eruptions by just shaking his whiskers at first he only wanted food, but now he wants our women to.

Goku Pan and Trunks: He wants your what.

Giru: Danger approaching Giru.

Outside

STOMP STOMP STOMP

Zoonama: Well my peasents have you decided on a bride for me yet.

Inside

Vegeta: Not exactly a looker is he.

Trunks: Who would consent to marrying him.

Elder I'm afraid we have no choice. My daughter leene is to be his bride.

Vegeta: Let's make a deal we stop your so called god from terrorizing you and you give us the ball. Do we have a deal.

Elder: If you truly can stop him then we will gladly give it to you.

Vegeta: Good. (Teleport)

Zoonama: Now where is my bride if you don't give her to me i'll erupt the volcano and its bye bye village.

BOOM

Vegeta delivers a thunderous punch to Zoonamas face sending him flying to right outside the village.

Zoonama: Who dares to strike the powerful Zoonama.

Vegeta: Me prince Vegeta.

Zoonama: Well prince for your defiance i'll just destroy the village how do you like that.

But before zoonama can move his whiskers vegeta uses his quick speed to grab his whiskers stopping them from shaking.

Vegeta: Any last words before i kill you.

Zoonama: Please don't kill me please my whiskers can only predict eruptions, but i can't make them so please spare me.

By that time Goku Pan and Trunks had caught up.

Pan: Why have you been terrorizing this village.

After hearing pans question Zoonama suddenly erupts into tears after some time he's able to calm him down enough for him to answer them

Zoonama: To answer your question i must tell you about that day. You see originally i was from a planet far far away called namazu. I was the prince of our lovely kingdom it was peaceful. We were very technologically advanced because of our ability to sense earthquakes and volcanic eruptions so we were able to avoid most natural disasters allowing us to advance faster, but many many years ago that all changed when he came.

(Flashback)

Young Zoonama: Daddy can you come play with me.

King: Of course son you go ahead i'll be out soon to play.

Young Zoonama: Ok daddy.

As he went outside he had spotted something up in the sky a huge ship and just barely could he see a figure coming out of it. He was short with black horns coming out of his head soon he had touched down on the ground right next to the palace just as that was happening the king had come outside to play when he spotted him to.

King: Why are you here i thought i said i would never give it to you.

Frieza: Oh come now do you realy think after your refusal to give me your new form of healing pod technology that i would just back off. No you will give it to me now which way doesn't really matter to me but if you give it to me now maybe i'll spare this planet.

King:...

Frieza: I'm waiting.

King: Fine, but only if you promise to spare us.

Frieza: Good.

10 minutes later.

King: Here is the technology you requested now please lea-

Before he could finish his sentance a beam had went straight through his chest killing him.

Soldiers: Your majesty.

Frieza: You old fool did you really think i would let your people live with your kind of technological power you were to much of a threat.

General: Soldier get the prince and the queen and leave we will try to hold him off. NOW GO!

Soldier: Yes sir!

Young Zoonama: (Crying) No daddy please don't be dead please dead please.

Soldier: My prince we must go now.

Zoonama: But we can't leave him.

Soldier: I'm sorry but we must.

The soldier picks up the bawling Zoonama and runs as fast as he can to get the queen and get them to some where safe as he hears his comrads screams he knows that he doesn't have much time.

Soldier: My queen the king has been assassinated by frieza we must leave this planet immediately.

Queen: I was afraid this might happen come let's get to the escape pods before it's to late.

Before running off a few silent tears begin to run down her face but she soon steels herself knowing that she must stay strong for her son.

A few minutes later

Queen: We made it now to set the coordinates.

BOOM

Before the queen could even move frieza had blasted the control panel and one of the two ships.

Frieza: Aw so close you almost made it. To bad your weak soldiers couldn't distract me for long or you may have made it.

Soldier: I won't let you harm the queen or prince monster.

As the soldier tries to buy time the queen is able to get her son into the last escape pod and launches it.

Queen: Zoonama no matter what happens be brave i'm sorry i had to leave you like this but always remember i love you.

Young Zoonama: MAMA!

Immediately the ship soars into the atmosphere sending the young prince to an unknown location.

(Flashback end)

Zoonama: After that i never saw them ever again to my knowledge i'm the last of my kind after that i ended up on this planet i was afraid that they would try to hurt me like he did so i faked being able to cause eruptions so i could get food to survive but years later i began to get lonely i missed having someone to love me so that's why i wanted a bride to have someone to love and be loved in return instead of feared.

Vegeta:...

Pan: That's terrible how could someone do something like that.

Trunks: I'm very sorry for what happened to you.

Goku: Zoonama listen if you keep going down this path then you will end up being exactly like him.

Zoonama: But what do i do?

Pan: Apologize to the people and though they probably won't accept you with open arms eventually they will and trust us it's much better to be liked then feared.

Zonama: Ok i'll try.

After apologizing to the village the people were able to forgive Zoonama who promised to help repay for all the trouble he caused and as payment our heroes had gotten the dragonball.

Leene: For your bravery and helping us in our time of need you have earned this ball.

Doma: You three made the impossible happen we never imagined zoonama would become one of us.

Goku: Oh it was nothi-

That was when they noticed the dragonball floating into the air. Immediately it flies into a villagers hand who is actually wearing a disguise. He was actually a fairly muscular blue skinned alien with red clothes and a vest. Before anyone could react he teleported into his ship shot a blinding light and right before it sailed off at warp speed he said.

?: Thanks for the dragonball suckers.

 **Who was this mysterious alien that stole the dragonball find out next time on Dragonball GT.**

 **AN: Well another chapter done. We're getting close to the goods parts of GT where i can** **finally enjoy writing this story. See you next time.**


	7. Chase the theives retrieve the ball

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes had collected another dragonball after consoling the terror of the village Zoonama, but before they could leave a mysterious person took the ball and nearly escaped. How will our heroes combat this new threat find out today on dragonball GT.**

Vegeta: Everyone into the ship now before they get away.

Goku: Bye everyone sorry we had to leave so soon.

Soon the ship took off after the thieves hopping to catch them before they could get away. After a short time they had caught up with the theives.

Pan: Wow we caught up with them pretty fast.

Trunks: They're probably not even going near full speed yet, but after seeing us they will.

As Trunks predicted the ship them took off at a high speed with Trunks following closely behind.

Inside the strange ship

Bon para: You should have seen the look on their faces. What a bunch of dopes.

Son para: Let me see. Are you sure this is a dragonball.

Bon para: Yes son para.

Don para: How could it son para your too skeptical brother. You need to recognize the finer things in life.

Bon para: don para is right you have to have trust little brother didn't cardinal muchi muchi assure us of their potency.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Bon para: What is it computer.

Computer: A ship has been confirmed at five kilometers sir.

Bon para: On screen.

Son para: It's them.

Don para: Impressive not many ships can keep up with our speed.

Bon para: Let's see if they can keep up at maximum. Computer maximum speed.

Computer: Warp speed confirmed.

The ship then began to speed up too the point where our heroes just couldn't even hope to keep up.

Trunks: But how.

Pan: What's wrong Trunks.

Trunks: Their ship is going at speeds that would make even capsule corps fastest ships seem like toys.

Vegeta: Damm how are we supposed to catch up now.

Goku: I have an idea. Trunks where are the space suits.

Trunks: Right over there why.

Goku: You'll see.

Outside the ship Goku walked on top using magnetic boots to stick to the ship.

Pan: Are you sure this is safe grandpa.

Goku: It's fine pan i did this once when i was on my way to namak many years ago. KA-ME-HA-ME...HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

With the added power of a kamehameha wave our heroes began too catch up and were quickly closing the gap between them.

Meanwhile inside the para bros ship.

Bon para: Hhhmmm they're more persistent then i had hoped. Seems we've underestimated our victums this time brothers.

Son para: What are we going too do?

Bon para: Computer is there anyway we can get rid of these pests for good.

Computer: I suggest an ambush. Not far from here is an astroid that houses the momu a dangerous creature that are so big they could eat a ship in a single bite.

Don para: Heh we won't even need too lift a finger.

Bon para: Computer i like your style set a course for the asteroid.

After a while they had finally made it too the asteriod.

Don kara: I hope the momu are hungry hehe.

Back with our heroes.

Trunks: That's strange they're heading into that asteriod.

Vegeta: Careful i sense a trap.

Trunks: You can stop now Goku they seem too be slowing down.

Goku: Great i was starting too get a little tired there.

After Goku had reentered the ship they flew into the asteriod hopping too not lose the strange trio. Unfortunately they had fallen right into the para brothers trap and went deeper into the asteriod passing the hidden trio.

Inside the para bros ship.

Bon para: Computer what are their chances of surviving.

Computer: With both the momu and the maze like structure of the asteriod their chances are less than one percent.

Don para: Those are odds i can live with.

Son para: Yea.

Bon para: Great. Computer set a course for Luud.

Computer: Affirmative.

Soon they had made it too planet Luud, seemingly a barren planet the only buildings for miles was the cathedral dedicated too their God Luud. Inside the cathedral many men were chanting too Luud with their leader Cardinal Muchi Muchi on the podium.

Acolytes: (Chanting).

Muchi Muchi: Silence! One of our followers has returned. Now tell me have you brought a dragonball like i instructed you too?

Acolyte: No Cardinal. The galaxy is vast and i have had little too go on please forgive me.

Muchi Muchi: Believe me my son i would if i could, but that decision comes from our Lord Luud. (Speaking too Luud) Will you forgive this follower for his failure my Lord?

Luuds eyes began too glow and soon the acolyte was drained of his essence leaving nothing left not even a corpse.

Muchi Muchi: Lord Luud has spoken!

Son para: I'm scared big brother.

Bon para: Don't worry my brothers we have succeeed where he failed.

Muchi Muchi: Was it really so hard too carry out Luuds will? In life he was a failure, but in death he has achieved greatness for you see his vital energy was used too power Lord Luud. Let us pray too Luud that our deathes will be just as glorious. (Turning toward the para bros.) Now approach the alter my sons.

Bon para: Of course.

Muchi Muchi: Have you brought a dragonball for Lord Luud?

Bon para: Yes Cardinal we have as you requested. (Hands him the ball)

Muchi Muchi: Para brothers you have succeeded where many could not. You are the first too succeed in delivering a dragonball.

Bon para: See my brothers there's nothing too fear.

Son para: I wonder what our reward will be.

Muchi Muchi: Oh i wish i could give you a reward, but unfortunately you have committed a terrible blunder. You see the creatines you took this dragonball from were also holding two more on their ship.

Immeditately the para brothers faces turned from confusion too shock knowing that this mistake could be their last.

Muchi Muchi: Do you have anything too say for yourselves.

Bon para: Please give us a chance too rectify our blunder. We will get the dragonballs immeditately.

Muchi Muchi: Do not worry para brothers you will get your chance, but don't fail me again.

Paras: Yes Cardinal Muchi Muchi.

Immediately the para brothers ran into their ship hopping that they weren't too late.

Bon para: Computer set a course for that astroid.

Computer: Affirmative.

Don para: But what if they have already been eaten?

Son para: I don't wanna die!

Inside Bon para was terrified, but knowing that he had too stay strong for his brothers acted calm.

Bon para: Do not worry my brothers we'll get the dragonball i promise you.

Meanwhile with our heroes who are now extremely lost.

Trunks: This place is like a maze and i have no idea where we're headed.

Pan: I have an idea. Hey Giru can you try too locate the dragonball.

Giru:... Unable too locate dragonball sorry Pan.

Pan: It's ok Giru it probably has something too do with being in this asteroid.

Giru: Monster approaching!

RRRRAAAAAA!

As the momu tried too eat the ship Trunks had evaded it trying too find a safe place too land.

Pan: What was that thing?

Goku: I'm not sure, but what i do know is if we can't find a place too land the ship is a goner.

After evading some more momu they had finally found an open area too land. Immediately our hereos jump out of their ship ready too take down the momu.

Giru: Giru too the rescue!

RRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!

Giru: (Yelps and proceeds too hide behind Pan.)

Pan: Don't worry Giru i'll keep you safe.

Unbeknownst too our heroes the para brothers had found them and were watching in confusion.

Don para: These guys must be stupid too take on the momu.

Son para: Yea they'll be torn too shreads.

Bon para: Good while they distract the momu we will sneak onto their ship and grab the dragonballs.

Don and Son: Right!

 **How will our heroes handle this new threat and will the para brothers succeed. Find out next time on Dragonball GT**.

 **AN: Another chapter done. Too be honest i'm looking foward too the next arc that's when the show finally has some good action. Anyway i digress see you next chapter my adoring fans.**


	8. Face the music of the Para Para brothers

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes had caught up with the mysterious para para brothers, but before they could stop them and reclaim their Dragonball the para brothers led them into a trap and managed to escape leaving our heroes further into the confusing maze that was the momus home. Soon they had made it to the home of Lord Luud and his followers. After giving the Dragonball to Cardinal Muchi Muchi the good Cardinal had told them of the two Dragonballs their victims still possessed that they unintentionally left behind. With one more chance to remedy their blunder the para brothers sailed off to where our heroes were hopping that they hadn't been eaten. Luckily for them they managed to find our heroes who had just been ambushed by the momu. How will our heroes prevail this time and will the para brothers succeed in getting the other two balls? Find out today on Dragonball GT.**

As the battle commenced our heroes were easily handling the ginormous momu staying away from their sharp teeth and hitting their sides, but for everyone they took down two more took its place.

Pan: How many of these thing are there?

Goku: Not sure, but so far it seems like they're endless.

As our heroes were dealing with the momu the para para brothers were looking over their ship trying to find the two Dragonballs.

Bon para: Have you found anything yet brothers?

Don and Son: Not here.

Bon para: Dammit where are they hiding them?

Don para: It's obvious by now that after tossing the ship they're not in here.

Son para: So where are they?

Don para: With the three that are fighting those momu.

Son para: But what if they lose and are eaten?

Bon para: Don't worry brother we'll get the Dragonball one way or another.

Meanwhile back at the Cathedral one of the worshipers is bringing some prisoners to Lord Luud.

Worshiper: Cardinal i have found these irregulars in sector 7-G and have brought them to you.

Cardinal: Very good my son. These people shall be judged on if they are worthy to join us!

Prisoner: Please don't hurt us we beg of you.

Cardinal: It is not i you should beg to. Because i am not the one who will judge you for it is Lord Luud that shall judge you. Now step forth to be judged!

The prisoners then stepped foward afraid at what may happen to them if they didn't.

Cardinal: My Lord we ask of you to judge these irregulars and decide if they deserve to be spared to become part of the order of Luud!

Soon Luuds eyes began to glow and the prisoners were drained of their essence with their pained screams echoing throughout the Cathedral.

Cardinal: Lord Luud has spoken!

Back with our heroes who had finished disposing of the momu.

Pan: Finally it's over.

Trunks: Yea i thought it would never end.

Vegeta: Let's go we've wasted enough time dealing with these disgusting creatures.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Bon para: I see you've disposed of the momu very commendable.

Pan: Hey you're the guys that stole our Dragonball.

Bon para: It comes to our understanding that you have two more Dragonballs in your possession hand them over now.

Trunks: Yea in your dreams.

Bon para: Since you refuse to listen to our demands we have no choice. I am Bon para!

Don para: I am Don para!

Son para: I am Son para!

Para brothers: Get ready to face the rhyhmic power of the para para brothers!

Pan: Rhythmic power?

Vegeta: Heh if that's all you've got then this shouldn't take long.

Soon the para brothers began to string together a rhythm of individual sounds smirking.

Trunks: This is strange they're way to overconfident.

Goku: Yea.

The para brothers them jumped into the air moving apart from each other amd removing their vests setting them on the ground. Son and Don paras vests were mirrors while Bon paras was like a boom box. The mirrors then began to light up while music starting to play.

Bon para: Bo para para.

Para brothers: Bo par par!

The para brothers the began to dance making our heroes really confused.

Trunks: Yea this is messed up.

Pan: They don't even have any style.

Bon para: Spin it right spin it left this crazy beat gonna make you deaf!

Pan: What do you think of this Giru.

Giru: Getting strange reading Giru.

Goku: Strange is right.

Don para: Y'all chuckle heads can't help but move.

That's when Pan and Giru began to dance as well.

Pan: W-what's happening!

Goku: Why are you dancing?

Pan: I can't control my body!

Giru: Giru malfunctioning Giru malfunctioning!

Then Trunks and Goku started to dance uncontrollably.

Goku: I can't control myself either!

Trunks: Somebody stop me please!

Before Vegeta can take down the para brothers he began to dance to.

Vegeta: What the hell is this!

Bon para: Right left right left smile!

Don para: Our beats are smooth our rhymes so tight follow our lead don't even try to fight!

After a while Bon para had quit dancing and started walking towards our heroes.

Trunks: How are you doing this?

Bon para: You see it's our special ability when we dance like this we create hypnotic waves which when heard cause your body to dance along with us uncontrollably until all three of us stop. Which means we can swipe your Dragonballs and you can't do anything about it.

As Bon para was to busy pick pocketing our heroes to notice the Giru he had taken that opportunity to spring into action.

Giru: Missile one and two fire!

Using his missiles Giru had hit Don and Son para knocking them down stopping their dance.

Bon para: (Turning toward Giru) But how no one can resist our dance not even robots.

Giru: Giru manually shut off hearing to stop dancing Giru.

That's when Bon para felt a tap on his shoulder and turned face to face with a pissed off Vegeta who along with the others had surrounded Bon para.

Bon para: N-n-n-now i'm sure we can t-t-talk this out like civilized people right guys.

Vegeta: No.

Vegeta then uppercuts Bon para sending flying him into Don and Son para knocking all of them out.

Pan: That was awesome Giru the way you took them out.

Giru: (Blushing) Thank you Pan.

After tying them up Goku and Vegeta begin eating their food while guarding them while Pan Trunks and Giru search the ship for their ball.

Goku: Find anything?

Trunks: No not yet. (Turning toward Pan) Let's wait until they wake up to ask them where the ball is.

Pan: Sounds good.

Before Pan can walk out with Trunks she notices something on one of the panels of the ship and sees some strange language on it.

Pan: Hey Giru can you read this?

Giru: Destination planet Luud. Departure imminent.

Computer: Launch sequence engaged auto pilot engaged.

Before Pan can react the ship closes its doors and immediately launches towards planet Luud unable to be stopped.

Trunks: Goku grab the para para brothers quick we need to hurry and fire up the ship if we want to keep up.

 **As the ship flies towards planet Luud with Pan in it what dangers will she face without the others. Find out next time on Dragonball GT.**

 **AN: Another chapter done next chapter the battle with Cardinal Muchi Muchi and Luud. You know i have had an idea of having an arc where the z fighters have to face some kind of threat to the earth while our heroes are on their quest for the black star balls after i finish with Luud. If i decide to do that then you'll see it next chapter. Chao.**


	9. Super Android 13 movie

Inside the Son household Goten Gohan Chi-Chi Bulma and Videl were having lunch enjoying a nice sunny day.

Bulma: So Gohan how has being a professor treated you?

Gohan: Good feels weird sometimes being the one teaching instead of being taught.

Bulma: Awesome! What about you Goten anything interesting going on lately?

Goten: Yea I've been thinking really hard recently and have decided that I want to become a martial arts teacher and maybe even open up a school someday to train future generations to protect the earth like dad did with Uub.

Bulma: Wow can't say i expected that.

Chichi: Yea even i was a little shocked when he told me about wanting to become one.

Videl: So Bulma where's Bra i had expected her to come over with you?

Bulma: Ever since Pan left Bra has been spending most of her time training in the gravity chamber making sure that Pan doesn't surpass her.

Gohan: She does seem to get a lot more from Vegetas side then she did yours.

Bulma: Yep she's definitely her fathers daughter.

KNOCK KNOCK

Goten: I'll get it. (Opens door)

?: Is this the Son residence?

Goten: Why yes can i help you?

?: You've already helped me enough boy.

Without warning the mysterious stranger punched Goten in the face sending him through multiple buildings until hitting the ground with a thud.

Goten: (Slowly getting up) That guy hits like he's made of metal.

?: That's because i am boy.

The mysterious man looked exactly like a normal person he had silver hair and wore a strange trucker hat with the Red Ribbon army insignia on top.

Goten: Who are you and why did you attack me?

13: Why i'm Android 13 city boy and i'm about to kick your ass.

Goten: Huh 13?

Gohan seeing Goten go through the house quickly caught up with him and 13 telling Videl to stay with Bulma and Chichi.

Gohan: So let me guess you're one of Geros creations am i correct.

13: You're half right city boy i was created by Dr. Geros computer.

Gohan: But that's impossible Krillin and Trunks destroyed his lab and basement years ago.

13: The good doc foresaw something like that happening so he had a spare lab made where if he was killed then his computer could continue his work on killing Goku and his friends.

Goten: But why come now when dad is gone?

13: You dumb son of a bitch that's exactly why we decided to attack now with four of your little team gone you all can't gang up on us or do that little fusion trick which make all of you easy pickings.

Goten: Wait a minute what did you mean by us?

15: He means me and my friend over here.

Behind Gohan and Goten appeared two other Androids one purple and short the other tall and gray with a pony tail.

Gohan: How about we take this somewhere private wouldn't want any people to get in the way.

13: Lead the way city boy.

After a few minutes of flying they had landed at an icy area ready to fight.

Gohan: So one last question before we start. How long have you been spying on us?

14: Ever since the cell games ended.

13: Now if were done talking let's begin.

Gohan: Can't everyone's not here yet.

15: What the hell are you talking about?

Piccolo: I believe he was referring to me. (Lands on the ground and turns toward Gohan) How did you know i was coming?

Gohan: Call it a feeling.

13: One more friend won't change the outcome you're all still gonna die.

Gohan: Quick question before we start. Why do you talk with a southern accent and dress like a stereotypical redneck?

13:...i'm gonna kill ya real good boy.

Goten: So who do i get?

15: I'll take you on. (Drinks Flask)

Piccolo: So i guess that leaves you and me big guy.

14: I'll enjoy this.

Gohan: Goten go all out with these types it's best not to hold back RRRRRRAAAA!

With a roar Gohan had powered up to his maximum using the mystic form given to him by Old Kai many years ago.

Goten: Alright Gohan RRRRAAAAA!

With a roar Goten had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 now his hair was gold and even spikier than before with crackles of lightning surrounding his body.

15: I'll start things off.

With blinding speed 15 had punched Goten in the face catching him off guard and sending him flying, but Goten had soon caught himself and they began to exchange blows both matching each other. Meanwhile Piccolo and 14 had already begun fighting using his swift speed Piccolo had gotten a few good blows to the stomach, but 14 was mostly unaffected and hit Piccolo with an elbow sending him into the ground hard. 14 then dives down aiming a kick at the stunned Piccolo, regaining his senses Piccolo hops backwards dodging 14s powerful kick and blasts an energy wave sending 14 reeling. Meanwhile Gohan and 13 were currently shooting and dodging energy blasts at each other trying to gain the advantage. Finally Gohan had landed an energy blast on 13 and with him now stunned began to repeatedly punch 13 until hitting him with a double axe handle. Catching himself in midair they both charged at each other clashing once again until 13 had kneed Gohan in the stomach and kicked him in the face pushing him back, but as 13 went for a punch Gohan had hopped over it and countered with an elbow to 13s back. Back with Goten and 15 Goten had hit a devastating uppercut sending 15 high into the air and began shooting a wave of energy blasts at 15, but before they could hit 15 had surrounded himself with a barrier keeping him safe from the blasts.

15: (Taking a drink from his flask) That all you got pretty boy.

Goten: You haven't seen anything yet. By the way what are you drinking?

15: Whiskey.

Goten: How the hell can you even drink wouldn't that destroy your systems?

15: (Shrugs) Beats me.

Back with Piccolo and 14 Piccolo hits 14 in the face with a couple punches causing 14 to stumble unable to defend and delivers a chop to 14s neck sending him into the ice. Soon 14 stands back up and charges at Piccolo deflecting his energy blasts. 14 then takes the offensive and grabs Piccolo by the head and headbutts him over and over then delivering a thunderious punch to the gut. As Piccolo tries to recover he's unable to defend against 14s continuous attacks soon delivering an devastating uppercut to the damaged namakian. As 14 readies to end this fight Piccolo finally recovers and surprises 14 with a destructive wave sending 14 into the water. Piccolo then puts his index and middle finger up to his forehead charging his ki. Soon 14 comes back up from the water ready to finish Piccolo that's when he spots Piccolo about to use the Special Beam Cannon.

14: Time to end this.

Soon 14 had charged up a big energy ball ready to vaporize Piccolo.

14: Take this namakian RRRRRRAAAAAAAA!

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

The energy attacks soon collided each trying to defeat the other until Piccolos Special Beam Cannon had pierced 14s attack along with piercing his brain and shutting him down for good. Back with 15 and Goten 15 had gained the advantage using his small size and quick speed to dodge Gotens attacks and delivered a huge kick to the back of Gotens head sending him to the ground.

15: I'm done playing around get ready to die Saiyan!

Goten: You first shorty!

15 and Goten then charged at each other ready to end this fight.

Goten: HHHAAAA!

15: HHHAAAAA!

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

At first both appeared unharmed until Goten then fell on the ground turning back to normal.

15: Heh i w-w-w-w-BOOM!

15 erupted in a huge explosion only leaving only his memory chip and power core left.

Goten: That was way to close better go help Gohan, but first (Takes a sip of 15s flask) wow it really was Whiskey. (Tosses flask)

Meanwhile Gohan and 13 were still clashing with neither side having an advantage.

13: I'm through playin boy i'll finish you off now.

13 began to charge an energy ball into his hands until it got bigger and bigger.

13: S.S DEADLY BOMBER!

Gohan soon flew out of the way of the attack, but to his surprise the attack was chasing him no matter how much he dodged the attack stayed on him until finally Gohan was cornered next to an iceberg.

Gohan: No choice, but to deflect it.

Gohan then reached his hands out ready to catch the attack.

13: The boys loco if he thinks he can deflect my attack.

As Gohan catches the attack he is pushed back further into the iceberg threatning to overwhelm him. Using all his strengh Gohan is able to deflect the attack into the air causing it to explode.

13: Let's see how you take another. S.S DEADLY BOMB-

Before he can finish 13 is hit with a Tri-beam sending him into the ice.

Tien: Hey Gohan sorry i'm late to the party.

Gohan: Boy am i glad you're here Tien.

Tien: So who is this guy?

Gohan: Another Android developed by Geroes computer.

Tien: How many Androids does this guy have?

Gohan: I'm really hoping this is the last of them.

13: Heh do you really think that you will make a difference boy. When 14 and 15 are done with your friends you won't stand a chance.

Goten: You mean us?

At that moment Piccolo and Goten had appeared next to Tien and Gohan.

13: So you defeated 14 and 15 i'm surprised.

Piccolo: It's over Android you're out numbered and out matched.

13: Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA HA! Do you really think we hadn't thought of this?

Suddenly 14 and 15s memory chips and power cores began to levitate and flew toward 13 absorbing into his being.

Goten: What's happening?

Piccolo: He's absorbing the Androids into his body similar to Cell.

Tien: And just like Cell he'll probably get a gigantic power boost.

13s body began to grow his muscles increased in size becoming as big as a guy on steroids. His hair turned from silver to red and his skin turned blue along with his eyes becoming completely yellow. Finally he stopped growing and was glaring at Gohan ready to continue where they had left off. Tien then powered up to Kaioken 20x finally having mastered it after many years of training and was ready for battle.

13: So boy are you ready to continue? I believe i was in process of kickin your ass when we were rudely interrupted.

Before Gohan could even say a word 13 had hit him with a right hook sending him flying into the iceberg. Tien Goten and Piccolo then attacked 13 with energy blasts, but 13 had surrounded himself with a barrier causing them to dissolve. 13 then blasted Piccolo who had tried to block, but was overwhelmed and was sent flying. He then began blocking Goten and Tiens attacks and countered with a knee to Gotens stomach and an elbow to the top of Tiens head sending him plummeting. Gohan after having recovered charged at 13 and caught him with a hard punch to the face causing him to reel. Goten also having recovered teleported behind 13s back and kicked him in the head with Gohan immediately upper cutting 13 and as Goten went for a punch he was caught by 13 who had recovered and then blasted him in the face sending him flying and began to mercilessly beat Gohan who was having trouble defending himself against the incredible onslaught. Tien and Piccolo then rejoined the fight blasting 13 from behind ceasing his attack. Quickly turning around he shoots an energy blast at both which is dodged. Keeping their distance they continue blasting at him, but are blocked. Gohan who had recovered some from the vicious assault locks 13 in a full nelson subjecting 13 to Tien Piccolo and now Gotens blasts who had rejoined the fight. 13s body began to glow and before they could begin to figure out what was happening 13 had unleashed a Super Explosive Wave hitting everyone especially Gohan who had taken the most damage being fatally wounded. The others were all heavily damaged as well with Tien being the least damaged of the three. They quickly flew to Gohan who was unconscious.

Goten: Is he alright?

Piccolo: Yea he's alive.

Goten: What are we going to do with Gohan out we don't stand a chance.

Piccolo: I have been studying up on healing people like Dende, but unlike him it'll take me a while you'll need to hold him off until then.

Tien: Ok we'll try you ready Goten?

Goten: Yea let's do this Tien.

Bra: Need some help?

Suddenly Bra had landed on the battlefield in her Super Saiyan form ready to fight wearing Saiyan armor similar to Vegetas.

Goten: What took you so long?

Bra: Sorry got caught up in training didn't notice the battle until a few minutes ago so i rushed over here as fast as i could. So what happened and why is this guy trying to kill you.

Goten: Me and Gohan were attacked by three Androids luckily Piccolo soon arrived and we had beaten two of them, but this guy absorbed them and fatally injured Gohan now we have to stall him until Piccolo can heal Gohan.

13: Humph i'm really getting tired of these intrusions. No matter i'll just kill you to.

Bra: Bring it on you bucket of bolts.

Bra the charged at 13 hitting him with a kick to the neck which hadn't even fazed the Android.

13: That all you got little lady?

Bra: Fine then (Taking a few steps back) see if you can handle this.

Stretching out her hand Bra had focused her energy into it creating a ball.

Bra: Take this Android! BIG BANG ATTACK!

With a loud boom the attack struck 13 creating a huge explosion. When it cleared 13 was still standing.

13: I'll admit that hurt a little, but now it's my turn.

13 then shot Bra with a powerful energy wave sending her through an the ice. Goten and Tien then attacked trying to hit 13, but to no avail he was much to fast dodging their attacks and elbowing Goten in the face nearly breaking his nose and then grabbed Tien ready to end him.

13: This boy is the dive of death!

Seeing Tien in trouble Bra had rushed to save him, but was quickly blasted once again. Hitting the ground hard Tien had was unable to move being heavily damaged from the drop. Goten charging at 13 tried to hit kick him, but was caught lifting his leg he punched him in the balls earning a loud yell of pain.

Goten: AUGH!

With Tien and now Goten unconscious all that was left was Bra. Using the last of her strength she punched him as hard as she could causing him to stagger backwards, but then immediately grabbed her by the throat and started choking her.

13: Any last words.

Bra: S-s-screw y-you.

13: You got spunk kid to bad I gotta kill ya.

Before he could deliver the finishing blow he was kicked in the side of the head sending him flying.

?: You ok?

Bra: Thanks for the help, but who are?

Uub: My names Uub.

13: (Getting back up) Ok seriously every time i get close to killing one of you son of a bitches one more shows up to get in my way.

Uub: I can guarantee i'm the last one.

13: Do you really think you can stop me boy you're not even as strong as Gohan and look at him now on deaths door.

Gohan: Really i disagree.

Suddenly Gohan showed up recovered from his wounds and was stronger then ever.

Gohan: So you're Uub dad told me a lot about you.

Uub: It's an honor to meet you Gohan sorry i couldn't be here sooner.

Gohan: I'm just glad you showed up when you did, or i might not have made it in time to save Bra.

Bra: I didn't need help i had it all under control.

13 who had been watching this strange scene was now extremely pissed.

13: Stop ignoring me!

Uub: So who's this guy?

Gohan: We'll explain later after this is over. Bra get back to Piccolo we'll take care of this.

Bra: Fine give him hell for me. (Flies off)

13 charges at the duo and punchs at Uub who blocks it. The three then begin to exchange a series of blows each getting their fair share in until 13 hops back and proceeds to blast at them. Gohan and decide to split up making much harder to hit the two fighters. Soon Gohan is able to close in on 13 and punches the Android in the gut stunning him which Uub then capitalizes on blasting 13 in the face sending him flying with the two following close behind. 13 soon stops in mid air and before Gohan or Uub could hit him he summons a barrier which the two crash into 13 then grabs Uub by the leg and throws him down on the ground multiple times then tosses him into an ice wall. 13 then ducks barely dodging Gohans kick elbowing him in the back and throwing him down to the ground and tries to stomp on him, but only hits ground as Gohan flips over it surprising the Android with a strong uppercut . Uub who had recovered kneed 13 the stunned 13 in the face making him crash into the ground Gohan and Uub then flew right above 13 both cupping their hands

Gohan and Uub: KA-ME-HA-ME...HA!

Both attacks crashed into 13 creating a gigantic explosion then erupting into flames. As Gohan and Uub pondered if they had finally won 13 had emerged from the explosion, buy with brusies nearly all over his body and even more angry than before.

13: YOU SONS OF BITCHES I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!

Flying high into the sky 13 began to charge his signature move. It just continued to grow and grow becoming twice the size of his last one.

Gohan: Is he nuts he'll destroy the entire planet if that hits!

Uub: Only one way to stop it then you ready?

Gohan: Yea.

Gohan and Uub: KA-ME-HA-ME...

13: S.S DEADLY BOMBEEERRRRR!

Gohan and Uub: HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Soon both attacks collided in a fury each fighting for superiority. Putting everything they had into their attack they began to push back 13s until.

13: Don't think you have yet RRRRRAAAAAA!

Putting more energy into his attack it quickly gained dominace threatening to overwhelm them.

Tien: Tri-beam HA!

Goten: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

Goten and Tien having been healed by Piccolo added their attacks helping Gohan and Uub.

Gohan: Thanks guys you couldn't have come at a better time.

Immediately the tide had turned with 13 now trying to not be overwhelmed.

13: This can't be happening it's impossible!

Bra: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Before 13 could even grasp what was happening he was struck by a Big Bang attack from Bra.

13: YOU BITCH!

Losing focus our heroes gave one final push completely overwhelming 13.

13: DAMM YOU ALL TO HELL YOU BASTERDS AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

13 had been vaporized in the blast leaving no trace of him left. After a long hard battle our heroes could finally breath a sigh of relief knowing it was finally over. After reuniting with Piccolo who had just finished healing himself they had headed back home telling everyone about what happened. A few days later they had found the other lab and destroyed it finally ending the threat of Dr. Gero and his Androids forever. The next day everyone had gathered at capsule corp chatting away and celebrating another hard fight won.

Yamcha: If only i arrived would've of shown that Android the power of my Wolf Fang Fist he wouldn't stand a chance!

Everyone:...

Krillin: So what happened next?

Gohan: Well after being healed by Piccolo i immediately rushed to Bra who had been saved by Uub-

Bra: I told you i had it under control!

Gohan: And together we had been able to damage the Android, but getting pissed off decided to just try to blow us up nearly would have to if Goten and Tien hadn't shown up.

Uub: With all four of us working together we were able to drive back the attack.

Bra: That's when i jumped in and blasted that Android distracting him to where they could finish him.

Marron: Wow that's awesome!

Goten: Hey guys where's Piccolo i haven't seen him for a while.

Bulma: Must of left early never was good at parties.

Meanwhile with Piccolo and Dende who were meditating next to a waterfall.

Dende: Is it finally over?

Piccolo: Not till the fish jumps.

SPLASH

Piccolo: It's over.

 **AN: This was an idea that was swimming around my brain for a while. I had planned to have this span 2-3 chapters, but i decided to do it all in one like the movie is was based on. I thought it would be nice to take a break and give our other heroes some screen time as well if you like it i may do more movie based chapters in the story Chao.**


	10. Fight Pan don't give up hurry Goku

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes confronted the para para brothers and after some trouble had defeated the dancing trio, but while searching the ship it took off back towards Planet Luud with Pan on it. How will Pan handle Cardinal Muchi Muchi and will she survive against the terrible Lord Luud find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As the ship sailed off with Pan and Giru Goku Vegeta and Trunks quickly hopped back into their ship and flew after it, but was unable to catch up to the ship having a big head start.

Vegeta: Damm it we lost them.

Trunks: What are we going to do we have no idea where they were going?

Goku growing serious at the thought of losing his Granddaughter walked over to the unconscious para para and shook them awake.

Bon para: Huh? Where are we?

Goku: You're on our ship. Now tell us where your ship is headed!

Don para: Huh who triggered the auto pilot?

Goku: My Granddaughter and our friend Giru.

Son para: Why should we?

Vegeta: If you don't we'll just have to throw you out of the ship.

Bon para: You're bluffing.

Vegeta then approached the door about to push it open.

Don para: (Whispering) You think we should just tell them where?

Son para: But if we do we'll most certainly be sucked up by Lord Luud.

Don para: Yea, but if we don't we'll die anyway and besides these guys are super strong maybe they could protect us.

Bon para thinking it over finally came to a decision after seeing Vegetas hand just a couple centimeters from the button.

Bon para: Ok ok fine we'll talk please don't throw us out, but if we do you must promise to protect us.

Trunks: Protect you from what?

The para para brothers then explained Cardinal Muchi Muchi Lord Luud and the trouble Pan and Giru were in.

Goku: Then there's no time to waste Trunks set a course for Planet Luud.

Vegeta then put a hand on Gokus shoulder.

Vegeta: Don't worry about her Kakorot remember she's a Saiyan.

Goku: (Smiling) Thanks Vegeta i never expected to hear you say something like that to me.

Vegeta: (Smirking) Just don't get used to it clown.

Meanwhile the para para brothers ship had just landed on Planet Luud and Pan had gotten out of the ship surveying the strange new Planet.

Pan: Hey Giru you have any idea where we are?

Giru: Searching...searching...negative.

Pan: Well that sucks guess there's no other choice, but to explore this place.

Giru: Dragonball detected dragonball detected!

Pan: (Checking radar) Hhmm seems it's a little ways from here. Must be the one the para para brothers stole.

After a little flying Pan with Giru in tow had made it to the Cathedral.

Pan: Looks like some kind of shrine wonder what's inside.

Giru: Danger Giru danger!

Pan: Aw come on Giru what kind of danger could there be?

Giru: DANGER!

Pan: Don't worry Giru i'll protect you that's what friends are for.

The duo then began flying through the Cathedral searching through for any sign of their Dragonball. Soon they began to get deeper seeing mini statues of Luud.

Pan: Strange statues i wonder what kind of place this is.

After a few minutes of walking they began to hear chanting coming from the other side of a big door flying over it they squeezed through a small hole and kept on their path getting closer to the people who were chanting. Soon they found another hole and after going through it got a clear view of the chanters the Cardinal and Lord Luud.

Pan: Wow this is like a church or some kind of cult.

Giru: Dragonball detected.

Pan: Really where?

Soon she spotted the Dragonball next to the Cardinal on a stand.

Pan: There it is!

While thinking of a plan to get the Dragonball the Cardinal began to speak.

Cardinal: My sons we are gathered here to day to worship Lord Luud and his greatness. Soon Luud will rise and purge the universe of all non believers i promise you.

Pan: Giru you stay here and don't come out no matter what ok?

Giru: Yes Pan Giru.

While the followers were distracted by the Cardinal talking Pan had taken out the guards and was nearing the Dragonball ready to grab the ball and make a quick escape.

Cardinal: It seems we have an unexpected guest my sons.

The Cardinal then cracked his whip nearly hitting Pan who was only a couple inches from the ball causing her to step back to avoid the whip.

Cardinal: So tell me little girl why have you come to our sacred place.

Pan: To get back the Dragonball you and your flunkies stole from us.

Cardinal: So that must mean the para para brothers have failed me. No matter it is just a minor setback your energy will be help Lord Luud nicely.

Pan: Look i don't care who you are or who this Luud guy is all i want is the Dragonball you stole from me.

Cardinal: Heh heh heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA! Do you really think you can defy Lord Luuds will.

Energy beams then shot from Luuds eyes aiming at the surprised Pan who just barely dodges causing the beam to hit a few followers sucking their life energy away not even leaving a body left.

Pan:Wh-what happened to them.

Cardinal: The same thing that's going to happen to you little girl!

Pans aura began to fluctuate from blue to yellow signaling her transformation.

Pan: RRRAAAAAHHHHH!

Pan now a Super Saiyan stared at the Cardinal in defiance while his followers had fled the room with only the two remaining knowing that if they stayed they would most likely be killed during the fight. The Cardinal then leaped into the air swinging his whip at Pan who barely dodged countering with a kick to the abdomen. The Cardinal cracked his whip wrapping it around Pans leg as she goes for a second kick and throws her into the wall with a great force knocking the wind out of her for a minute.

Cardinal: Not bad it seems you have some skill afterall.

Pan growing infuriated at his mocking tone launched a blast at the Cardinal who simply deflected it hitting the ceiling. Pan then launches a punch at the Cardinal who dodges it and punches Pan multiple times in the stomach. Pan hits a knee to his chin then immediately hits a double axe handle to the Cardinals exposed face sending him to the floor. Pan capitilizing on the stunned Cardinal launches a volley of energy attacks pushing the Cardinal further into the ground until Pan had finally stopped hoping she had finished the Cardinal.

Pan: (Panting) Is it finally over.

As soon as she finished saying that the Cardinal flew right back up in the air irritated from being damaged.

Cardinal: You've given me much more trouble than i had expected child, but now i'm done. Muchi it's time!

The whip had suddenly come to life transforming into a creature itself with a yellow body and strange eyes like a machines.

Pan: But how?

Cardinal: You see little girl my whip is not only a weapon, but also my partner who is only brought out on high threats such as yourself you should feel honored before we kill you.

Muchi: I am Muchi Lord Luuds right hand man pleasure to kill you.

Pan: (What am i going now if i don't think of something quick i won't stand a chance against these two.)

Suddenly they attacked charging at Pan who with only one option put her hands up to her forehead.

Pan: SOLAR FLARE!

Unleashing a blinding light stopping the duo in their tracks Pan capitilized and blasted Muchi in the face sending him to the other room. Cardinal who was still a little disoriented went for a right hook, but just missed and was met with a kick to the back sending him to the ground.

Pan: KA-ME-HA-ME-

Before she could finish Muchi came from behind hitting Pan with his whip like arms. With lightning speed he teleported in front of the stunned Pan and delivered a kick to the stomach knocking the wind from her. The Cardinal who had recovered shot a blast at Pan who barely dodged the attack regaining her senses. Thinking quickly Pan conjured up multiple afterimages hoping to confuse the two.

Muchi: Heh an afterimage that may have worked on an organic being, but not me.

Muchi then shot a blast behind him hitting Pan making the afterimage disappear. Muchi then swiped at Pan again who was able to catch his attack.

Muchi: Ah ah ah you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you little girl because you just might get shocked!

Before Pan could comprehend that statement electricity surged through the tentacle and into Pan who yelled in pain. Muchi then proceeded to wrap both his tentacles around Pan making it impossible to escape and shocking her even more. Suddenly missiles reigned down on Muchi nearly ceasing his attack on Pan. Giru had come out of hiding ready to save Pan, but before he could launch another round of missiles the Cardinal had blasted Giru away nearly destroying him.

Pan: Giru! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Recovering from that attack Muchi kept up the pace of his shocks earning more screams of pain. Soon her screams began to die down as she stopped struggling to weak from the pain to even fight back.

Cardinal: Good work Muchi with her power Lord Luud will be resurrected soon.

Carrying Pan towards Luud Muchi sat her down waiting for Luud to extract her life energy. Soon Luud began to extract her energy as the seconds passed she began to become as transparent as a ghost.

BOOM

Suddenly Goku Vegeta and Trunks had burst through the ceiling carying the para para brothers with them.

Cardinal: So you have returned para para brothers and you brought along some guests.

Bon para: Please forgive us Cardinal!

Cardinal: Fools you have failed me once again after i am done with these creatines i will punish you myself.

Goku: Where's Pan?

Muchi: You mean the little girl? Take a look for yourself. (Pointing towards Pan)

Goku seeing the transparent Pan ran over to her.

Goku: PAN!

As he tried to pick her up his hands only went right through her unable to grasp her or even feel her until she vanished into thin air leaving no trace of her behind.

Goku:...

Trunks: What did you do to Pan!

Son para: She was sucked up Lord Luud.

Cardinal: Exactly when a person is sucked up by Luud they bodies begin to disappear from losing their life energy now she is apart of Luud in death she will serve a hugher purpose!

Goku standing up turn around and glared at he Cardinal and Muchi with such a rage it would rival the anger he felt against Frieza.

Muchi: You should have seen the way she writhed in pain as i wrapped my electrical tentacles around her shockin the life out of her.

Goku: You basterd i'll make you suffer for what you did to her! RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!

With a mighty roar Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 with electricity surronding his body ready to end the Cardinal and Muchi.

Goku: Vegeta Trunks stay out of this i'll handle them myself.

Cardinal: You handle us you must be joking, but first.

The Cardinal extending his hand shot a blast at the para para brothers, but before it could hit Goku had deflected the blast saving the brothers from certain doom. In one swift motion Goku had punched the Cardinal to the dungeon below burying him in rubble. Turning toward Muchi who shot his electrical tentacles out he grabbed them with ease and before Muchi could even fire his electricity Goku began to swing Muchi around and around until he let go sending Muchi to the outside with Goku in pursuit with Vegeta and Trunks following.

Don para: What should we do brother?

Bon para: Hhhmmm i say we find a way out of here before we get sucked up like her.

Son para: I feel sorry for that guy losing his granddaughter it would be like if i lost one of you guys.

Bon para: You said it brother.

Don para: Why did that guy save us after all the trouble we caused them anyway?

Bon para: I wish i knew brother i wish i knew.

 **Will Goku be able to defeat the Cardinal and Muchi and will our heroes possibly save Pan find out next time on Dragonball GT!**

 **AN: Sorry this took so long i had some trouble with the internet for a while and decided to finish the Luud saga next chapter after spending a couple days making this. Next time i promise is the end of the Lord Luud saga.**


	11. Angry Goku Lord Luud awakens

**AN: Hey guys Antman here the Lord Luud saga continues and ends today see you at the end.**

 **Last time on Dragonball GT Pan had arrived at Planet Luud and searched for the Dragonball that was stolen after a lengthy battle with the Cardinal and Muchi Pan was eventually defeated and sucked up by Luud. Goku Trunks and Vegeta arrived to late and saw Pan disappear in thin air causing the gentle warrior to**

 **become enraged and attack the duo. How will Goku fair against the mysterious duo find out today on Dragonball GT.**

As the battle continued Goku continued to dominate Muchi and the Cardinal giving them no room to defend or attack and keeping them separate from each other. Vegeta and Trunks were watching from a distance Vegeta was calm, but Trunks was a little surprised never seeing Goku really angry before.

Trunks: It's like Goku is a completely different person now.

Vegeta: Yes i've only seen it a few times myself.

Trunks: Has he ever been angrier than he is currently?

Vegeta: Once when baldy died.

Trunks: I remember Gohan telling me and Goten about that when you all fought that Frieza guy and he became a Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile the Cardinal and Muchi were communicating telepathically during the battle.

Cardinal: Muchi at this rate we have no chance of winning we only have one option left to win this.

Muchi: Agreed on my mark we commence.

Getting a little closer they waited for the exact moment to strike. As Goku was ready to end this getting behind the two it was to late.

Muchi: Now!

Muchi turning his head shot a tentacle out of his mouth rapping around Gokus neck. Stunned for a moment the Cardinal quickly rushes in front of Goku and blasts Goku with an energy wave sending him flying.

Cardinal: It's time Muchi!

Muchi then wrapped himself around the Cardinal turning himself into some kind of living armor combining their powers. Goku recovering to late starred at the combined duo ready for whatever came next.

Goku: (This is unexpected better keep on my guard wait for him to attack.)

Cardinal: Don't think we'll be as easy as we were before Saiyan.

Goku: Bring it on then i'll beat you no matter what new tricks you pull.

As predicted the Cardinal made the first move launching toward Goku with a much faster speed than before nearly catching him off guard. Defending against the Cardinals speedys attacks Goku quickly teleported behind the Cardinal ready to deliver a devastating blow, but was quickly stopped by two tentacles coming out from the armor hitting Goku in the face. Taking advantage of the stunned fighter the Cardinal shot an energy volley hitting Goku directly in the chest. Quickly recovering Goku blocked the Cardinals next attack, but before he could launch a counterattack the tentacles attacked keeping him on the defensive before being caught by a kick to the jaw. Seeing that a close ranged fight was futile Goku created an explosive wave creating some distance and shot an energy blast forcing the Cardinal to block the powerful attack.

Cardinal: Not bad Saiyan you have survived much better than all the others who took us on before.

Goku: I'll admit this new form is much better than the last.

Cardinal: Yes no one can defeat us we have no weaknesses.

Goku: I wouldn't say that. I saw how you blocked my last attack that armor may boost your power, but can't take any real damage can it?

Realizing Goku had caught on to this the Cardinal began to sweat a little, but quickly regained his confidence ready to make sure an opportunity wouldn't arrive for his armor to be destroyed. The Cardinal then charged at Goku who blocked his attack with his elbow and tried to punch the armor, but was grabbed by Muchis tentacles making him unable to block the Cardinals attack who hit a fee punches on Gokus exposed face before he regained his senses and kicked the Cardinals chin than his armor releasing him and damaging the armor.

Meanwhile the Para Para brothers were heading up to the secret room behind the Luud statue which no one has ever been to before curious as to who or what is in that room except for the Cardinal.

Son: This is a bad idea brother.

Don: Agreed why don't we just take off while we have the chance brother.

Bon: I'm curious as to what's in this room i remember hearing the Cardinal talk to someone near the room once while snooping around and what better chance than now while everyone is busy brothers.

Don: I know you're usually curious about things like this brother, but this ia a whole new level.

Bon: I know. It's just those guys saved us and after we stole from them i can't let this go. If you guys want to leave then that's fine i don't want to put yiu guys into danger.

Don: We're brothers Bon there's no way we're leaving you alone.

Son: Yea all for one and one for all.

Bon seeing the love and trust his brothers brought tears.

Bon: Thanks brothers i needed that.

Entering the room it looked like a regular bedroom not much to say, but there was another door open to another room looking inside they say a strange brown guy with blond hair talking to a guy on a projector with blue skin.

?: So you say a dragonball has been found Dolltaki?

Dolltaki: Yes Dr. Myu and we are in the process of gaining another the Cardinal and Muchi and fighting them right now for it outside we can put it on screen if you like.

Myu: Proceed.

Pressing a button the screen showed the battle between Goku and Cardinal/Muchi currently going on. By now the Cardinal couldn't defend against Goku who had damaged the armor heavily weakening it's abilities greatly.

Myu: Hhhmmm Saiyans.

Dolltaki: At this rate the Cardinal will be finished even with Muchis armor program aiding him. It seems Luud will have to come out. Computer summon everyone of our acolytes to the room now!

Computer: Yes lord Dolltaki.

Myu: I'll contact you later after Luud has finished them off. Remember Dolltaki failure is not an option.

Dolltaki: (Saluting) Of coarse sir!

The Para brothers seeing Dolltaki head their way hid under his bed soon he passed by and they got out from under it.

Son: What do you think he's going to do brother?

Bon: I'm not sure let's check out that room he was in.

Meanwhile every acolyte were in the room praying in front of the Luud statue. Soon Dolltaki came out to a loud reaction of cheers.

Dolltaki: My acolytes it is time for us to give the ultimate sacrifice for Luud. We shall become part of Luud and ascend into paradise!

The acolytes for a minute were shocked before accepting their fate prepared for this for a long time. Stepping closer then kneeled and allowed there life force to be sucked into Luud powering him and until after the final acolyte Luud was fully powered.

Dolltaki: Yes yes! Luud is finally at full power just a few more minutes and he will be fully functional!

Meanwhile Goku and the Cardinal were still squaring off with the armor almost completely destroyed.

Goku: It's over Cardinal leave and promise to never return or hurt anyone ever again and i'll spare you.

Cardinal: Fine i surrender i'll change my ways as promised.

Goku then turned around ready to fly back to the main room whem the Cardinal struck. Launching a mighty blast from his hand the blast soon hit it's target creating smoke everywhere.

Cardinal: Heh heh heh fool i can't believe he fell for that.

When the smoke cleared there was nothing there, but air.

Goku: KA-ME-HA-ME...

Turning around the Cardinal only had enough time to widen his eyes in shock.

Goku: HHHHHHAAAAAA!

Unable to defend the blast hit the Cardinal destroying him and Muchi completely leaving no trace of them behind.

Goku: (Powering down) It's over.

Trunks: Good job Goku.

Vegeta: Were you actually planning on letting him go?

Goku: Yea though i wasn't surprised when he attacked me happens almost every time.

Before they were able to celebrate the victory they sensed a great energy coming from the main room.

Goku: Wow what a power.

Trunks: Yea it feels like i'm sensing many different powers all at once.

Vegeta: Must be that Luud guy those three mentioned earlier.

They quickly flew to the main room just in time to see Luud rise. The thing instead of looking like a god was more of a giant machine with a yellow body red eyes and the top the head being black.

Goku: What is that thing?

Trunks: It must be that Luud thing. I thought it would have been organic rather than mechanical.

Dolltaki: Witness the power of Luud and tremble in fear!

Vegeta: Who the hell are you?

Dolltaki: I am the mighty Dolltaki the leader of the order of Luud and your worst nightmare!

Vegeta: Well if you're so mighty why don't come down and fight us yourself.

Dolltaki: Heh heh i have no need to get my hands dirty with you filth. Luud destroy them and collect their Dragonball!

Before they could even blink Luud charged after them impossibly fast for one of his size hitting all three with a giant fist which sent them into the wall hard.

Goku: This guys much stronger than that last guy we fought. We'll have to work together to beat him.

Trunks: Fine with me.

Vegeta: I'm only doing this because i haven't had a good fight yet.

Goku: Rrrright.

Goku Vegeta and Trunks: HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Soon all three were transformed into SSJ2s ready for battle.

Dolltaki: This was unexpected, but no matter Luud attack!

As the battle began Luud went for another punch, but was dodged by all three splitting up making it harder for Luud to bit them. Trunks made the first move going for Luuds head, but before he could attack Luud spun his head around and shot his laser eyes grassing Trunks damaging him slighty. Vegeta them blasted his torso causing him to step back. Capitalizing Goku kicked his right leg tripping him up and hitting the ground with a loud thud. Quickly regaining his senses Luud raised it's hands and shot out giant energy blasts which were dodged. Seeing that coming Luud kicked his left foot out hitting Goku. Trunks flew right in front of Luuds head and hit the giant with a finish buster which only damaged it slightly. Capitalizing on the young fighters shock Luud shot out another round of laser eyes hitting Trunks and sending him flying, but was luckily caught by Vegeta before he could hit the wall again.

Goku: That guys tougher than i thought.

Trunks: I hit him with one of my most powerful attacks and it did almost nothing.

Vegeta: We'll have to hit him with everything we've got if we want to win.

Goku: Right here's the plan. We'll swarm him and try to create an opening where he's completely vulnerable then hit him with our strongest attacks.

Vegeta: Ok let's do this.

Trunks: I'm in.

All three than charged at Luud circling around him and launching energy blasts from all sides. Luud than created an energy barrier blocking their attacks soon disappearing Switching it up Vegeta hit Luud with an uppercut which did little damage soon countering by grabbing Vegeta and proceeding to squeeze the life out of him. Seeing his father in trouble Trunks flew in front of Luuds face distracting the giant who tried to hit Trunks with his energy eyes which allowed Vegeta to break out of the hold. Combining their power Goku and Vegeta delivered a strong flying kick to Luuds back and sent him falling to the ground Vegeta and Trunks then flew to the side of Luud who was getting up and began charging their energy.

Vegeta: Take this fool FINAL FLASH!

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

As their attacks launched toward Luud the giant quickly bgan spinning both it's arms acting like a shield stopping the blasts in their tracks causing a stalemate.

Vegeta: Kakorot finish him off while he's vulnerable now!

Goku putting all his energy into his fist charged at Luud.

Goku: DRAGON FIST!

Soon a giant dragon appeared hitting Luud in the stomach bursting through like a rocket creating a giant hole. With Luud weakened Vegeta and Trunks blasts managed to break through Luuds arms striking it's sides and overwhelming the machine destroying it. Soon they powered down seeing it was over and turned toward the bewildered Dolltaki.

Vegeta: You're next.

In a panic Dolltaki started running back toward his room, but was blocked by the Para Para Brothers.

Dolltaki: Who are you?

Bon: Bon Para!

Don: Don Para!

Son: Son Para!

Bon: And we're here to stop you and your evil deeds.

Bon them decked Dolltaki in the face knocking him out just as the Goku Vegeta and Trunks caught up with Dolltaki.

Trunks: Why did you help us?

Don: Just repaying you for earlier.

Goku: Thanks.

Suddenly a bright light shown from Luuds remains and soon all the people that were absorbed regained their bodies. Pan who had returned to the world of the living quickly ran to her Grandpa shedding tears of joy.

Pan: Grandpa!

Goku: Pan!

Soon the two hugged glad to be together again.

Pan: I thought i would never see you again Grandpa!

Goku: I'm proud of you Pan you did great against those two.

Pan: Really?

Goku: Of coarse if Gohan were here he'd be just as proud.

Acolyte: Um excuse me sir?

Goku: Who are you?

Acolyte: We are the former order of the Luud. We apologize for all we did while in there we saw all that happened please forgive us and accept this Dragonball and the one that was taken.

Goku: You are forgiven.

Pan: Wait where's Giru?

After some searching they found Giru who was heavily damaged and offline. Picking him up Pan quickly ran to Trunks.

Pan: Can you fix him Trunks?

Trunks: It'll take some time, but yes.

Soon the four left getting back in their ship and after some time fixed Giru.

Giru: (Waking up) Huh what happened Giru?

Pan: Giru i'm so glad you're alright.

Giru: Pan alright to Giru.

The two friends reunited hugged glad to know the other was alright ready for the next adventure.

 **After a long hard fight the five have gotten another Dragonball making it three. What new dangers await them next time. Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**

 **AN: Hello everyone sorry this took so long, but now i'm back next time the Rildo arc. Chao.**


	12. M-2 Girus secret mission

**AN: Hey guys Antman here ready to deliver another awesome chapter for you today as we begin the Rildo arc my favorite one from the black star saga hope you enjoy.**

 **Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes had defeated Lord Luud and saved Pan and Giru. After getting back their Dragonball and the one Dolltaki had they went off for the next planet what new adventure will they have next. Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

After the crazy battle with Luud things had settled down some and for a while they hadn't encountered any more Dragonballs and were currently enjoying a meal.

Goku: Boy am i glad Bulma made sure to pack so much food!

Trunks: You said it Goku that was her top priority when preparing for the trip.

Pan: I'm so hungry i bet i could even out eat you Grandpa.

Goku: You're on!

Both were in a heated battle each trying to out eat the other eventually Goku had won with Pan coming close showing that the son appetite definitely ran in the family.

Pan: Wow Grandpa i thought i had you for a minute there.

Goku: Phew i'm not sure i could eat another bite.

Vegeta: I didn't think it was possible.

Trunks: I'm starting to doubt the supply of food will be able to sustain us at this rate.

Giru: Giru agrees.

Trunks: Hey Giru can i check the radar for a minute.

Giru: Sure Trunks.

Switching into radar mode it showed a Dragonball not to far from here on a planet near by.

Trunks: Hey guys we found another ball.

Pan: Awesome i've been waiting for some action.

Vegeta: Yes it has been to long.

Goku: Where is it Trunks?

Trunks: Seems it's on a planet called M-2.

Giru: That's Girus home planet.

Pan: Wow that's even better aren't you excited to be going back home Giru?

Giru: Of coarse Giru.

Soon they had made it to the planet and decided to land on a piece of barren ground in a forest next to a city.

Goku: Wow this reminds me of home.

Trunks: Yep seems like this planet is almost exactly like earth.

Pan: So what does it feel like to be hoke Giru?

Giru: G-great G-g-giru.

Pan: Aw don't be so nervous Giru i bet they'll welcome you back with open arms.

Soon they had entered the city which was more like a ghost town showing cracks on nearly all the buildings and some even destroyed.

Goku: Are you sure this is your home Giru?

Giru: Yes this used to be a popular city, but now is abandoned.

Trunks: This doesn't feel right i feel like i'm being watched.

Vegeta: You're not the only one.

Goku: Impossible we would sense them if that were the case.

Pan: Why was it abandoned?

Giru: N-n-not sure happened many many years ago before G-giru was even b-built.

Trunks: I say we just get the Dragonball and leave this place it creeps me out.

Vegeta: Agreed.

After some walking they had made it to the center of the city and were getting closer to the Dragonball after making a couple turns they had entered an a narrow street, but sill no sign of the ball.

Pan: Are you sure this is the way Trunks?

Trunks: That's what the radar says.

WOOSH

Suddenly small blast of wind occurred and just like the calm before the storm our heroes knew something was about to happen.

?: Heh heh heh.

?: I can't believe they bought it.

?: What would you expect from an organic being.

?: This couldn't have been easier.

Vegeta: Show yourselves cowards!

Soon four beings appeared Nezi was the one in front signaling that it was the leader. The big bulky one Bizu standing on the left with the short fat one Natt standing beside him and finally the slender short one Ribet standing on the right.

Goku: Who are you and why are you here?

Nezi: We are the sigma force and were here to capture you for our master.

Trunks: Master?

Bizu: Our master was very pleased to know that Saiyans were coming to our humble planet.

Vegeta: How did you know we were Saiyans?

Natt: (Pointing to Giru) Why don't you ask T-2006.

Pan: What are you talking about?

Ribet: Hahaha don't you get it he was never apart of your group. His mission was to lead you here to us and capture you and your balls fron the very beginning.

Pan: You're lying we found Giru on Imecha about to die if we didn't-

Nezi: Conveniently come across him and save him.

Goku: But what about the Dragonball the radar can't lie.

Bizu: But the one controlling the radar can we machines can hack any device and your radar was no trouble to hack and have it send out a false signal blimp of a Dragonball to lure you here.

Pan in disbelief looked at Giru her eyes pleading that it wasn't true which Giru responded by turning away.

Vegeta: You lying bucket of bolts i'll blast you into scrap like i should of done when we first met you!

While the four were distracted Bizu came up from behind the heroes who were unable to sense him coming hitting Goku and Vegeta directly in the face with knockout gas incapacitating them. Ribet came from behind Trunks hitting him in the back of the head knocking him out and Natt shot his rocket arms at Pan who was a little less surprised by this after seeing everyone else swiftly knocked out and was able to barely dodge it.

Pan: How could you do this Giru i...i thought we were friends i trusted you!

Giru:...

Immediately all four sigma bots launched at Pan, but before they could strike Pan brought her hands up to her head.

Pan: SOLAR FLARE!

Blinding everyone Pan made a quick escape before the Sigma force could recover from the attack. Soon the light had died down with Pan nowhere in sight.

Bizu: This was an unexpected development.

Nezi: No matter we will find the girl soon enough she is no threat to us first we must tansport these three. (Turning to Giru) You have done a fine job T-2006 Dr. Myu and General Rildo will be very pleased with your work. I also take it you gathered the balls am i correct?

Giru: Yes i have them with me.

Nezi: Good.

Soon the five headed off with the unconscious Goku Vegeta and Trunks in tow with Pan watching from a nearby building unable to handle losing everything she began to tear up.

Pan: Why Giru i thought you were my friend. Grandpa please come back i can't do this all alone i need you.

 **With all hope lost how will Pan be able to save her friends and family alone. Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	13. Captured heroes Pan to the rescue

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes arrived at Girus home planet only to be ambushed by the Sigma force who revealed that Giru was working for them the whole time. Unable to defend themselves Goku Vegeta and Trunks were captured along with the Dragonballs with Pan making a very narrow escape. How will Pan be able to save the rest of our heroes and get back the Dragonballs find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Seeing her friends being taken off Pan decided to tail the mechanical force and figure out where they were headed disguising her energy to be undetectable. After some time they entered a gigantic building swarming with robot guards causing her to stop following them.

Pan: Darn this is going to be tough.

Seeing no windows to enter from Pan powering up for a second flew as fast as she could over the robots heads right inside where there were no robots in the halls currently. With no idea where the others were she began to walk around making sure to look out for any robots.

Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were being tested on with Rildo over looking the process

Rildo: Good work T-2006 you have made conpleted your mission better than i could have ever imagined and shall be rewarded greatly for your efforts believe me.

Giru: Thank you general.

Scientist: General Rildo we have finished the tests.

Rildo: So what are the results?

Scientist: The purple haired one registers at around the power of the most powerful members of the Sigma force and the other two register at around your power my general

Rildo: Hhhmmm as the Doctor predicted they will make a fine edition to our empire prep them immediately for assimilation we must waste no time.

Scientist: Yes sir it will take a couple hours to prepare everything.

Rildo: Good i shall return by then for now i have some buisness to attend to come along T-2006.

Walking down the hall Rildo went to the communication room and patched through to the Doctor who was waiting for a report.

Myu: Ah General what do you have to report?

Rildo: The three Saiyans we captured are as powerful as you expected with two of them being near even my level doctor.

Myu: Excellent what about the fourth one that escaped?

Rildo: We are currently searching for them as we speak and without any chance of escape they will be captured and assimilated as well Doctor.

Myu: Good with no one to stand in our way and soon to have the remaining Dragonballs the universe shall be mine.

Rildo: Yes all is happening as you predicted.

Myu: And we have T-2006 to thank for all of this recent success this day will be remembered forever as a glorious day for the empire and you will be a hero to everyone for your actions today.

Giru: Thank you Doctor i live to serve you.

Myu: Good now i shall be going i leave the rest up to you two good day my loyal army.

Once the comunication link went off Rildo and Giru left the room with a random robot approaching the General.

Rildo: What do have to report?

Guard Robot: Our sensors picked up a faint power signal a few minutes ago sir.

Rildo: It seems we have an intruder most likely that last Saiyan coming to save her friends. Tighten security and make sure she doesn't make it to the laboratory.

Guard Robot: Yes sir!

With the guard leaving Rildo turned to Giru.

Rildo: I shall be going T-2006 make sure that the remaining Saiyan is caught while i keep an eye on the three we've captured.

Giru: Yes sir.

With the general leaving Giru was now alone for the first time finally able to reflect on his recent actions.

Giru: Mission complete Giru. New mission capture Pan and assimilate.

 _Pan: Giru i'm so glad your alright._

Giru: Capture Pan.

 _Pan: Your our friend Giru._

Giru: Assimilate.

 _Pan: Giru would never betray us!_

Giru: Pan...

Back with Pan who had made it toward an elevator she pushed the buttom waiting for it to arrive.

Robot1: Did you hear about the new prisoners?

Robot2: Yea i heard their so strong they'll be turned into Generals.

BEEP

With the elevator opening Pan quickly dived in pressing the close button before they pass by and spot her.

Robot1: Did you see that?

Robot2: Damn elevator doors must be malfunctioning though it should still be fine for getting us on the third floor.

BEEP

Entering one of the robots pressed the button for the third floor and began to ascend.

Robot2: Did you hear about the intruder?

Robot1: What intruder?

Robot2: From what i heard there was an intruder sensed inside the base coming to rescue the new prisoners in the laboratory on the second floor.

Robot1: Where did you hear this from?

Robot2: J-3098 just give him some oil and he'll spill everything about what's going on.

Robot1: I'll have to remember that.

BEEP

Exiting the elevator Pan dropped down hovering above the robots the entire time and pressed the button for the second floor after hearing their conversation.

Pan: Hehehe this is almost to easy.

After a minute Pan had made it to her stop.

BEEP

Stepping out of the elevator Pan saw no robots in sight.

Pan: Now let's see where's the laboratory?

Walking down the hall Pan could very faintly sense the others and soon could tell she was getting closer until she made it to a door. Opening it she looked around seeing as nobody was there walked in and upon seeing her friends inside ran up to Goku looking around for a way to free him from his stasis.

Pan: I don't see anyway to get him out guess i'll just have to break the glass then.

Suddenly all Pan could feel was pain as she was kicked in the stomach sending her outside the building.

Pan: W-what happened?

Like a flash of lightning General Rildo appeared in front of Pan smirking.

Rildo: Did you really think it was going to be that easy monkey?

Pan: I guess i should have expected that so who are you?

Rildo: I am General Rildo the Commander of this glorious machine empire a loyal servant of Doctor Myu and soon to be your superior.

Pan: Superior?

Rildo: You'll find out soon enough monkey.

Charging Pan barely had time to transform and dodge Rildos attack countering with a kick which was easily blocked by the machine man who punched Pan in the face. Quickly recovering Pan charged once again at Rildo unloading a fury of punches which were unable to get past Rildos superior defense. Rildo done playing around delivered a powerful double axe handle sending Pan to the ground creating a huge crater. Hitting the ground Pan was just able to roll out of the way of Rildos punch which sunk into the ground and blasted Rildo right in the face who was unfazed kicked Pan in the face and hit a combination of attacks completely overwealming the young fighter finishing off the brutal combination with a punch to the left cheek sending her through multiple buildings and soon landing on the ground. Rildo soon caught up seeing the Saiyan getting up he made no move to attack simply smirking at the fact that Pan could not harm him.

Rildo: Are you ready to give up and beg for your pathetic life monkey or shall we continue.

Pan: Never! I'll never beg to you!

Rildo: Still defiant i see i'll enjoy beating that out of you.

Pan seeing no other option cupped her hands and focused her energy.

Pan: KA-ME-HA-ME-HHHHHHAAAAAAA!

In a big flash of blue light Pan launched her strongest Kamehameha Wave completely engulfing Rildo and exploding like a bomb.

Pan: Heh there's no way he could have survived that blast.

With the smoke clearing Rildo was still unharmed completely tanking Pans strongest attack like it was nothing.

Rildo: It's about time we ended this wouldn't you agree?

Pan who was frozen in fear after seeing her attack brushed off was unable to move or even respond.

Rildo: Funny what happened to that defiant attitude?

 **With her strongest attacks being ineffective how will Pan be able to defend herself against the overwealming power of General Rildo. Will Pan be able to save her friends and family from being turned into machines? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**

 **AN: Hey guys glad to be uploading a new chapter as a late Christmas gift to you all. Orginally this was going to come out sooner, but i decided to rewrite the chapter unsatisfied with the original product. See you for the next chapter where things get interesting Antman out.**


	14. Heroes awaken Pans secret power

**Last time on Dragonball GT Pan had snuck into the machine empire and found her friends. Unfortunately General Rildo the commander of the machine empire attacked her looking to capture her and add her to his empire. Try as she might Pans attacks couldn't affect the mighty General. How will Pan make it past Rildo and save her friends? Find out on Dragonball GT!**

Pan: (There's got to be some way to get past him.)

Rildo: So are you ready to continue i was hoping to have some more fun.

Getting into a stance Pan was waiting for Rildo to strike not saying a word. Seeing that his opponent wasn't going to respond the General began to blast at Pan who was narrowly dodging the attacks. Getting up close Pan tried to kick Rildo in the back of the head, but only hit air as Rildo teleported behind elbowing her in the back and kneeing her in the stomach. Slowly getting back up Pan tried to blast at Rildo who simply back handed the blast.

Rildo: I must say you have disappointed me i expected more from your race.

Pan: (Pant pant.) I'm just getting started.

Taking this opportunity Pan blasted who had dropped his guard and was pushed back slightly. Recovering Rildo launched another blast causing Pan to jump up to dodge it. Expecting this Rildo was already behind Pan kicking her in the head sending her crashing into a street pole making a huge dent. As Rildo walked up to the punished Saiyan Pan could only think of one move to escape the General.

Pan: Solar Flare!

Creating a blinding light Pan tried to make a quick escape, but was met with a mighty blast to the back damaging her greatly and causing her to go back to her base form. As the light died down and Pan got to her knees weakly she looked up and saw Rildo smirking.

Rildo: You should know the same trick won't work twice my Sigma force already told me about that technique and i prepared for it.

Grabbing Pan by the throat Rildo lifted her up above his head.

Rildo: It's a shame the Doctor has ordered me to capture you alive.

Pan losing air fast was unable to fight out of Rildos grip as she was being led back to the lab.

Rildo: Once we assimilate you and your friends the universe is ours.

Images of the earth destroying began to assault Pans mind as she had realized she had failed and let her friends down.

Pan: (Trunks, Vegeta, Grandpa, their all counting on me to save them and i'm letting them down! If i can't save them everyone will die and the earth will be destroyed along with Mama and Papa! No i won't let them down!)

Seeing golden energy surround the Saiyan Rildo only had a few seconds to ponder this.

Rildo: What the hell is going on?!

Pans aura began to glow bright as electricity surrounded her body and with a yell pushed Rildo off of her.

Pan: HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As Pans power kept increasing Rildo eyes began to widen.

Rildo: Huh what's going on your power it's powers nearly doubled? This must be the power Doctor Myu was seeking!

Pan: I'll never allow you to harm my friends no matter what!

Pans power began to shake the ground causing a gigantic earthquake all around the planet. Cupping her hands Pan began to put all her energy into one single blast.

Pan: KA-ME-HA-ME-HHHHHHHAAAAAA!

Launching a gigantic Kamehameha Rildo put up his guard to try and block Pans attack. As the attack collided Rildo began to be pushed back further and further threatning to be overwealmed by the blast.

Rildo: You think this will stop me. You have no chance!

Powering up further Rildo had stopped now struggling to hold the blast in place. Soon Pans energy had begun to run out and the Kamehameha had gotten smaller and smaller until she had nearly run out of energy and collapsed on the ground going back to her base form.

Pan: (Pant pant pant.)

Rildo: I will admit you're sudden power up was surprising, but it was nothing i couldn't handle.

Pan: HA!

Using the last of her energy Pan launched a blast with Rildo easily side stepping it.

Rildo: Heh still had a spark left.

What Rildo didn't notice was that the blast wasn't ment for him, but was ment for the lab where our heroes were in stasis. Going through the hole that had been made earlier the blast struck the computers completely destroying them and shutting down the stasis pods that held them. As they opened the snoring Goku rolled over.

THUD

Hitting the floor with his head Goku immediately woke up in pain grabbing his head.

Goku: Ow ow ow ow ow ow!

The loud yelling soon caused Vegeta and Trunks to wake up.

Vegeta: Ugh will you shut up Kakorot!

Trunks: What happened where are we?

Remembering what transpired Vegetas aura flared up in anger.

Vegeta: That little piece of scrap betrayed us that's what happened!

Goku: Now how are we going to find the Dragonballs?

Trunks: Hey guys where's Pan?

Seeing their fourth companion not in sight they decided to sense her out and soon found a faint energy signal not to far.

Goku: She must be fighting somebody, but i can't sense the other person.

Vegeta: It must be one of those machines who attacked us earlier.

Goku: Well then let's go! (Flies off.)

Vegeta and Trunks: (Flies off.)

Walking up to the collapsed Saiyan and putting his hand up Rildo began charging for a blast.

Rildo: The Doctor never said you had to be brought back in one piece.

Pan: Grandpa Mama Papa i'm sorry.

BOOM

With a mighty right hand to his cheek Rildo had been sent flying by a fist from Goku with Vegeta and Trunks not far behind.

Pan: Grandpa.

Goku: It seems i came just in time.

Pan: Naw (pant) i had it (pant) all under control.

Vegeta: We'll handle it from here take a rest.

Hearing this Pan soon succumbed to her exhaustion.

Trunks: How is she?

Goku: (Picking her up.) She'll be fine just needs a Senzu Bean back at the ship.

Trunks: I'll take her there.

Nezi: Not so fast.

Turning around our heroes spotted the Sigma force who had just arrived.

Bizu: We shall deal with you three.

Vegeta: Don't think you'll be as lucky as last time i'll even take you four on all by myself.

Natt: Ha ha ha foolish organic life form you are no match for us.

Rildo: Finally you've arrived i sent for you an hour ago.

Nezi: Apologies General your message arrived only arrived ten minutes ago.

Rildo: Strange, but no matter. Sigma force you will take on the one with spiky hair and the one with purple hair i will deal with the other one. ( Looking at Goku.) You'll suffer for punching me earlier monkey.

Goku: So who are you supposed to be?

Rildo: I am the commander of this machine empire General Rildo and loyal servant of Doctor Myu.

Trunks: Who's Doctor Myu?

Rildo: The man responsible for your continued breathing. If it were up to me your pathetic existence would have been over by now.

Vegeta: Heh where can we find this good Doctor and give him his just reward?

Rildo: You won't live long enough to find out.

Goku: What could he possibly want with us?

Nezi: He was so impressed with you're power that he wants to turn you into machines like us to take over the universe.

Goku: Thanks, but no thanks if i came home like that Chichi would never fix me dinner again.

Rildo: A cheeky one aren't we.

Vegeta: Trunks get back to the ship we'll take it from here.

Trunks: Right.

As Trunks begins to fly off Bizu decided to intervene flying right at Trunks who had no way to defend, but before he can hit his target Vegeta kicked him in the side stopping the robots assault.

Vegeta: Has your memory malfunctioned you over sized toaster i already said that i was your opponent.

Goku: How about we take this fight somewhere else i'd prefer to know that no one will interfere.

Rildo: Fine it doesn't matter where we fight.

Goku: Good luck Vegeta.

Vegeta: Please i don't need luck to beat a bunch of inferior machines.

As Goku and Rildo fly off the Sigma force surround Vegeta ready to attack.

Natt: This won't take long our power is far above yours.

Vegeta: Is that so? Then allow me to show you my true power. HhhhhhhhaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!

In a bright flash of light Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 with electricity surrounding him and his aura glowing as bright as the sun. Readying into a fighting stance Vegeta simply waited for the first one to attack.

Nezi: You may have powered up some, but the Sigma force is undefeatable when working together.

Vegeta: Undefeatable you say well then let's test that theory.

Launching themselves all at once Vegeta and the Sigma force began to exchange blows until he hit a kick to Natts head and a punch to Bizus stomach stunning them. Nezi then shoots a laser eye at Vegeta who barely dodges it countering with a blast to Nezi who blocks the attack. Ribet taking advantage of the distacted Vegeta kicks him in the back with Natt sending out a rocket fist hitting Vegeta in the face before he could regain his bearings. As Bizu launches a mighty punch Vegeta ducks and kicks the exposed robot in the face and dodges another rocket fist from Natt which accidentally hits Bizu in the stomach and throws an energy ball striking the defenseless robot. Giving no time to breath Nezi and Ribet attack Vegeta once again with a barrage of punches and kicks. Seeing an opportunity Vegeta ducks a punch from Nezi and kicks him right in the jaw sending him flying. Blasting Ribet away Vegeta flies up with incredible speed and delivers a double axe handle to Nezi sending the robot flying back down and crashing to the ground. Bizu who had recovered struck Vegeta in the face with a punch nearly knocking his head off. Before Bizu can continue his assault Vegeta regained his senses kneeing the robot then elbowing him in the back of the head causing the robot to crash next to Nezi who begins to recover. Powering up Vegeta fires a flurry of energy of energy blasts at the two robots causing more and more explosions and smoke until he decided to stop. Overlooking the damage Nezi and Bizu emerged from the smoke clearly damaged reconvening with Natt and Ribet.

Ribet: You may be stronger than we expected, but you have yet to see our true power.

Vegeta: Oh really? Then by all means show me.

Nezi: Sigma force unite!

The four robots then began to combine soon emerging at having the head of Nezi the outer torso legs and arms of Bizu with thr inner torso being Ribets and Natts.

Nezi: Super Sigma force form complete! Your chamces of winning have just dropped down to zero now that we are at our most powerful form.

Vegeta: Funny i was about to say the same thing.

Meanwhile Goku and Rildo had flown to the forest ready to commence the fight.

Goku: Before we begin i have a question. Why do you look so different from the other robots?

Rildo: Simple unlike all the other machines i was an organic being like you.

Goku: Huh why would you want to be turned into a machine?

Rildo: Because machines are superior to organic beings. We all work toward one single goal united while you are divided working toward your own selfish goals willing to stab each other in the back at a moments notice. I have joined a higher purpose and soon the universe will be united into one utopian machine empire thanks to the glorious Doctor!

Goku: You've allowed your hatred of people to cloud your judgement that will be your downfall.

Rildo: We'll see about that monkey. Now show me your real power!

Goku: Fine you want it you've got it. HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!

Just like Vegeta Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

Rildo: Impressive your power has increased a hundred fold. This will make a good challenge.

Immediately the two warriors charged at each other with Rildo gaining the advantage with a knee to the gut. Going for another one Goku blocked the knee and blasted Rildo in the face. Catching himself Rildo blocked an oncoming punch from the Saiyan and headbutted him. Capitalizing Rildo delivers a series of punches to the gut finishing off the combo with an uppercut. Launching a blast at the Saiyan Goku had recovered and used his instant transmission to get behind the machine man. Turning around Rildo was unable to defend a mighty punch to the gut stunning him. Wasting no time Goku grabbed Rildos left leg and began to go around and around until he became as fast as a tornado letting go and sending Rildo through multiple trees. Using his instant transmission again Goku waited for Rildo to come his way. Rildo beginning to recover turned his fist around and shot a rocket punch, but missed it's target. Distracted by the attack Goku only had time to turn around before bring hit with a gigantic punch to the face and sent flying. As Goku was flying the Saiyan was then grabbed by the throat by the rocket fist which had locked on to Goku and was pushed down at break neck speeds soon hitting the ground creating a giant crater. Letting go the rocket fist went back to Rildo who had landed a little ways from Goku and locked back in. Walking up to Goku Rildo charged a blast in his hand ready to finish him off.

Rildo: End of the road Saiyan. NOW DI-

Unable to finish his sentence Rildo was kicked right in the back causing him to miss his target and shoot up into the sky. Goku who had been playing possum hopped right back up on his feet and laid into Rildo with about 15 kicks and finally a mighty punch to his gut. Not done Goku leaped up in the air and began to focus his energy.

Goku: KA-ME-HA-ME-HHHHHAAAAAAA!

Rildo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

In a gigantic explosion Rildo was hit by Gokus mighty Kamehameha rocking the entire planet. As the smoke cleared Goku saw Rildo still alive, but clearly damaged with most of his armor destroyed and his face being livid.

Rildo: You basterd no one has ever damaged me to such an extent. You will suffer for this humiliation monkey behold my true power!

Rildo: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

Soon finishing his power up Rildo now looked ready to take his revenge. Unable to sense his energy Goku couldn't tell how much of a power up the General had gained.

Rildo: Now it's your turn quit holding back and show me the true power of a Saiyan!

Goku: To be honest your the second person i have needed to use this form on. HhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAA!

As Goku continued to power up the buildings began to crumble and break as the glass shattered Vegeta could sense Gokus incredible power.

Vegeta: It seems Kakorot has decided to get serious good.

On his way to the ship Trunks had also sensed this power.

Trunks: Wow Gokus power has grown greatly since the last time he used the form i'm not sure even if me and Goten fused we would be able to defeat Goku now.

His power was so great that it could be felt throughout the universe even all the way back at earth with Goten Gohan and Videl.

Gohan: Huh?

Videl: What's that enormous power?

Gohan: It's dad he must transforming into a Super Saiyan 3.

Goten: I feel sorry for whoever dads opponent is.

On the lookout

Piccolo: It seems all that training has paid off greatly if i can feel him from here.

Dende: Wow i never thought such a power could exist.

Popo: Well it is Goku after all.

At Uubs village.

Uub: You must be fighting pretty hard to be using all that power master.

Goku: HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rildo: This power it's more than i could have ever anticipated!

Finally in a bright flash of light Goku had finished his incredible transformation with electricity surrounding him and his hair having grown out to absurd lengths while losing his eyebrows Goku had become the legendary Super Saiyan 3!

Goku: It's very rare i ever use this form so you should feel quite honored.

 **After a long wait Goku has revealed his ultimate power the legendary Super Saiyan 3. Will this power be enough to defeat the power of the mighty General Rildo and will Vegeta stand a chance against the powerful Super Sigma force form find out all this and more on Dragonball GT!**


	15. Desperate struggle Rildos true power

**AN: Hey guys Antman here giving you another chapter of your favorite fanfic today. Hope you enjoy my newest chapter please review, follow, and favorite this ongoing story chao.**

 **Last time on Dragonball GT after having been freed Goku Vegeta and Trunks confronted Rildo who was about to kill Pan. With Trunks heading back to the ship to heal Pan Goku and Vegeta were left to fight Rildo and the Sigma force who had joined the battle. Splitting up Vegeta fought the Sigma force and they were forced to transform into their ultimate form while Goku transformed into a SSJ3 after Rildo powered up to his maximum. Will our heroes be able to stop the mighty machine empire? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Currently Goku and Rildo were in a staredown neither making a move each for different reasons.

Goku: (I can't afford to waste time in this transformation, but i can't rush in especially being unable to sense him it'll leave me wide open to an attack.)

Rildo: What's wrong i thought you would be eager to make the first move.

Goku: Huh? (Wait does he know about this forms weakness?)

Rildo: Fine if you won't make the first move i will!

Launching a few blasts Goku quickly put up a barrier evaporating the blasts. Going on the offensive Goku charged at Rildo delivering a knee to his face, but as Rildo blocked the next attack he began to assault Goku with an array of punches finishing with a powerful uppercut. Recovering quickly Goku stood up and wiped off some blood on his lip.

Goku: Not bad General you're much stronger than i had anticipated.

Rildo: Does that mean you're ready to admit defeat monkey?

Goku: Not a chance in fact i'm getting more excited by the minute!

Launching himself at Rildo the two clashed once again shaking the entire planet. Meanwhile Trunks had made it back to the ship grabbing a Senzu Bean from a bag given by Yaijarobe.

Trunks: Ok Pan if you can here me try to eat this Senzu.

Putting it in her mouth Pan began to chew slowly soon swallowing it. Almost immediately Pan was fully healed like she had never been damaged in the first place.

Pan: Wow so that's the power of a Senzu Bean i've never felt better!

Trunks: Good to see your back on your feet, but now's not the time to be celebrating.

Pan: What's going on?

Explaning the situation Pan was ready to get back in action and get some revenge on Rildo for earlier.

Pan: Let me at him i'll make sure he can't even walk when i'm done with him!

Trunks: Sorry, but Gokus already doing that.

Pan: Then what we can't just sit here and wait.

Trunks: Well we have no choice without a radar we won't be able to f...That's it!

Pan: Huh what's it?

Running over to the controls Trunks began to type on the ships computer.

Trunks: C'mon c'mon yes!

Pan: Are you going to tell me or just leave the one who has no idea about this stuff in the dark?

Trunks: Using the ships own computer i can track the signal coming from the radar that Giru ate since it was made by Capsule Corp.

Pan: You mean we can find Giru and possibly get our dragon radar back?

Trunks: Exactly.

After a few minutes and using some of the ships spare parts Trunks had made a small radar to track the dragon radar and hopefully find the balls along with Giru.

Pan: Well what are we waiting for let's go!

Trunks: Hey wait you don't know where to go wait!

Meanwhile Vegeta and the Super Sigma form had engaged in battle with the former hitting a kick to the face and firing a blast that was unfortunately deflected. Firing a laser eye beam Vegeta had just enough time to dodge the attack, but was unable to defend himself against a rocket punch aimed right at his jaw. Grabbing the stunned Saiyan the Super Sigma form locked him in a bearhug proceeding to squeeze the life out of Vegeta.

Nezi: Hahaha your frail organic body will be crushed under our mechanicl might!

Vegeta: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Feeling his ribs about to crack Vegeta quickly focused any energy he could and began to glow.

Nezi: What are you do-

Vegeta: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly Vegeta had created a giant golden energy barrier completely engulfing the mechanical menace. After about 15 seconds Vegeta had ceased the barrier trying to not completely drain his energy and causing the Sigma force to fall to the ground.

Vegeta: (Breathing) Damn this thing is giving me more trouble than i thought.

Slowly rising back up the Sigma force were glaring full force growing tired of Vegetas continued resistance.

Vegeta: What's wrong have i caused you to blow a circuit.

Rushing at Vegeta the impetuous robot swung at Vegeta completely missing amd being hit by a double kick from the Saiyan being sent into the air.

Nezi: That is it you will die now inferior organic being!

Suddenly a compartment on their head opened revealing a giant drill and now armed with this dangerous new weapon the Sigma force headed straight for Vegeta aiming to pierce his heart. Seeing this Vegeta decided to fire back with a special techique of his own. Cupping his hands Vegeta went into a similar stance as they would whenever doing a Kamehameha.

Vegeta: GALICK GUN...FIRE!

Shooting off a giant purple energy blast the two attacks collided.

Nezi: Hahaha is that all.

Vegeta: What!

Soon the drill began to go through the blast slowly inching closer and closer toward Vegeta who was shocked to see one of his strongest attacks being penetrated.

Vegeta: If you think you'll get through my blast so easily think again now die! HHHHHHAAAAAA!

Putting all his power into his blast it expanded twice it's original size now pushing back the Sigma force who were trying their best not to be overwhelmed.

Nezi: N-no this ca-can't be how c-could an inferior lifeform be so powerful it's impossible!

With one final push Vegeta had broken through the Sigma forces defense sending them further and further into the sky.

Nezi: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

The blast had soon entered space completely destroying the robot disintegrating every bit of the Sigma force. Powering down to his base Vegeta revealed in his victory for a few minutes before deciding to get back to buisness.

Vegeta: Hhmm it seems Trunks and Pan are headed East strange i wonder what they're after. Kakorot seems to be having trouble with that other robot even as a Super Saiyan 3 South of here.

Thinking it over for a minute Vegeta decided to head south toward Goku confident Pan and Trunks could take care of themselves and curious to see the battle between the two powerhouses. Meanwhile Dr. Myu was watching what was going on able to see all of our heroes and what they were doing from a far off location.

Myu: Hhhmmm the Sigma force has failed to kill the prince. No matter Rildo should have no trouble taking them both down.

Pressing a button Giru soon appeared.

Giru: You summoned me Dr. Myu?

Myu: Yes T-2006 currently these two are tracking us through the radar in your body and are headed toward us as we speak.

Giru: What are we going to do Giru?

Myu: I'm pleased you asked T-2006.

Meanwhile Goku and Rildo were going at it in the air with Rildo aiming a kick right at Gokus chin. Intercepting the kick Goku grabbed Rildos leg threw him to the ground sending the cyborg deep into the earth. Rushing after him Goku spotted a bright light coming from the ground. Realizing what was going on Goku had just enough time to put his hands out catching a blast that had come up from the ground. Cocking his fist Goku launched a powerful punch sending the blast right into space, but before he could feel relieved Rildo had snuck up on him and kneed him in the back hard. Leaning back from the knee Goku had only enough time to comprehend Rildos fist as it hit him in the face. As Goku flew his body landed in a lake submerging himself underwater. Shaking his head Goku regained his bearings taking a minute to recover.

Goku: (This isn't looking to good i have no idea if i'm even damaging him and unlike him i can't keep this up forever.)

Rildo: If you think hiding will do you any good think again Saiyan.

Extending his hand energy began to build up.

Rildo: Take this Saiyan!

Shooting a gigantic energy blast Rildo made a hole the size of the Grand Canyon.

Rildo: Strange that blast couldn't have completely destroyed him.

Goku: Hey Rildo behind you!

Having just enough time to turn around Rildo was hit the stomach by a massive punch from Goku.

Rildo: GWAHHHHH!

Not done Goku began to lay into Rildos stomach with punches until hitting him with a double axe handle right into the gigantic hole. Charging energy into both of his hands Goku unleashed a flurry of energy blasts completely filling the hole with a bright golden light and smoke and after a few minutes Goku had stopped unable to tell if Rildo was still alive. Not long after Vegeta had arrived seeing that the battle was seemingly over.

Vegeta: Well well got a little carried away didn't we.

Goku: Please compared to you this is nothing. So what now?

Vegeta: We meet up with Trunks and Pan then rip that radar out of that traitor get back our balls and get the hell out of here.

Rildo: Think again Saiyans.

Turning around they saw Rildo with his armor even more damaged, but strangely smirking.

Rildo: It seems you have destroyed my elite team and here

Vegeta: Yep couldn't say they were much of a challenge though.

Rildo: Oh really well by all means if you desire a challenge then how about you fight me instead.

Goku: Now hold on a minute we still haven't finished our fight yet.

Rildo: I know i'll be fighting both of you at the same time.

Vegeta: Don't kid yourself you can barely hold your own against Kakorot how do you expect to fight the both of us.

Rildo: Simple i have yet to show you my absolute power.

Goku: What!

Suddenly the Sigma force had come out of the ground flying up right beside the General.

Nezi: How may we serve you General?

Vegeta: What, but i completely annihilated you just a few minutes ago.

Rildo: These are the new and improved Sigma force made to destroy people like you who could beat the previous models.

Vegeta: It doesn't matter how new and improved they are i'll just destroy them all the same.

Rildo: Sigma force commence Meta Rildo formation!

Sigma force: Right!

Suddenly the Sigma force had split into multiple parts attaching themselves to Rildo like armor. Soon Rildo had a helmet covering most of his face with his right and left arm arm being covered in extra layers of armor with the right arm now being able to interchange into a drill. His chest had layers of armor as well with metal wings on his back. His legs were mostly unchanged except his boots which were covered in red metal armor.

Rildo: Now i am Meta Rildo in this form i am unbeatable so prepare yourselves Saiyans!

Goku: Brace yourself Vegeta we just might be in trouble.

Vegeta: Heh i was hoping to save this for our final battle, but i guess this will be fine as well.

Goku: Huh what are you talking about?

 **With Rildo powering up to his maximum how will Goku and Vegeta be able to stand up to this new powerful form of Rildo and what new technique is Vegeta talking about? Also what is in store for Pan and Trunks as they unknowingly head towards a trap set by the nefarious Dr. Myu? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	16. Vegetas ascension two Super Saiyan 3s?

**Last time on Dragonball GT Vegeta had defeated the Sigma force and had met up with Goku who had seemingly defeated General Rildo. Unfortunately for them the General was far from done merging himself with a new and improved Sigma force forming Meta Rildo. Before they could begin Vegeta had revealed he had been hiding something special to be used against Goku. Meanwhile Trunks had made it back to the ship and healed Pan. After some computing they were able to track Giru and set off after him. What new ability will Vegeta demonstrate and will Pan and Trunks regain the balls and stop Dr. Myu? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Vegeta: Stand back Kakorot you're about to witness the true power of the prince of Saiyans.

Stretching his arms out Vegetas aura flared as he began to power up.

Vegeta: HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!

As Vegetas power began to grow so did his hair growing around 5 times it length and his eyebrows began to disappear.

Goku: So i see he finally did it.

Meanwhile at Dr. Myus location.

Myu: Damn i hadn't expected both of these Saiyans to be this powerful. I'll have to speed up the process.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.

Bra: Heh seems like dad needed to get serious wonder who could have pushed him that far?

Meanwhile on the Supreme Kais planet.

Kibito Kai: Do you sense that amazing power ancestor?

Old Kai: Yes it seems Goku and Vegeta have really powered up in these past years i wonder if their power will eventually attract him.

Kibito Kai: Let's hope not for the sake of the earth.

Back on M-2 Vegeta was done transforming now a SSJ3 just like Goku.

Vegeta: Behold my ultimate power the legendary SSJ3.

Goku: And here i though that you were out of surprises. So how'd you do it i thought it required being in Otherworld, or fusion like the boys.

Vegeta: It all happened a few years ago. It was during an average day when i was training at 1500x gravity and then it happened.

Flashback.

 **Vegeta: Even though i had accepted you as number one i still couldn't help, but feel humiliated at the fact that i was unable to attain the power that Gohan and Gotenks had achieved so easily years ago. So i had begun to train like never before going all out. Even as a SSJ2 i still had trouble moving around and hoped that eventually i would acheive that power. Unfortunately it seemed a thunder storm had occurred as i was training.**

BOOM.

Suddenly Vegeta had nearly dropped the floor barely catching himself.

Bulma: Vegeta Vegeta can you hear me?!

Vegeta: Bulma...what's going on?

Bulma: The Gravity Chamber was hit by a lightning strike and now it's going haywire. You need to get out of there before the gravity crushes you or worse!

Vegeta: I would, but your robots are making it very difficult.

Bulma: Damn it i can't turn them off the lightning strike is messing with their master control systems.

 **Goku: So why wasn't Trunks sent out there to help?**

 **Vegeta: Quiet! Anyway back to my story.**

Vegeta: Damn it all i'll just have to destroy them. HA!

 **Vegeta: Firing a quick blast my hopes were dashed when it was reflected back at me by Bulmas new models nearly hitting me. Seeing no other choice i lept into the air to get a good shot at all of them and went for one of my signature attacks.**

Vegeta: FINAL FLAAAAAAAA!

 **Vegeta: But before i could finish the gravity had spiked up sending me plummeting. Being unable to gather enough energy to destroy the robots my only option was to get to the control panel and shut it off which was on the other side of the room.**

Vegeta: Come on move dammit move!

 **Vegeta: Using all of my energy to stand i began to walk slowly toward the panel. Unfortunately the robots began to charge one of their attacks which in normal circumstances i would easily be able to deflect or dodge, but at this point i could barely move my hands as the gravity slowly increased.**

Bulma: Vegeta get out of there!

Vegeta: (No this can't be how it ends!)

 **Vegeta: Soon the gravity had become to much for my tired body and i had collapsed on my knees just a few feet from the controls.**

Vegeta: Just a little more.

 **Vegeta: Just as i had began to make progress again the robots were done charging and fired right at me as i had made it back on my feet.**

Bulma: Vegeta move!

 **Vegeta: Suddenly images of Bulma, Trunks, and Bra had filled my head at the thought of dying. My will to survive then kicked in and i could feel my body flowing with a new found power as time seemed to slow down. With one mighty roar i used all of my power in one big explosive wave completely engulfing the chamber.**

Vegeta: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Vegeta: Soon all there was left was a pile of rubble that was my gravity chamber.**

Vegeta: I feel...different.

Trunks: Dad are you ok?!

Bulma: Vegeta!

Bra: Daddy!

 **Vegeta: Looking over i saw my family standing there in shock and relief.**

Bra: Why do you have have long hair daddy?

 **Vegeta: Shocked at my daughters statement i looked over at Bulma.**

Vegeta: Bulma hand me a mirror.

Bulma: Here.

 **Vegeta: Looking in the mirror i saw something unexpected. I now had long hair that went down to my legs and my eyebrows were missing.**

Trunks: Dad you finally became a SSJ3.

Bulma: How does it feel? Was it worth losing a gravity chamber?

Vegeta: I-i did it.

Bulma: I'd say so. Good thing i made a spare.

Bra: Yay daddy did it yay!

Back to present day.

Goku: Awesome i was beginning to think you'd never do it.

Vegeta: What's that supposed to mean?!

Goku: Well you know.

Vegeta: No i don't know did i miss some kind of memo?!

Rildo: Enough of this!

Turning toward Rildo they saw that he was now very pissed at being ignored.

Rildo: It doesn't matter how you powered up all i care about is fighting you.

Vegeta: Fine i'll be happy to indulge you for a while.

Goku: Heh it'll be interesting working with you like this Vegeta.

Vegeta: Just don't get in my way.

Goku: Somethings never change.

Vegeta deciding to get things started charged at Rildo with Goku right behind. Aiming a punch to Rildos stomach it was subsequently blocked and countered with an elbow to the cheek stunning the prince. Before Rildo could continue his assault Goku intervened hitting a double kick to Rildos face sending him a few feet. Knowing a frontal assault would be dangerous Rildo launched an energy volley at the two who split up as the blasts began to chase them. Using Instant transmission going reappeared right behind Rildo aiming a kick, but just like with Vegetas attack was blocked.

Goku: Huh, but how?

Rildo: You forget i'm not organic i was able to analyze your strange technique and now am able to track you even when moving that fast.

As the two began to clash it was Goku was having a hard time keeping up with the machines superior speed.

Rildo: What's wrong i had expected more of a challenge from you.

Kicking it up a notch Rildo went for an axe kick with Goku just barely raising his arms up to block the oncoming attack in time.

BOOM

Rildos powerful kick had caused a great shockwave destroying many of the trees near them. Backing up the two stared at each other for a few moments.

Goku: What's wrong i had expected more from that kick?

Rildo: On the contrary it did exactly as i had intended.

Goku: What are you talking about?

Rildo: Take a look at your right arm.

Goku: Huh what are you...OH NO MY ARM!

Looking at his arm Goku saw that it was drooping completely numb. Trying with all of his might he was still unable to move it. Soon Goku was running around in a panic trying to regain control of his arm completely forgetting about Rildo who was currently laughing about our heroes unfortunate situation. Suddenly Vegeta had made it back and saw what was going on.

Vegeta: Kakorot are you ok?

Goku: Well other than losing the use of an arm i'm fine. Hopefully it'll wear off after time or we could be screwed.

Vegeta: Um i think it's starting to turn purple.

Goku: WHAT!

Looking back at his arm it was still it's regular color.

Vegeta: Hahahahaha!

Goku: You bastard!

Rildo: Heh it's time to continue the game wouldn't you agree?

Vegeta: Keep on your guard Kakorot with that arm you can't afford to drop your it for even a second.

Goku: Agreed.

In a burst of speed all three had charged at each other clashing in a flash of light.

Meanwhile Trunks and Pan had landed on the outskirts of the city at a small building the size of a house.

Trunks: The radar seems to indicate that Giru is inside this house. Strange i had expected something more well guarded.

Pan: It's probably a trap.

Trunks: Most likely.

Walking in the house it looked just like a regular house with nothing out of the ordinary. Soon after nearly searching through the entire place all that was left was his bedroom closet. Opening it they saw an elevator.

Trunks: Looks like it needs a passcode.

Pan: Oh i know! 1-2-3-4.

AI: Passcode accepted.

Pan: Well that was easy.

Trunks: Wait for it.

AI: The house will now self destruct in five seconds.

Pan: What!

AI: Have a nice day.

Trunks: Well time to go.

With just a few seconds to spare they made a safe distance from the house watching it explode in a blaze of glory.

Pan: What now?

Trunks: Simple we blast our way down. If the radar is correct and i can guarantee it is Giru must be underground wherever that elevator would have taken us to.

In a flash of light Trunks blasted the ground with a weak blast making a deep deep hole.

Pan: Sweet! Next stop ground floor.

 **As Trunks and Pan descend towards Dr. Myus laboratory what traps will the sinister Doctor have in store for them and how will Goku and Vegeta fare against the machine man with one of Gokus arms useless. Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	17. Pan and Trunks Super Tag Team Battle

**Last time on Dragonball GT Goku and Vegeta engaged Rildo in combat, but the generals new form was enough to keep up with the two Super Saiyan 3s and even managed to incapacitate Gokus arm. Meanwhile Pan and Trunsk had followed Girus signal to Dr. Mys home and after some searching and a couple explosions had made their way underground toward the signal. How will Goku and Vegeta fare against Rildo with now? Will they be able to survive the mechanical menace and make it off the planet alive? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Even though he had lost the use of one of his arms Goku was still valiantly in the fight blocking a lot of Rildos attacks, but still unable to get in any of his own as Rildos defense was superior. Meanwhile Vegeta had taken up most of Rildos efforts as the prince had come in hard and fast trying to break through his powerful defense. Teleporting behind Rildo Vegeta tried to blast Rildos back, but as he charged his shot the General turned his body around and quickly shoved Vegetas arm away forcing the blast to completely miss it's target. Unfortunately in doing this it left the General wide open for punch to his left cheek by Goku. As Rildo recoiled Vegeta capitalized striking Rildo directly in the face with an energy charged hand causing an explosion sending the cyborg flying. As the two flew after Rildo he had suddenly recovered firing off a mouth blast at Goku who had been unable to defend being hit full force by the blast falling to the ground. As for Vegeta he barely had time to defend himself against Rildos onslaught. As the two clashed Vegeta had managed a double kick to Rildos gut sending him to the air. Flying above Vegeta went for a double axe handle, but only managed to hit air as Rildo had teleported behind landing a kick to Vegetas back who countered with a blast which was deflected. Before Rildo could continue he was suddenly hit by an energy volley to the back. Turning around he saw that it was Goku who had recovered from Rildos attack.

Goku: You won't take me out that easily.

Rildo: That's what i'm hoping for i haven't had a good fight in a long time and i intend to savor it.

Goku: I can see why with someone of your power it must be boring having no equal.

Rildo: You have no idea. Well then let's continue.

Vegeta: Gladly. BIG BANG ATTACK!

 **Meanwhile.**

Pan and Trunks had finally made it down to where the elevator would have went landing in a hallway with a door right in front of them. Opening it they entered into a big empty room with no door in sight.

Pan: Strange what's with this room?

Trunks: Get ready Pan i have a feeling that were about to have to fight.

?: And you'd be correct.

?: But don't think that means you stand a chance of winning.

Suddenly two cyborgs emerged from the opposite sides of the wall. The first one was a female cyborg with a slim body and armor similar to Rildo, but pink. The second one was a male cyborg a little shorter than Rildo with blue armor just like the other two.

Blue cyborg: I am Yamero.

Pink cyborg: I am Tomaru.

Tomaru and Yamero: And we are Dr. Myus security force and were here to stop you from interfering with the good doctors plan.

Pan: Oh really i'd like to see you try.

Powering up Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 getting right down to business.

Trunks: Let's get this over with.

Yamero: Looks like we've got a fiesty one over here Tomaru.

Tomaru: Just like a Saiyan thinking of nothing, but fighting. Well then it's time to decide who goes first you ready Yamero?

Yamero: Yep.

Raising their fist they prepared for an epic battle that would shake the world.

Yamero and Tomaru: Rock, Paper, Scissors!

Bringing down their fists both cyborgs picked paper.

Yamero and Tomaru: Damn!

Doing it again this time it was rock then scissors then paper again and then scissors.

Trunks: Damn it we'll just fight you both at the same time is that ok?!

Yamero and Tomaru: Sure.

Deciding to go all out as well Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Pan: (I wonder why Trunks is acting so serious lately he's usually a lot more relaxed than this.)

Trunks: Pan be on your guard we have no idea how powerful these two are and if they're anything like that Rildo guy then you'll be in trouble so don't try to take one of these two on by yourself.

Pan: I don't need a babysitter.

Trunks: This isn't the time to argue just please listen to me just this once.

Pan: Ok fine.

Trunks: Thanks.

Focusing on the situation in front of her Pan only had a few seconds to wonder about her new opponents before Trunks suddenly made the first move firing a couple energy blasts at the two. Hopping out of the way they charged at Trunks and Pan engaging them in physical combat. While they weren't as strong as Trunks their teamwork made up for it in spades focusing on the weaker Pan who was struggling to keep up with the fight. Seeing an opportunity Yamero and Tomaru team blasted Trunks stunning him for a few seconds which allowed them to team up on Pan. Rushing over Pan tried to defend herself, but her guard was immediately penetrated by a strong punch to the gut Yamero and kick to the back of the head by Tomaru sending Pan into a wall.

Tomaru: Now to finish you come on Yamero!

Yamero: Right!

Tomaru and Yamero: DOUBLE SHINING CYBORG BLAST!

Combining their blasts it formed one giant attack which was headed towards Pan whwas still stunned unable to dodge or even block.

Trunks: PAN!

Getting in front of the blast Trunks formed a familiar hand sign.

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

Using his Burning Attack to intercept Tomaru and Yameros blast caused both attacks to explode. Unfortunately the attacks were to close to Trunks causing him to take damage from the explosion. As smoke filled the room Trunks could barely see a thing which made him a prime target for Yamero and Tomaru. Relying only on his hearing Trunks began fighting the two cyborgs elbowing one in the face and kicking the other sending her flying. Using his superior power he was able to gain the advantage now that it was 1 on 1.

Trunks: (Gotta end this quickly while i still have the chance.)

Hitting an uppercut he sent Yamero right into the ceiling causing his head to get stuck.

Yamero: Damn it will someone help me!

Trunks: Here let me give you a hand.

Grabbing his leg Trunks pulled him through the ceiling all the way to the ground slamming him with all of his might.

Trunks: Now to finish this! FINISH BUS-

Tomaru: Not ao fast!

Stopping his attack Trunks looked behind to see Tomaru coming toward him at full speed.

Pan: HA!

Suddenly Pan had blasted Tomaru from behind sending her to the ground and allowing Trunks to continue his attack.

Trunks: FINISH BUSTER!

Throwing down his attack it hit the ground with a giant boom exploding in a blaze of fire and smoke. After a few minutes the smoke had cleared revealing nothing, but the ground which was completely unharmed which caused Trunks eyes to bulge out his head as you would expect from any regular anime.

Trunks: WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ONE OF MY STRONGEST ATTACKS!

Looking around Pan and Trunks noticed that the room had repaired all of it's dents and holes.

Pan: How did it do that?

Trunks: Must be some kind of self regenerating room using liquid metal that can repair itself whenever it gets any damage. Wow Capsule Corp has been experimenting with this for awhile and we're still in the prototype stage amazing.

Pan: So it's a mystery room.

Sighing Trunks looked around spotting no sign of Tomaru or Yamero.

Yamero: Hey up here!

Looking up both fighters saw the two cyborgs emerge from the wall completely undamaged.

Trunks: But how there was no way you could have survived that?

Yamero: Simple i integrated my metal form into the wall by turning into liquid metal allowing me to move out of the way of your attack easily.

Tomaru: And since this whole room is made of metal we can move around anywhere at anytime giving us the advantage.

Pan: Not bad that just means that we'll have to make sure you can't touch the walls to escape our attacks.

Tomaru: Easier said then done.

 **Meanwhile.**

As the battle continued Goku had struck Rildo right in the face with a knee. Reeling Rildo was unable to defend against a double axe handle sending him crashing into the ground.

Vegeta: Now Kakorot! FINAL...

Goku: Right! KA-ME-HA-ME-...

Vegeta: FLASH!

Goku: HA!

Unleashing their strongest attacks the planet shook violently and with one mighty explosion the size of an hydrogen bomb it looked as if Rildo was finally done for.

As the smoke cleared Goku and Vegeta were panting hard almost out of energy and decided to power down to their base forms to conserve the remaining energy they had.

Goku: Whew that was a close one and look my arms no longer numb.

Immediately he began to wave it around and punch the airmrelieved that it was finally usable again.

Goku: YAHOO!

Vegeta:...

Seeing

Goku: What's wrong?

Vegeta: I can't sense Pan and Trunks anywhere.

Checking for himself Goku was shocked at not being able to sense the two missing Saiyans.

Goku: You're right, but how there's no way they could have left the planet.

Vegeta: Whoever this doctor is must be hiding them from us.

Goku: What makes you say that?

Vegeta: Can you possibly think of any other reason why we can't sense them?

Goku: Maybe they fell asleep.

Vegeta: Idiot why would they go to sleep at a time like this?!

Goku: Well you asked for another reason and i gave you one.

Vegeta: Let's just go.

Goku: Where are we going?

Vegeta: To the ship to grab some Senzu Beans then we're going to find out where that piece of lying scrap is and grab our balls.

Goku: (Snickering)

Vegeta: I'm going to kill you when this is over i swear.

 **As Goku and Vegeta head back to the ship to recover Pan and Trunks are fighting for their lives against the doctors top security. Will they be able to beat the two and make it to the doctor in time or will they succumb to the power of the opponents and what about Rildo is he truly gone for good? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**

 **AN: Hey guys Antman here to deliver you another great chapter. I'm here to announce that the M-2s arc will be meeting its end on the 20th chapter and that the next couple chapters after that will be getting the last of the black star balls and what's going on with our heroes lives on earth as well. See you next chapter my fans chao.**


	18. The Ultimate Fusion And A Multiplan

**Last time on Dragonball GT Goku and Vegetas successful teamwork overwhelmed Mecha Rildo and just in time as their energy had almost ran out. Unable to sense Pan and Trunks who were currently fighting for their lives against the evil Dr. Myus security in his secret underground lab they decided to head back to the ship to eat a couple senzu beans and heal up. What new developments will happen today and will Pan and Trunks be able to get past Yamero and Tomaru and stop the Dr? Find put today on Dragonball GT!**

As Goku and Vegeta flew toward their ship they began to wonder about where their two other companions were and if they were ok. Soon they had made to to the ship landing a few feet from it glad to see it was still intact. Before they could enter suddenly some kind of blast launched at their ship which they were unable to stop.

BLAH!

As it hit the ship it was soon covered in liquid metal along with a good amount of the ground near it.

Goku: What the?!

Before they could do anything the ship soon disappeared leaving them stranded on M-2. Trying to find the source of the blast they looked over to see Mecha Rildo alive and well as if he hadn't been hit by Goku and Vegetas strongest attacks.

Vegeta: Im-impossible!

Goku: But how we hit you with everything we had?!

Rildo: Heh it's simple my naive Saiyans because of my liquid metal body i can fuse with any metal allowing me to create body after body and since i can create metal using my energy it means i will never run out of metal to use against you which makes me invincible!

Goku: Damn it!

Vegeta: What did you do to our ship?

Rildo: The same place your friends are as well.

At first the two Saiyans were shocked at hearing this, but soon that shock turned into anger and summoning all the power they had transformed into Super Saiyans and were ready to fight. Whispering to each other they tried to form a plan.

Vegeta: Kakorot we stand no chance of beating him at our current power.

Goku: I know there's only one way i can think of way to get out of here alive.

Realizing what Goku was meaning Vegeta scowled.

Vegeta: Damn it i guess we have no choice. Fine i'll do it, but this is the only time we're doing it!

Goku: Thanks Vegeta you're a lifesaver!

Creating some distance between each other they outstretched their arms.

Rildo: Hmmm what are you doing?

Goku: Oh you'll love this.

Goku and Vegeta: FUSION HA!

Putting their fingers together a bright flash of light enveloped the area and after a minute it began to die down allowing Rildos receptors to process what was happening in front of him.

Rildo: What happened where did those two go?

In front of him was a man wearing an black and orange jacket and white pants with spiky golden hair and green eyes.

?: I am your opponent now.

Looking over at this man Rildo could see features from his two previous opponents on this man and had realized what had happened.

Rildo: I see you two have fused together can't say i expected a technique like that from you.

?: Don't associate me with them for i am neither Goku nor Vegeta i am Gogeta!

Rildo: Isn't that just a mixture of the two names?

Gogeta:...

Unable to respond out of embarrassment Gogeta just chose to remain silent which caused a smirk to appear on Rildos face.

Rildo: It doesn't matter even if you fused your chances of winning are still zero.

Gogeta: (No time to play around i'll take him out quickly and begin searching for Trunks and Pan before he can reform.)

Attacking quickly Gogeta hit an elbow to Rildos nose causing him to stagger for a few seconds. Going on the offensive Rildo began to punch furiously at Gogeta who blocked it with ease. Hitting a flip kick Gogeta launched Rildo in the air and in just a split second reappeared behind the flying cyborg and hit him with an elbow to his spine sending him plummeting to the ground. After a couple minutes Rildo had gotten back up and launched a blast at Gogeta who deflected it with a chop. Landing on the ground Gogeta launched an energy volley at Rildo who teleported out of the way vanishing from sight woth inhuman speeds. Just standing there Gogeta closed his eyes outstretched his hands foward and cupped them focusing his energy into them.

Gogeta: Big Bang Ka-Me-Ha-Me...

Suddenly Gogeta jerked Southeast and opened his : HHHHHAAAAAA!

Launching a mighty blast Gogeta had hit Rildo point blank annihilating the cyborg completely. As the blast cleared Gogeta rose up in the air and took a look around him.

Gogeta: Let's see last i sensed of those two were over in that direction so it's my best option to start there.

Rushing over Gogeta knew it was only a matter of time till Rildo reformed.

 **Meanwhile.**

Currently Pan and Trunks were struggling against the pair of cyborgs as they zipped around room coming out of the walls every so often to attack our heroes.

Pan: If this keeps up we'll be history soon.

Trunks: I know every minute that passes they continue to pick us apart even further.

Pan: There has to be some way we can figure out where they're coming from.

Before they could say anything else they heard a blast being fired from behind them which they were able to move out of the way from. Looking over Trunks noticed that the wall was vibrating slightly for just a split second before stopping completely.

Trunks: (If the wall vibrates for a couple seconds whenever they come and go we might be able to tell where they'll show up at.)

Getting close to Pan he began to whisper in her ear so the two cyborgs wouldn't be able to hear them. After about 10 seconds of wispering Pan nodded with enthusiasm ready to go on the offensive against their opponents.

Pan: Gotcha.

Looking around Pan saw the wall beginning to vibrate. Taking her chance she threw a couple weak attacks at random parts of the room before throwing a very strong blast at where the wall was vibrating which hit Tomaru right as she was coming out of the wall. Unable to defend herself she fell right out of the wall and onto the ground hitting it with a thud. Seeing his partner in trouble Yamero came up beside her.

Yamero: You ok?

Tomaru: Yea must have been a lucky shot.

Looking up they saw Pan and Trunks rushing right toward them with Pan blasting at both forcing them to leap out of the way. Suddenly a Trunks appeared right behind each of them with Tomaru taking a kick to the back and Yamero receiving a double axe handle to the top of his head. As the two hit the ground once again they looked up shocked at seeing two Trunks.

Yamero: But how?!

Trunks: Multiform one of my former teachers signature techniques. Also you might want to look behind you.

Looking back they saw a volley of energy blasts headed right towards them. Thinking quickly they summoned barriers to shield themselves and evaporate the attacks. As the barriers closed it let them right open for an uppercut by Pan to Tomaru and a kick to the jaw by Trunks to Yamero sending them high in the air. As they reached halfway up the room a second Pan and Trunks already had their attacks primed and ready.

Pan: KAMEHAME-HA!

Trunks: FINISH BUSTER!

With no time to move out of the way they each tried to hold of the blasts with Tomaru holding the Finish Buster and Yameo the Kamehameha wave. With their backs against each others they were able to hold off the blasts and were ready to deflect them until the Trunks and Pan that sent them in the air reunited with their counterparts bringing them back to full strength and doubling the power of their signature attacks. With nowhere to run the two cyborgs waited for their eventual demise.

Yamero: Heh looks like it's the end huh Tomaru?

Tomaru: Yep though at least i can say whole heartedly that it's been fun.

Yamero: We don't even have hearts.

Tomaru: Maybe not, but being with you it feels like i do.

Yamero: You to partner you to.

As the blasts overwhelmed them their bodies soon disintegrated and once the blasts hit each other it created a mighty explosion completely destroying the room leaving no metal left for them to even reform meaning they were gone for good and leaving our heroes surrounded by hardened rock. As the smoke cleared Trunks and Pan had a few scratches from the explosion, but were for the most part ok. Powering down Pan and Trunks took a couple minutes to revel in their victory.

Pan: Yea we did it Trunks!

Trunks: Yea good job Pan couldn't have done it without you.

Pan: Aw you're just saying that.

Walking up to the older teen Pan and punched him lightly in the arm.

Pan: If anything you deserve the credit for thinking of using the Multiform technique to catch them off guard.

Trunks: Oh it was nothing.

After enjoying their victory for another minute they got back down to business.

Pan: Do you sense that strange power level?

Trunks: Yea dad and Goku must have fused.

Pan: Woah really i remember you telling me about fusion, but i've never see it before let's go see real quick please.

Trunks: Sorry kiddo, but we can't if they need to fuse against Rildo then we'll just get in the way. Let's continue toward the Dragonballs.

Pan: Ok fine, but when this is over i expect to see a fusion later.

Trunks: It's a deal.

Checking the radar it showed that they had to go directly forward.

Trunks: Strange the radar says forward, but i sense a very very faint power level directly below us.

Hearing this Pan was reminded of when they first crossed paths with the Sigma force and how their radar was hijacked.

Pan: Yea you think the radar was hacked just like when we arrived to this planet?

Trunks: Good idea it's not impossible this thing does have a connection with the one that Giru has so he could have figured it out and hacked it to try and throw us off.

Nodding Pan extended her finger and shot a beam from it creating a drillnto dig down toward the energy signal.

 **Meanwhile.**

Currently Dr. Myu was stumped at seeing our heroes coming down instead of forward into his trap.

Myu: Damn i was hoping Tomaru and Yamero would defeat them and now they're getting closer! These monkeys are much more perceptive than i had imagined, but how did they know to go down any energy signature is supposed to be undetectable through these walls? No matter i'll just have to speed up Babys development and hope to finish him before they reach me. Soon my creation you will avenge the injustice of the our race and destroy those no good Saiyans this i promise.

As the doctor continued to monologue to himself Giru could only watch anxious at what was about to come.

Giru: Pan.

 **As Pan and Trunks continue to descend what is this strange creation that he refers to as Baby and what beef does he have with the our heroes? Meanwhile Gogeta is fast approaching our other heroes location, but will they make it in time before Rildo can catch up and cost them even more of their already short time fused? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	19. Gogetas Clever Deception Myus Trump Card

**Last time on Dragonball GT Goku and Vegeta had made it back to their ship, but before they could eat a couple senzu beans Rildo had suddenly shot the ship with a strange energy beam transporting it to a different location. Revealing that he could easily remake another body over and over our heroes could only think of one way to be able to survive against the General and find their ship and allies. Fusing together into Gogeta he quickly took care of the General he flew off in the direction he last sensed Pan and Trunks who after using a combination of great strategy and the Multiform technique defeated Tomaru and Yamero destroyed the metal room and continued down toward Dr. Myu. What challenges will they have to face once they reach him and what is this Baby the nefarious Doctor is talking about? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As the doctor was typing on his computer he heard a sound coming from his teleportation machine. Looking over he saw that it was the ship piloted by our heroes.

Myu: It seems Rildo has been busy. This could be a valuable tool for finding the Saiyans new home planet.

Going inside Myu typed the computer and after a few minutes was able to access the ships travel history going all the way back to earth.

Myu: Earth huh. If this ship is any example of their current technological state then it should be easy pickings for Baby. If i had more time i could modify this ship to sabatoge those filthy monkeys, but with those two getting closer and closer all i can do is transfer the data of the coordinates of Earth into Babys data banks so he will be able to hunt down any more Saiyans and destroy them. If those Saiyans think they will be able to take back their ship think again i still have one last trick up my sleeve.

After a few more minutes of searching the ship Myu had found the four Dragonballs that our heroes collected and brought them over to his computer. Typing a few keys a small podium emerged in the middle of the room which held the remaining three Dragonballs amd placed the four on that podium and went back to his computer and typed a couple more keys sending the podium back down as if it had never been there in the first place.

Myu: Once i unlock the secrets of these Dragonballs not only will i be unstoppable, but i will be able to get any number of wishes i could desire and my first wish will be to eliminate those ignorant Saiyans from existence and bring the Tuffle empire back into its former glory!

 **Meanwhile.**

After some flying Gogeta had made it to the debris he saw the hole that Trunks had created.

Gogeta: So this is where those two went better hurry down there before Rildo shows up.

Rildo: To late! BLAH!

Moving just in time Gogeta flew up avoiding the attack which hit the hole covering it up with metal and spreading around a good distance. Turning around Gogeta saw 10 Metal Rildos all smirking at him.

Gogeta: Huh, but how?

Rildo: If you really must know i can spread my consciousness to as many bodies as i want. Just like i said even with that fusion it's impossible to kill me.

Immediately Metal Rildos sprung from the ground surrounding our hero. Looking around Gogeta couldn't help but feel a small bit of doubt creep into his mind.

Rildo: Even if you're stronger than me it's only a matter of time until you tire and we take you down.

Gogeta: It looks like i'll have to take it to the next level then. HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!

With a mighty roar Gogeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 doubling his already unparalleled strength and causing lightning to surround his body.

Rildo: Even if you're strength has doubled it still won't make a difference.

Gogeta: We'll see about that.

Immediately after saying that all 100 Metal Rildos launched themselves at the warrior. Going on the defensive Gogeta simply evaded and countered the attacks trying to conserve as much energy as possible. Seeing no way to break through Gogetas impenetrable defense Rildo changed his tactic firing key blasts from every direction at Gogeta hoping one woul make it through. Summoning a barrier Gogeta was able to keep himself safe, but as they continued to pound on him with no end in sight he saw that he needed to go on the offensive. With one big roar he spread out his barrier giving him room to fly up away from the blast and now having a chance to attack blasted the Rildos with energy blast after energy blast destroying many of them. But soon enough they had reformed their previous destruction only serving to drain Gogetas energy.

Gogeta: (Damn it at this rate the fusion will run out before i can even retrieve the ship. Think Gogeta think... That's it!)

Rildo: You know it is truly a shame that i am forced to eliminate you we could have made a great team.

For a minute Gogeta was stunnned by this statement surprised to hear the man that taunted the people that fused to create him and their family suddenly showing great respect towards them. Seeing a chance he decided to ask a question that had been on Gokus mind for awhile.

Gogeta: Why are you even working for this doctor it's obvious you're much stronger than him?

Rildo: Dr. Myu wants to unite the entire universe together by creating an empire of cyborgs who work towards one common goal. By creating this empire there will be no more war, hunger, racism, or poverty in the universe making it a perfect utopia. As a man who knows what those are like i want to help make that empire a reality.

Gogeta: Look i don't care about this empire or whatever you're trying to do all i know is that i need those balls if i want to save my planet. So all i'm asking is for youmto hand them over and give me back my ship and we will leave peacefully.

Rildo: Unfortunately for you i am unable to do that my orders are to eliminate you and your friends.

Gogeta: Fine then, but don't expect it to be easy.

Rildo: That's what i was hoping for.

Gogeta: Then take this!

Launching a simple ki blast that spread out the Rildos blocked it without being damaged, but were blinded for a few seconds. As they regained their eye sight they looked up just in time to see Gogeta flying away before he was to far to even see. Chasing after him at full speed the Rildos had left the area and now it was completely barren. After a few seconds Gogeta came out from behind a tree once he lost sight of the Rildos sighing in relief.

Gogeta: Hopefully that afterimage will be able to distract them for a while. Gotta remember to thank Master Roshi later for that technique.

 **Meanwhile.**

Inside a closet Master Roshi was watching 18 undress right before his eyes.

Roshi: Oh yea baby show Roshi those beautiful puppies. I-i think i'm gonna have a nosebleed if this keeps u-

Suddenly Roshi could feel a sneeze coming on unable to stop it.

Roshi: N-no n-n-not no-now. Ah ah achoo!

After making a pretty big sneeze Roshi cleaned his nose with his shirt looking away from the 18s sexy body.

Roshi: Ah great now i'm missing the action.

18: What was that?

Looking up Roshi saw a very pissed 18 hovering over him. Cowering in fear Roshi tried to find a place to hide, but was unable to find a single hiding spot.

18: Care to explain yourself?

In a panic Roshi desperately tried to explain himself.

Roshi: W-w-w-would y-you b-b-believe t-that i w-was p-p-pl-playing hid-hide a-and g-go s-s-se-seek?

18: No.

Roshi: KRILLIN COME HELP YOUR MASTER!

In another room Krillin was watching tv with his daughter Marron.

Krillin: Better turn up the tv for a while.

BAM POW SMACK!

Roshi: Oh for the love of Kami help me!

18: You pervert take your beating like a man!

Roshi: Please have mercy on me i'll never do it again i promise!

18: You've already said that over 20 times!

Marron: Hey dad why does mommy constantly hit grandpa?

Krillin: Ask your mother after she's done with Roshi.

Marron: You never tell me anything.

 **Meanwhile.**

After a few minutes of digging Pan and Trunks had made it to a metal ceiling.

Trunks: Looks like we've made it to the lab.

Pan: So you think he knows we're here.

Trunks: The chance of him knowing is 99.98235%.

Pan: That's oddly specific Trunks.

Trunks: Whenever you run a business you have to be.

Pan: Why did you decide to run Capsule Corp you seemed more into fighting than running a business.

Trunks: Simple inventing things. A lot of the time the job is annoying signing paper negotiating with different countries all the women throwing themselves at me which to be honest is pretty sweet, but i digress whenever i make a discovery it makes the entire job worth it.

For a second Trunks starred off into space possibly about the women possibly about inventing Pan wasn't sure.

Pan: Um hello anyone home?

Waving her hand in front of Trunks face after a few seconds he finally responded after a few seconds.

Trunks: Huh what happened?

Pan: You spaced out for a minute. Something about women and inventing.

Trunks: Oh yea.

Immediately he spaced out once again back to his thoughts about his job much to Pans dismay.

Pan: Not again!

After having snapped Trunks out of his fantasy they went back to digging and soon had come upon metal.

Pan: We made it.

Trunks: Dragonballs here we come. Now stand back.

Taking a step back Pan watched as Trunks used his energy to create something akin to a long claw. Sending it into the floor he created a big circle opening a hole for them to enter. As the metal circle hit the ground Trunks went through the hole landing on the ground with Pan following suit.

Looking around they spotted their ship and became perplexed.

Pan: Um am i missing something here?

Trunks: You've got me i have no idea how this thing could have even made it down here.

Myu: How nice of you to join us.

Looking behind them they spotted Myu standing in a door way and pressed a button on some kind of remote

Trunks: Where are the balls?

Myu: Now why would i tell you that?

Pan: Because if you don't i'll personally pound your face into the ground.

Myu: I don't think so, now if you'll excuse me i have business to attend to.

Turning to walk away Pan leaped at the mad scientist in fury.

ZAP

Writhing in pain for a moment Pan fell to the floor before getting back up.

Pan: What the hell was that?!

Myu: Did i forget to mention the forcefield that shocks anyone containing Saiyan dna with thousands of volts of electricity? Now if you'll excuse me i have some business to do but before that. Computer protocol Baby!

Computer: Affirmative self destruct activated 5 minutes till self destruct is activated.

Trunks: What, but why?

Myu: Let's just say i'm getting a new home.

And just like that Muy left the room leaving Pan and Trunks alone with no way to escape.

Pan: What are we going to do?

Running over to the computer Trunks began to type, but after a couple minutes punched the wall in anger before sighing.

Trunks: Dammit this computer is to advanced for me to use i can't decipher any information from it.

Pan: What if we use the ship to get out of here?

Trunks: Can't while the ship won't be damaged we'll be killed from the shock alone.

Pan: Well then let's break the forcefield

Blasting at the forcefield it evaporated before it could make contact.

Pan: Huh?

Trunks: He must have designed the forcefield to run off the power of ki. The more we try to blast it the more powerful it becomes.

At this point Pan was on the verge of panicing as she began ti lose hope in their dire situation.

Pan: Then what are we going to do?!

Looking at her solemnly she had never heard a more hopeless voice than his at this point.

Trunks: I don't know Pan i don't know.

 **With no where to run and only a few minutes before the self destruct goes off and no way to escape it looks like Pan and Trunks have no chance of survival. Will our heroes be able to escape before it's to late? Can Gogeta arrive in time to save the two from certain doom or will someone else come to the rescue of those two before they meet their end? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	20. The End Of M-2

**Last time on Dragonball GT Gogeta had tricked Rildo by using a variation of the afterimage technique to create a duplicate that would fly forever. Now free he set out underground in search of his comrades who had made it to the Doctor only to fall right into his trap being caught in a force field that only destroys life forms with Saiyan dna and a lab that will self destruct any minute. Will Gogeta be able to get them out of the force field in time or are our heroes doomed? Find out today on this exciting chapter of Dragonball GT!**

Now in his base form Gogeta continued to dig down as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his comrades.

Gogeta: Gotta hurry i don't have much time left before i defuse back into those two.

After a couple minutes he had made it to a green force field.

Gogeta: What's this i can sense Ki radiating off of this barrier instead of regular electricity or energy.

Putting his hand up to it he was quickly shocked by it causing him to pull his hand back and was now charging up a small amount of energy into his fist as not to not have himself discovered by Rildo.

Gogeta: Never thought i would use one of Gotens moves. Energy Punch!

Hitting the barrier with his fist the field crackled as Ki clashed against Ki with neither willing to give up. As he slowly began to gain some ground his fist suddenly began to lose energy and he was shocked once again and decided to quit his assault now both perplexed and furious at what just happened.

Gogeta: Looks like i'll have to try something else.

Powering up further Gogeta this time charged energy into his hands and grabbed the barrier sinking his fingers through it and began to pull it apart.

Gogeta: Come on just a little more.

As he could feel the Ki being drained from his body he began to lose ground.

Gogeta: Looks like i've got no choice. HA!

Transforming into Super Saiyan Gogeta in one gigantic burst if energy pulled the barrier apart and slipped right through.

Gogeta: Great i've gotta hurry and get to Pan and Trunks no doubt Rildo sensed that and i doubt the afterimage will continue to fool him any longer.

Going back to his base form he soon made it to a hole. Slipping through it he landed on the ground as Pan and Trunks looked behind them to spot him. Getting inti a guarded the stance the two were prepared for an attack not realizing who this person really was.

Trunks: Who are you?

Gogeta: Don't tell me you can't even recognize your own father. I know i may look a little different but i'm still the same man or men on the inside.

Taking a minute to process the new information given to him he immediately calmed down and hugged his father.

Trunks: So what shoukd i call you Vegito like your Potara?

Gogeta: No way i'm much different from Vegito i'm Gogeta.

Pan: Um am i the only one lost here?

Trunks: Oh right well you see Goku and Vegeta have fused to become one being like how me and Goten can become Gotenks.

Pan: Oh i get it now.

Running up to her Grandpa she gave him a big hug and for a minute all three of them hugged glad to be back together in one piece. After hugging the three began to explain what happened while they separated. Gogeta told about what happened to the ship and Rildo becoming even more powerful than before. Trunks and Pan told about Tomaru and Yamero and getting trapped inside the barrier they were currently trapped inside by Dr. Myu.

Pan: So what's the plan are we going after Myu or getting out of here before Rildo shows up? I say we go after that Myu and get our balls back.

Trunks: I say we get out of here and retreat for now. We need a plan before we can get them with the unstoppable cyborg after us and no lead on them our chances of getting them and escaping in time are slim not to mention the fact that this place is set to blow in just a few minutes and we have no idea how much longer your fusion will last until it wears off.

Gogeta: First let's get out of here before we decide on anythi-

POP

Suddenly Gogeta separated back into Goku and Vegeta as the fusion had finally ran out.

Goku: I'm me again!

Vegeta: No not now!

Trunks: How are we going to get out of here now?!

Computer: Two minutes left until self destruction.

Suddenly the force field began to flicker on and off very rapidly as if it was losing power.

Goku: Um is this supposed to happen?

Pan: Let's hurry and get through that door before it begins to work again!

In a burst of speed Pan made it through the barrier as it flickered with Vegeta and Goku right behind her. Looking over they saw Trunks in the ship typing on the ships computer.

Pan: Hurry up Trunks!

Trunks: Just a couple more seconds.

Suddenly the ships engine began to go and after a few seconds launched itself towards the barrier with Trunks flying out just in time as the door closed and the ship disappeared smashing through the ground and towards the surface. With a last couple flickers Trunks had made it through the barrier to where our heroes were as it went back to normal now back up at full power.

Goku: Whew that was close.

Vegeta: I guess this great Doctor isn't such a genius after all.

Trunks: No something fishy is going on this guy is smart there's no way he would have messed up like this.

Pan: Oh by the way what did you do to the ship?

Trunks: I set the autopilot for the atmosphere so we can make a quick escape out of here and most likely Rildo won't be able to find it while it's up there.

Goku: Good thinking Trunks.

Vegeta: Now let's go get our Dragonballs back.

Racing ahead with the others closely behind him they soon made it to another door that immediately opened as they got close. Looking inside the room they saw a giant pod with wires and tubes everywhere connected to it and inside was what looked like some kind of weird organism that looked to be sleeping.

Pan: What is that?

Trunks: Let me check hopefully i can get some information from this computer.

Vegeta: I say we destroy it.

CLANG

Hearing a loud noise behind a door on their left everyone was stunned for a few moments before Trunks spoke up.

Trunks: Everyone hide.

Goku: Huh why?

Trunks: If we do we might be able to find out where the balls are.

As everyone went to hide Vegeta just stood there.

Vegeta: A Saiyan never hides from a weak enemy.

Before Vegeta could protest Goku grabbed the Saiyan prince and brought him behind a couple of the tubes and got down as he tried to squirm out if Gokus tit grip.

Goku: Sorry Vegeta just this once please.

Soon Vegeta had stopped squirming now sighing in defeat.

Vegeta: (Damn you Bulma, Trunks, and Bra you've really turned me soft haven't you to be listening to Kakorot.)

As the doors slid open they revealed Giru and Myu who walked to the tub with the organism inside of it.

Giru: Sorry Giru sorry!

Myu: It's a good thing the beaker you dropped had nothing important in it.

Walking over to the pod Myu began typing on the computer.

Myu: In just a few more minutes he will be ready.

Giru: For what Doctor?

Myu: For his ultimate purpose of coarse to destroy the Saiyans and finally avenge the Tuffle race! Now go check on those two make sure that the barrier is still active and nothing has interfered with their destruction.

Giru: Yes my lord!

As Giru left Myu went back to his work. At this point everyone but Vegeta were confused and began conversing telepathically about what Myu was saying.

 _Goku: I swear i've heard that name somewhere before what about you guys?_

 _Pan: No idea but he seems to have it out for us._

 _Goku: What about you Trunks?_

 _Trunks: Can't say i have either what about you dad?_

 _Vegeta: It can't be the Tuffle race were wiped out decades ago._

 _Goku: Oh wait now i remember now King Kai told me about them years ago about a war between those two._

 _Vegeta: Yes back when Planet Vegeta used to be called Planet Plant there were two races the Tuffles and the Saiyans. Eventually war had broken out with my father leading the Saiyans to eventual victory completely wiping out the Tuffle race. After the war the planet was renamed after the hero who led them to victory and he became king of the planet to rule the race._

 _Pan: But if they were wiped out then how is this guy a Tuffle?_

 _Trunks: He must have left the planet before the war had ended._

 _Goku: Hey guys look at the floor!_

Listening to Goku they looked over next to Myu as it opened up to reveal a platform with all seven of the Black Star Dragonballs on it.

Myu: These orbs have an unbelievable amount of power more than enough for any wish i could desire. By draining some of their energy i will be able to make Babys power near infinite more than enough to crush those two up on the surface.

 _Pan: He still thinks you guys are fighting that Rildo guy._

 _Trunks: Guess that computer was what he used to monitor us the whole time._

 _Vegeta: That doesn't matter the balls are right in front of us and i'm getting them!_

Emerging from his hiding spot Vegeta was now a few feet away in full view for Myu to see who was now very shocked to see him here.

Myu: Huh how did you get here Rildo was supposed to finish you!

Vegeta: Well maybe you should have programmed your machines with a brain.

Myu: I may have no idea how you got here but if you dare take one step closer i'll explode my lab along with your two friends.

Vegeta: Go ahead.

Shocked by this statement scrambled over to the balls but was stopped by Pan, Goku, and Trunks.

Myu: But how?

Pan: Let's just say your force field wasn't up to snuff.

Myu: Bu-

BOOM

In a gigantic explosion the lab shook for a few seconds as the entrance our heroes had come from was now blocked by rubble.

At this point Myu was in a rage at seeing his plans now foiled after years of preparation.

Myu: Damn you i was so close to finishing you disgusting Saiyans and finally avenging the Tuffle race!

Trying to reason with him Goku spoke up.

Goku: Look i know how bad the Saiyans were to your people but we weren't the ones who killed your race.

Myu: As long as your race is still living the Tuffle race will forever be unavenged!

Seeing no way to reason with him Pan grabbed the Dragonballs and put them into a small bag. Aiming his hand at Myu Vegeta planned to finish him off.

Myu: I still have one last trick up my sleeve. Computer activate protocols Myu, Baby 2 and Saiyan!

Computer: Affirmative!

Before our heroes could react the lab started to rock back and forth tripping up a couple of them.

Goku: Oh crap!

BONK

Goku: Not again.

Myu: It's over for you any second now the lab will explode with all of us in it!

Pan: Are you insane?!

Trunks: You'll die to!

Myu: Destroying you is all that matters now the Tuffle race will finally be avenged killing the son of the man who destroyed our race! And don't think about escaping a force field even stronger than the last one is surrounding us there's no escape for you!

Vegeta: Damn if only we were able to fuse again but it's only been a few minutes since it ended!

Pan: There must be a way!

Giru: Giru.

Everyone looked over to see Giru just floating there.

Pan: What are you doing here?

Speaking in the most venomous tone she possibly could she outstretched her hand and prepared for the finishing blow. Acting completely calm Giru floated over to Myus keyboard and opened his small robotic palm and sent out a wire into an opening and in a few seconds the barrier began to shut down.

Myu: What are you doing T-2006!

Giru: Saving my friend Doctor.

For a minute Myu went completely silent as the past events went through his head and soon he went into a rage yelling at the robot.

Myu: You ungrateful traitor your the one who helped them get through my earlier force field and i bet your behind the Sigma force being delayed it all makes sense now!

Meanwhile our heroes were shocked to hear this certain that the robot had really betrayed them.

Pan: So even when working for him you were trying to keep me safe?

Giru: Giru protect Pan, Pan friend.

Rildo: Is that so T-2006?

Suddenly Rildo had emerged from the wall finally finding the two who had evaded him.

Rildo: Now all of the pieces are here.

Goku: Damn we took to long.

Rildo: Not bad using a copy to hide yourself but now that your unfused it's over for you all.

Getting into a stance both Goku and Vegeta transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 forms.

Goku: Guys get back to the ship now we'll be there soon.

Trunks: Right come back safe dad.

Pan: Take him out Grandpa.

Turning toward Giru she grabbed him and tucked him into her pocket.

Pan: Let's go Giru time to get out of here.

Giru: Thank you Pan Giru.

Pan: No problem.

Powering up they both shot up breaking through rock and headed towards the surface leaving only Myu, Goku, Vegeta, and Rildo left in the lab.

Myu: Rildo finish them quickly and go after the Dragonballs i'll finish the preparations for Baby!

Rildo: Yes Dr. Myu.

Goku: How much power do you have left Vegeta?

Vegeta: A good amount but going all out only a couple minutes at best.

Goku: Yea me to.

Going on the attack they launched a blast at Rildo who easily dodged it and went right for our heroes hitting an uppercut on Goku sending him into the stone and rock and clocked Vegeta in the face sending him into the wall creating a giant dent. Looking uo he grabbed Goku and drove him through the ground until they were back up on the surface and then tossed him back down onto the ground.

Rildo: Pathetic is that all you've got?

Leaving Goku for a moment Rildo went back to the lab getting there just as Vegeta had gotten back up. Lauching himself at the cyborg Rildo had ducked kicking Vegeta right in the stomach sending him to the surface as well. In a burst of speed Rildo appeared in the air waiting on the prince to arrive. Bursting from the ground Vegeta flew upwards through the air towards Rildo who raised his elbow. As Vegeta got close Rildo brought down his elbow full force but right before it could he had been struck on his left cheek by a punch from Goku sending him flying into a mountain. As Vegeta was able to regain his barrings him and Goku used what little time they had to discuss a battle plan before Rildo got back.

 **Meanwhile**

Computer: 10 seconds until self destruction.

Myu: I may not be alive to see it but i know that you shall finally avenge our race against those murderous Saiyans once and for all.

Finishing up typing on his keyboard the pod had disappeared being teleported somewhere else just as the countdown went down to three.

Myu: For you are Baby the last surviving Tuffle.

BOOM

As the lab exploded into pieces taking Myu along with it the explosion shook the ground for a few seconds before it soon created a giant crater as the earth sunk down into the lab. Hearing the explosion Goku and Vegeta stopped for a second curious if Myu was in fact dead. Before they could begin to question it they spotted Rildo coming right for them.

Goku: How long do we need to stall him?

Vegeta: Just a couple more minutes now.

Goku: Then let's do this.

Goku and Vegeta: RRRAAAHHHH!

In a flash of light Goku and Vegeta had transformed into Super Saiyan 3s ready for one last round against the persistent cyborg. As the three clashed the planet began to shake as the fight went on. Being hit with a punch Goku retaliated with a Kamehameha forcing Rildo to block before it exploded damaging Rildo before he reformed. Launching a blast back Vegeta intercepted it with an energy ball sending it to the ground with an explosion.

Vegeta: Kakorot are they there yet?

Goku: They just made it grab hold.

Putting his hand on Goku he locked on to Trunks signal using his Instant Transmission just as Rildo went for a punch to them both. Reappearing on the ship they powered down now completely exhausted.

Pan: Grandpa!

Hugging Goku they watched as Trunks piloted the ship through the different layers of the atmosphere ready to finally leave this planet and go back home.

Rildo: I'm not finished yet Saiyans you won't escape from me!

Hearing this they all looked out the window to see one hundred Rildos all coming towards them.

Trunks: What are we going to do?!

Goku: Open up the ship i'll finish it.

Pan: But how your completely out of energy?

Goku: I still have one trick up my sleeve.

Pressing the button the ships door opened up as Goku stepped on the edge over looking the Rildos who were now just a few feet from the ship.

Rildo: Now die!

Sending out a gigantic blast Goku outstretched both of his hands and powered up all the way to a Super Saiyan 3.

Goku: Super Kaioken!

Rildo: Kaiowhat?

Turning completely red Gokus power jumped straight up to a power much much higher than an average Super Saiyan 3 and fired a gigantic energy blast at all of the Rildos completely disintegrating them all and soon hitting the planet completely destroying it in a blaze lighting up the sky for the entire universe to see. As Goku powered down he was now completely out of energy his body on the brink of breaking down he now felt very very tired. Closing his eyes he began to fall out of the ship unable to stop himself only to be caught by Vegeta and brought back inside safe and sound soon drifting off into sleep as the ship sailed back home.

 **With Myu and Rildo destroyed and the Dragonballs recovered our heroes can finally head back home to their families now that it was finally over. What will happen next stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragonball GT!**

 **AN: Hey guys Antman here and we're finally done with the Blackstar Dragonball saga next up a couple less action filled episodes focusing on our heroes back home before we jump full force into the Baby saga. Hope you enjoyed this saga because the next ones gonna be even better have a good day and see you next time folks.**


	21. A Visit To Earth Part 1

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes had recovered the Dragonballs from Myu and learned that Giru had been helping them the entire time unable to harm his best friend Pan. But before they could destroy Myu and stop his creation Rildo had intervened allowing Myu to transport his creation somewhere else before the lab could explode sacrificing himself. As they had retreated back to the ship Rildo had followed them with Goku using the last of his energy to summon a Super Kaioken to blast Rildo away and destroy M-2 for good. What happens next find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As Goku regained consciousness he saw that he was on a medical table with Trunks, Giru, and Pan overlooking him. As he tried to move he found that he couldn't feel a single part of his body and could barely breath.

Trunks: Good your awake eat this.

Opening his mouth Trunks inserted a senzu bean which Goku ate soon regaining his strength.

Goku: Wow i've never felt better in my life!

Trunks: You better what ever technique you used pretty much destroyed your entire body with nearly all of your bones broken your nerve endings were damaged beyond repair with the only things not being damaged beyond repair were your eternal organs.

Pan: What was that crazy technique?

Vegeta: I was wondering about that myself it wasn't the same one you used on me in our first fight.

Goku: It's called the Super Kaioken i've spent years trying to master it but unfortunately with my duties of training Uub and trying to master Super Saiyan 3 i haven't been able to master it fully. How it works is that it is the maximum potential of the Kaioken and gives the user the same boosts as the Super Saiyans forms if they do not have the use of one or i can combine it with my Super Saiyan forms for a burst of energy but it has a drawback the more i use it and the higher the level the more it damages my body. So far i can only use it with my Super Saiyan 2 form which makes my power equal to my Super Saiyan 3 form. As for combining it with Super Saiyan 3 it doubles my power but is incredibly unstable as both use a gigantic amount of stamina and if used for even a few seconds to long would cause my body to explode.

Giru: Dangerous very dangerous Giru!

Pan: You've got that right.

Vegeta: Not bad Kakorot but it's to risky to use in a battle if the opponent survives your chance of victory is zero.

Goku: I know that's why i only use it as a last resort. So where to now?

Trunks: Well we're beginning to run out of fuel so we'll stop by a planet near here and then we're headed home it should take a few months at this rate.

Pan: Awesome we'll be back three months early!

Goku: Good. (I'm coming Chichi just wait a little longer.)

 **Meanwhile**

Back on earth Gohan and Goten were currently sparring not far from the city. As Gohan went for a chop to the neck Goten ducked under it countering with with a kick to the face which was blocked. Grabbing his brothers leg he spun him around and around finally letting him go sending him toward a mountain. Regaining his balance Goten flipped and used his feet to bounce right back off the mountain and back towards his younger brother catching him with a punch to the jaw. Wipping a bit of blood off his lip Gohan spoke.

Gohan: Not bad Goten i see you've improved since our fight with the androids.

Goten: I could say the same to you to Gohan how longs it been since we've sparred?

Gohan: I'd say pretty long baby bro not since i became a professor.

Flying right at his brother Gohan went for a left hook which Goten was ready to defend until.

RING RING

Hearing his cell phone ring Goten had become distracted from the spar and was unable to defend himself from Gohans punch sending him flying right into Gohans house. Hearing a noise Videl ran into the kitchen.

Videl: Hey Gohan what was tha...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR HOUSE!

Currently Goten was in the ruins of a destroyed kitchen with most of the pots and pans on him the refrigirator being knocked over and the sink completely in shambles. Immediately Gohan arrived seeing his entire kitchen completely destroyed with Videl looking like she was about to chop off both of their heads.

Gohan: Um..well we can explain this right Goten...right?

Seeing what was about to happen Goten immediately checked his phone hoping to have an excuse to leave before he needed to be wished back along with Gohan.

Goten: Well i'd love to stay, but Valise wanted to meet me at the park better not keep her waiting bye Gohan bye Videl!

With Goten leaving Gohan was left to face his very pissed off wife alone.

Gohan: Did i ever mention how lovely you look when you're angry?

Videl: (Grabbing a kitchen knife.) And have i ever told you how much i hate it when my house is destroyed?

Gohan: It isn't completely destroyed just needs a little elbow grease and she'll be good as new.

Patting the kitchen wall it immediately collapsed causing the roof to fall nearly hitting the two.

Videl: GGGGOOOOOOHHHHHHAAAAANNNNNN!

 **Meanwhile**

The man who defeated Cell with a single karate chop the champ Hercule Satan was speaking at a press conference allowing fans to ask Mr. Satan questions for the day.

Fan 1: Mr. Satan rumors have been going around about you retiring from fighting and naming a successor to the Satan legacy some even speculate your greatest prodegy Mr. Buu to be this supposed successor so tell us do you plan to retire soon?

Hercule: Certainly not i can tell you with no doubt in my mind that i never plan to retire!

Fan 2: What about the rumors that you will begin competing in the wrestling circuit after having been undefeated for decades and grown bored with fighting?

Hercule: Heh please why would i compete in wrestling when i'm already the greatest fighter in the universe that would simply be a waste of time.

?: What was that brother?

Hercule: Huh who said that?

?: It's me!

Standing up a man with bulky muscles walked up to the stand toward Hercule he was wearing a big yellow shirt that had the word Brother on the front in big red letters.

Fan 3: Oh my god it's The Crusher!

Crusher: That's right brother and i'm here to challenge you Hercule Satan to a wrestling match!

Hercule: M-m-m-me w-w-why?

Crusher: You have disrespected my pride and the sport that i live and breath and for the last time! Tonight you and i will go one on one in a no disqualification match at the super dome and i will crush you permanately brother!

Hercule: Well fine then i'll be there and not only will i defeat you i will show you wrasslers why i am the champ of the universe!

News Reporter: You have it here folks for tonight only the champion of martial arts Mr. Satan will go against the champion of wrestling The Crusher stay tuned for more on ZTV!

 **Meanwhile**

Chichi and Bulma were telling stories about their husbands.

Chichi: So Bulma tell me about the time Vegeta had to take care of Bra.

Bulma: It all started on Friday after giving my maids the weekend off. Bra had caught a cold that day and i had some buisness at Capsule Corp and Trunks had to go to school and after was hanging out with Goten so that left Vegeta to take care of her for the entire day keep in mind she's only eight.

 **Flashback**

Vegeta: What do you mean i have to take care of Bra for the day remember the time i had to take care of Trunks for the day the brats nearly killed us all messing with the gravity controls and turning the machine up to 1000x gravity!

Bulma: Don't worry she'll be in bed most of the day all you have to do is get her something to eat when she is hungry and get her anything else she needs.

Vegeta:...Ok fine i'll watch over her for the day.

Bulma: Thanks Vegeta for doing this for me.

Vegeta: Yeah yeah.

Bulma: Aw don't pout tell you what for being such a good dad i'll give you a special reward tonight.

Giving a kiss Bulma sauntered out the door shaking her hips causing the prince to blush madly. Walking over to his daughters room he peeked inside to see Bra sleeping with her cheeks very red from the cold. Not wanting to wake his daughter Vegeta grabbed a walkie talkie and set it down next to her bed on her desk. Grabbing a sticky note he wrote down a message saying if she needed anything just use the talkie and stuck it onto the front of the talkie. After that he spent the three and a half hours training in the gravity chamber before the talkie beeped and Bra spoke.

Bra: Daddy i'm hungry can you fix me 30 pancakes?

Grabbing the talkie he responded.

Vegeta: Fine.

Turning off the chamber he went into the kitchen.

Vegeta: I need an apron let's see.

Looking inside he only saw one apron. Grabbing it he saw it was pink and turned it around to put it on only to see the words BAD MAN written on the front. Sighing in frustration he closed his hand into a fist using every bit of self restraint to not rip the apron up.

Vegeta: I should have known she would do something like this.

Putting it on he grabbed some pancake batter and began to cook the pancakes starting with 4. After a few minutes one of the pancakes was ready to be flipped. Putting the spatula under he flipped the pancake a little to hard sending it flying upwards right through the ceiling creating a pancake sized hole as the pancake shot through the air towards orbit.

Vegeta: Damn Bulmas going to bitch at me when she gets home for that.

Trying for another pancake Vegeta flipped it only to send it landing on the kitchen table.

Vegeta: Ok gently gently.

Trying again he successfully flipped it over only to send it through the floor accidentally putting to much force into it.

Vegeta: Crap!

Trying on the last pancake he actually did it only to see that it was burnt because he took to much time flipping the others.

Vegeta: Screw this!

Stomping over to the refrigerator he suddenly heard an ad on the tv.

Announcer: Yes come one come all it's free pancake day at UHOP only today can you get unlimited pancakes for free so come to UHOP for the best damn pancakes you have ever tasted!

Getting an idea Vegeta went to his daughters room seeing her awake he walked in.

Vegeta: Hey princess how are you feeling?

Bra: A little better but still hungry are my pancakes ready?

Vegeta: How would you like to go to UHOP for some free pancakes.

Bra: Really?

Vegeta: Uh huh today is free pancake day over there.

Bra: Awesome let's go!

As they flew over to the restaurant they saw that it was very crowded with a very long line.

Bra: Aw we're never going to get in.

Seeing his daughters mood decline so rapidly he gained a renewed vigor to see his daughter enjoy pancakes.

Landing at the end of the line Vegeta tapped on the shoulder of the man in front of him who was about three times the size of him. Feeling the tap the brute looked behind him.

Brute: What do you want?

Vegeta: I would like to pass in front of you my daughter is sick and wanted to enjoy pancakes for the day to cheer her up.

Brute: To bad i was here first!

Vegeta: That wasn't a request.

Brute: You pickin a fight?

Vegeta: A fight would imply i would have any sort of trouble dealing with a roided out freak like you.

Brute: You bastard take this!

Aiming a fist at Vegeta it was easily caught by the Saiyan. Trying to pull back he was unable to get out of his grip.

Vegeta: Goodbye.

Brute: Huh what do yoAAAAAAHHHHH!

Before he could finish his question the brute was thrown back landing on a car completely smashing it.

Vegeta: Anyone else refuse to move?

Immediately the line got out of the father and daughters way allowing them to get inside to the cash register easily.

Cashier: Hello sir will it be just you and your daughter today?

Vegeta: Yes.

Cashier: Ok good luck.

Bra: Thank you.

After three hours and 100s of pancakes devoured they finally left the restaurant as the owner was crying on the floor the customers were in shock with their eyeballs bulging out of their skull at seeing a little girl eat so many pancakes. Heading home Vegeta and Bra took a hot bath with the former mostly relaxing while the latter played with bubbles and her bath toys. Lying on the couch they watched a little tv before falling asleep on the couch drifting off to sleep as Bra sat on Vegetas lap with his arm protectively around her.

 **Present day**

Bulma: And when i got home the sight i saw was just enough to keep me from smashing something over Vegetas head for ruining the kitchen.

Chichi: Honestly i never expected something like that from Vegeta back when he was parenting Trunks he would never do something like that.

Bulma: Yea ever since the whole Buu thing he suddenly started bonding with Trunks a lot more taking him to the part once a week going on vacation with us during the holidays and even played a couple sports with him back when he was on the football team. Then when Bra came he treated her like a princess buying her toys on her birthday and actively took part in her infant stage teaching her how to walk and then fly he's really changed since then.

Chichi: Yea i remember when Goku first helped raise Gohan he was so clueless thinking that when he cried all he needed was food when he just needed a diaper change or was in pain during teething. It was so adorable how he would immediately run off and come back with a fish or a huge boar hopelessly trying to cheer him up.

Bulma: Honestly i never saw Goku as a dad he was so naive and childlike how would he raise one.

Chichi: I thought the same thing but whenever i would be stressing out while pregnant or would be in serious pain during contractions he would begin to rub my tummy warmly with a carefree look on his face and tell me that everything would be all right and after that the stress and pain would just stop.

Bulma: We chose some good husbands didn't we?

Chichi: No doubt about it.

 **Stay tuned for next scenes on Dragonball GT!**


	22. Brother vs Brother and A New Enemy

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes in space decided to stop by a planet to refuel their ship for the trip home after finally regaining all of the Dragonballs. Meanwhile everyone on earth were enjoying their daily lives and Chichi and Bulma were telling stories of their husbands and children until the sun began to set. Will our heroes in space be able to have a smooth time or will trouble arise before they can finish refueling their ship? Find out today on Dragonballz!**

As our heroes touched down on the planet they saw an inhabited city.

Pan: Giru take care of the ship while we're gone.

Giru: Ok Pan Giru.

As the ship closed with only Giru inside he went up to the control panel and opened it up revealing all of its inner parts to the robot.

Giru: Now where were.

Entering the city our heroes walked around looking for a fuel shop and on the way passed by a bank when BOOM an explosion went off as a few guys with sacks full of money left the bank. Before they could get very far a voice spoke up from on top of a roof with the sun as his backdrop making it impossible to see who was speaking.

?: Stop right there you won't be making off with the money today so drop it and surrender to the police!

Robber 1: Oh no we're done for!

Robber 2: Get ahold of yourself he won't be able to stop us!

Robber 3: Are you sure i've heard he's invincible?!

Before they could continue the figure dropped down in front of them revealing himself.

Goku: Wow what a coincidence we came to his planet.

Trunks: Yea the chances were literally 1 in a billion but i guess we've had similar luck considering Buu came to our planet out of the billions out there as well.

Pan: Hey how do you guys know him and who is he anyway?

Vegeta: My younger brother Tarble.

Pan: Oh well that explains it.

Looking onward they saw that the gunmen pulled out their pistols and shot at him multiple times with the bullets simply falling on the ground after hitting him. Taking off his scouter he shot out two lazer eye beams destroying two of the guns and grabbed the third gun out of the guys hand and broke it.

Robber: Alright we surrender.

After they surrendered the police soon arrived and arrested the robbers taking them to jail. Before Tarble could take off our heroes walked up to him.

Goku: Hey Tarble.

Vegeta: Hello brother.

Trunks: Hey uncle Tarble.

Pan: Hello Mr. Tarble i'm Pan.

Seeing his friends Tarbles face changed from serious like Vegetas to a very happy one.

Tarble: It's good to see you all again and nice to meet you Pan. What are you guys doing here?

Before Trunks could begin to explain a loud rumbling erupted from Gokus stomach.

Goku: Can we eat first it's been a while since i've ate.

Tarble: Of coarse follow me back to my house my wife should be fixing dinner right now.

Following Tarble they were led out of the city towards a small town.

Tarble: So what brings you here it's not exactly close to earth?

Trunks: Long story short had to hunt for Dragonballs across the galaxy and now we're headed back home and need some fuel for the trip back.

Tarble: Oh ok pretty big coincidence you happened to stop by here.

Goku: That's what i said.

Pan: So why did you stop that robbery are you some kind of superhero like Papa?

Tarble: Ever since you guys helped me all those years ago i realized that i couldn't ignore my heritage forever and needed to be able to protect everyone if the time should come so i began to train and get stronger and now i'm much more powerful than we last met to the point i could take on Abo and Kado single handedly. As for the robbery a deadly new crime syndicate has been trying to take over the city through these violent acts and as the planets protector i have taken it upon myself to stop this anyway i can.

Vegeta: Not bad brother i'm interested to see how strong you've become.

Trunks: Good luck on taking down the syndicate wish we could help but we've got to get back to earth as soon as possible.

Pan: Are you sure we can't stay a few days to help take them down?

Tarble: It's fine Pan i've got it handled.

Arriving at Tarbles house his wife Gure greeted them and prepared a fantastic feast. After they had finished eating Tarble walked over Vegeta and posed a question.

Tarble: Brother while everyone goes to get fuel for your ship i was wondering if we could spar for a while outside?

Looking over to his brother Vegetas stotic face turned into a smirk.

Vegeta: Heh sounds fun but don't expect it to be easy.

Tarble: I'm looking forward to it.

Walking over to the others Vegeta informed that he would be staying while they went to the store to purchase the fuel.

Trunks: Ok dad see you when we get back.

Goku: See ya soon Vegeta!

Pan: We'll be right back.

As the three flew off Vegeta and Tarble stepped out side now carrying similar smirks. Gaining a little distance the two then turned toward each other and flared their Ki.

Vegeta: So are we going to play around or get serious?

Tarble: Serious.

Needing no other incentive Vegeta with a humongous roar transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta: Are you ready to begin?

Tarble: One thing first.

With an equally gigantic roar as his brother Tarble transformed into a Super Saiyan as well.

Vegeta: Heh i never thought you would unlock the legendary power of our race.

Tarble: It wasn't easy that's for sure it took months and months of training and a few close calls dealing with the crime syndicates assassins just to unlock it not to mention controlling it to a near perfect level.

Vegeta: Impressive this should be fun.

Tarble: Agreed.

Ending the chatter the two brothers charged at each other in a blinding speed. Going for the first strike Tarble tried to land a right hook on Vegeta who easily avoided the attack and kneed his brother in the gut causing him to reel back in pain for a few seconds before firing back with an energy blast which Vegeta deflected. Gaining some distance Tarble shot out an energy volley before disappearing in a burst of speed. Flying up Vegeta tried to avoid the attack but as he looked down saw that it followed him and no matter how hard he tried was unable to shake them off. Deciding a different tactic Vegeta extended his right hand and fired an energy blast destroying the volley but fell right into Tarbles trap as he reappeared a few feet from Vegeta flying towards his left side aiming a punch towards his cheek. Seeing no other option Vegeta reared his head back just barely avoiding the attack as it graced his cheek. Bringing a knee up in retaliation Tarble caught it and hit the vulnerable Saiyan with a kick to the gut sending him falling towards the ground below. Regaining his barrings Vegeta charged towards Tarble who had his hands in a formation Vegeta knew all to well.

Tarble: Galick Gun Fire!

Sending out a huge blast the prince had just enough time to block the attack as it sent him down to the ground holding the blast. Flaring his Ki Vegeta with all of his might successfully deflected the blast upwards and away from him. Looking up he saw that Tarble disappeared again and reacted just in time with a backflip going right over his brother and avoiding a sweep kick. Landing on all fours Vegeta wasted no time and flew right at Tarble hitting him with a headbutt and as he flew through the air Vegeta fired an energy blast at him but missed as Tarble had already recovered and avoided the attack.

Vegeta: Not bad Tarble your speed is even greater than mine at this form but you lack power.

Tarble: Thanks but don't think i'm done yet.

Vegeta: I was counting on it.

Disappearing once again Tarble reemerged in front of his brother sending out a flurry of punches but was blocked by Vegetas superior defense which no matrer how hard he tried was unable to break through. Going on the offensive Vegeta flared his Ki sending Tarble back a few inches and unleashed a flurry of punches and kickes which Tarble defended with limited success unable to deal with Vegetas overwhelming strength. As Vegeta went for the final blow Tarble opened his eyes and shot out two eye beams forcing Vegeta to duck and aimed a double kick at his chin but again was unable to connect as Tarble jumped back and shot an energy blast which Vegeta side stepped. Extending his hand Vegeta charged up for an attack.

Vegeta: Let's finish this brother! Big Bang Attack!

Tarble: I couldn't agree more! Galick Gun Fire!

As the two attacks collided each brother fought for dominance neither willing to give up. Finally with a mighty roar Vegeta increased the power of his attack completely overtaking Tarbles who dodged at the last second and after a couple seconds the attacks exploded shaking the entire planet before slowly stopping. As both fighters panted they powered down back to their base form concluding this sparring session. Heading inside they both ate and talked with Tarble doing most of it as Vegeta simply stuck to nodding his head. Soon the other showed up with the ship full of fuel and ready to go. Saying their goodbyes Vegeta and Tarble starred at each other for a moment.

Tarble: It was good seeing you brother.

Vegeta: You to when we meet next i expect you to be much stronger than before don't disappoint me.

Tarble: Oh that's the nicest thing you've said to me!

Before Vegeta could protest his overly emotional brother wrapped his arms around him giving him a big hug that took the air right out of him.

Vegeta: Get off me before i punch you.

 **Meanwhile**

On an unknown planet a capsule containing the life form known as baby had suddenly opened spilling out the liquid along with the organism that was now awake. Opening his red eyes he looked around spotting a screen that suddenly booted up and showed an old man on screen.

Myu: If you are hearing this then i have been killed by the Saiyan menace my child. I am Dr. Myu your creator and father i have spent many years deceloping you to be the ultimate weapon against the Saiyan filth who ruin the galaxy. You are the last survivor of a race known as the Tuffles a peaceful race who lived happily for many centuries before being nearly brought to extinction by a race known as the Saiyans a race of brutes who thrive on fighting no matter who or what it may hurt. When they came to our planet we treated them like our very own but were soon betrayed as they had suddenly attacked us one night sparking a war that we inevitably lost. Inside your brain are coordinates to a planet known as earth which harbors the last remaing Saiyans who are nearly extinct after having their planet blown up decades ago. Also inside is a more through history of the Saiyans and their abilities which you can access at any time. As time goes on you will soon realize your powers and how to use them effectively in restoring our race. It is a shame i could not see you awaken but know this you are the only hope for our race and the universe go to earth kill the Saiyans and restore the Tuffle race to it's former glory that is your mission my son. Now go fullfill your destiny as Baby the savior of the Tuffle race!

As he began to process this information he looked into his memory finding a file on Saiyan history opening it he read all about them and when he got to the Saiyan Tuffle war section he saw image after image of Saiyans slaughtering the Tuffles in the most violent ways hearts being ripped out people being crushed by a great apes foot and many more. Unable to handle this he erupted into a blind rage destroying the entire lab. Coming out of the remains Baby gained a determined look on his face as he flew into space at blinding speeds toward his new destination.

Baby: Don't worry father i'll end the Saiyan menace once and for all and avenge your death i promise you.

 **As our heroes head towards earth a new threat is on its way as well. Will our heroes on earth be able to combat this new threat or will the Saiyans truly be wiped out by the one known as Baby? Stay tuned for next scenes on Dragonball GT!**


	23. A Visit To Earth Part 2 Babys Invasion

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes had landed on a planet to refuel only to see that they landed on the same planet where Vegetas brother Tarble lived as well. After having a brother on brother spar our heroes headed back towards earth meanwhile the organism known as Baby awoke and after receiving his mission set out for earth in order to avenge** **his race and save the universe. How will things develop from here find out today on Dragonball GT**

Over a period of a month Baby had gotten closer and closer to earth stopping ever so often on a planet to train for a short time and figure out more of his powers and had matured greatly now twice as tall from when he was first awakened and his eyes changed from red to blue. As of now he was close enough to see the planet easily and had just past the moon and was now entering the atmosphere. As he got closer and closer to the surface multiple things began to go through his mind.

Baby: I wonder how many Saiyans are on this planet the record says that the near extinction of the Saiyans was decades ago and only three males had survived working for the army of Frieza until they had suddenly disappeared. If those three are still alive then that would mean they must have already had children and since they're all on this planet they would have most likely breed with the habitats of this planet making them only half Saiyan. So should i kill them too or do they deserve to live as half of their being are still good?

Landing on the planet he had decided to land close to a city. Walking around he saw that the inhabitants were composed of a race similar looking to the Tuffles and anthropomorphic people that resembled different animals like Wolves, Dogs, and Cats. Deciding to take a smal rest he took a seat on a nearby bench and watched everyone walk around and do their business feeling a sense of satisfaction at seeing everything so peaceful and innocent just like the images he saw when looking up images of the Tuffle race before the war. Suddenly he heard a loud ringing looking over he saw a couple police cars chasing some criminals who were trying to escape the law enforcement.

Baby: Even on a peaceful planet like this crime is still very prevalent.

In a burst of speed Baby was now in the air a few feet ahead of the car. Coming down he collided with the cars front hood crushing it and destroying the engine and stopping the car. With the criminals now stopped Baby flew off hearing a few yells of thank you from citizens. Now all alone he decided to get started on his mission and began to sense through the entire planet looking for any abnormally strong powers. Sensing a good number of them he realized that a few of them felt similar to the regular people walking down the street just much much more powerful while the rest felt alien which he had gathered as being the Saiyans. Getting started he flew off toward his first target with determination surging through him.

 **Meanwhile**

On top of the lookout Piccolo had been meditating as now that Goku and Uub were gone it was the most peaceful place on the planet. Suddenly the Namek had opened his eyes and walked over to the edge of the lookout as if he was searching for something. Seeing this Dende had walked up to his friend and looked down at earth as well.

Dende: I have a strange feeling Piccolo but i can't narrow down where or what it's coming from.

Piccolo: Whatever this is it's not organic which is why we aren't able sense it. I'm going down to investigate keep on your guard.

Flying off the lookout Piccolo headed towards the surface intended on finding out what was going on before it was to late.

 **Meanwhile**

Over in West City Goten and his girlfriend Valese were enjoying a stroll through the park.

Goten: And then after burying Vegeta in the sand he immediately woke up and throttled us both.

Valese: Hahahahaha! Oh Goten your stories are always so hilarious.

Unfortunately for the beautiful brown haired woman a bit of her ice cream had melted and fallen onto her shirt.

Valese: Aw man i just got this.

As she tried to clean the ice cream off her shirt was pulled down slightly alowing the Saiyan to see her plump breast as it jiggled which caused a nose bleed.

Valese: Ah there all better. Hey Goten why is your face as red as a tomato?

Scrambling for an excuse Goten was stuttering like crazy and crossed his legs to hide his hard on.

Goten: W-w-w-wel-well ya-yo-you s-s-see t-th-th-the we-wea-weather i-is r-r-r-really ho-ho-hot.

Valese: Now that you mention it the weather is pretty hot let's head over to that tree and relax in the shade.

Grabbing Gotens arm she began to lead the teenager over to the tree but the physical contact between them and his arm being pretty close to her breast only caused an even worse nosebleed. Unbeknownst to the couple they were being watched by Baby who was very intrigued by the half Saiyans actions.

Baby: This is not how my data shows a Saiyan would act this doesn't make any sense. I'll confront him when he is alone and figure out if he is truly as dangerous as both father and history has shown their race to be.

As the date went on Goten began to feel like he was being watched which only got worse as time passed. Finally he had enough of it and decided to confront whoever was watching him.

Goten: Hey Valese i've gotta go mom needed some help with rebuilding a wall at my brothers house.

Valese: Ok Goten it was nice seeing you.

Goten: You to Valese i had a great time.

Before he could leave Valese grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss on the lips before walking off with a blush on her face. After a minute he had regained his senses and flew off towards the wastelands. After a few minutes Goten was now all alone with no one around for hundreds of miles.

Goten: I know you're watching show yourself!

Immediately Baby revealed himself hiding behind a huge boulder with a very serious look on his face.

Baby: Greetings Saiyan you may not know me but i know of you.

Goten: Why were you spying on me?

Baby: You are a Saiyan or at least half of one i cannot allow your race to thrive any longer in order to make sure that another tragedy like the Tuffles never happens again to this peaceful planet.

Goten: Huh what are you talking about another tragedy?

Baby: So you have no idea of your races history. There's only one last thing to do before my decision has been made about the fate of your race.

Launching an energy ball at Goten the teen back handed the weak attack sending it to flying off into the atmosphere.

Goten: Look i would prefer not to fight so just leave and we won't have any trouble.

Baby: I would prefer not to fight as well but in order to answer my question and keep the universe at peace we must.

Goten: Fine then let's go. RRRRAAAAHHHHH!

In a mighty roar Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and got into a fighting stance.

Baby: (Ah yes just as fathers most recent files from M-2 has shown Saiyans can transform up to three times depending on how strong they are each time being considerbly more powerful i'm not sure if he still can transform but i need to take him out while i still have the chance before anyone else can arrive to help.)

Goten: (Whatever this thing is it's definitely machine as i can't sense his energy just like those androids.)

As the battle began Baby charged at the Saiyan and aimed a chop at the side of his neck but missed as Goten ducked and landed an uppercut on the Tuffle sending him flying back a few feet before he regained his senses. Going on the offensive Goten launched an army of energy balls at the Tuffle. Seeing this Baby surrounded himself in an energy barrier to defend himself and evaporating the attacks. Lowering the barrier the two charged at each other and were locked in combat with punches and kicks flying everywhere but they were either unable to hit their target or was blocked. Finally Baby had managed to maneuver through Gotens defense and hit him with a kick to his side sending him staggering just long enough to hit him with a right hook across the cheek. sending him into a mountain. Suddenly the mountain tore apart as Goten came out of it with his clothes ripped on many places of his body and blood trailing down from a few cuts on his chest and face.

Goten: (At this rate i'll never get anywhere he doesn't show any signs of damage it's now or never.)

Cupping his hands Goten prepared for his signature attack.

Goten: Ka-Me-Ha-Me...

As he began to charge up his massive attack he noticed that Baby stood his ground unmoving.

Goten: (Strange does he think he can take my attack head on or is he planning to dodge at the last second?)

With no other time to think about it and now fully charged Goten unleashed his signature attack with a mighty roar.

Goten: HA!

 **Meanwhile**

Piccolo who had sensed Gotens battke rushed over to see what was happening. As he got close he saw the half Saiyan on the ground and rushed to save him sealing his cuts and mending his wounds. Suddenly Goten had awoke and got back up looking surprised to see the Namek

Goten: Piccolo what are you doing here?

Piccolo: I sensed your ongoing fight and came to help and see why i couldn't sense your the person you were fighting.

Goten: It was another android similar to the ones we fought not to long ago apparently there was still one left but i took care of him though i may have overdone it a little as i used up all of my energy and passed out.

Piccolo: I see maybe that was the disturbance i felt.

Goten: Probably.

Piccolo: I'm going to look around and investigate some more see if there just might be any more androids that we missed. If another one attacks you flare up your Ki and i'll be on my way to assist.

Goten: Thanks Piccolo it would have been pretty hard to get back home if you hadn't healed me glad to know i've got a guardian angel looking after me.

Piccolo: Heh don't think this will be a regular thing i've got more important things to do than be your healer twenty four seven.

Goten: Aw come on i was just joking i didn't mean it like that.

Right before Piccolo could leave Goten asked to fix his clothes as not to worry his mother and with a wave of his hand fixed the teenagers clothes as if he never went into a battle. With no other words needed Piccolo flew off in search of any androids. Now left alone Goten headed home back to Mount Paozu. Entering the house he was greeted by Chichi who gave him a hug and a kiss.

Chichi: Hey honey how was your date with Valese?

Goten: Good mom we got some ice cream and walked through the park.

Chichi: Aw that's my boy such a handsome young man just like his father.

Goten: Stop it mom you're embarrassing me.

Chichi: Ok supper will be ready in an hour also your brother is coming by since Videl is visiting her father today.

Goten: Cool been a while since we ate together. I'm gonna head to my room real quick and take a nap it's been a long day.

Chichi: Ok i'll call for you when Gohan arrives.

Goten: Ok mom love you.

Chichi: Love you to honey.

Going into his bedroom Goten laid down on his bed and sighed out in relief.

Baby: That was close i thought for a minute he was going to figure me out. I only had a few seconds to look through Gotens memory before i could come up with an answer as to why i wasn't sensed i'm just lucky i found the recent memory about the androids.

 **Flashback**

Goten: HA!

Before the attack could strike Baby he turned himself into a liquid metal form and raced straight toward Goten who was unable to defend himself as Baby collided with his chest entering his body through the cuts on his chest. As the Kamehameha died down Goten suddenly felt very dizzy and passed out on the ground hitting it with a thud a few seconds before Piccolo arrived.

 **Present**

Laying down on the bed Baby began to go through all of Gotens memories seeing everyone of the Z fighters and the times he has had with them. Then he got to his family seeing the strict but loving Chichi his kind hearted big brother Gohan and his father the savior of the earth Goku and not only did he see a great deal of love for his father but also some resentment as well towards him. Looking further into this he saw many things from the boys memory such as his mother crying the same day every year until his father had come back into their lives. He saw Goku leaving everyone for five years just to train this random kid that no one had heard about and it struck a pang of sympathy within the Tuffles heart seeing this. Looking further into his memories he saw all of the threats Goten had to fight like Majin Buu, Androids 13, 14, and 15 and all the stories he has heard about before he was born like Cell, Frieza, and many more. Going much deeper into Gotens mind he saw a locked door away from anything else walking up to it he had no idea what was behind it and tried to open it but it refused wouldn't budge even when putting force into it..

Baby: Whatever is behind here he's locked it away and wants no one to find out about it.

Putting all of his strength into opening the door he had finally forced it open and was able to get inside. Walking inside he saw all of Gotens dark thoughts his hatred towards Super Buu for killing his mother his jealousy towards Uub for getting most of his fathers attention and his dark desires for Valese. After going through everything in Gotens mind Baby had finally made his decision.

Baby: I see now it isn't the Saiyans that are destroying the universe they are just apart of the bigger problem. Evil, greed, violence, crime, everyone who possesses these qualities can easily begin a tragedy like what happened to my people if they were to give in to their dark nature. My mission has changed instead of ending the Saiyans i shall unify the entire universe and lead it into a new glorious age of peace only then will the universe be truly safe.

Putting his plan into action he planted a seed into Gotens brain and as it sprouted and spreed across his brain it changed his mind into one more like Babys. Exiting Gotens body he relinquished his control over Goten and soon the half Saiyan woke up and stood up looking up at Baby before bowing.

Goten: I understand everything now my king.

Baby: Yes from this day forward you are no longer a Saiyan but you are now a Tuffle and together we shall bring absolute peace to this chaotic universe. Our first objective is bringing Son Gohan over to our cause only then will we have a chance of making earth the start of this glorious new empire.

 **With Goten now on his side Baby looks to add Gohan to his new kingdom. Will Gohan be able to stop Baby before his empire can truly become a reality or will he become the next member of the growing Tuffle empire? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	24. Gohans Stuggle and Piccolos Warning

**Last time on Dragonball GT Baby had arrived on earth ready to fulfill his mission. Going for his first target he encountered Goten and after outmanuvering a Kamehameha was able to infiltrate Gotens brain and after seeing inside the Saiyans mind had a revelation to begin a new Tuffle empire and brought over his first new ally in Goten and their first target Son Gohan. How will Gohan be able to defend himself against the duo of Baby and Goten find out today on Dragonball GT!**

KNOCK KNOCK

As Chichi walked up to the door she opened it to reveal Gohan who was wearing his old purple Gi.

Chichi: Goten your brothers here!

After a minute Goten had walked down the steps with a gigantic smile on his face walking up to his brother.

Goten: Hey bro how's it goi-

Before Goten could finish he saw that both Gohans eyes turned blood red ready to kill.

Gohan: You left me with Videl alone.

Immediately Goten lept behind Chichi using her as a shield against his brother.

Goten: I'm sorry Valese really texted me i swear!

Perplexed at what was going on Chichi spoke up.

Chichi: Could one of you explain what's going on?

As Gohan explained what happened Chichi grabbed the nearest fryihg pan and bonked it over Goten and Gohans head causing gigantic welts where the frying pan hit.

Goten and Gohan: Ow what was that for?!

Chichi: What have i told you about training near home it always ends badly!

Gohan: Yea now not only do i have to fix the entire house before Pan gets back but Videl is now staying with her father until then.

Goten: That sucks hopefully you'll get it finished soon shouldn't take long since we can literally move at speeds unheard of.

Gohan: No way construction is a lot different from fighting or teaching.

As the three ate they continued to discuss about Gohans dilemma and then went on to other topics.

 **Meanwhile**

Tien, Chaiotzu, and Launch were looking at the new crib that Tien had just finished building.

Launch: Aw it looks so nice our baby will love it.

The crip had nails sticking out of it everywhere from Tiens failed attempts making it look more like a deathtrap rather than a bed for a baby.

Chaiotzu: Um Tien i think you might just want to end up buying one.

Tien: What are you talking about Chaiotzu just a couple patches and it'll be fine.

Chaiotzu: That's what you said about the last two.

Tien: Third times the charm.

Grabbing a hammer he lifted up off the ground sending some dust towards Launches face causing her to sneeze.

Launch: Achoo!

Sneezing her hair turned from blue to blond and her sweet attitude changed as well.

Launch: What kind of crap is this you call this a crib?!

Finally breaking down from his wifes insults and his best friends suggestions he gave up.

Tien: I'll go buy a crib tomorrow.

Launch: Good.

Giving Tien a kiss on the cheek she began to clean her guns.

Chaiotzu: I'll go start dinner.

As Tien sat down and began to count out the money felt a strong power outside his door and opened it to see Piccolo.

Tien: Hey Piccolo what are you doing here?

Piccolo: I've come to give a warning.

Tien: Come in we'll talk about it inside.

Walking inside Launch spotted Piccolo and spoke up.

Launch: Hey green bean what's up?

Piccolo: Hey Launch it's nice to see you as well.

Sitting down at the table Piccolo and Tien began to talk.

Tien: So what's this warning you mentioned.

Piccolo: Apparently there are still some androids left.

Tien: Really how?

Piccolo: No idea all i know is that Goten barely destroyed one that was after him.

Tien: Is he alright?

Piccolo: Yea i arrived just in time to heal him up.

Tien: So how do you that there are still any androids maybe that was the last one since they usually come in groups?

Piccolo: I don't know i just have this strange feeling that there's a new threat lurking around waiting to strike.

Tien: Any idea on how to find these androids?

Piccolo: Not yet but i've decided to warn everyone just incase. Next up is Yamcha than Uub than Bulla and finally Gohan.

Tien: How about we split up i'll take Yamcha and Bulla and you get Uub and Gohan.

Piccolo: Thanks.

Chaiotzu: But what about the crib Tien?

Launch: Yea you're just trying to get out of buying one!

Tien: No of coarse not Lau-

Launch: Can it!

Grabbing her gun she shot an array of bullets at the two as they quickly flew out of the house in an attempt to avoid them. As they had gotten outisde Tien looked back.

Tien: I'll be back by dinner love you honey!

Launch: Love you to sexy!

Piccolo: Is it usually like this?

Tien: Half the time yes but i wouldn't have her any other way.

Piccolo: Makes me glad to be single. Will Chaiotzu be alright with her for awhile?

Tien: Of coarse Chaiotzu has never gotten on her bad side he's to polite and she has a big soft spot for him.

 **Meanwhile**

After they had finished eating Goten and Gohan were now relaxing as Chichi was doing the dishes.

Goten: Hey Gohan wanna go out and spar a little over at the mountains?

Gohan: Eh sure i've got nothing better to do at the moment. Hey mom we're heading out to spar for a bit.

Chichi: Ok just take it up to the mountains.

Goten: Gotcha!

After a few minutes they made it far up the mountains away from anyone. Landing on the ground the two did a couple streches to get ready.

Gohan: You ready Goten?

Goten: Just one minute. You can come out now my king.

Suddenly before Gohan could even question what his brother said Goten opened his shirt revealing Baby who landed on the ground and morphed into his physical form.

Gohan: Huh who are you?!

Baby: Allow me to introduce myself Gohan i am Baby the last member of the Tuffle race that your kind nearly destroyed.

Gohan: Let me guess you're out for revenge just like all of the bad guys?

Baby: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh if you had asked me that same question a couple days ago i might have said yes but after looking through your brothers memories i now only want to bring peace to this chaotic universe.

Gohan: And how do you plan to that?

Baby: An empire that would span across the universe and be ruled by me someone who can be unbiased and only wishes to promote peace and unity among the empire rather than hatred and fear to keep people in line.

Gohan: You know it will never work there will be crime and hatred no matter how much you try.

Baby: That's where you're wrong unlike other empires i have a way to unite everyone. Just look at your brother he has become the first member of the new Tuffle empire.

Goten: He's right Gohan Baby has helped me realize that under his rule we will achieve a permanent utopia and you will soon join us.

Gohan: Goten... Don't worry little brother i'll snap you out of it and save you i promise.

Baby: It's a shame i was hoping you would join willingly after all as a fellow crime fighter i would think that you would be able to see the glory of a peaceful utopia.

Gohan: By what getting rid of peoples free will and enslave them i'd never help anyone do that.

Powering up to his maximum Gohan got into one of his fathers fighting stances. Doing the same Goten became a SSJ2 and Baby powered up to his maximum as well growing much more from being inside Gotens body. Having a standoff each fighter waited to see who would attack first. Finally Goten made the first move rushing at Gohan and went for a kick to the face only to be caught by Gohan who grabbed it by both hands and spun him around and around finally letting him go sending him right into a mountain. Suddenly he felt a prescience right behind him and moved his body to the right avoiding a fist by Baby that was aimed at the back of his head. Twisting his body around he went for a kick but only hit air as Baby hopped over it and shot an energy blast but Gohan had seen that coming and fell back onto the ground to avoid it and used his hands to push himself back off the ground and back on his feat and connected with a punch to Babys gut causing the Tuffle to stumble back. Before Gohan could continue Goten had reentered the fight launching a couple energy blasts at Gohan who easily deflected them. As Goten was rushing right towards him once again Gohan suddenly felt arms wrap around him and put him into a full nelson.

Gohan: (Damn i was to distracted by Goten to notice him sneak uo behind me!)

Before he could get out of the hold Goten had struck him hard in the stomach. Continuing on his attack Goten struck Gohan in the face over and over. Rearing back for an even stronger punch Gohan caught his second wind bringing up his feet and kicking off of Goten sending both him and Baby landing on the ground and freeing him. As all three got back up Gohan was surrounded on both sides.

Baby: You're just as strong as i had anticipated Gohan with you by my side there will be nothing to stop us.

Gohan: Don't think you've won yet.

Goten: It's only a matter of time brother.

With the conversation over Baby and Goten lunged at Gohan and the three were now engaged in fierce combat.

 **Meanwhile**

Reaching Yamchas hut Tien entered to see the desert bandit watching a little tv.

Yamcha: Hey Tien what's up?

Tien: Not much what about you?

Yamcha: Eh just been hanging around right now i'm off this season so i decided to start training heavily again you know get back in shape it's been to long since i've been able to unleash my Wolf Fang Fist on somebody.

Tien: Good we might need it soon.

Yamcha: Huh why?

Explaining the situation Yamcha nodded realizing how big the threat could actually be.

Yamcha: So even Piccolos worried about this new threat for all we know they could be even stronger than the ones that you all fought before and without Goku, Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta we'll need all the help we can get.

Tien: Right.

Yamcha: Let's go then we need to start training.

Tien: Heh i haven't seen you this fired up since Vegeta was coming to earth.

Yamcha: Let's just say i've finally caught my second wind.

 **Meanwhile**

Arriving at Capsule Corp Piccolo walked inside to see Bulma cooking dinner. Hearing footsteps Bulma turned around and saw Piccolo greeting him warmly.

Bulma: Hey Piccolo come to try my delicious recipes?

Piccolo: No i just came to deliver a warning to you and Bra.

Bulma: Huh what kind of warning?

Explaining the situation Bulma nearly freaked out at hearing the possibility of androids.

Bulma: How many androids did that crazy old fart even make?

Piccolo: At this rate it could be up to around 15.

Bulma: Of coarse. Bras over in the gravity chamber training just press the button on the right and it'll open.

Piccolo: Thank you Bulma.

Bulma: Anytime.

Walking outside he went over to the chamber and pressed the button. As it opened up he saw that Bra was training in 500x gravity as a Super Saiyan. Taking off his weighted clothing he walked inside and was easily noticed by Bra.

Bra: Hey Piccolo what are you doing here?

Piccolo: We need to talk outside shut the chamber off.

Bra: Fine but only if you can beat me.

A little surprised by what she said he responded with a question.

Piccolo: Why would you want to fight me?

Bra: Simple you trained Pan and i need someone strong to train with since dad and big brother are gone and until you defeat me i won't listen to a word you're saying.

Piccolo: Heh you're just like your father down to the letter. Fine let's get this over with.

Getting into her fathers fighting stance she quickly charged it him unkeashing a torrent of punches and kicks which under this gravity took monumental effort to do but only wasted her stamina as Piccolo easily blocked her attacks and countered with a left hook right in her gut knocking the wind out if her. Regaining her senses she went for a different tactic and used her incredible speed to zip all over the place trying to confuse the Namek. Appearing right in front of him she went for a punch but right before it could hit teleported right behind him catching the Namek off guard long enough to deliver a kick to his back. Recovering very quickly he grabbed her ankle and flung her over his head sending her toward the ground. Just before she could hit the ground she used her energy to make a mighty gust of wind slowing her momentum down greatly and even when hitting the ground at this gravity she only sustained minor damage. As Piccolo brought his arm back Bra did a kip up now back on her feet and jumped up high in the air bringing her knee down hard using the heavy gravity to her advantage breaking through Piccolos guard and leaving him open for an attack. Using both of her feet she kicked Piccolo in the chest sending him right into the wall of the ship creating a dent. As Bra went for a punch Piccolo side stepped sending Bras fist right through the chamber. Before she could get it out Piccolo was already behind her and hit a chop on the back of her neck striking a nerve and knocking her out. Heading over to the controls he shut the thing off just as she had regained consciousness.

Bra: Not bad you should come train with me more often.

Piccolo: Now down to business we need to talk.

Bra: Sure go ahead.

Explaining the situation a determined smirk grew on Bras face.

Bra: So there are still some androids left and they could be even more powerful than the ones before am i correct?

Piccolo: Yep pretty much.

Bra: Good i've been working on a new form and this just might be the time to test it.

Piccolo: Good luck with that anyway i'm off i still need to warn Gohan.

Bra: Ok see you later Piccolo.

Heading off toward Gohan he only hoped that nothing had happened to him yet.

 **As Piccolo heads after Gohan he has no idea of the trouble the our hero is in. Can Gohan withstand the might of Baby and his younger brother or will he suffer the same fate as Goten and will Piccolo be able to arrive in time to assist his former student? Find all these answers and more on the next chapter of Dragonball GT!**


	25. Gohans Downfall Piccolo To Late!

**Last time on Dragonball GT Baby and Goten had revealed their intentions to bring Gohan over to their side. Engaging in battle neither side could gain an advantage. Meanwhile Piccolo and Tien had went to warn the rest of the Z fighters of an upcoming threat each splitting up. Now all that was left was Uub, Krillin, and Gohan with Piccolo heading towards the Saiyan unknowing of his current struggle. Will Piccolo arrive in time to assist Gohan or will Baby get his new ally? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As Tien and Yamcha were flying they decided to make a detour to Kame house to warn Krillin. Landing outisde they walked in to see Roshi watching his aerobics videos. Hearing the door open Roshi turned around and hastily shut off his video only to see Tien and immediately calmed down.

Roshi: Don't scare me like that if 18 saw me with this on again and especially in front of Maron i wouldn't be able to feel my jaw for days.

Yamcha: Sorry Master Roshi.

Roshi: So have you just come to say hello or is it something else?

Tien: We've come to warn you and Krillin about a possible android threat.

Krillin: More?!

Turning around they spotted Krillin, Marron, and 18 in the door with groceries. Explaining the situation Krillin sighed heavily.

Krillin: You think they'll come after us?

Tien: Not sure it's very possible considering 18 being one and you helping to stop the androids as well.

18: Then that means we'll just need to train for when they come.

Krillin: Right.

After talking for a little bit Tien and Yamcha left to go after Uub and warn him.

 **Meanwhile**

As the battle continued Gohan was zipping around the battlefield setting his sights on Goten and unleashed an energy volley. Seeing the blasts coming for him Goten put up an energy barrier and charged through the volley and went for an energy blast of his own but it was deflected by Gohan. As the two fought Baby jumped in and they began to double team Gohan who was now struggling to block or avoid their attacks. Unfortunately he was unable to block a punch to his stomach by Goten which left him open for an uppercut by Baby sending him flying up in the air. After a few seconds Gohan had recovered and was now hovering in the air panting. Soon Goten and Baby were right in front of him each smirking.

Baby: Not bad Gohan but we both know you can't keep this up you're expending all of your energy to fight us and it's beginning to take its toll on you.

Gohan: (He's right at this rate i won't last much longer i've got to try and finish this soon.)

Before Gohan could even think of a plan Goten and Baby cupped their hands together in a familiar fashion.

Baby and Goten: Ka-Me.

At this point Gohan was at loss for words and as their attacks continued to charge and could only think of one course of action. Powering up to his maximum he cupped his hands and prepared his own attack.

Gohan: Ka-Me.

Baby, Goten, and Gohan: Ha-Me...

With all three completely charged they looked at each other one final time and fired.

Baby, Goten, and Gohan: HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

Sending out their attacks Goten and Babys combined into one single gigantic blast as it headed towards Gohans. As the attacks collided they battled for dominance with neither side being able to gain a definitive edge in the clash.

 **Meanwhile**

Piccolo who was heading towards Gohan could sense the clash that was going on at this moment and grew very worried.

Piccolo: Gohan, Goten i'm coming just hang on a little longer.

 **Meanwhile**

Soon Baby and Gotens combined attack began to overtake Gohans and soon the half Saiyan was pushed back further and further until his back came into contact with a mountain leaving him no more room.

Gohan: No choice then. HHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Putting out all the stops Gohan used every ounce of energy to send his Kamehameha back at his opponents. As it came towards them they quickly moved out of the way barely avoiding the gigantic blast of Ki as it hit a nearby mountain completely obliterating it. As the smoke cleared Goten had returned back to his base form having run out of energy. Landing on the ground Gohan by sheer force of will was still on his feet having exhausted himself from the clash.

Gohan: (This isn't good i'm running on fumes and from the look of it Baby could easily go another round.)

Baby: I commend you for your efforts Gohan but now it's over.

Landing in front of Gohan Baby prepared to end the fight. Staggering from left to right Gohan threw a punch at Baby but was easily caught by the Tuffles right hand. In a swift motion Baby punched Gohan right in the stomach causing him to nearly cough up his insides. As the Saiyan began to black out only one thing came to his mind.

Gohan: (Father, Mother, Videl, Pan, Everyone forgive me i wasn't able to protect the earth.)

Hitting the ground Gohan passed out unable to fight it any longer. As Baby overlooked Gohan Goten walked up beside him.

Goten: So what now my king?

Baby: I go in check his memories and implant the seed, but first take this.

Handing Goten a senzu bean he ate it and in a few seconds was back to full strength.

Goten: Good thing i decided to get a few of these after the fight with those androids.

Baby: Indeed.

Entering Gohans mind Baby saw all of his memories of the Saiyans, Piccolo.'Namek, Cell and many more. He saw that just like with Goten Gohan held resentment towards his father as well stemming from his refusal to come back after his death by Cell. After looking through all of his memories he suddenly came up to a locked door, but unlike with Gotens door he could feel an overwhelming dark power coming from it. After many attempts he was unable to even come close to opening it and soon decided it was best to keep it as it was and further study it later.

 **Meanwhile**

As Baby was going through Gohans mind Goten sensed Piccolo approaching and soon the Namekian landed on the ground rushing over to Gohan he looked him over.

Piccolo: What happened?

Goten: More androids showed up luckily we were able to beat them but Gohan passed out after using up all of his energy.

Standing up he starred at Goten and spoke.

Piccolo: You're lying.

For a minute Goten was at a loss of words before he could finally speak.

Goten: W-what are you talking about why would i attack Gohan he's my brother.

Piccolo: I never said anything about attacking.

Realizing his mistake Goten smirked and quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

Goten: So how did you figure it out?

Piccolo: As i sensed the battle i could feel you fighting Gohan but i was still unsure if it was serious or just training until i heard Gohans last thoughts before he passed out as i was trying to reach him. Now tell me what have you done to Goten the real one would never attack Gohan!

Goten: Oh believe me i am the real Goten all will be explained soon after i help you join the Tuffle empire!

Getting into a fighting stance Piccolo had no time to ponder what Goten had said as the half Saiyan charged right at him.

 **Arriving to late Piccolo is now forced to fight a newly healed Goten. Will Piccolo be able to defeat Goten in time or will he be forced to join the Tuffle empire as Gohan is about to. Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	26. Piccolo vs Goten Pans Ascension

**Last time on Dragonball GT Goten and Baby had used their numbers to weaken down Gohan and eventually took him out. As Baby entered Gohans body Piccolo arrived and revealed he knew Goten was lying about why Gohan was out. Realizing he was caught he transformed and charged at Piccolo. Will Piccolo be able to defeat Goten or will he succumb just as Gohan did? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Flying to Uubs village they spotted the teenager meditating on a cliff. Landing a few feet from him they greeted him.

Tien: Hey Uub.

Yamcha: Sup Uubster.

Uub: Hey guys what's up?

Explaining the situation Uub walked over to the end of the cliff and looked over to his village.

Uub: Do you think these androids will be coming for me as well?

Tien: Most likely as you helped us defeat them.

Uub: Then i'm coming with you if i'm not here then my village will be safe.

Yamcha: The more the merrier.

Uub: So where are we going?

Tien: To the lookout to meet Piccolo.

Uub: Let's go then.

Flying off towards the lookout the trio had no idea of Piccolos current plight.

 **Meanwhile**

Throwing a right hook Piccolo blocked the attack by Goten with his left arm and countered with a right hook of his own hitting Goten right in the face sending him skidding back a few feet. Recovering almost immediately Goten shot out an energy volley but the Namek stood right there and simply guarded against the attacks and soon was engulfed in smoke making it impossible for Goten to see him. As Goten surveyed the area two green arms suddenly emerged from the smoke coming right for him. Flying straight up Goten looked down to see the arms getting closer and closer. Thinking quickly he tried to blast the arms but everytime they simply moved out of the way and continued toward him. Soon one of the arms had latched on to his ankle stopping him mid air and allowing the other arm to grab him. Pulling him down Goten soon hit the ground with the speed of a meteor creating a giant crater. As Goten laid in the crater he looked up to see Piccolo in the air charging an attack.

Piccolo: Masenko-Ha!

As Piccolos attack came down Goten quickly hopped back on his feet and stuck out his hands catching the attack. With a mighty roar Goten sent the attack back into the stratosphere.

Goten: Heh not bad old man but it'll take a lot more than that to beat me.

Piccolo: Hmph cocky brat.

 **Meanwhile**

Stopping on a planet to grab some supplies Goku, Giru and Pan were keeping guard of the ship while Vegeta and Trunks got the supplies from a nearby market. Already a Super Saiyan Pan powered up trying to access the Super Saiyan 2 form.

Pan: (No matter how i try i just can't seem to transform like i did against Rildo.)

Seeing his Granddaughter having troubke Goku walked over to her and spoke up as if he read her mind.

Goku: The power comes in response to a need not a desire.

Pan: Huh?

Goku: You're exactly like Gohan when he was trying to transform into a Super Saiyan all those years ago.

Pan: But how do i transform?

Goku: Hhmm well what caused you to transform in the first place?

Pan: It was the thought of failing eveyone and not being able to save you guys.

Goku: Try that again except this time imagine that Rildo had actually killed us.

Pan: Are you sure Grandpa?

Goku: Just trust me.

Nodding Pan began to focus and as she closed her eyes the scene was painted right in front of her.

 _Rildo: Die Saiyan scum!_

 _Before Trunks could even move a beam had struck him through the chest creating a massive hole. As he fell to the ground blood was just pouring out of him creating a pool in seconds. Rildo then turned his attention to Vegeta who was bably bruised and beaten and was barely able to stand. In a burst of speed the cyborg closed the distance grabbed the prince by the throat and snapped his neck ceasing any further resistence. Letting go of Vegetas body it fell to the ground now completely lifeless. Finally all that was left was Goku who could only look in horror at the scene before him unable to move or even breath._

 _Rildo: Goodbye monkey._

 _Extending his hand Rildo charged up a mighty energy blast and fired it right at our hero who was unable to defend himself. As it completely engulfed him his voice roared in pain and agony and soon_ _all that was left was a spec of dust where the hero stood having been completely obliterated in the blast._

Pan: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

In a torrent of sadness and rage Pan had finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 completely disintegrating her bandana and revealing her hair as every strand was now completely spiked and electricity now surronded her showing off her impressive power. As she looked over her body she was in awe at this new form.

Pan: This power it's amazing.

Walking up to his Granddaughter he put his arm on her shoulder.

Goku: Good job Pan i'm proud of you.

Giru: Pan succeed Giru.

Pan: Thank you Grandpa without your help i might not have been abke to do it.

Goku: Of coarse you would have it just would have taken much longer. Niw what di you say we go get somethung to eat i'm starving.

Powering down Pan followed her Grandpa and Giru inside to eat with a smile bigger than anyone could imagine.

 **Meanwhile**

Piccolo: Rapid Fire!

Shooting out a ton of energy balls Goten surrounded himself with a barrier to protect him. Charging through the attacks in burst of speed Goten delivered a right hook to Piccolos gut causing him to gasp out in pain. Fighting through the pain Piccolo shot a blast out of his mouth but only hit air as Goten quickly ducked and delivered an uppercut to Piccolos jaw sending him flying up in the air. As Goten chased the flying Namekian Piccolo had recovered and charged right at Goten and soon the two were locked in combat as punches and kicks flew at supersonic speeds as none of them could connect as they were either blocked or avoided by the other. Changing his tactics Piccolo unleashed a Kiai forcing Goten to go on the defense in order to block it. Using this prime opportunity he teleported behind Goten and hit him with a double axe handle sending the Saiyan falling to the ground. Recovering before he could hit it he looked up just in time to see Piccolo only a few feet away. Throwing a punch Goten only hit an afterimage leaving him wide open for a mighty punch to the face from the real Piccolo who was right behind his fake counterpart. Hitting the ground with a thud As Piccolo landed on the ground Goten was slowly getting back on his feet obviously still feeling the punch. Finally on his feet Goten spit out a bit of blood and looked directly at Piccolo.

Goten: Nice trick using that afterimage i never saw it coming.

Piccolo: Does that mean you're ready to tell me why you attacked Gohan?

Goten: Not quite yet i'll allow my king to do that instead after he's finished.

Piccolo: Finished with what?

Goten: Let's just say he's getting us a new ally.

Piccolo: (I've got to hurry and finish this and get Goten to the lookout then hopefully Dende knows a way to cease his mind control.)

Shotting our a volley of blasts Goten easily dodged them and flew up into the air. Putting two fingers up to his forehead Piccolo began to charge up his Special Beam Cannon which began to worry Goten.

Goten: (No he can't actually plan to kill me can he? No he's just trying to trick me but i won't fall for it.)

As Piccolo charged his attack he used his other hand to keep shooting blast after blast keeping Goten moving. Moving in close Goten used his great speed to evade Piccolos attacks and cupped his hands.

Goten: Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!

Seeing the Kamehameha coming for him Piccolo quickly jumped out of the way trying to avoid the attack. Unfortunately as the attack hit the ground it created a giant explosion. The force from the attack sent Piccolo flying into a mountain nearly breaking his concentration on the Special Beam Cannon. Getting up slowly Piccolo looked up to see Goten coming right at him. As he got closer and closer Piccolo shot off a mighty Ki blast at Goten forcing the half Saiyan to stop and block the attack. As the attack died down Goten looked down to see Piccolo waving his right arm around.

Goten: What on earth are you doing?

Piccolo: Activating my trap.

Before Goten could even move a bunch of energy balls completely surrounded him making it impossible to move. Realizing he was trapped he looked down at Piccolo and spoke.

Goten: Nice move Piccolo i should have seen this coming from you.

Removing his fingers from his forehead he powered down his Special Beam Cannon outstretched his arms.

Piccolo: Not even a barrier will be able to shield you from this it's over. Hellzone GrenAAAAAA!

Before Piccolo could finish attack a mighty blast hit him right in the back sending him to the ground and causing him to lose all focus sending his energy attacks crashing the ground now leaving Goten no longer trapped.

Slowly getting back up Piccolo looked behind him to see Baby now as tall as Piccolo.

Piccolo: So i guess you're this king that i keep hearing about.

Baby: Correct i am Baby the Tuffle King and you're Piccolo.

Piccolo: What have you done to Goten and why have you come to earth?

Baby: To answer both of your questions i am Baby an artificial life form created by the now deceased Dr. Myu to destroy the Saiyan race as revenge for killing the Tuffle race.

Piccolo: So then why haven't you killed Goten or Gohan?

Baby: Once i landed on this planet i realized that the Saiyans here were not like the ones that destroyed my race as they acted like regular people rather than disgusting primates. After searching through Gotens memories i had a revelation that the only way to make the universe safe so nothing like what happened to my people would ever happen again was to create an universal empire where every planet was ruled by me using my abilities i can change a persons mind to help them see my vision.

Goten: He's right Piccolo.

Landing beside Baby Goten powered down. Walking over to his brother he opened his mouth and inserted a Senzu Bean and soon the half Saiyan awoke and got back up.

Gohan: Thank you Goten.

Goten: No problem bro.

Looking over at Piccolo Gohan smiled a genuine smile if it wasn't for the situation the Namekian would have smiled back.

Piccolo: Have you been brainwashed as well Gohan?

Gohan: Brainwashed is such an ugly word Piccolo i prefer calling it seeing the light.

Baby: Good to see you have finally joined our cause.

Gohan: Thank you my liege.

Piccolo: Gohan you have to snap out of it you're being controlled fight it!

Gohan: Don't worry Piccolo you'll see the truth as i have seen it soon enough.

Piccolo: (I have to get out of here and warn the others quick before they get to them as well.)

Before Piccolo could fly off Gohan had teleported behind him already in his Mystic form.

Gohan: Leaving so soon Piccolo?

Goten: You're not going anywhere Piccolo as you said earlier it's over.

 **With Gohan now a member of Babys empire will Piccolo be able to escape from these three powerful warriors? And if not will this be the beginning of the end for our heroes? Find out next time on Dragonbal GT!**


	27. Piccolos Desperate Struggle

**Last time on Dragonball GT Pan with the help of Goku had finally learned to control her Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Meanwhile Piccolo and Goten were enegaed in battle and before Piccolo could end the fight Baby intervened and saved Goten. Revealing his history to Piccolo he planned to bring Piccolo to his side as ell and gave Gohan a Senzu Bean so now it's 3 on 1. Will Piccolo be able to escape and warn the others of Babys plans? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Getting into a fighting stance Piccolo prepared for the upcoming 3 on 1 assault. Stepping in front of Gohan and Goten Baby spoke up.

Baby: Gohan, Goten do what you need to do i will handle Piccolo myself.

Nodding they flew off in different directions.

Piccolo: Where are they going?

Baby: They're just heading out to bring a few more people over to our side while i take of care you you. Now that your question has been answered are you ready Piccolo?

Piccolo: Yea.

As the battle begun Piccolo fired an energy volley at Baby who simply tanked the attack. Going on the offensive Baby disappeared in a blur. Looking all around him Piccolo was unable to find the Tuffle. Suddenly he felt a punch to his right cheek sending him flying into a mountain and knocking the wind out of him. As he stood up inside the mountain Piccolo to his horror realized something.

Piccolo: Dammit he's gotten even stronger than Gohan now it seems whoever he possesses he gains some of their power.

Baby: I recommend surrendering Piccolo at this point surely you have realized the gap between your power and mine.

Looking up he saw Baby looking through the hole directly at him.

Piccolo: Heh strength isn't the only thing that determines a fight.

Baby: Maybe so but with Gohans memories i know all of your moves you can't win.

Cracking his neck Piccolo got into a battle stance.

Piccolo: Maybe not but i'd rather die then give up.

Baby: So be it.

Extending his hand out Baby shot out a gigantic Ki blast completely destroying the mountain. As smoke filled the area Piccolo soon emerged from it looking down at Baby who was starring at him. Suddenly a kick hit him right in his back sending him to the ground with a thud.

 **Meanwhile**

Landing near his house Goten walked in to see his mother sleeping in her chair. Quietly walking up to her he placed a seed inside her ear and soon it landed in her brain and harvested changing her mind just like the seed had changed Gohan and Gotens.

Goten: Done i wonder if Gohan has finished up as well?

 **Meanwhile**

Landing at the Satan residence Gohan saw that the lights were still and so he walked up to the door and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK

After a few seconds Videl had answered the door and seeing her husband invited him in.

Videl: Why are your clothes torn?

Gohan: Just finished sparring with Goten after visiting mother?

Videl: So were you able to finish the repairs on the house?

Gohan: Not yet honey i just wanted to come by and see you. Are you still mad?

Videl: No not anymore it was just an accident.

Gohan: Is your dad awake?

Videl: No him and Buu are asleep right now in their rooms.

Walking up to her husband she turned him around and gave him a kiss on the cheek showing that she had forgiven him. Suddenly Gohan began to kiss her passionately and soon she began to melt into the kiss. Suddenly she felt something go down her throat and in surprise and confusion pushed him off of her.

Videl: What did you just do?!

Gohan: No need to worry honey just go to sleep and when you wake up everything will be alright.

Suddenly she began to feel very sleepy knowing whatever was given to her was causing this. Unable to fight against it her legs completely gave out and she fell right into the arms of her husband.

 **Meanwhile**

Getting up slowly Piccolo looked up to see the Baby he was staring at was simply an afterimage. Looking around Piccolo barely caught a glimpse of Baby coming right at him. Reacting quickly Piccolo backflipped avoiding Babys fist as it sunk into the ground. Attemping a flying kick Baby easily blocked it with his other arm grabbing Piccolos ankle slamming the Namekian on the ground. Not giving Piccolo anytime to recover Baby jumped in the air and sent out an energy volley. With no time to get out of the way Piccolo created an energy shield to block the attack. As the attacks hit the shield it began to crack forcing Piccolo to use even more Ki to keep it up taking a great toll on him. Seeing this Baby cupped his hands in a familiar fashion.

Baby: Ka-Me-Ha-Me... HAAAAAAAA!

Sending out a might Kamehameha Wave it collided with Piccolos energy shield nearly breaking it on impact. Soon the entire shield was completely cracked ready to overwhelm the Namekian. Dropping on his knees Piccolo couldn't hold on the shield much longer nearly having run out of power. Seeing Piccolo at his limits Baby had ceased his Kamehameha and landed close to Piccolo who was breathing very heavily. Grabbing his shirt Baby lifted Piccolo off the ground and reared back his fist ready to knock the Namekian out.

Baby: It's over.

Uub: Not yet!

Suddenly Baby was struck with a flying kick to his right side sending him right into the air.

Yamcha: Spirit Ball Attack!

Before he could even regain his senses Yamcha used his Spirit Ball to hit him multiple times from all angles and finally bringing his hand down the Spirit Ball hit him once more sending the Tuffle right into a mountain. As that was happening the Tien powered up and prepared for his Tri-Beam and was now ready to unleash it.

Tien: Kaioken 20x! Tri-Beam... HA!

Meanwhile Uub had given Piccolo a Senzu Bean healing him up.

Piccolo: Thanks how did you know i was in trouble?

Uub: When we went up to the Lookout you weren't there so we had Dende find you and came as soon as possible.

Piccolo: We need to get out of here quick before Goten or Gohan get back here.

Uub: Huh what are you talking about?

Piccolo: I'll explain it all when we get to the Lookout but for now we've gotta go.

As the four of them rushed off they decided to head over to Kame House to grab Roshi, Krillin, 18, and Marron then to Capsule Corp to grab Bulma and Bra and finally to the Lookout. After a couple minutes Baby burst out from the mountain now angrier than ever.

Baby: Damnit i shouldn't have let my guard down like that!

Crushing a stone in frustration he soon spotted Goten, and Gohan who landed right in front of him.

Goten: Are you alright Lord Baby?

Baby: Yes i'm fine.

Gohan: What happened?

Baby: It seems Piccolo had decided to warn the others before hand because as i was about to implant him with the seed Uub, Tien, and Yamcha attacked me by surprise and escaped with Piccolo.

Gohan: Where do you think they are headed?

Baby: I'm not sure but we need to strike before they do.

Goten: How?

Baby: Gohan go implant Hercule and Buu with the seeds i can already sense you planted Videl with one it should be finished by the time you get back. Meanwhile Goten go implant Bra and Bulma at Capsule Corp i will go to Kame House and implant Krilln, Roshi, Marron, and 18. If any of us encounter Piccolo and his group power up and we will come to back you up.

Goten, Gohan, Videl: Right!

 **With Baby and his allies on the heels of our heroes will they be able to rescue their alloes before they are turned into more members of the Tuffle empire and stop this alien invasion or will the take over of earth be guaranteed? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	28. More Infected! Piccolo and Uubs Dilemmaa

**Last time on Dragonball GT Piccolo struggled to fight off Baby but eventually was overwhelmed by the Tuffle King. Luckily thanks to Piccolos foresight Uub, Tien, and Yamcha came to rescue and thanks to a surprise attack stunned Baby just long enough for them to get out of there. Soon after Gohan and Goten came to help their leader who they thought might have been in trouble. Realizing that Piccolo is trying to bring as many of earths mightiest warriors to his side as he could Baby decided to split up everyone to convert them before they could be recruited. Will Piccolo and the others be able to get to the other Z fighters before it's to late? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Approaching Kame House Piccolo and the others landed on the ground and approached the door. Opening it they entered to see Roshi reading one of his dirty magazines while Marron was looking at her phone while Krillin and 18 were watching tv.

Krillin: Oh hey guys what are you doing here?

Piccolo: We need to leave now!

Krillin: What?!

18: Why?

Piccolo: We have no time to explain you have to come with us now before he gets here!

Roshi: Uh who?

Uub: Let's just say another threat to the planet we'll explain once we get to the Lookout.

Realizing the threat of this situation Krillin ran back into his room and after a few seconds came out with his old fighting Gi.

Krillin: Come on Master Roshi i'll carry you.

Roshi: Oh i'd much rather ride with 18 her soft body will made the rough trip much easier on my old bon-

BAM!

Roshi immediately fell on the floor after a slap from 18.

Grabbing his master Krillin lifted him up on his back.

Krillin: Good thing we taught you how to fly at a young age Marron are you ready?

Marron: Just let me grab a few clothes.

Krillin: Ok just don't take long. Hey Yamcha could you grab Turtle?

Yamcha: Sure. c'mon Turtle it's time to go.

Turtle: Ok thank you Yamcha.

18: I'm ready just had to grab a few clothes and a few of our belongings.

Roshi: What about my magazines?

If looks could kill Roshi would have died 10 times over from 18s glare.

Roshi: Um never mind.

Tien: Everyone ready?

Everyone: Yep.

Flying away from Kame House everyone began their travel to the Lookout supressing their power.

Piccolo: All that's left is The Satan Residence and Capsule Corp. I'll get Videl, Hercule, and Buu while Uub go get Bulma and Bra as for the rest of you get to the Lookout we'll meet you there shortly.

Krillin: Good luck guys you'll need it.

Uub: Thanks Krillin.

 **Meanwhile**

Arriving at Capsule Corp Goten sensed that Bra was still training in the gravity chamber. Heading inside theirmhouse Bulma looked up from a device she was tinkering with and noticed the half Saiyan greeting him.

Bulma: Hey Goten long time no see.

Goten: Hey Bulma how's it been?

Bulma: Eh good ever since Trunks left i became the CEO of Capsule Corp again and it's been busy let me tell you.

Goten: I bet luckily they'll be back soon they only have a few months left so we should expect them to be back in a month or two.

Bulma: Yea i hope.

Goten: So how's Bra been?

Bulma: Good ever since Vegeta left she usually spends most of the day training like he used to back then. She won't admit it but she's always been a daddy's girl so him being gone for so long has really took a toll on her.

Goten: I bet.

Walking over behind Bulma he grabbed a drink out of her refrigerator as she went back to tinkering with her device unknowing of the threat behind her. With a quick chop to her the back of her neck Goten knocked the scientist out and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Inserting the seed into her ear he sat her down on a chair and paitently waited for her to turn. Aa that was going on Goten walked over to the gravity chamber and waited for a few minutes supressing his power. Soon the gravity chamber door opened and Bra stepped out. Immediately Goten went for a chop to the back of her neck but was blocked.

Bra: Thought i'd be taken out so easily huh?

Goten: How did you notice me?

Bra: Even while training i could sense you coming. Now tell me who are you the real Goten would never attack me?

Goten: Oh but i am and as for an explanation you'll see soon enough.

Bra: (If this is Goten maybe he's being mind controlled that's definitely a possibility.)

Transforming into a Super Saiyan Bra charged right at Goten who transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 intent on getting the fight over with quick. Aiming a punch at Goten he was easily able block the attack punched her right in the gut. As she staggered back Goten used his great speed to get behind Bra and went for the final blow. Avoiding it just in time Bra kicked Goten right in the stomach pushing him back a few inches. Using this to her advantage Bra sent out an energy volley but it was easily tanked by the half Saiyan creating a great deal of smoke. As the smoke cleared Goten in shock saw that Bra had already charged her next attack.

Bra: Galick Gun Fire!

As the giant pink attack went straight towards him Goten crossed his arms and took the attack head on. As it slowly began to push him Bra put more energy into the attack trying to end the battle as fast as possible.

Goten: Not bad Bra i'll hand it to you caught me off guard for a minute there but this is where it ends. HHHHHAAAAA!

With a mighty roar Goten used his Ki to deflect the attack sending it right into space and exploded. Gritting her teeth Bra prepared for Gotens next move. Charging at Bra Goten right before he could hit her immediately changed his direction and circled around Bra creating multiple afterimages of him.

Bra: That old trick i won't be fooled. RAH!

Creating a Super Explosive Wave all the afterimages struck disappearing with no Goten in sight which is definitely not what she expected.

Bra: Huh where did he go?

Before she could even turn around Goten had appeared right out of thin air behind Bra and with a quick chop of his arm hit Bra in the back of the neck.

Bra: Augh!

Losing her transformation Bra fell towards the ground before being caught by Goten. Suddenly Uub had landed on the ground arriving just in time.

Uub: Let her go Goten.

Sitting her down Goten stood up and faced Uub.

Goten: I don't want to fight you Uub we're all on the same side.

Uub: Oh really you're trying to turn everyone into mindless slaves how is that protecting the earth?

Goten: We're not just making mindless slaves we're building an empire of peace by making people think towards a common goal of peace with Lord Baby as the one to guide us.

Uub: Wake up Goten you're being controlled you've got to fight it!

Goten: I know who my enemy is and it's you.

Putting his hands in front of his face Uub realized to late what Goten was doing.

Goten: Solar Flare!

Blinding his eyes Uub felt great pain for only a second but that was long enough for Goten to transform and attack Uub with a barrage of attacks ending with an uppercut sending the warrior flying up in the air. Before Uub could regain his senses Goten had already caught up to Uub and putting his hands up to Uubs stomach blasted him sending him flying until he hit the ground hard creating a giant crater. Using this chance Goten flew back down to where the unconscious Bra was laying reached into his pocket and inserted a seed into her ear. After a few seconds Goten suddenly sensed Uub who had already recovered from that giagntic onslaught heading right towards him. Reaching into another pocket he pulled out a Senzu Bean and fed it to her as she began to swallow the bean Uub arrived.

Uub: Don't think that'll work twice.

Goten: I won't need to when it's 3 against 1.

Uub: Huh what are you talking about?

Now fully healed Bra stood back up grinning.

Bra: He's right you know not even you can take us all on.

Uub: 3 against 1 i only see 2 of you.

Goten: Don't worry he'll show up soon.

Trying to sense this person out Uub was unable to feel anything and soon realized it was Baby.

Uub: Damn!

Goten: I see you realize what we mean.

Uub: I've gotta get out of here now!

Before he could begin to fly off Goten landed in front of him with Bra landing behind him now a Super Saiyan.

Bra: Ah ah ah do you really think we'd allow you to leave so soon.

Uub: Looks like i've got no choice then. HA!

 **Meanwhile**

Landing at the Satan residence Gohan walked in to see Videl, Hercule, and Buu having breakfast with Bee eating his dog food.

Hercule: Oh hey Gohan long time no see?

Gohan: Hello Mr. Satan hello Buu.

Buu didn't seem to hear him as he was scarfing down food even faster than Goku. Using his speed Gohan slipped in a seed as Buu was to busy eating to notice. Walking over to Videl he wispered into her ear as to not alert Hercule or Buu.

Gohan: Lord Baby said to infect Hercule and Buu as soon as possible.

Hearing this Videl wispered back.

Videl: Right.

Seperating Videl prepared a plate for her dad and Gohan handing it it to the half Saiyan. As he walked over to the table he implanted a seed into Hercules plate.

Gohan: Here you go Mr. Satan.

Hercule: Thanks Gohan so how's your mother?

Gohan: She's doing good especially since dads supposed to be back soon.

Hercule: I bet as for me i've been busy with press conferences and acting for my new movie coming out soon. It's called Satan Adventure 2: Earths Mightiest Warrior. What do you think?

Buu: Buu like Satan Adventure especially where Hercule took on that giant monster!

Hercule: You got that right buddy.

As Hercule went to eat his food along with the seed suddenly-

BAM

Piccolo burst through the door which caused Hercule to drop his fork.

Piccolo: Hercule, Buu, Videl stay back!

Hercule: Huh what are you doing Piccolo?!

Piccolo: Gohans being mind controlled and he's trying to infect you as well!

Gohan: Correction Piccolo the only one that hasn't been infected is Hercule you're to late.

Hercule: Videl?!

Videl: It's true dad i've become a member of the new Tuffle empire just like Gohan.

Hercule: Buu?!

For a moment Buu just sat there starring at Hercule before he spoke.

Buu: Buu don't feel any differnet Buu is just Buu.

Gohan: Huh the seed didn't work?

Buu: Buu can't be hurt by seed.

Piccolo: Heh i get it Buus insides must have realized the threat of the seed and destroyed it.

Gohan: No matter Videl infect Mr. Satan i'll take care of Piccolo and Buu.

Videl: Right.

Hercule: Videl what are you doing?!

Pushing the table aside Buu put up his dukes ready for a fight.

Buu: No one hurts Hercule!

Getting into a fighting stance Piccolo prepared for battle.

Piccolo: (I hope Uubs having better luck than me right now.)

 **As both Piccolo and Uub deal with their mind controlled friends how will they be able to get out of this one? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	29. Uub And Piccolos Desperate Struggle

**Last time on Dragonball GT Uub was unable to stop Goten from implanting the mind control sead into Bras brain turning her over to their side. With Baby on his way to assist Bra time is not on Uubs side and as for Piccolo he was able to make it on time to warn Hercule and Majin Buu but now him and Buu must team up to defeat Gohan while Videl deals with Hercule. How will oiur heroes succeed this time? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

In a swift motion Gohan sent Buu straight through the roof with Piccolo following to assist Buu. Regaining his balance Buu was now angry and grabbed a piece off of his body stetching it like rope.

Buu: Take this mean man!

Throwing it at Gohan it quickly wrapped around him entrapping him like a man in a straight jacket..

Buu: Mean man now trapped Buu win.

Gohan: You really think so huh well let's test that shall we.

Powering up the bind began to expand and expand until finally with one last shout the bind had broken remidning Buu of previous bad memories. Charging at Buu Gohan unleashed a flurry of punches completely dominating Buu as if he was a defenseless child. Ending his combo with a mighty kick sending him crashing into the yard. Looking down at Buu Gohan outstretched his hand prepared to finish Buu off once and for all. As Gohan went to fire his attack he was suddenly struck in the back with a mighty blast causing his shot to miss and hit another part of the yard. Looking behind him Gohan saw it was Piccolo that intervened.

Gohan: You know we don't have to do this.

Getting into a fighting stance Piccolo readied for battle.

Piccolo: Of course we do.

Gohan: You never knew when to quit Mr. Piccolo.

Before Gohan and Piccolo could fight Buu had already recovered and was now back in the air angrier than ever.

Buu: Buu beat you mean man!

Gohan: Heh you seem sure of yourself are you willing to back up your claim?

Charging at Gohan Buu sent a flurry of punches at the half Saiyan who easily avoided them. Joining in Piccolo and Buu repeatedly tried to hit Gohan was was now simply blocking their attacks. In a swift motion Gohan grabbed Piccolo and Buus heads and shoved them right into each other.

KONK

Reeling in pain Piccolo was unable to defend against a double axe handle by Gohan sending him down to the ground. Meanwhile Buu had recovered and brought out his head tentacle.

Buu: Buu turn you into candy!

Shooting out a giant pink beam Gohan easily avoided the attack causing the beam to hit Hercules garden turning it into all sorts of candies. Grabbing a few Gohan threw a blue ball into his mouth.

Gohan: Mmm chocolate.

 **Meanwhile.**

Uub was currently fending off attacks from both Goten and Bra who were working in perfect harmony making it hard to counterattack as he was to busy avoiding and blocking their attacks. Seeing an opening Uub blocked a punch by Goten with his left knee and struck out with his right leg hitting Bra in the face sending her flying back slightly. Now going on the offensive Uub punches Goten right in the face sending him staggering back. Taking advanatge Uub delivers a doubke axe handle sending Goten plummeting to the ground.

Uub: I better get out of here while they're down before Baby arrives.

Baby: To late.

Turning around Uub saw Baby with his arms crossed.

Uub: Damn i'm to late.

Baby: You'll pay for attacking me earlier.

Uub: (What am i going to do now there's no way i can beat him and with Goten and Bra nearby there's no way i can get away.)

Baby: Prepare yourself!

Making the first move Baby sent out a flurry of punches at Uub who could only try to avoid it unsuccessfully as Baby soon hit the warrior with a powerful right fist to the gut causing Uub to nearly spit up blood. Following up with a kick to the face Uub was sent rolling for miles until he was out of the city. Finally stopping himself Uub was clutching his stomach trying to fight off the pain. Looking up he spotted Baby who had quickly caught up with him.

Baby: Surrender Uub we both know you have no chance if you don't i promise this will get very painful before it ends.

Uub: Never.

Cupping his hands Uub began to charge up his signature move.

Uub: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HHHHAAAAA!

Sending out a gigantic Kamehameha Baby was completely unfazed and simply stuck out his hand. As the Kamehameha collided with Babys hand it stopped in its tracks.

Uub: But how he can't be that much stronger than me?!

Baby: Think again Uub my power is even greater than your master now allow me to show you why. HA!

With a mighty roar Baby sent the Kamehameha right back at Uub.

Uub: Oh no!

Attempting the block the attack it collided with him exploding in a blaze of fury. As the smoke cleared Uub was panting heavily and looked to be on his last legs as there were cuts and bruises everywhere and his clothes were ripped up.

Baby: Now time to finish this.

?: Ha!

Suddenly Baby was completely paralyzed unable to move.

Baby: Huh what's this?!

Powering uo Baby was easily able to break the strange paralysis but looking over at Uub he saw that the warrior had disappeared.

Baby: Damn someone must of taken him away i only had enough time to sense it for about a second. It's familliar but i can't put my finger on it. I better get back to Capsule Corp and see if Goten and Bra are alright then i need to get to Gohan before whoever did this does it again.

 **Meanwhile**

Kicking down Buu Gohan sent out a flurry of energy balls all hitting Buu and creating a cloud of smoke.

Gohan: All to easy.

Without even looking Gohan brought up his right fist hitting Piccolo right in the face with the back of his face.

Gohan: Not bad Piccolo if it had been anyone else you mighy have surprised me. It seems you've taught me a little to well.

Piccolo: Not all my moves.

Suddenly Gohan was kicked right in the back of the face by another Piccolo sending him right into the Satan house.

Hercule: No not my house i just had it painted!

Meanwhile Hercule was running away rapidly from Videl who was chasing him.

Videl: Come on dad it won't be so bad it'll only take a second.

Hercule: No way i like to be me!

Running outside Hercule quickly hid behind a bush. Soon Videl passed by unknowing of Hercules hiding spot.

Hercule: Phew that was close.

?: Yea good hidijg spot.

Hercule: AIE-

Before Hercule could scream a mysterious figure teleported Hercule out of there.

Getting up Gohan looked up to see the two Piccolos charging up Special Beam Cannons.

Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon!

As the beams came right him Gohan with each hand deflected the attacks sending them up in the atmosphere. In a burst of speed Gohan punched the first Piccolo in the face and with a brutal elbow completely stunning Piccolo. Charging in to help the second Piccolo went for a chop but it was easily blocked by Gohans arm and with an elbow to the head sent the second Piccolo crashing to the ground.

Buu: Buu make you dead!

Coming in with a right fist Buu struck Gohan right in the forehead but it was completely ineffective. With a smirk Gohan stood there as Buu relentlessly punched at him trying to do any sort of damage but it was all futile. Deciding to end this Gohan sent Buu down to the ground with a punch to his face forcing him to land not to far from the first Piccolo. Turning back Gohan grabbed the other Piccolo and with a mighty throw threw him down onto the first Piccolo forcing them to merge back into one being.

Gohan: Now time to finish this.

Setting his sights on Buu Gohan cupped his hands.

Gohan: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA-

?: Solar Flare!

With a blinding light Gohan was unable to see anything and after a couple minutes looked to see Piccolo and Buu gone.

Gohan: Hmph not bad but don't think this will change anything with Lord Babys plans.

 **Who is this mysterious warrior that has saved our heroes and how does Gohan know him? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	30. Piccolos New Techinique Babys Grand Plan

**Last time on Dragonball GT Uub, Piccolo, and Majin Buu were saved by a mysterious stranger that Gohan seemed to know. With no one else to currently stand in his way Baby began his takeover of earth. How will things progress from here find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As Piccolo began to rise from his unconscious state he looked around and saw that he was on the Supreme Kais planet. Getting up he saw that Kibito Kai, Elder Kai, Tien, Launch, Majin Buu, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Uub, Chaiotzu, Hercule, and Marron were all having lunch. Walking up to them they greeted him.

Kibito: Hello Piccolo.

Piccolo: Thank you Kibito Kai for helping us if it wasn't for you we would have already been turned into mindless slaves.

Kibito: No problem it's the least i can do, but i wasn't able to save Korin after getting Tien and the others on their way to the Lookout i went to get him but Baby had already arrived at his tower by then.

Uub: Yea he saved me as well from Baby i gave him everything i got and it didn't even affect him. How are we going to beat him?

Tien: Yea at this point there's no way we can actually defeat Baby even if we all teamed up on him especially with Gohan and Goten by his side.

Piccolo: Simple we all train and when Goku and the others get back we'll work with them to defeat Baby but that means we have to get stronger. Stronger than we ever had before.

Elder: I can help by unlocking all of your sleeping powers while you three (Pointing at Piccolo, Tien, Chaiotzu, and Uub.) don't have much hidden you two (Pointing at Krillin and Yamcha.) have a great deal of power hidden most likely because of how much you two have slacked off.

Krillin: But will that be enough?

Tien: No after that i'm going to teach you how to use the Kaioken up to my level Chaiotzu can use it well but only up to a 10x so he has a head start.

Chaiotzu: Yea.

Yamcha: Let's do this i'm ready to get back on the saddle!

18: What about me i can't get stronger as i'm an android.

Tien: You can still be a good training partner as other than Piccolo you and me are nearly equal.

18: Ok then i'll help.

Hercule: Let me train with you.

For a second everyone stopped and looked at Hercule who for once showed some initiative.

Hercule: Please my baby if only i was stronger she could have been saved please train me!

Piccolo: I'm sorry Mr. Satan we can't train you it would at least take you a few years to get out up to even the weakest of us we can't afford to do that. Maybe you could train him Kibito you are experiance in fighting and since you won't be fighting with us you could train him while we train.

Kibito: Um well i'm not sure that's a good ide-

Getting down on the ground Hercule began to beg for training.

Hercule: Please oh please train me i need to save my baby!

Before Kibito could say anything he felt a dark presence behind him and looking up saw Buu who was prepared to viciously attack him if he refused.

Kibito: Wh-what i meant to say was i would be honored to train you.

Piccolo: Let's begin.

 **2 Weeks Later On Earth.**

After only a couple weeks Baby had taken over the planet officially turning earth into the first planet of the Tuffle Empire. Using the Capsule Corp building as the head of his new empire Baby began working on his plans for the expansion of the Tuffle Empire and with Bulmas help devised a way to make mass quantities of his seeds in no time allowing for a quick takeover of a planet. Walking around the Capsule Corp lab Baby walked in Bulmas office to check on the status of their multiple projects.

Bulma: Greetings Lord Baby.

Baby: Good to see you Bulma how is the empire running so far?

Bulma: So far crime is nearly zero and everything seems to be running well.

Baby: Good.

Suddenly Goten had barged into the room.

Goten: Lord Baby we have gathered the Dragonballs as you requested.

Baby: What did i say about barging in Goten?

Goten: Uh not to?

Baby: Correct now walk out and walk back in.

Walking out the door Goten quietly shut it and a few seconds later reopened it walking in slowly.

Goten: Lord Baby we have gathered the Dragonballs as you requested.

Baby: Good where are they?

Goten:'They are just outside ready to be used.

Baby: Good let's go. We'll be right back Bulma.

Bulma: See you later Lord Baby.

As they walked out of the building the Dragonballs were placed on the ground with Gohan and Bra next to them. Walking beside Gohan a bright smile came on Babys face almost as bright as the balls.

Gohan: As you requested Lord Baby.

Bra: What are you planning to do with them?

Baby: You'll see soon enough my dear. Come forth Shenron grant my wish!

As the balls lit up Shenron came up from the balls he looked down at Baby and others.

Shenron: I am Shenron for getting the Dragonballs i shall grant you 2 wishes.

Baby: Yes my first wish i wish for the Tuffle Home world to be restored to its original state before the Saiyan-Tuffle war began!

Shenron: Your wish is granted!

Baby: For my final wish bring it here beside earth!

Immediately the planet was brought not far from earth like the moon you could see it up in the sky a nice luscious world with plenty of trees and forest but also cities full of advanced technology long forgotten to the universe.

Goten: Is there anyone even on that planet Lord Baby?

Baby: No this planet was destroyed many years ago that planet is the pride of the Tuffle race. Bra prepare an expedition team we're going to see what's on the Tuffle homeworld.

 **Meanwhile**

As the first 2 weeks passed everyone had been training tirelessly with a great deal of progress being made as everyone had already made it up to at least a Kaioken 5x and Hercule had finally learned how to fly if only a little and now he was practicing energy control.

Hercule: So i have to feel the energy inside me and try to send it out of my body?

Kibito: Something like that.

Hercule: Like this?

Throwing out his hand Hercule accidentally shot out a small energy ball right at Kibito catching him by surprise and hitting him right in the face with a small explosion.

Hercule: Oh crap!

As the smoke died Kibitos face was completely black.

Tien: Um are you ok Kibito Kai?

Kibito: (Coughs up black smoke.) I'm fine i was just surprised for a momemt at least you got it Mr. Satan.

Hercule: Hehehe thanks.

Meanwhile Piccolo was quitely meditating thinking over something when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked over at Uub.

Piccolo: Uub let's spar.

Uub: Um Ok.

Getting into fighting positions Uub and Piccolo began to spar with each other sending out punch after punch with Uub gaining the advanatge thanks to his superior power. Knocking Piccolo back the Namekian with a wave of his hands sent out a wave of concentrated energy creating a great wind sending Uub flying upwards.

Krillin: I've never seen Piccolo use that kind of move before.

Tien: Me either strange.

As Uub was able to stop himself Piccolo had suddenly reappeared behind him throwing out a powerful energy blast but it was ineffective as Uub at the last second was able to guard against it. Keeping on the offensive Piccolo went for a well aimed chop to Uubs neck completely surprising the human. As he fell to the ground Uub quickly regained his senses and went back on the offensive shooting out an energy blast. Instead of deflecting it like usual Piccolo surrounded himself with a barrier evaporating the blast. Stretching out his hands Piccoo shot out a giant energy blast at Uub who seeing this quickly put up his guard. Suddenly the blast had completely changed direction going high up in the air before coming down towards Uub. Outstretching his hand Uub prepared for the blast to hit when suddenly the giagntic blast divided into many small blasts avoiding Uubs arm and now surrounded him at all sides. Unable to pull up a barrier in time the blasts hit Uub directly but didn't cause to much damage.

18: I've never seen Piccolo fight like this his data shows that he's much more direct.

Tien: Yea but i do know someone who fights like that.

Going back on the offensive Uub charged at Piccolo and sent out a flurry of punches with Piccolo unable to defend himself inflicting a good amount of damage on him. Cocking his fist Uub went for another mighty punch when Piccolo suddenly paried the attack leaving the fighter wide open for an elbow to the face sending Uub back a few feet. Following up on this Piccolo went for another chop to the neck but only hit air as Uub ducked and struck the Namekian with a powerful kick to the stomach sending Piccolo reeling back harshly. Grabbing his stomach in great pain Piccolo smirked at Uub and spoke.

?: Not bad even working together you were still able to defend against our attacks you definitely are Gokus student.

Instead of Piccolo another voice came out of his mouth shocking everyone.

Uub: Huh who are you?!

Tien: That's not Piccolo.

Looking at Piccolo a lightbulb soon lit up above Dendes head and he had realized who's voice this was.

Dende: Nail is that you?

Smiling down at Dende he spoke.

Nail: Hello Dende good to see you again.

Tien: So you're Nail i guess you were the third guy that took control during the fight along with Kami.

Nail: You've got that right i'm surprised you figured it out so easily.

Blinking for a second Piccolos body spoke once again.

Kami: How did you figure it out Tien?

Tien: I noticed that during the fight some of the moves you used were only used during your time as Hero at the 23rd World Tournament.

Kami: Yes you are correct.

Blinking again this time Piccolo spoke.

Piccolo: Yes during the fight we would interchange with each other to confuse Uub and gain the advantage.

Krillin: But why what made you decide to try this now?

Piccolo: While meditating i realized that with having to fight people like Gohan, Baby, and Goten i was at a great disadvantage.

 **Flashback**

Piccolo: (Even with this increase in power i still might not be able to beat Gohan he knows everyone of my moves and strategies while i don't know a lot of his. In an even fight with an advantage like that i would surely be defeated.)

Kami: (I believe we might be able to help Piccolo.)

Nail: (Yea i'm ready for some action.)

Piccolo: (What are you talking about guys?)

Kami: (Simple we switch places during a fight and with our completely differnet fighting styles there's no way anyone will be able to anticipate us not even Gohan.)

Nail: (Yea besides i'm tired of watching the fighting it's been to long since i've had the chance to kick some ass.)

Piccolo: (Well i'll give it a shot.)

 **Flashback End**

Piccolo: And so that's why i wanted to spar with Uub we still need more practice to perfect this system.

 **Meanwhile**

Going through the new planet Baby and his team had found many interesting things technology like scouters and files on nearly every race in the universe.

Baby: This is exactly what we need to complete the mission.

Gohan: But it's at least 40-50 years behind the times that could impact our progress quite a bit.

Baby: Maybe Gohan but think of it like this with the help of these files and just a few months of research and sending out probes we'll be able to begin our conquering of the universe with nothing to stop us.

 **With only a few months to train and Baby already laying out the ground work for his bid of universal conquering will our heroes be able stop him before he can begin and what about Goku, Pan, Vegeta, and Trunks unknowingly heading into a trap will they be able to survive against Baby and his followers? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	31. Our Heroes Return

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes after help from Kibito Kai had found a safe haven on the planet of the Kais. Realizing that the only way to beat Baby was by training and when the time came work with our heroes in space to defeat Babys hordes of followers and save earth before this empire could begin. Training their asses off after two weeks Piccolo had developed a way to interchange his different fuses and their fighting styles to give him an edge against the more powerful opponents. As for Baby by using the Dragonballs had revived his home world and used its resources in aiding his take over of the universe. Now on the day that our heroes are set to return will they be warned in time of the events on earth and can they stop Baby once and for all find out today on GT!**

After a few months of travel our heroes were now close to home as they just passed Mars and saw Earth in the distance.

Pan: Man it's been a long time since i've seen home can't wait to tell Papa and Mama about all the ass i kicked.

Goku: Just a few more hours Chichi.

Vegeta: Heh homesick Kakarot?

Goku: Don't act like you aren't as well Vegeta.

Vegeta: Hmph of course not!

Putting up a big smirk Goku pointed his finger to Vegetas face.

Goku: Then why are you blushing?

Turning around Vegeta crossed his arms and tried to play it off coolly.

Vegeta: Shut up.

 **Meanwhile**

Going through a regular day of training everyone had fully mastered the Kaioken and Hercule could now fly amd shoot very small Ki blasts. Sensing out our heroes energy Kibito Kai had soon felt Goku, Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks approaching earth. Reaching out to them Kibito Kai spoke in his mind.

Kibito: (Goku, Vegeta can you here me.)

...

Getting nothing Kibito Kai tried to use his Instant Transmission to get to them but was unable to focus on their energies enough to use it.

Kibito: Somethings wrong.

Uub: What's wrong Supreme Kai?

Kibito: Something is blocking my powers from contacting Goku and Vegeta now that they are near earth.

Piccolo: It seems Baby has anticipated our plans we have to get to earth quickly.

Krillin: But how?

Popo: I believe i have the answer.

Tien: Really?

Popo: Yes but it requires your talents Dende.

Dende: Mine?

Popo: Yes as God of earth you have a great connection with the Lookout.

Yamcha: But how will that help?

Elder: Ah i see now you plan to use the connection between Dende, the Lookout, and the Check In Station to teleport everyone to earth easily getting through Babys deceptions.

Popo: Exactly Kami used the same trick with Goku many years ago to get him to earth as quick as possible.

Dende: Well then let's do it.

Kibito: Ok strap on everyone i'll get us to the Check In Station.

18: Marron you stay here.

Marron: Be careful Mom and Dad.

Krillin: We"ll be back soon honey.

Hercule: Don't worry sweetie daddy's coming to save you.

Buu: Buu protect Hercule.

Hercule: Thanks buddy.

Piccolo: Are you sure you're up to it Mr. Satan there is no going back after this we could all end up dying or being taken over.

Swallowing a lump his next sentence held fear in droves as he stuttered.

Hercule: I-i can d-d-do this.

Gaining some courage as he continued to speak his conviction shone through.

Hercule: I can't just stand by as my baby suffers as a father i'm ready to risk it all to save her.

Piccolo: I understand.

Puar: Be careful Yamcha.

Yamcha: Heh of course my Wolf Fang Fist will teach anyone a lesson that messes with me.

Launch: Give em hell for me and Jr here.

Tien: I will honey.

Krillin: What about you Master Roshi wanna come?

Roshi: No i'll just get in the way the fight belongs to the youth now. Besides i've got some magazines to catch up o-

BAM

Socking Roshi right in the face he was soon unconcious again.

18: You perverts won't be reading that filth as long as my daughter is here understood!

Oolong and Elder Kai: Yes Ma'am!

With a quick kiss no more words were said as every straped on and headed for the Check In Station.

 **Meanwhile**

Sensing our heroes Ki Baby walked inside Capsule Corp over to Bulma and Gohan who were working some technology.

Baby: How is the Ki Disruption Field going?

Bulma: Great amazing that our ancestors were able to use devices like these to keep Saiyans from being able to sense Ki or detect Ki.

Baby: Of course it's a big reason scouters were invented to get around it and gain an advantage on our enemies at the time. What about the Planet Concealing Generators on Planet Tuffle?

Gohan: Good they should be running smoothly for the next few hours.

Baby: Good.

Soon the doors opened revealing Goten, and Bra.

Goten: They'll be here soon.

Baby: Does everyone know the plan?

Everyone: Yes.

Baby: Good now places everyone as for me i'll be waiting for my time to strike. This is no time to screw up if they catch on to this too soon we'll lose everything we fought for up until now.

 **10 minutes later**

As the ship landed the door opened up everyone was greeted by Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Videl, and Bulma who all shouted out at the same time.

Everyone: WELCOME BACK!

Pan: Mama, Papa!

Goku: Chichi.

Trunks: Mom, Bra!

Vegeta: Bulma, My daughter.

Running to their family members Pan jumped up into Gohans arms while Trunks settled on hugging both of them. Meanwhile Vegeta simply walked up to Bulma and gave her a quick hug as well as Bra. As for Goku he and Chichi simply starred at each other before Chichi ran up to him as he scooped her in his arms. Kissing passionately they held on to each other for dear life afraid that if let go the other would simply disappear.

Goku: Where is everyone?

Bulma: They should be here soon you guys arrived a little earlier than i had anticipated so we weren't able to get many here on time.

Goku: Sweet.

 **Meanwhile**

Teleporting to King Yemmas office Kibito Kai and the others landed surprsing Yemma greatly.

Yemma: What are you all doing here don't tell me you all have died?

Piccolo: No King Yemma we just needed to come here for a minute to get to earth.

Yemma: Is there a crisis going on earth?

Dende: Unfortunately yes but we have no time to discuss this further good day King Yemma.

As they teleported out thanks to Dende Yemma could only hope that they succeeded.

Landing on the Lookout they still could not sense their friends Kis.

Yamcha: Damn it why can't we sense them!

Dende: Since the Lookout is abive the surface it must be cut off frim sensing Ki as well.

Tien: Then i guess we'll just have to get down there and find them.

Hercule: Um can somebody please carry me?

Uub: Allow me Mr. Satan.

Hercule: Uh thank you.

Buu: Buu beat up evil mastermind!

Jumpng down the Lookout they soon came up to Korins place and spotted them both.

Korin: Hey guys catch!

Throwing out a bag of Senzu Beans Krillin caught them.

Krillin: Hey Korin i thought you would have been taken over by now!

Korin: Hehe nope these barrels provide a nice hiding place from Baby.

Yaijarobe: Says you that thing still creeps me out ever since me and Goku went down to there.

Korin: Oh don't be such a Baby!

As they landed on the ground they soon were able to sense their friends with the other mind controlled heroes.

Krillin: They're at Capsule Corp.

Yamcha: Let's hurry before it's too late!

Uub: Agreed.

Flying at top speed they could only hope that they would be able to make it on time.

 **Meanwhile**

Walking inside Capsule Corp they passed the lab with Trunks spotting a couple strange devices.

Trunks: Uh hey mom what are those things?

Bulma: Just a couple things i've been tinkering with but so far no success.

Trunks: Maybe i can help you later.

Bulma: Yea maybe.

Gohan: Hey dad i think they're almost here.

Goku: Really they're awfully coming in fast.

Gohan: Strange i wonder what's going on maybe something is wrong.

Unknowest to our heroes a smirk came onto Goten and Bras face as they were busy talking to Gohan and Bulma.

 **With Piccolo and the others fast approaching what is Babys plan and how do they factor into all this? Find out all this and more next time in Dragonball GT!**


	32. Babys Master Plan Part 1

**Last time on Dragonball GT Goku, Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks finally made it back to earth now with The Black Star Dragonballs saving earth from utter annihilation. Unfortunately Baby by this time had already planned for this using countless machines to keep the Tuffle Planet hidden from sight and keep Kibito or King Kai from warning our heroes in time and keeping them from transporting to earth. Only by using Dendes connection to the Lookout because of his God status were they able to bypass Babys devices and get to esrth now on their way to Capsule Corp to help our unknowing heroes but will they make it in time or will they find some unexpected surprises? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As family and friends celebrated Goku, Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks had no idea of the plan against them. As they were busy Goten and Gohan began to whisper out of earshot. Smiling to themselves they slowly walked up to their father putting a hand on each of his shoulders.

Gohan: Hey dad how long has it been since we've sparred?

Goku: Hhhmmm to long i suppose.

Goten: How about the three of us head out and spar for a while just the three of us.

Goku: Maybe later Gohan after we finish the party and everyone arriv-

Chichi: I can tell you really want to spar Goku they'll understand.

Walking up to him she began to whisper into his ear her voice now turning sultry.

Chichi: After you finish sparring for a while i'll have a surprise for you at home.

With a quick peck on the lips Chichi went back to her regular self once again.

Goku: Ok Chichi i'll see you at home. Come on boys let's go spar.

Pan: Can i come?

Videl: Maybe next time we'll let them have their guy time.

Gohan: Yea i can't wait to see how much stronger you've become. Be back soon honey.

Goten: Bye mom.

Chichi: Bye honey.

As the three headed out they soon came across an open field perfect for training. Landing each on different sides all three of them starred down at each other.

Goten: So how will we do this?

Goku: Let's all start at Super Saiyan 2 and then move from there.

Gohan: Sounds good.

Gohan/Goten/Goku: HA!

Each with a mighty roar Goku, Goten, and Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 2s causing blue lightning to spead out everywhere around the field tearing at the ground. Starting the first move Goten flew up into the air and launched a Ki blast at each of them which wwas deflected by Goku and dodged by Gohan. Going after his father Goten sent out a powerful kick but was unable to break through Gokus defenses as it was easily blocked by left arm the force of the attack creating a small crater. As the two began to duke it out Gohan had snuck behind Goku and with a kick to the back sent Goku past Goten into the ground. Each extending their hands they shot out Ki blasts at Goku who with quick Kipup was now back on his feet.

Goku: Kamehameha!

With a quick Kamehameha Goku was able to counter the blast and with a burst of Ki overwhelmed Gohan and Gotens attacks forcing them to jump to the side to avoid the attack. Continuing the battle Gohan and Goten began fighting each other with Goku soon getting in making a three way brawl.

 **Meanwhile**

As they began to close in suddenly the Z fighters could no longer sense our heroes forcing them to stop for a minute.

Krillin: What's going on i just sensed them a minute ago.

Baby: You've fallen right into my trap.

Suddenly the man himself Baby dropped from the sky in frint of our heroes who immediately went into fighting stances.

Baby: How do you like my Ki Destabilizer it cuts off all Ki signals within a given area meaning no one can sense you neither can you sense anyone who is not in the area. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest invention.

With a snap around 1000 robots emerged from the ground up now surrounding our heroes and Baby. They were slightly shorter than Piccolo with an average build their bodies covered in blue and had red beady eyes as if to glare at their opponents.

Baby: These wonderful creatures are known as my Battle Bots designed by the scientific genius of myself and Bulma to be capable of fighting with even the strongest of beings. Unfortunately they are just in their prototype stages so they are not as strong as i would like but they should easily be strong enough to hold you off from ruining my plans.

Piccolo: You won't get away with this.

Baby: Oh but i will. Parting is such sweet sorrow but unfortunately i must going until then goodbye for now.

And with that Baby flew away with the robots now closing in on the Z fighters as they got ready to fight.

Buu: Buu beat tiny robots!

Hercule: But what am i going to do i can't fight them?!

Buu: Buu know

ZAP

And with that Buu turned Mr. Satan into candy and ate him with everyone starring in shock.

Buu: Now Hercule is safe within Buus belly in a pod like bad Buu did.

While his mouth was open the voice of Mr. Satan came out.

Hercule: Um thanks Buu.

Yamcha: Man that's weird.

Tien: You said it.

Piccolo: Enough gawking we have bigger problems!

Kibito Kai: Agreed.

Uub: Let's do this.

Krillin: Ready honey?

18: Of course i was built for this afterall.

And with that everyone split up each attacking the robots with full force. Kibito used his paralysis to stun the robots and take them down. 18 used her superior grace to move around the robots and knock their heads off with a clean kick. Krillin used his Destructo Disks to slice them in half. Yamcha used the Wolf Fang Fist and the Spirit Ball to take multiple out at once. Buu used his stretchy body and variety of techniques to rip them apart. Tien used his Multiform and Tri-Beam combo to mow them down like weeds. And Piccolo used his different fighting styles and techniques to cut through them in waves.

 **Meanwhile**

Back at Capsule Corp the gang were still enjoying themselves, yet Vegeta couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen. Heading outside to the gravity chamber for some time to think the feeling kept getting stronger and stronger.

BOOM

Suddenly Vegeta was sent flying into the Gravity Chamber by a Ki blast completely destorying the training facility. Emerging from the rubble unharmed Vegeta looked up to see a blue man in a yellow vest and black pants.

Vegeta: Whoever you are you're going to regret that!

Immediately transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form Vegeta attacked Baby who easily countered blocking all of the Princes strikes like they were nothing. Soon Trunks, Pan, Bra, Chichi, Giru, and Bulma all came running out to see the fight.

Trunks: What the?!

Pan: Who are you?!

With a confident smirk Baby greeted our heroes.

Baby: I know i've changed a lot since we last met but i'm hurt you wouldn't remember me after all it hasn't been that long has it since you killed my dear father.

Trunks: What are you talking about?

Baby: Poor poor Trunks and here i thought you were the smart one. Allow me to disclose the name of my father Dr. Myu.

Immediately realization dawned upon Trunks face.

Trunks: Baby?

Baby: Correct it is i Baby the last of the Tuffles.

Giru: Danger, Danger!

Baby: Oh don't worry i remember you T-2006 and how you betrayed my father.

Vegeta: So what you're here for revenge against the Saiyans as well?

His smirk growing ever wider like the Cheshire Cat Baby spoke.

Baby: Oh i have more planned than revenge much more. C'mon Prince show me your true power like you did against Rildo or this huzt won't be any fun.

Vegeta: You'll regret saying those words Tuffle. HA!

With a mighty roar Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Three.

Vegeta: Trunks Pan stay back you're no match for him.

Pan: Bu-

Chichi: He's right sweetie come inside we can't distract him.

Bulma: You to Trunks. Be careful sweetie.

As they went inside Baby and Vegeta locked eyes neither to make the first move it was like a mexican standoff.

 **With all of our heroes falling into Babys trap will they fall before the Tuffle King or will they be able to overcome his sinister plan? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	33. Babys Master Plan Part 2

**Last time on Dragonball GT Baby began to inact his master plan using Gohan and Goten to split up Goku from the others and then attacked Vegeta who quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 to combat him. Meanwhile as the Z Fighters made their way to warn Goku and the others but were stopped by Babys prototype robot army in an effort to distract them. Will Babys plan succeed or will our heroes find a way to combat him and save the day once again? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As Vegeta and Baby continued to stand off Baby quickly took a glance towards the Capsule Cope building and that was all Vegeta needed. Taking advantage Vegeta rushed at Baby throwing out a flurry of punches but to no avail as they were easily blocked by the Tuffle who soon countered with a quick kick that nearly sent the Super Saiyan reeling as he barely blocked it creatung a shockwave as the kick connected.

BOOM

Continuing his offense Baby struck out with a punch sending the prince flying from the attack. Regaining his barrings Vegeta shot out a Ki blast from each hand. Without much effort Baby stretched out his hand as it lit up with Ki and used it to block Vegetas attacks creatung an area if smoke. Bringing up his arm in a flash Baby blocked a kick from Vegeta who merely used the blasts as a distractiion which unfortunately Baby forsaw and countered with a blast of his own hitting Vegeta point blank and sending him crashing into the ground. Getting up Vegeta looked at Baby in puzzlement.

Vegeta: How is this possible its like he knows all my moves before i even do? No matter i can't dwell on it now i'll just havento find a way to damage him.

 **Meanwhile**

Inside the Capsule Corp building Bulma and Videk each handed their children a drink which while Trunks drank greedily Pan sat it on the table for later.

Pan: I wish there was something we could do. Maybe we should get Grandpa, Papa, and Uncle Goten working together they could definitely take this guy out.

Bra: Dad can handle him you'll see besides if things go to worse we can run it he can't take all of us.

Videl: Here sweetie drink your juice it'll make you feel better.

Pan: Later mom.

Unknown to Trunks and Pan Bra, Bulma, and Videl shared dark looks between each other.

 **Meanwhile**

As they continued to spar each fighter began to pant growing tired at the constant battle. Suddenly Goku felt a very bad feeling within the pit of his stomach.

Goten: Something wrong dad?

Goku: Let's head back i bet the others have arrived by now.

Gohan: Not yet let's spar a bit more.

Goku: Sorry son but not toda- Ah!

As Goku turned his back to fly he was suddenly struck in the back with a blast from Goten.

Goten: He said not yet.

Goku: Goten what are you doing?!

Gohan: Sorry father but we can't allow you to stop Lord Babys plan.

Goku: What are you talking about?

Goten: Today is the day the Tuffle empire truly begins.

Goku: (Baby, Tuffles why do they sound so familiar?)

 **Flashback**

 _Myu: These orbs have an unbelievable amount of power more than enough for any wish i could desire. By drawing some of their energy i will be able to make Babys power near infinite more than enough to crush those two on the surface._

 **Flashback End**

Goku: Wait a minute you mean that thing made by Myu?

Gohan: I see you finally get it yes Lord Baby has helped us see the light and now as Tuffles we shall bring peace and order to the universe starting today.

Stepping back in shock Goku could barely comprehend what was going on his sons had turned against him and most likely his friends as well. With one last plead Goku began to beg to his sons hoping thay maybe he could get through to them.

Goku: No you can't let him win Gohan, Goten i know you don't really mean this you have to fight whatever control he has under you please for me... For Pan.

Goten: Don't worry dad you'll soon be one of us together we will serve Lord Baby as it was always meant to be and we will never be seperated ever again finally we can be a family after so long.

Gohan: I'm doing this for Pan so that way she will never have to be in danger again or be at risk of her fsther abandoning her like you did. How many times have our lives been threatened because of monsters like Frieza, Cell, and Buu? Because of them i went nearly my entire teenage life without a father and nearly lost everyone i cared about multiple times. With Lord Babys plan i'll never have the risk of losing anyone ever again.

And with that Gohan had transformed into a his Mystic form ready to battle. Looking down the thought of failure would not leave Gokus mind seeing that his sons had been having thoughts like this because of him.

Goku: Gohan i'm sorry for what i did all those years ago i should have stayed with you and Chichi i know i can't make up for abandoning you for all those years but please know i did it all because i thought you would be safe if i stayed dead. Goten i'm sorry i wasn't there for you as a child if i had known about you i would never had even let the thought of staying dead enter my mind and then for leaving you to train Uub i wanted to leave Earth in capable hands so someday i could settle down with you guys. I promise you two that once this is over and you two are free i'll never make that mistake again just hold on my sons i'll save you.

With new found determination Goku quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

Goku: Even if you two work together at this state i'm much stronger than both of you especialy you Goten you can't keep up with any of us.

Goten: Heh that's where you're wrong dad thanks to Lord Babys training i've grown much stronger since a year ago. RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!

In a bright flash of light Goten had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 his body convulsing with power.

Goku: (Damn this is going to be tougher than i thought. Hold on a little longer guys i'll be there as soon as i can.) Heh good job Goten any other time and i would be jumping for joy at how strong you've become.

Goten: Heh let's go Gohan.

Gohan: Right Goten.

Attacking in unison Goten and Gohan both attacked Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks immediately putting our hero on the defense as he tried to block his sons attacks but with the unbeatable teamwork of the two brothers they quickly broke through his defenses with a sweep kick by Goten sending Goku falling to the ground which Gohan immediately tried to capitalize on with a punch aimed at Gokus face. Luckily for our hero he was just able to roll out of the way and hit Gohan with a quick Ki Blast sending him backwards. Rushing at his father Goten went for a right hook but Goku forsaw this and did a Kip-up using his feet to strike him right in chest rolling violently from the force of the attack. Taking this opportunity Goku attacks Gohan and the two begin exchanging blow after blow each attack creating shockwave after shockwave. Locking hands the two each powered up too their maximum in a test of power which Goku quickly won and rammed Gohan into a mountain wall engraving his body into it. By this time Goten had jumped back into the fight catching Goku off guard with a kick to face while he was distracted with Gohan and followed up with a Ki Blast sending Goku to the ground in smoke. As Goku began to get back up Goten was already hot on his heels throwing a left hook at his stomach but it was caught just in time by our hero who struck back with a knee to the gut. Before he could follow up Gohan regained his barrings and blasted at Goku who blocked with his right arm. Taking advantage of this opportunity Goten blasted Goku sending him into another mountain and the two began to blast Goku and the mountain into a pile of ash with an army of Ki balls creating a giant wall of smoke.

 **Meanwhile**

Piccolo, Kibito Kai, Uub, 18, Tien, Majin Buu, Yamcha, and Krillin were still fighting Babys robots as Hercule hid behind a boulder as per instruction from Kibito Kai.

Krillin: Will these things ever stop coming?!

Yamcha: No clue but i'm beginning to get a little winded here.

18: Oh please i'm feeling just fine.

Tien: You're also an Android who has infinite energy.

Uub: Wish they would at least give us a break to rest.

Buu: Buu destroy all mean robots!

Kibito: Glad i'm a fused being or this would be a lot harder as either Supreme Kai or Kibito.

Piccolo: Just keep fighting we've got to finish them off soon and help the others before they are turned into slaves as well.

Everyone: Right!

 **Meanwhile**

Soon the two warriors ceased their attacks leaving nothing but a big smoky crater where a mountain used to be. As the minutes passed the smoke began to die down and Goku was still nowhere in sight.

Goten: You think we beat him Gohan?

Gohan: Doubt it if i know dad he's far from done.

Goku: You've got that right.

Looking behind them they saw a slightly damaged Goku charging up a Kamehameha.

Goku: Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!

Gohan: Ha!

Goten: Ha!

As Goku launched his Kamehameha Wave Gohan and Goten fired off quick Kamehamehas of their own to counter. As the two sides competed for dominance both sides poured in as much power as they could into their respective attacks.

Gohan: You won't stop us Lord Babys dream will beckme a reality!

Goku: That's what you think!

 **As Goku, Goten, and Gohan continue to battle it out Vegeta desperatly tries to get through Babys defenses who unknown to him knows all of Vegetas moves and tactics. Meanwhile Piccolo, Uub, 18, Krillin, Majin Buu, Yamcha, Tien, and Kibito Kai are still fighting Babys new prototype robot army will they be able to defeat them in time to warn the others and what are Bulma, Bra, and Videl planning with Trunks and Pan? Find out the answers to al these questions and more tomorrow on Dragonball GT!**


	34. Babys Master Plan Part 3

**AN: Starting from now on GT Rewritten will be written in a bit of a different format as per community guidelines to make sure it isn't taken down so you my lovely fans will still be able to resd it since my former format unfortunately went against it and after some experimentation i have found this new format for my stories works out better for me and hopefully this story. Tell me what you guys think of the new format and if it's better than the old one. Anyways enough talk onto the story.**

 **Last time on Dragonball GT Vegeta and Baby began their fight only for the Tuffle to dominate the Prince thanks to his knowledge of the latters fighting style and superior power. While this was going on Bulma and Videl each tried to get their children to have something to drink with Pan refusing it. Meanwhile before Goku could head back and spoil Babys plans Goten and Gohan attacked their father and revealed that Goten thanks to Baby was able to unlock the power of a Super Saiyan 3. With the two attacking like a team Goku had great trouble making a comeback but with help of his Instant Transmission avoided defeat and fired a Super Kamehameha which was countered by quick Kamehamehas from the two brothers creating a battle of attacks. Meanwhile the Z Fighters were still battling Babys army of robots despretely trying to finish them as quick as possible but they just never seemed to end. How will our heroes save the day now and can they overcome Babys genius plan? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As the two Kamehamehas battled it out it soon became clear that Goku was losing steam as his power began to dwindle trying to hold off the combined power of his sons. Seeing his father on the ropes Goten cockily spoke. "What's wrong dad is your old age beginning to catch up with you?" And with a nod to Gohan they both began to push Goku back further and further as they slowly increased their power.

With his back against the wall it looked as if Goku had no chance of getting out of this. Seeing this Gohan and Goten quit increasing their power not wanting to kill their father just weaken him as while they may have been under Babys influence their love for their father for the most part stayed.. Paying attention to his sons hesitation and knowing this was the only opportunity he would get Goku finally pulled out his trump card. "There's one technique i never showed you two that i learned long ago during my time in the Otherworld. Something that i've only used twice ever since i first learned it because of how dangerous it was. SUPER KAIOKEN!"

And with that Gokus entire body lit up in red and with a new surge of power he immediately overwhelmed Gohan and Goten who could do nothing but put up their guard as the Kamehameha collided with them in one giant explosion. As the explosion cleared Gohan and Goten laid in the ground injured and unconcious. As for Goku immediately his Super Kaioken died along with his Super Saiyan 3 form and he collapsed upon the ground his body completely destroyed from combining those forms. "Sorry guys looks like I won't be able to make it in time to help." And with that Goku passed out with all three warriors laying across the barren destroyed battlefield.

As the robots kept coming at the Z Fighters all of them for 18 and Buu began to get tired. Looking over to Piccolo Krillin saw that he was being attacked from all sides by the robots and sent a Destructo Disk out to take out the ones behind him. "Yo Piccolo got any last minute plans to get us out of this mess?" Stretching out his arm to grab and throw a robot into another dozen of them that were rushing in for an attack.

"Not really anything that i could think of takes to much time considering the circumstances." Suddenly a pink Kamehameha shot forth obliterating the 13 from before. Looking behind them they saw a pissed off Buu. "Buu have idea Buu destroy all bad robots just leave." Looking at Buu in confusion Krillin questioned his so called plan. "Uh and exactly what is this idea?."

"Buu make big boom you save Buus buddies." Nodding Piccolo quickly signaled for the rest of the Z Fighters to follow him. "Thanks Buu just be careful." As Kibito Kai gathered up Hercule he quickly cried out towards his best friend. "Buu show these bucket of bolts what happens when they mess with the champ! As our heroes flew off at lightning speed the robots quickly tried to catch up before being stopped by Buu who used his flexible body to keep them from going anywhere. Soon steam began to poir from his head and red Ki encircled him lighting up his entire body. "You...Should...BLOW AWAY!"

And with that the entire area erupted in one gigantic explosion for miles upon miles the area exploded in a fiery rage like never before annihilating the hundreds of around from the face of the earth and turning the entire land into a barren wasteland. As the explosion died down Buu was gasping for air tired beyond all exhaustion. "Buu tired good luck Hercule Buu help soon after rest." And with that Buu plummeted to the ground falling asleep.

Back at Capsule Corp Vegeta continued to try and gain the advantage on Baby who kept blocking or avoiding nearly everyone of his signature moves. "Damnit where's Kakarot when you need him?" Hearing this Baby began to chuckle confusing the prince. "If you really believe he is going to save the day think again i've made sure it wil be just you and me today." Confusion soon turned to anger fueling Vegetas Ki. "What are you talking about you Tuffle slime?!" Ending his laughter Baby simply smirked as if he had already won before continuing.

"I've prepared for this day for a long time everyone of your allies i've had them subdued so they could never interfere with our business. And once i'm through here today The Earth shall be mine with you knealing at my feet." Realizing he had no choice Vegeta called in for backup. "Pan, Bra, and Trunks get out here!" Immediately the three Half Saiyan ran out with Trunks transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 while Bra and Pan transformed into Super Saiyans.

With all four surrounding Baby the Tuffle still held that cocky smirk. "Do you really believe that your backup can help? I told you before i've prepared for this day now allow me to show you the extent of what i said. Show them the power of The New Tuffle Empire my children." And with that Vegeta was attacked by surprise with blasts from both Trunks and Bra puncturing his body and sending him to the ground in a bloddy mess. With Pan helping up a now heavily injured Vegeta who was back to his Base form Baby continued to speak.

"You see while you all were in space i decided to take Earth for myself and now all you have is mine. Your wife and children have become part of my new family and soon you two will join me as well to bring an Empire of universal peace." At this point the entire situation finally dawned upon Vegeta and Pan making them to shocked for words. Soon Bulma, Videl, and Chichi walked out as well carrying sinister smirks revealing that it was more than Vegetas family that was corrupted. In desperation Pan called out for her mom with tears in her eyes. "Mama please don't tell me it's true!"

Looking at her daughter square in the eye the loving spark still showed even when controlled by Baby. "Don't worry honey it will all be over soon and then we can all be a happy family again." As Baby closed in on our two heroes Pan slowly stepped back with Vegeta who grunted in pain. "Pan get out of here now while you still can i'll hold them off as long as i can just save yourself." Unwilling to leave her friend behind Pan sat Vegeta down and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "No matter what happens i refuse to leave a friend behind i'm no coward." Igniting her hands with Ki Pan prepared for one last showdown. "I am Son Pan and i will continue to fight for my friends and family untik my very last breath!"

Baby impressed by this signaled for the others to give them space. "Impressive this should be an interesting fight let's see how much you've progressed since your fight with Rildo. And with that Baby rushed at Pan who was unprepared for the power of Babys onslaught.

 **With Goku, Buu, and Vegeta out of action and most of our heroes under Babys control how can Pan get out of this one? Will the Z Fighters make it in time to help the Saiyan or will she fall just like her father against Babys overwhelming might? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	35. Babys Master Plan Part 4

**Last time on Dragonball GT Goku in a last ditch effort used his Super Kaioken to defeat Gohan and Goten at the sacrafice of his body and energy incapacitating him. Meanwhile Piccolo and the others were able to get past Babys robot army at the sacrafice of Buu who used all of his energy in one massive explosion. Meanwhile as Baby and Vegeta fought the latter decided to call out reinforcements but unfortunately under Babys influence betrayed Vegeta fatally injuring him. With no one else but Pan left to defend her friend will she be able to hold off the Tuffle or will she be under his control just like her family? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Powering up to her maximum Pans aura caused the ground to shake uncontrollably at her power. Rushing at Baby the Saiyan attacked with a flurry of thunderous punches only to be easily blocked by Babys superior strength and speed. While not having any trouble Baby was thinking to himself greatly impressed by Pans power seeing great potential in the very young fighter.

"I wonder if she possesses the same hidden power her father has?" Jumping up to avoid a sweep kick Baby sent out a fairly weak blast by his standards at Pan who had troubke deflecting it. "Is that really all you have because i'm beginning to grow bored. If that's the case then maybe i should just kill you and your friend now."

Pan in desperation began to fire Ki balls at Baby who slowly inched towards the two. As the attacks collided they simply bounced off of his body harmlessly going in all directions. With a wave of her hand she willed the Ki to attack Baby once more this time from every angle. With a blink of an eye Baby forced all the attacks to explode before they could even touch him. "You disapoint me Pan i've heard so many great things about you and yet this is all you have amounted to. Such a disappointment."

Now only a few feet away from her Pan tried to punch Baby once more only to seemingly phase right through him. Trying again she attempted a flying kick once again going right through him. "W-what's going on you aren't even moving and yet i can't hit you." Suddenly Baby stopped in his tracks and laughed a sadistic cruel laugh. "Simple i'm moving at a speed your senses cannot comprehend. In english you're to slow."

Suddenly before Pan could even blink was struck in the stomach by an elbow. "BLEH!" Coughing up her insides she writhed on the ground in pain as her mother watched in conflict on whether to continue following her leader or save her daughter. Struggling to breath the Quarter Saiyan looked up to see Baby outstretching his cupped hands towards Vegeta who was currently struggling with his open chest wound which slowly continued to bleed out onto the ground. "No you can't!" Dismissing her pleas Baby charged up pink Ki into his hands preparing a very familiar move to everyone. "Final Flash!"

Sending out a giant wave of Ki Babys Final Flash shot out like a bullet towards Vegeta who desperately tried to move out of the way but couldn't summon the strength to. Closing his eyes Vegeta waited for the inevitable but as the seconds passed nothing happened. Opening his eyes Vegeta didn't know whether to look on in horror or salvation as he saw Pan barely holding the blast but quickly losing ground. Even with all of her power Pan desperately struggled to not be overwhelmed by Babys attack. "Face it Pan your weakness has failed you and Vegeta."

Hearing Babys words sparked something fierce in Pan similar to her fight with Rildo back on M-2. "Every since that fight with him i've trained my body to its limits everyday in order to protect my friends and now when i've been put to the test i'm about to fail in protecting Vegeta who was ready to sacrifice his life to save me and yet i can't even do the same. Looking back at Vegeta she saw that the Princes face was nearly unreadable. Seeing him so calm and collected in a way gave Pan a new sense of determination to protect her friend as if he trusted her to succeed.

Baby who had been paying close attention to Pan felt her power beginning to increase the will to protect Vegeta had awakened some of her hidden power. Before he could contemplate this development he heard Pan whispering to herself yet he could not make it out. "HHHHHHAAAAA!" Suddenly with a mighty yell Pan had unleashed a ferocious Kamehameha against Babys Final Flash pushing the blast back until the two attacks were dead even.

Now Baby now actually had to put some effort into keeping it even growing even mor impressed with Pans new power. Before he could retake control Pan with another yell put even more power into that attack overwhelming the Tuffles attack. As the blast headed towards him only one thought came to Babys mind. "So this is the potential of a Human and Saiyan hybrid amazing."

BOOM

As the blast connected with Baby an explosion ripped throughout the entire area nearly sending everyone flying from the force of it alone. Clouding he area in smoke it took everyone a few minutes to even be able to see a few feet. Everyone was astonished by Pans show of power but one person in the crowd was more than astonished and that person was Bra. She had spent her entire life in a rivalry with Pan and now to see that Pan had surpassed her in leagues brewed jealously that the gap had become so considerable and determination to surpass Pan and not be left behind. "I swear Pan no matter how long it takes i will be your equal once again."

Meanwhile Pan was panting heavily using up all of her power in that one attack she quickly reverted back to her Base and collapsed onto her knees exhausted. Looking to where Baby was she saw nothing left. "I-i did it." Suddenly a familiar voice spoke from behind her. "Just as i thought your potential rivals that of even your father. I see great potential in you young Pan." Snapping her head back she saw Baby without even a scratch upon him. "B-but how i overwhelmed you that should have at least hurt you." Looking back Baby let out a series of laughs as if he had told the most hilarious joke. "Oh please what i used against you was nowhere close to my maximum i was simply testing you."

Crawling back in fear Pan could only stare in horror as Baby walked up to her. "But why?" Reaching down the Tuffle softly cupped his hand around her chin careful not to hurt the tired warrior. "When i begin my conquest of the Universe i'll need strong Generals to command my armies. You maybe young but i can see the potential hidden within you is immeasurable and if i plan to conquer the entire Universe i will need people like you by my side. Under my tutelage you could be much more i can feel it unlock the potential your father wasted and you just might grow to be even stronger than me." And with that Baby delivered a chop to Pans neck knocking the ten year old out.

Reaching into his pocket Baby pulled out a seed looking at it for a split second before edging it to Pans mouth while using his other hand to keep her mouth open. Suddenly before the process could finish Babys seed was disentegrated by a small finger beam courtesy of Vegeta who used the last of his power to save Pan.

Standing up Baby turned towards Vegeta who very slowly began to stand up and walked over to the struggling Prince. "Tell me Vegeta how does it feel to see your race nearly extinguished and replaced with my Tuffles?" "Screw you Tuffle trash we'll stop you just you wait." Baby let out a hearty laugh at hearing this. "I admire your determination Vegeta you will make a great General for the Tuffle army as well."

Suddenly before Baby could do anything a familiar voice rung out throughout the area. "Kaioken Times Two!" With a speed Baby would even find impressive Baby was taken by surprise by a kick to face sending him crashing to the ground. Immediately many sets of feet landed on the ground and Piccolo and Dende tending to Vegeta and Pan healing them up quickly. Meanwhile Hercule slowly walked towards Videl cautious as to what his daughter would do now under Babys control.

Seeing his daughter wasn't going to attack him Hercule let down his guard in an attempt to plea to her senses. "Videl honey please your father you're being controlled. Look at what this Baby has done to us and to Pan there must be some part of you that realizes this is wrong please come back to us." Reaching out with his hand Hercule hoped with all of his heart that she would be able to break from Babys control. For a second Videls old self began to shine through and her hand began to close the gap.

Suddenly Hercule was grabbed and pulled back just in time to avoid an attack from Bra who smashed her fist into the ground. Looking back at his daughter Hercule saw that the conflict had left her eyes and the chance to reclaim his daughter was gone. "Are you alright Mr. Satan?" Looking up he saw Uub who was panting as if he just went a few rounds with Baby. "Yea kid what about yourself you don't look so good." "Yea i'll be fine just give me a minute that Kaioken just takes a toll on me whenever i use it for some reason."

Getting up Baby looked to see our heroes and quickly for Bra and Trunks to back him up. "I see you made it past my robots but not without a cost." Looking over Vegeta Piccolo questioned him. "Where's Goku?" "He went to go train with Gohan and Goten but we haven't heard from them since. Probably was led into an ambush by those two." Seeing the odds against them Piccolo was quickly forming a way to escape before they could be turned as well.

"We need to get out of here now at this rate we can't win especially if he has even more of those robots. If we can just make an escape we can get back to the Lookout and retreat to The Planet of the Kais." As Baby prepared to attack our heroes Vegeta looking back at our heroes and Baby made a tough decision. "Everyone get out of here i'll hold them off as long as i can." Shocked by Vegetas words everyone looked at him in disbelief.

Speaking up Krillin was at a panic at Vegetas suggestion. "Are you crazy at best you'll be turned into one of them!" "If you plan to pick up Kakarot you'll need time to get there and make it back to the Lookout before he can." Realizing Vegeta was right Piccolo nodded his head. "Thank you Vegeta i'm sorry it had to come to this." Pointing at the direction where Goku was Vegeta spoke. "Heh don't be just make sure Kakarot and Pan are taken care of. He should be somewhere in that direction you'll only have a few minutes to find him so hurry."

Signaling everyone to follow Piccolo and the others took off in the blink of an eye. As Baby prepared to follow Vegeta now a Super Saiyan 3 blocked their path. "I'm not going down along i'll make sure to take you with me you Tuffle trash! RRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" The last thing our heroes could see back at Capsule Corp was a gigantic golden explosion signaling a titanic battle. Piccolo at this point only had one thought on his mind. "Don't worry Vegeta i'll make sure your sacrifice was not in vain."

 **With Vegeta as their distraction our heroes have successfully escaped Babys clutches once again. What will be our heroes next course of action and how will Baby capitalize on this new development? Find out these answers next time on Dragonball GT!**


	36. Z Fighters Counterattack A New Plan

**Last time on Dragonball GT thanks to Vegetas sacrifice our heroes made a quick escape successfully rescuing the unconcious Goku and making it back to the Lookout. Licking their wounds how will our heroes comeback from this this? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Opening her eyes Pan had finally regained consciousness and sat up brushing off sleep from her eyes. Looking around she spotted Piccolo walking towards her. Standjng up Pan embraced Piccolo in a hug after being seperated for one long year. "I missed you so much Mr. Piccolo."

Patting her on the back Piccolo soon led Pan towards the others who had surrounded Goku while Dende was healing him. Finally getting close enough to take a good look at him Pan gasped at the condition of her Grandpa. His body was solid red like it was on fire and his body was overly buff and contracting as if it was struggling to keep from completely breaking down. "How's he doing Dende?"

Looking up at Piccolo Dende solemnly replied. "It'll take a while Piccolo whatever Goku did to his body he's lucky to still be alive after going hours without any medical attention. Me and Kibito Kai were able to revive his organs and now are repairing his skin and muscles. What could have done this?" Suddenly a familliar voice pipped in. "Simple Goku used his Super Saiyan 3 combined with the Super Kaioken." Remembering that her Grandpa had uttered those words before Pan spoke up. "Wait i remember he used that once before but he only passed out that time why is he so bad now King Kai?"

Answering her question King Kai continued. "Simple he only used it for a few seconds the first time and even then without that quick Senzu Bean he might have died without a healer. This time because he had to use it significantly longer his body was unable to take it. The Super Kaioken is a dangerious technique as it combines the Kaioken an unstable techique with a Super Saiyan form which already takes up quite a lot of stamina. Combined it's a very risky move that can easily backfire even when used effectively."

Meanwhile Uub was pacing frustratedly at the recent events and them failing to save Vegeta and Trunks. "Damn now how are we going to stop Baby this was our only chance and we failed!" Suddenly he felt a hand in his shoulder and looked back to see Buu. "Uub don't feel sad we will beat Baby."

Calming down from Buus words Uub went to rest recovering frim his wounds when Elder Kai walked up to him. "How are you feeling Uub." Rubbing his knee Uub responded. "Good sir thank you for asking after being healed up by Dende." Taking a seat next to Uub Elder Kai seemed look over him curiously much to Uubs suspicion.

An hour later Dende and Kibito Kai stood up finished with their healing. Walking up to them Uub questioned them. "Were you able to fully heal him?" This time it was Kibito that responded. "We were able to repair his body but it'll take a couple days before he'll be at 100% it still needs to adjust after all that tearng and over expansion." Suddenly a moan was heard from Goku and everyone crowded around him as the savoir of the universe woke up.

"Ugh where am i?" Proping him up Uub was a little teary eyed at seeing his teacher and a father figure in such a state. "We were able to save you from Baby Master and brought you to the Planet of the Kais." Attempting to stand up Goku immediately groaned in pain and fell back down. "Damn that Super Kaioken really does a number on you. Where are Vegeta and Trunks I don't see them anywhere?"

Immediately everyone tensed at Gokus question and for those few moments it was all Goku needed to realize what happened. Seeing the realization on his face Pan continued. "Trunks was infected with Babys seed and Vegeta sacrificed himself to buy time for us to save you and escape." For a few minutes everyone was silent as Goku sat there his face eerily unreadable for once. Slowly getting up woth help from Pan and Uub Goku looked towards Piccolo with a deadly serious expression.

"Tell me Piccolo what are our chances of defeating Baby and saving everyone?" Looking away from him Goku knew what Piccolo was about to say would not be good. "To be honest our chances of defeatung Baby is nearly zero. With Trunks and most likely Vegeta in their side along with Babys ever growing power it would be very difficult to defeat him and his followers. Adding to that Baby os assembling a powerfuk robot army and has knowledge of all our tactics snd the technology of Capsule Corp. Facing Baby would be guaranteed suicide."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from Pans backpack and out from it popped Giru much to everyones shock. "Huh Giru what were you doing in my backpack?!" With another beep Giru responded. "Danger Giru hide in Pans backpack for safety and go in standby Giru. Giru now connected to Capsule Corp Giru."

It only took moment for everyone to piece together what was said before a resounding cry of. "WHAT?!" Was heard throughout the galaxy. Pan was the first one to find her voice after the shock. "B-but how?" With a couple beeps Giru responded. "Trunks connected Giru to Capsule Corp ship on M-2. Baby connected to Capsule Corp ship to access travel records which gave me access to Capsule Corp." Immediately Pan remembered back on M-2 when her and Trunks tracked Giru to find Muu.

"Oh yea i remember now. So that means you can help us get by Babys technology and possibly help us against him." With a new sense of hope our heroes immediately began thinking of a plan to take back Earth. After a few days and learning all about what Baby planned to do with Planet Tuffle Goku who had fully healed by now, Piccolo, and Elder Kai began to talk amongst themselves on how to defeat Baby.

"Even with these new advantages the fact remains that Babys power is just to great. Without someone strong to defeat him we can't take back Earth." For a few seconds everyone was silent until a lightbulb went off for Elder Kai. "But Piccolo we just might have a warrior. What if we fused Goku and Uub using the Potara they would be more than a match for Baby." Immediately Gokus head swung side to side. "I'm sorry Old Kai but we can't. I've never told anyone this but now i think it's time. Uub is Majin Buu."

Immediately Piccolo and Elder Kai recoiled in shock. "B-but how?! I know i sensed something strange with him but he's most definitely human. Not to mention you killed Buu years ago.". Drawing a deep breath Goku explained everything.

"When i defeated Buu i wished for him to be reborn and years later i found Uub who i could sense beared a pure white Ki that had a faint hint of what i sensed from Buu. Learning that he was born the day Buu died i put the pieces together and realized Uub was a reincarnation of Buu. You may have realized Uub has had a much tougher time learning and even using the Kaioken well as to why because the Kaioken was developed by a Kai it's Ki directly comes into conflict with Uubs body as it still draws upon Buus powers and when even used at lower levels he can barely handle it which is why i never trained him to use it.

Realizing where Goku was going with this Piccolo continued. "Which means if you tried to fuse with Uub using the Potara it wouldn't work due to the conflict of Bibidis magic and the the Kais unique holy energy." For a second Elder Kai closed his eyes before with a sense of recollection spoke. "Just like how you and Vegeta defused when you entered Buu. So what are we going to do now?"

immediately Goku chuckled as if he was one step ahead of everyone. "Well ever since i started training Uub i realized that he was missing something. Uub is Buu but not all of him just like with King Piccolo and Kami Buu eventually split into two one good and one evil. The Buu we all know is the good while the Buu that eventually became reincarnated was evil. And when Kami and Piccolo finally became whole once more Piccolo became stronger than he could have ever hoped. I believe that Uub and Buu are the same and that Buu must fuse with Uub to become whole and together they just might be strong enough to defeat Baby."

Piccolos face faltered at hearing this. "But to do this Buu would give up his free will and he would be unable to attain a body once more." Gokus face instantly losing its smirk and was now a frown. "I know this is why i never suggested doing something like this until we had no other choice i could never ask Buu to give up everything."

Suddenly another lightbulb went off in Elder Kais head. "What about fusing you two? The fusion would definitely have great power and while Piccolo is not as strong as Vegeta you two are still great rivals which will further boost the fusion." Kibito Kai unfortunately was quick to shoot that down.

"That could complicate things further ancestor remember when you fused with the witch your powers weakened greatly if i recall correctly and with races so different the same effect could happen. Humans and Saiyans being so alike allows them to mix without affecting the others blood abilities. If a Saiyan and Namekian were to fuse that could quite possibly dillud the Saiyan blood enough to make it impossible to transform int9 a Super Saiyan which they would greatly need. Also Piccolo has part of the Dragon Clan inside him thanks to Kami and there's a chance that it could turn the fused being into a Dragon Clan Half Namekian which would further weaken him."

Sighing at Kibito Kais revelation Goku knew that there was only one way to defeat Baby. "Let's hope if we can convince Buu to do this that the Dragonballs can reverse it."

 **With no other way Goku plans to have Uub and Buu fuse in order to end Babys reign. Will Buu and Uub agree to this and if so will Mr. Satan be able to stand by as he loses his best friend? Find out next time on Dragonball GT Rewritten.**


	37. A Change of Plans

**Last time on Dragonball GT after escaping from Baby and making it back to the Planet of the Kais our heroes recovered and begun to enact a plan. Knowing Babys power was far beyond theirs Goku could only think of one solution. Combining Majin Buu and Uub their combined power could defeat Baby but Buu would lose his free will. Will Buu agree to this and if not how will they defeat Baby? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Three days later all of the Z-Fighters continued to train awaiting the day they faced Baby except for Piccolo who was meditating.

 **BANG**

Suddenly the sound of a bullet soared through the air from Launchs gun. "Hey all ya bastards dinners ready!" Said Launch as everyone gathered around everyone began to chow down with Goku, Buu and Uub eating about 80% of it. "It seems the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Said Piccolo as he looked on in slight disgust. Even after all these years he was still unable to handle Saiyan appetites.

Meanwhile Krillin, Marron, Tien, Yamcha, and 18 were chatting about their training. "At this rate we'll have reached the maximum potential of the Kaioken and then what will we do?" Krillin contemplated. Taking a moment to think Tien replied. "We still have work to do in controlling it as even in short bursts the Kaioken can be a big issue to stamina." Suddenly a look of confusion appeared on Marrons face as she posed a question. "If this Kaioken thing is so great then how come you've not been using it mom?"

With a sip of her tea 18 responded. "Simple dear as you know mommy is part machine. Because of this the Kaioken while it would enhance my organic body parts would also destroy my mechanical body." Suddenly a pervy presence was felt through the air as 18 felt someone caress her body. This someone being both Master Roshi and Elder Kai with the latter speaking in a lecherous tone. "I'm sure i could help with your training of the Kaioken. After all i am a healer in all aspects of the body."

 **BAM**

And almost immediately Elder Kai and Roshi found themselves plowed face first into the ground. Sweeping the dirt off her hands 18 returned to her meal in peace.

Meanwhile on the Tuffle Planet Baby now sitting on the Kings thrown from days long past looked over his empire through the front window taking a moment to relish his conquest. "To think the once arrogant Saiyan race would now be generals in my new empire. If i had been told this would happen a few months ago i would have laughed. But now that my plans are finally coming to fruition all i can feel is ecstasy."

Suddenly Baby heard the sound of a knock on his palace door. "You may enter." Immediately a few servants entered the the room walking up to Baby nervously. "Our apologies for interrupting your private time Lord Baby, but Lord Bulma has requested your presence." Taking a moment to stretch Baby stood up from his throne and flew out of his tower very soon being spotted by his citizens with cries of Lord Baby sailed through the air. Waving to his subjects Baby sailed to a building labeled Capsule Corp 2.

Walking in he saw people running around the lobby at a frantic pace. Stepping up to the receptionists desk the person was currently reading a comic and didn't even notice her king right in front of her face. "Excuse me madam where may i find Mrs. Briefs?" Flipping a page the woman did not even look up to answer. "Do you have an appointment?" Responding with a quick no she continued. "Then i'm sorry sir but you ca-ca-ca-ca LORD BABY!"

Looking up during mid sentence her eyes widened considerably to the point that they looked like they were about to pop out of her sockets. "P-please forgive my insolence Lord Baby Mrs. Briefs is located at the central laboratory which you can get to by going through this door on the right until you encounter an elevator. Enter the access code 766 and it will immediately take you there."

With a quick thank you Baby soon found himself at the elevator and pressed the code soon coming to the lab which was in full swing with scientists and engineers working on his new robot army in preparation for the eventual war. Seeing Bulma typing on a computer Baby walked over to her silently and began to overhear her mumbling. "If we overclock the CPU it will boast maximum efficiency by 43% and increase their power exponentially, but at the cost of parts and circuity running out three times as fast. What should we do?"

With a quick look over Baby answered. "Keep the original settings but allow the robots to overclock themselves when needed as a form of emergency protocol for the AI." Caught off guard Bulma fell out of her seat in surprise hitting the floor with a thud. Looking up to see who had sneaked up on her she saw Baby and immediately stood up in anger. "Next time you try to surprise me don't do it while i'm trying to configure the robots unless you want to do the work yourself."

Putting his hands up in mock surrender Baby chuckled heartily at Bulmas attitude. "Fine, fine my apologies Bulma I'll lay off. So you wanted to see me about something?" Nodding Bulma exited the robot menu and pulled up some statistics on the computer. "Yes Lord Baby i wanted to inform you that thanks to all the hard work that we have put in our plans will be able to move forward faster than the three weeks we anticipated. In just three days our forces will be ready to begin our Universal Conquest."

Immediately a smile appeared upon his face and Baby rested his hand upon her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I have no doubt that this recent good news is because of you. Without you this empire might not have been possible and for that I appreciate it never forget your contributions towards our utopia. Now i must go alert the generals and the public about this new development." With a quick thank you Bulma immediately went back to work. Walking out Baby exited Capsule Corp and headed towards the official Tuffle Training Academy which was created by Baby upon the request of Goten shortly after establishing his empire.

Walking inside Baby looked around and observed the training center which was fashioned to look like a regular dojo except much bigger for the amount of students it would require. After a little walking he finally spotted Goten in the main teaching area instructing a class on how to control Ki with moderate success with some getting it and some having trouble. Walking up to Goten the class immediately focused on their leader with whispers of Lord Baby and even a few of the women swooning over him much to his embarrassment as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Apologies for my interruption but i must speak with General Goten for a few minutes." With a nod Goten turned towards his class and dismissed them for the day and began to walk with Baby who started speaking. "Where are the others i need to tell them this news as well?" Taking a moment to think Goten replied. "Gohans with Videl at a dinner down the street while Trunks and Bra are at the sparring room practicing."

Walking towards the sparring arena Baby quickly instructed Goten to grab Gohan for an important meeting. Heading off The Tuffle King turned his attention towards the sparring arena and looked inside to see Bra and Trunks in their Super Saiyans forms fighting evenly. The two fighters were so distracted in their fierce sparring match that they didn't pay any attention to Babys entrance not even noticing him. Dodging a blast from Trunks Bra cupped her hands sideways. "FINAL FLASH!"

Shooting out a powerful blast Trunks twisted his body to avoid it as it just grazed his body singeing his clothes. Unfortunately, Baby was no so lucky as before he could react to the attack coming towards him it hit.

 **BOOM**

Curious as to what the blast hit Trunks and Bra momentarily stopped their fighting to check it out. As the dust settled their mouths fell to the ground in shock as their eyes bulged out of their skull and tongues shot out at seeing who they hit. "AAAHHH!" Meanwhile Baby instead of his usual color was now completely black as soot. "Cough." Coughing it up Baby slowly shook it off as Trunks and Bra profusely apologized. "PLEASE FORGIVE US YOUR EXCELLENCY!"

"I see you both are improving." Startled both fighters ceased their apologies and looked up to see Baby with a smirk on his face. "Next time i'll have to keep my guard up when you two are fighting." Before they could continue Goten and Gohan had finally shown up. Leading everyone toward the masters private area everyone sat down as Baby told them of the recent progress and changes to the plan. With a nod Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra split up preparing for what was to come.

Back on the Planet of the Kais everyone was relaxing after a hard days work until Giru started flying around the area in a panic. "DANGER DANGER GIRU!" Pan flying up to her friend brought him back down telling him to calm down and soon everyone surrounded the two. "Giru calm down and tell us what't wrong." Said Pan.

And that's when Giru informed them of Babys advancement of the schedule much to everyones shock with Piccolo being the one to speak up. "So instead of 3 weeks now we only have 3 days to stop this before the entire Universe is thrust into war." Everyone nodded gravely.

Sighing Goku stood up and spoke for one the only times resign. "I had hoped that i would have more time to prepare this but the situation has changed. Uub, Majin Buu there is something you both need to know. Many years ago with the help of Earths people i had finished off another Buu an evil one. Before i did i wished that he be reborn as a good person and years later i would learn from King Yemma that he heard and did just that. That young boy would soon be entering a tournament and originally i had wished to just fight him, but i soon had an idea."

Taking a pause Goku saw the gears turning in his head and continued. "Gohan had officially settled down and at the time had just begun to start training casually with Pan and the boys were not even interested in it. So, i decided to take this boy under my wing and train him to be the new protector of Earth if i should ever die. That boy was you Uub."

Uub for a few minutes stood there in shock as his mind tried to contemplate this. Finally able to speak he could only ask one question. "But why are you telling me this now Master?" Uub said.

"You and Buu are very similar to what Kami and Piccolo. Seperate you are both incredibly powerful but together would create someone of immeasurable power, but at a cost. Like with Piccolo Buu would be forever trapped inside Uubs body now only a voice in his head. I never wanted this to happen but Baby to strong to defeat even if we all worked together and so this is the only way i could think of stopping him. I'm sorry that i have to ask you to do this Buu." Goku gravely replied.

Realizing what this would mean for his best friend Hercule hotly spoke. "How dare you ask Buu to do this! If it wasn't for him we all would be dead and now you're asking him to give up everything! Well i won't just stand by as you force him int-" Suddenly Buu interrupted. "Buu do it." Turning around Hercule couldn't believe what Buu was saying. "But Buu you can't. You were the first person whoever treated me as a friend i-i need you." Now with tears in his eyes Hercule closed his eyes in a vain attempt to keep them from spilling out.

Buu looked down at his best friend an sat his arm on Hercules shoulder in a comforting manner. "Buu and Hercule are best buddies. But Buu now must give up his life to save all his buddies that are mind controlled. Hercule please forgive Buu." Leaving him Buu walked up to Uub and laid his hand upon the chest of the warrior. Suddenly Buus body began to glow and in a flash of pink light the entire Planet of the Kais was consumed blinding everyone.

For a minute it lasted until finally it settled down. Needing a moment to clear their eyes everyone looked to see Uub but now he was different. His skin tone was considerably lighter and his clothes now consisted of white pants and a black and yellow vest. But most noticeably instead of the regular white aura that encompassed him it was now completely pink. And his power compared to before it was minuscule compared to this new power shocking everyone even Goku who anticipated it to be a gigantic increase. For a few moments no one spoke until he spoke up. "You may now call me Majuub."

 **With 3 days left our heroes now have a force strong enough to fight Baby at the sacrifice of Majin Buu. Will this new being named Majuub will it be enough to turn the tide in their favor or will Baby have a trump card of his own? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	38. The Assault Begins, A New Warrior

**Last time on Dragonball GT both sides prepared for their eventual goal with Baby learning of recent success and instead of 3 weeks the army would be ready in 3 days. Thanks to Giru being connected to the Capsule Corp mainframe he alerted the Z-Fighters of this and it forced Goku to reveal Uubs origin and that the only way to defeat Baby was to fuse with Buu. Sacrificing his free will Buu agreed and fused with his dominate half and a new hero was born Majuub. Will this be enough to turn the tide of the war or will Baby have a trump card up his sleeve once again? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

After a day of preparing for their assault on the Tuffle Planet everyone gathered together in the early morning to go over the plan with Piccolo being the one to lay it out. "Thanks to Giru we now know the schematics of the city and Capsule Corp where their army is being built. So here's the plan. Pan, Hercule, and Giru will teleport into Capsule Corp and Giru will sabotage the robot army. Meanwhile Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Me, Kibito Kai and Tien will attack the Tuffle Training Academy and together we will quickly take out Trunks and Bra before Goten and Gohan can arrive too begin class. And finally if the Intel we got from the Capsule Corp Database is correct Baby should be there discussing plans leaving them wide open for an attack by Goku and Majuub. Once we destroy Baby then that should reverse the effects of his seeds."

Pan realizing someone important wasn't mentioned spoke up. "What about Vegeta aren't we going to save him?" Piccolo was quick to answer her question. "At this point we have no idea of Vegetas fate even after all the intel Giru has given us. So for now we can only go with what we have."

With a nod everyone prepared to head out each person hoping that today would be different from their last attempts to fight Baby. Saying goodbye to their loved ones everyone gathered around Kibtio Kai and in a snap everyone was immediately teleported right outside the Tuffle City. Splitting up into their groups Hercule, Pan, and Giru slowly made their way towards Capsule Corp through the alleyways hoping that it would keep them from being noticed.

Arriving at Capsule Corp our three heroes surveyed the building seeing no easy way in. "What if we just walk through the front door?" Hercule said. "That's a dumb idea Grandpa we'd be noticed almost immediately." Pan replied flatly.

Looking around the area Pan soon spotted a clothing store nearby and suddenly a light bulb lit off in her head. "I've just a brilliant idea. C'mon grandpa it's time to get you dressed up." Running into the store Pan quickly shoved Hercule into the dressing room before he could be recognized and looked around until she finally found the outfit she was looking for. Tossing it in Pan waited for her Grandpa to get dressed.

Finally after some time Hercule walked out of the dressing room now wearing a generic scientists coat and glasses. "Will this really work?" Hercule said in disbelief at the idea that a coat and glasses would fool anybody. Smiling a mischievous smile Pan and Hercule after paying began to walk to Capsule Corp. "Of course. With this disguise they'll never realize who you are." Giru was quick to pipe in. "Bad idea Giru." And with that our three heroes headed to Capsule Corp in hopes for the best.

Meanwhile Piccolo and the others had made it to the Dojo but saw no activity. "We're here but i don't sense anyone. I've got a bad feeling about this." Krillin nervously stated. Suddenly the group was surrounded by two individuals Goten and Trunks. "It seems we were expected." Piccolo stated as he got into a fighting stance. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice you hacking into our network? I'm not sure how you were able to do that but it doesn't matter today you won't be getting away."Goten arrogantly replied.

Powering up our heroes prepared to attack with Yamcha speaking up. "I wouldn't be so over confident if i were you two considering you're outnumbered 2 too 6." Unfortunately this only caused Trunks to smirk as if he knew something they didn't. "It seems you've miscounted." Immediately Piccolo realized what was about to be done. "Everyone attack now before they can fuse!" As Piccolo was saying this the two Saiyans already started. "FU."

Following Piccolos lead everyone charged at them ready to strike. "SION!" Blasting at the two everyone was shocked to see it wen right through them. "HA!" Suddenly a bright light came from behind them and everyone looked back to see a single figure emerge from this light. His body was clothed in an orange vest and white pants and around him the area sparked with great power. "At long last the hero of justice is back to kick some serious ass. You're about to feel the pain of the mightiest fusion of all time!" As Gotenks continued to marvel and boast Tien whispered to Yamcha. "Yamcha it's time for plan b." With a nod Yamcha signaled that he was ready.

Unfortunately before they could continue Gotenks transformed into a Super Saiyan and blasted at our heroes who moved out of the way just in time to avoid any serious damage. "I don't know what you guys are planning but this time I won't give you enough time to enact it." Gotenks stated.

Seeing no way out everyone powered up and attacked Gotenks simultaneously from all sides forcing the Super Saiyan to go on the defensive blocking and avoiding their attacks. With an Explosive Wave Gotenks forced the others to back off momentarily giving him more than enough time to start his next move. "Super Ghosts Kamikaze Attack." Powering up Gotenks move puffed up and began to spit out white beings.

Forming into beings similar to Gotenks himself the Super Ghosts were doing many things. One was off too the side picking his nose while two more were playing cards and the final three were engaged in a round of Rock Paper Scissors tying every time much to their frustration and much to our heroes confusion. "Um are they even a threat?" Krillin questioned as sweat began to drop from his forehead.

"Don't be fooled they look harmless but if they touch you consider yourselves done." Piccolo stated seriously. Huddling all of the ghosts for about a minute as they whispered. Breaking up the ghosts lined in front of Gotenks as the teen cockily smirked. "Now my Super Ghosts attack them now just like we planned!"

With a yes sir all the ghosts attacked our heroes flying around them laughing insanely. Whispering to the group Piccolo began to instruct them. "Tien on my mark use the Solar Flare and then everyone drop to the ground."Nodding for those few moments everyone waited in both anticipation and anxiety as the ghosts continued inching closer and closer with Gotenks laughing in amusement. "What's wrong to chicken to move? I would be too if i had to face the Magnificent Gotenks and his army of Super Ghosts! Now my ghosts finish them!" Gotenks commanded. In that moment Piccolo yelled out. "Now Tien!"

Bringing his hands in front of his face Tien yelled out. "Solar Flare!" Closing their eyes in time our heroes immediately dropped down to the ground as the ghosts now attacked blindly. Unfortunately, this resulted in all of them crashing into each other.

 **BOOM**

In a catastrophic explosion the entire area was swept up in it and for a few moments smoke filled the air until finally it died down and the area was clear once again. Opening their eyes everyone looked up to see Gotenks with his hair now messy and his body covered in soot. Shaking that off the teen looked down heatedly at our heroes. "How did you anticipate that so easily?" Pointing to his ears Piccolo replied. "I can hear nearly everything around me including your whispers. Perhaps if you took a second to realize that your plan might have worked."

For a moment Gotenks stood there before in a flash his hands lit up and he attacked our heroes with a barrage of blasts bathing the area once again in smoke and flames.

Charging out of the smoke Kibito Kai and Piccolo attacked Gotenks attempting to break through his guard by double teaming him. Dodging all of their attacks the fused teen knocked the Kai away with a precise elbow to the nose sending him writhing in pain. Taking this opportunity to strike Piccolo stretched out his arms and successfully grabbed Gotenks by his ankles locking his grip tightly. "What do you really think this will trap me?" Gotenks arrogantly commented.

Much to Gotenks confusion Piccolo smirked at the comment and spoke. "Nope just trying to stall you." Suddenly Gotenks was knocked in the head hard by a kick from 18 sending him staggering as his head rung in pain. Grabbing his head in an attempt to regain his barrings. "Kaioken times 20!" Capitalizing on Gotenks stunned nature Krillin and 18 attacked simultaneously.

At first the two were able to get a few shots in but nothing major as even in his weakened state Gotenks was still very powerful. After a few moments though Gotenks had recovered and immediately went back on the offensive. Cocking his fist back the teen ducked a kick from 18 and stroke.

 **CRACK**

With a mighty uppercut to the jaw 18s jaw resounded with a painful crack as she flipped through the air before collapsing to the ground out cold after a single punch. Immediately Krillin halted his assault at seeing the the state of his wife. "18!" Taking advantage of this Gotenks blasted Krillin at point blank sending the monk flying in a burning heap before skidding along the ground for a few moments before stopping and just like his wife was now incapacitated. "Two down four too go."

Looking back Gotenks noticed that Tien and Yamcha were side by side similar too a technique he knew all to well. "The fusion dance? Don't think i'm going to let you do it." Charging at Tien and Yamcha Gotenks prepared to fire. "Take this Victory Ca-" Before he could finish Gotenks found himself paralyzed in mid action. Using all of his will Gotenks looked over to see both Kibito Kai and Piccolo trapping him.

Using the extra time they were given Tien and Yamcha balanced their Ki so that they were completely equal. "Remember we have to think and act as one to fuse. This is our only chance we can't afford to mess up." Tien urgently stated. Looking over Yamcha nodded and replied. "I hear ya Tien let's do this." Extending their arms to the opposite of each other they begun. "FU."

Meanwhile Kibito Kai and Piccolo were struggling to hold Gotenks as he writhed and flailed to break out of it. "Just a little more hold on Piccolo." Kibito Kai said. Taking a few steps closer to each other both fighters lifted their leg and cupped their hands into fists. "SION!" Seeing this Gotenks continued his struggles and with a mighty roar broke through their paralysis sending the two Gods staggering back. "Victory Canon!" Opening his mouth Gotenks shot out a large yellow Ki Blast towards the two humans who had connected their fingers finishing the technique. "HA!"

And as their bodies lit up the blasts flew through them just to late. Shielding his eyes Gotenks felt a great new power emerge and looked to see the new challenger who stepped out of the light. "Get ready to face the ultimate fusion of the Turtle and Crane Schools. I am Tiencha the mightiest human alive!" Seeing this new challenger Gotenks began to grow excited. "Heh I was gettin bored anyway might as well have some fun while I'm here."

 **With the birth of Tiencha will he be enough to hold off Gotenks long enough for him to defuse? Or will the hero of justice quickly take out this new unqiue fused warrior? And what about Pan and Hercule will their disguise work or will they be easily recognized or Goku and Majuub what trap is waiting for them at Babys Castle? Find out all these answers next time on Dragonball GT!**


	39. Fusion Vs Fusion, Majuubs Resolve

**Last time on Dragonball GT planning their assault our heroes set out in three groups to stop Baby once and for all. While things were going well for Pan, Hercule, and Giru the others weren't doing so well when their surprise attack on the Tuffle Academy was a failure as Baby anticipated it and sent Goten and Trunks to handle them. Fusing into Gotenks they took control of the battle until Yamcha and Tien fused into the mighty Tiencha in hopes of defusing Gotenks. Will Tiencha be able to stall long enough to win or will Gotenks reign triumphant and what about Goku and Majuub are they faring any better? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Squaring off the two fused warriors sized the other up. "So, how does it feel to fuse for the first time?" Gotenks questioned. Looking over himself Tiencha for a moment soaked it in. "Feels weird to be honest forming into one being, but in a good way to be honest." Nodding Gotenks got into a fighting stance smiling a genuine smile at the prospect of this challenge. "Well then how about we get started?" Getting into one as well Tiencha summoned a Kaioken Times 20 and the two charged.

Throwing the first punch Gotenks attacked Tiencha with a powerful right hook. Parrying it Tiencha countered with an elbow to the gut sending the teen staggering back. Continuing Tiencha leaped and kneed Gotenks in the face forcing him to roll back. Following up Tiencha tried to blast at Gotenks but missed as Gotenks regained his barrings and leaped high in the air. "Victory Cannon!"

Seeing the blast coming towards him Tiencha brought up a barrier to shield him. As the blast connected both the barrier and blast exploded in a array of smoke. Coughing Tiencha quickly flew up to get out of the smoke but as he broke through he was immediately hit with a Double Axe Handle to the head slamming him back down to the ground.

Rubbing his head Tiencha landed back on his feet with a Kip-Up, but before he could do anything heard Gotenks cry out. "Galactic Donuts." Suddenly Tiencha found himself trapped as his body was wrapped up in three bright yellow rings. As the smoke cleared Tiencha tried to struggle out of those rings but they had him trapped tightly. "How do you like my Donuts tight enough for you?"

Before Tiencha could reply Gotenks was on him delivering a powerful kick to the back sending the fused warrior flying in the air. As Tiencha soared through the air he tried to think of a way to get out of his bindings, but was soon knocked away from his thoughts by a kick to the head plummeting him back down. Regaining his barrings Tiencha rolled in the air and landed on his feet. Looking up he saw Gotenks lighting up his hands with Ki and suddenly an idea came to him.

In a burst of speed Tiencha littered the entire area with afterimages up to the hundreds utterly confusing the teen on who to hit. Snorting angrily Gotenks brought both his hands up. "You wanna play hide and seek well fine. Take this Die Die Missile Barrage!" Sending out volleys of blasts Gotenks one by one Gotenks destroyed the afterimages.

While this was going on Kibito Kai and Piccolo were currently healing Krillin and 18 now far enough away to stay safe from the fight. "Can they really handle this by themselves Piccolo? Kibito Kai questioned Piccolo. "I'm not sure at the moment they're holding on, but if Gotenks decides to go all the way there's almost nothing they can do." The Namekian answered.

 **Meanwhile**

Using Hercules disguise the motley crew made their way towards the elevator trying to act as inconspicuous as possible with Giru hiding in the backpack. Unfortunately, with someone like Hercule that is impossible when he slipped on a puddle of water on the floor.

 **CRASH**

"YYYAAAOOOOWWW!" Hitting the floor now Hercules legs were now in a splits position. Panicking Pan tried to lift her Grandfather back up as everyone immediately laid their eyes on the two. "C'mon Grandpa we don't have time to play around." Slowly getting up they made it to the elevator as the World Champion limped. Pressing the code and the down button with a beep sounding off they began to wait, until Pan noticed a security guard coming their way.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Unfortunately, even pressing the button multiple times did nothing as the guard was now only a couple feet away starring them down sternly. "Exactly why is a kid here on the premises?" For a minute they stood there until Pan gave her Grandfather a nudge with her elbow.

"Uh well why not it is take your Granddaughter to work day after all." Scrutinizing the two Pan knew her Grandpa had messed up and face palmed at his excuse. Suddenly much to confusion of our heroes the guard smiled as he spoke. "Oh ok then have a pleasant day you two. Here have a lollipop little girl." Handing Pan a cherry sucker the security guard was on his way heading back to his post as the Quarter Saiyans face fell in disbelief.

Immediately after the elevator opened and Hercule entered pulling Pan along gently as she was unable to believe what just transpired. Coming down into the main lab the three slowly took a look around the area seeing scientists working on all kind of weapons and equipment for the incoming war. "Any idea where this robot army control room is supposed to be?" Hercule questioned.

Looking at Giru the robot shrugged his limbs. "Information locked will have to search Giru." Sighing Pan could only imagine the trouble they could get in trying to find it. "Nothing can ever be simple when it comes to us."

 **Meanwhile**

Master and student were currently walking through Baby's Castle making their way to his throne room sensing that no one was in the castle.. "It seems Baby knows we're here. Be ready Majuub I've got a feeling Baby won't be the only one we will have to face." Nodding the two continued to walk until they were at the throne room door. Majuub now there was no turning back was unable to continue and stopped in his tracks now feeling as nervous as he was the day he met Goku.

Seeing this Goku put his hand on his young students shoulder in an attempt to sooth him which worked somewhat. "I know you're afraid Majuub now having the fate of the entire Universe on your shoulders. I've watched you grow from a young inexperienced fighter into a true warrior and I know that beyond a shadow of a doubt you will succeed."

Hearing Gokus encouragement Majuub gained a new sense of determination and with his master by his side opened the doors to the throne room. Walking in both Goku and Majuub saw Gohan standing beside a throne which was sat upon by Baby who was covered in darkness with the only thing plainly visible was his clothes and blue eyes. "Welcome to my humble abode you two I hope you have found my home very abiding." The Tuffle said.

Refusing to take their eyes off the two Goku and Majuub stepped to the side in an attempt to surround them. "Not really felt pretty empty to be honest, but I imagine that was for a reason." Uub stated. Standing up Baby slowly made his way towards our heroes and finally stepped into the light revealing his new body.

No longer being the blue metalloid like body Baby was now housed in an organic body made of flesh and bone much to our heroes horror as they could sense a familiar friend inside Baby. "How do you like my new look I admit it was borrowed but I think it suits me quite well." For a minute Goku and Majuub were unable to form words as they tried to process what Baby did until Majuub managed to speak. "W-what did you do?"Deciding to answer Majuubs question about his new appearance Baby explained.

"You see after your escape thanks to Vegeta i had begun to realize something. To be a leader capable of protecting his people I needed both fighting experience and the knowledge of how to lead my people during battle which I unfortunately lacked as my father was unable to program into me before you destroyed him. So, I came to only one conclusion to solve this. I combined my body with Vegeta creating the ultimate unification of Tuffle and Saiyan DNA. and now together we have become the ruler this Universe requires."

Suddenly Babys voice shifted to Vegetas. "Wouldn't you agree Kakarot?"

With shock switching to anger Majuubs aura began to flow out his body as his rage continued to grow. "How dare you take over someones body for your own purpose. To call yourself a leader when you are willing to treat life so insignificantly. You don't deserve to be a King." Majuub vehemently stated.

Unfazed by his statement Baby simply responded in a calm and collected voice. "You're to naive to understand Uub to bring peace to a degenerating Universe sometimes sacrifices must be made to ensure it." These words only furthered Majuubs anger as it curdled inside him.

Thinking about all the people Baby has enslaved his mother, his father, and now to see someones free will completely taken away and knowing that his he planned to do this to countless of lives Majuub finally snapped.

Like a bolt of lightning Majuub landed a right hook on Baby much to the latters surprise as he was sent staggering back onto his throne. Attempting another this time the Tuffle Saiyan hybrid was prepared catching it with his hand creating a massive shock wave around the castle as the decor and ornaments clattered to the ground falling from their perch. Even Gohan and Goku struggled to stay standing at the power of the shock wave.

Cocking his eyebrow Baby contemplated Majuubs substantial increase in power able to force him to defend against his blows and immediately it all clicked. "Impressive Uub I hadn't expected you to grow so strong in such a short amount of time you must have finally fused with Buu. It seems Vegetas memories come in handy in other areas besides fighting and leadership." Baby stated.

Goku seeing his students rage quickly interjected. "I know you're angry at what he's done Majuub but you've got to calm down. Remember what I taught you Majuub always try to remain calm and focused when facing an opponent especially one as dangerous as Baby."

Remembering Gokus teachings Majuub hopped back and cautiously studied Baby realizing that even with his new power the Tuffle would still be a major threat especially now with Vegeta as his host. Craning his neck over to Gohan Baby spoke. "General focus your offense on your father while I deal with Uub." Now standing side by side Goku and Majuub got into a fighting stance as they waited for their opponents to strike.

Taking a glance over at his student Goku uttered one last phrase before all hell broke loose. "I hope you're ready Majuub because we're about to be in for the fight of our lives.

 **Trapped in the Galactic Donuts Tiencha has adapted to a defensive strategy against his opponent, but even so how will he get free of his entrapment and what about Kibito Kai and Piccolo will they have any involvement in the fight? Also making it down to the main lab what obstacles will Hercule, Pan, and Giru face in hopes of shutting down the robot army before it is finished? And what about Goku and Majuub will their team work be enough to defeat Baby in his new body and Gohan? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	40. Tiencha Plan, Robots Unleashed

**Last time on Dragonball GT Tiencha and Gotenks engaged in battle with the former being trapped by Galactic Donuts before using afterimages to confuse his opponent. Meanwhile Pan and Hercule were just barely able to make it to the laboratory but found no sign of where the robot control room was. Finally Majuub and Goku confronted Gohan and Baby who revealed that he had taken control of Vegetas body to make him the perfect leader and now the four are fighting to decide the fate of the Universe. Will Majuub be able to defeat the Tuffle or will his might be to much for the new hero? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

In a flash the four fighters were fighting through the halls of the castle as Majuub and Goku were currently on the defensive trying to avoid Baby and Gohans attacks. Ducking a right hook Majuub countered with flash kick sending Baby through a wall into the main hall. Following after him the human shot out a blast but it was quickly deflected by a recovered Baby.

Meanwhile Goku now a Super Saiyan 3 began to punch at Gohan who could only block and dodge his fathers assault. Finally seeing an opening Gohan attempted a sweep kick knocking Goku off balance as he desperately stumbled not to fall down and leave himself exposed. Capitalizing on this Gohan leaped at Goku and struck at his legs once more successfully knocking Goku down. Seeing a prime opportunity Gohan lit his hands up and fired a powerful blast at his father. With no way to counter Goku with some quick thinking used his power to destroy the floor beneath him and fell through just as the blast passed him.

Landing in the basement Goku stood up and looked up to see Gohan looking down sneering. "I should have expected you to avoid my attack you were always lucky like that father." Chuckling Goku couldn't help but retort. "Not luck Gohan just quick thinking." Going back on the offensive Goku jumped back up and the two warriors continued to fight.

Back with Majuub the two fighters soon found themselves in the dining room where the table was properly set with silverware and plates. With a back flip Majuub avoided a roundhouse from Baby and outstretched his finger. "Let's see how you enjoy being turned into chocalate!" Shooting out a pink beam it quickly few towards Baby who immediately realized what it would do.

Grabbing the closest thing to him Baby hurled a plate at the beam and immediately it was turned into delicious milk chocolate. Catching it for a second Majuub simply looked at it before stretching out his mouth and putting all of it in his mouth before gobbling it down much to Babys disgust. Realizing his awful manors the fighter rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that ever since I joined with Buu I've had an irresistible urge for sweets."

Shaking off that weird moment Baby and Majuub continued their fight. Using his telekinesis he gained from Buu Majuub grabbed all the plates and silverware and threw them at Baby. Ducking he avoided a few forks only to get smacked in the face with a plate. Creating a barrier all the silverware evaporated as they were sent into it. Seeing that the telekinesis wasn't working Majuub shot out a blast at the Tuffle who rolled out of the way and threw the table at the blast covering the area in smoke. Unable to detect either one both fighters quietly waited for the other to make the next move.

 **Meanwhile**

Inside Capsule Corp Labs our three heroes were trying to find the control room with little success as the place was like a maze of departments. Entering a room the trio had found themselves at an array of doors. Checking the first on the left they looked inside to see a bunch of scientists wearing hazard suits working on a glowing green liquid. Being seen by one of them he began to panic. "What are you doing here you idiots being exposed to this radiation could kill you!" Slamming the door quickly the three looked at each other checking for damage.

Seeing none Hercule sighed. "Whew looks like we weren't affected. Brushing his hair clumps immediately bundled into his hand. Suddenly all of his hair except for the sides fell off his signature afro now gone. Patting his head in shock as he looked to the ground at his former hair Hercule dropped to the ground and began to sob. "My hair my beautiful beautiful hair... It's all gone!"

Leaving Hercule to cry Pan checked the next room and as she opened the door saw a vial filled with a green liquid coming right for her.

 **SLAM**

Quickly shutting the door Pan heard the vial hit the door before it began to dissolve. With a giant hole she saw a scientist who began to apologize profusely for his mistake. Growing pale at what almost happened this time Pan was very careful as she opened the door. Looking inside she found a bunch of robot parts and ushered Giru and Hercule who was still crying into the room.

Finding it empty our heroes soon found the main computer which overlooked the robot factory showing hundreds of robots ready for deployment. "Giru shut this place down immediately then we can go help the others." As Giru was about to connect the robot was suddenly blasted away nearly destroying the small robot. "Giru!" Running over to the robot she saw that his body was damaged but still good enough to function. "Don't concern yourself with that traitor." Looking behind them Pan and Hercule saw Bra exit from the shadows. "Bu-but how did you know we were here?"

Walking close to the computer Bra began to explain. "It's simple Lord Baby anticipated you would come here to stop the robots and after being alerted to a strange man and girl I knew you would come here and waited. Now that you've fallen into my trap it's time to deal with the others." With a press of a button the area lit up and the ceiling opened. The robots soon activated much to Pans distress as she leaped to try and stop them only for Bra to intercept with a kick sending her to the ground as the robots lifted off into the sky and flew off.

Getting up Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan and looked up at Bra who had transformed as well. "Grandpa, Giru find a way to shut those robots down I'll deal with Bra." Before Bra could retort Pan socked her in the face and sent her flying through the side of the building and followed after her.

 **Meanwhile**

As Gotenks continued to fire at the afterimages he failed to notice the real Tiencha appear behind Kibtio Kai and Piccolo who had just healing Krillin and 18. "Hey Kibito Kai I got an idea." Whispering to him the Kaioshin nodded and turned towards Piccolo. "Piccolo while this is going on get these two away from here we'll handle Gotenks." Nodding Piccolo scooped the two up and left. "Remember on my signal do it." Said Tiencha who then vanished.

With all the afterimages gone Gotenks looked around for Tiencha. "Come out you coward fight me like a man." Suddenly he heard a voice whisper behind him. "If you insist." Bringing up an arm Gotenks blocked a kick and blasted at Tiencha. Anticipating this Tiencha rolled backwards and allowed the blast to hit the Galactic Donuts weakening them just enough for the human to power out of them much to Gotenks disbelief.

Realizing that the battle was going on longer than he expected Gotenks began to focus his Ki. "Not bad Tiencha I didn't expect you to find a way to break my Donuts but now I'm through playing around. Time for you to face Super Saiyan Gotenks 2.0!"

And with that Gotenks transformed once again this time his hair was a brighter shade of Golden and blue sparks began to surround his body. "This time I'll make sure to flatten you before the Fusion can run out." Seeing the tide turn against him Tiencha engaged a Kaioken and put his guard up.

In a flash Gotenks struck Tiencha with a punch to the gut sending the human gasping for air. Before he could recover the human was sent flying down. regaining his barrings partly Tiencha caught himself in mid-air and looked up to see Gotenks shooting down a volley of Ki at him. With no time to waste he quickly moved out of the way but was only met with a fist from Gotenks who caught him off guard and continued to lay into him.

As this was going on Kibito Kai struggled not to interfere waiting for Tiencha to give the signal. Finally he was send plummeting down to the ground crashing like a brick. Flying down to continue his assault Gotenks aimed a kick but missed as Tiencha caught his second win and flipped upwards to the sky but was quickly followed. With Gotenks now getting closer and closer Tiencha put his hands to his head and yelled. "SOLAR FLARE."

Shielding his eyes Gotenks was distracted enough for the human to nod at Kibito Kai giving the signal. Rushing in the Kai used his power to temporarily paralyze Gotenks. Wasting no time Tiencha dived down and delivered a mighty Double Axe Handle. As Gotenks fell the human dropped to the ground first and readied himself. "Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist! Here goes!"

With a slide Teincha hit Gotenks with a fist like a volleyball sending him flying up before dropping back down into this time a double palm thrust upwards hitting his spine directly as he bounced up once again. Jumping up high Tiencha rolled before cocking his hand back and slammed Gotenks back down. But before he could crash Kibito Kai decided to join the fun as he summoned a small block of Katchin and smacked the Half Saiyan with it before he bounced across the area.

For a minute Gotenks laid there his body unmoving. "Di-did we do it?" Kibtio Kai asked. Shaking his head Tiencha answered. Afraid not he's damaged but still awake." As he finished saying that Gotenks groaned as he got up slowly grabbing his face in pain. "Ugh that hurt you bastards! That's it no more playing around!" Removing his hand a tooth looked to have been lost from where the Katchin smacked him.

Now angry Gotenks power flared transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. "Now let's see you pull that same trick on Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks!" Seeing that the situation was now impossible to win at this current state Tiencha sighed. "I was hoping to not have to use this but it seems I was mistaken. Goku warned us not to use it unless we had no other way and that time is now. On a Saiyan body it can combine with their Super Saiyan forms to boost their power but on someone else it can give the person a boost similar to that of a Super Saiyan depending on the level." Flaring his Ki as well Tiens body began to bulk up as if his body was struggling to hold it all in. "SUPER KAIOKEN!" With a mighty roar Tienchas body was surrounded by red as his power swelled. Stopping Gotenks could only look in shock at Tienchas new power and grinned.

Settling down Tiencha looked at Gotenks breathing heavily. "Are you crazy Goku could barely go a few seconds with that thing on how do you expect to fight him for longer than a minute!?" Chuckling Tiencha replied. "As long as I can keep this up my body will force itself to keep going though that'll probably end in a quick death. Wish me luck." With no time to spare Tiencha charged at Gotenks and the battle continued.

 **With the robots free our heroes chances seem to be slipping and slipping as they are continuously backed into corners. With everyone now split in every direction trying to save the day will our heroes be able to comeback or will they finally fall to Baby and his armies might? And what about Tiencha will he be able to hold on to defeat Gotenks or will he breakdown and fall in the thrilling conclusion to this battle. Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	41. Tiencha Vs Gotenks Battle of Fusions

**Last time on Dragonball GT after making it to the Robotic factory Pan, Giru, and Hercule were prepared to destroy the Robots they were stopped by Bra who had planned for their arrival and activated the robots. Leaving her Grandfather and best friend to shut down the robots Pan engaged her rival. Meanwhile after managing to damage Gotenks the teen went all out into Super Saiyan 3. With no other choice Tiencha relied on the Super Kaioken a technique that could quite possibly kill him to match his opponent. Will Tiencha be able to defeat Gotenks and what about the robots will they be stopped? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Attacking each other in blinding fury Tiencha and Gotenks were like flashes disappearing and reappearing for only a split second they were so fast. Ducking a roundhouse Gotenks punched Tiencha right in the abdomen. Groaning the Human quickly shot back with a Kiai sending Gotenks skidding back a few feet. Unfazed Gotenks went back on the attack shooting a barrage of Ki Balls which Tiencha easily deflected.

Jumping up the Human fired a blast at Gotenks but just before it hit with a downward wave Tiencha sent the blast to the ground creating a layer of smoke around the area. As Gotenks tried to see through the smoke he was unable to anticipate a kick to the back and was sent skidding on the ground. Getting back up quick Gotenks with a mighty breath blew the smoke away. Just in time as he soon saw Tiencha coming at him.

With a quick baseball slide Gotenks slid under Tiencha and both blasted his each others chest creating a mild explosion as the Human and Saiyan hit the ground with a thud. Groaning Tiencha slowly got up seeing Gotenks was up slightly faster already up and charging at his opponent as the two once again engaged in combat.

While this was going on Kibito Kai suddenly heard a whirring sound and looked up to see robots flying towards Babys Castle. Stopping in mid punch Gotenks and Tiencha looked up as well and Gotenks began to laugh arrogantly. "It seems your plan failed soon Lord Baby will have all the backup he needs to win." Realizing what this meant Kibito Kai with a nod to Tiencha leaped up and flew after the robots. Seeing this Gotenks tried to stop him but was immediately grabbed by the Human and thrown back down. With their attention focused on each other the two fighters continued.

 **Meanwhile**

Piccolo who had finished healing 18 and Krillin soon saw them wake up. "Ugh what happened?" Krillin asked. Explaining the events that happened while they were out the three soon looked to see the robots as well. "I thought those three were supposed to take down those things." 18 said. Seeing where they were headed Piccolo powered up. "Looks like we'll have to buy time for Goku and Majuub." With a nod the three flew after them.

Getting in close the three surrounded the robot army and blasted at them destroying a good number of them. Unfortunately, this didn't last long as the robots quickly set their sights on the three and attacked. Trying to keep their distance the three backed off as they continued to blast at the army. "Destructo Disk!" Shouted Krillin and 18 as they sent out an array of yellow disks. While they were able to destroy a few most were able to avoid them and only continued to get closer. "Damn it seems they've learned from before."

Deciding to change his tactics Piccolo charged in and elbowed one in the face. Ducking a punch from another one he quickly spun around and blasted it in the chest ripping a hole through it. As the robots were trying to take out Piccolo Krillin and 18 kept blasting at them from a distance leaving the robots confused at what to do. Finally they seemed to have figured out a strategy and half of them flew at the two and began to blast at our heroes. Moving as fast as they could the two danced around the attacks.

For a few moments our heroes were able to keep control as one by one robots were being destroyed, but it didn't last as finally the numbers game caught up with them. In a split second Piccolo was to slow to catch a surprise right hook from one of the robots and with his guard down for only a moment the robots began to beat into Piccolo who was unable to defend himself. "Piccolo!" Looking over at their friend Krillin and 18 allowed their guard to slip for just a moment. Seeing this the robots increased their furious blasts and pelted both of them with hundreds of attacks.

Stopping for a moment to see if they were still alive the robots looked to see Krillin and 18 hovering their bodies seemingly limp and smoking. As they lit up once again to the finish the job suddenly they were blasted from behind by a powerful blue beam mowing through the robots like weeds. Not long after the blast flew towards the robots who were pounding on Piccolo who quickly backed off trying to escape the blast as it came towards them. With the three now given some time to recover they looked up to see who had saved them and saw Kibito Kai.

Joining up with him the four fighters got into a fighting position ready once again to take on the robots. "Thanks for the help Kibito Kai if you hadn't shown up we'd be fish food." Krillin said. "Your welcome Krillin. It seems these robots have gotten an upgrade we'll have to be on our guard." With a nod everyone powered up and attacked the robots once again.

 **Meanwhile**

Back in the ruins of the robot factory Hercule and Giru were looking over the computer that operated the robots. "What are we going to do?!" Looking over the computer Giru connected himself to it using a cable and turned it on. As it booted up they soon saw that it asked for a three digit password. "Ha I've got this one. Now watch the master at his craft little buddy. 1,2,3-"

 **ZAP**

As he pressed the enter button Hercule was quickly electrocuted with 20,000 volts of electricity and fell to the floor with a thud both twitching violently and smoking. Shaking his head at the large man Giru went back to the computer and typed in 766 into the computer and was now in. As Giru was typing Hercule slowly got back on his feet. "Ha told you I could do it." Ignoring him Giru continued to hack into the computer. "Uploading virus. Current progress 1%" As this was going on suddenly a banging sound came from the door. "Open up intruders we know you're in there!"

Panicking Hercule began to grab whatever he could and put it up against the door. "Hey little buddy how much longer till you're done." Turning towards Hercule Giru responded. "Program at 10% need more time Giru." Looking at the door that was slowly collapsing Hercule asked another question. "Anyway you can do that portable." Nodding Giru spoke. "Yes, but process would take much lo-"

 **SNAP**

Unwilling to let Giru finished Hercule snapped the cables out of the computer and held Giru tight. Going into a running stance Hercule waited for the door to break.

 **BAM**

And with that the door broke through and two security guards with tasers rushed through. But before they could do anything Hercule ran. "Goongala!" With a battle cry Hercule rushed past the surprised guards and went off in a random direction trying to buy time as the guards were now chasing him. "What do ya think of my new battle cry I saw it on TV once." Giru either did not hear or was just ignoring the annoying man as he just continued to upload his virus.

 **Meanwhile**

Gotenks and Tiencha continued to battle but at this point it was obvious that Gotenks had the edge as he kicked Tiencha hard in the face sending him rolling back hard. Slowly getting up Tiencha went to attack once again but then his face scrunched up in pain as his body was unable to handle the Super Kaioken. "It's only a matter of time at this rate maybe I should just sit back and relax." Gotenks ignorantly laughed. Willing himself to continue Tiencha glared daggers at Gotenks. "You won't be thinking that when I kick your ass." He growled.

Grinning Gotenks puffed up his cheeks and in seconds created 8 new Super Ghosts. "Heh now I won't have to deal with you my ghosts will do the job." Grunting Tiencha watched as the ghosts charged at him. With his plan of attack set the human ran full speed ahead at the 8 ghosts. Sending out a blast Tiencha easily destroyed two of them and set his sights on the others. Seeing two coming towards him the human jumped up just in time to see them collide.

 **BOOM**

Exploding in a cloud of smoke Tiencha looked all around trying to figure out where the Super Ghosts were located but could only hear continuous bouts of laughter from every side. "Damn laughter I can't even sense these stupid ghosts." Tiencha muttered. Hearing this the ghosts got angry. "Hey who you callin ugly pal?!" Realizing he could use this to his advantage Tiencha continued. "Heh I don't even need too see too beat a bunch of weaklings."

Growing angry the ghosts retorted. "Oh yea, Well we'll show you who's the weakling come on brothers!" Feeling the rush of the ghosts Tiencha closed his eyes and waited for the right time to strike. Feeling a tingle in his spine Tiencha swung his leg out and sent a ghost flying with a kick as it exploded. Turning just in time Tiencha ducked and grabbed its tail. "Take this Gotenks!" Spinning around Tiencha threw the ghost as hard as he could right into another ghost as now they both flew out of the smoke.

Seeing his ghosts in trouble Gotenks simply sighed. "Is it too much too get some decent help for onc- AAAAHHHH!" Before he could move Gotenks realized that the two ghosts were now right at his face.

 **BOOM**

Like a nuclear explosion everything went up in a mushroom cloud. As the explosion died down Gotenks body looked a bit burned as he was utterly dazed from the powerful explosion. Before he could recover the Half Saiyan was struck hard in the face with a vicious right hook. Continuing the Human landed a left hook right in Gotenks abdomen being the one two blow that forced him to start coughing up blood. Attempting another attack this time Gotenks caught it and looked at Tiencha now beyond pissed off. "Now it's my turn."

Gotenks immediately began to lay into Tiencha as the worn out Human was unable to defend against Gotenks overwhelming power. With a flurry of punches and kicks Tiencha was sent rolling on the ground now battered with bruises as he tried to get up. Stretching Gotenks cupped his hands similar to a Final Flash and powered up. "This attack will finish it I'll make sure that you won't be getting back up this time." Strangely though Tiencha didn't seem worried and simply got up and smirked. "You just ran out of time." Before Gotenks could ponder this a bright light shown and then Gotenks split back into Goten and Trunks.

As the two boys looked over themselves in panic Tiencha brought his hand up and formed a small yellow ball. "Let's see how you two handle this. Spirit Ball Attack!" With a mighty throw Goten and Trunks had no time to react as the ball hurdled towards them. Side stepping it just in time the two had no break as with a wave of his hand Tiencha sent his Spirit Ball at them once again. Before they could dodge Goten was hit with the ball right in the face.

Coming back to Trunks the teen tried to blast it but the ball was to fast as it easily avoided the blast and struck Trunks in the face exploding and knocking the teen out. Grinning for a moment Tiencha was suddenly struck with a great pain and collapsed to the floor as his body finally caught up with him. Meanwhile Goten had recovered and gotten up powering up to his Super Saiyan 3 form and walked up to Tiencha who was wallowing in pain. "I'm sorry about this guys but you're to much of a threat. This time I won't give you the chance to get back up don't worry we'll resurrect you with the Dragonballs.

Rising up in the air Goten cupped his hands and put them behind his back. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me... HA!" Sending out a huge Kamehameha Tiencha could only look up as it came down upon him. With a surge of strength the Human brought his hands up and struggled to hold onto the blast. "Give up Tiencha this is the end."

Unwilling to give up Tiencha summoned what little power he had left. "No not yet. Kaioken!" Summoning the Kaioken once more Tiencha looked up at Gotens horrified face and smirked. "Dodohameha!" With one last attack Tiencha sent the Kamehameha right back at Goten who was engulfed in the attack. His body now smoking the Half Saiyan fell to the ground with a resounding thud as he lost consciousness. Smiling at his victory it didn't last long as the Human felt the pain return and he fell to the ground succumbing to his own pain and exhaustion as his body broke down.

Even with that Tiencha was still smiling as he had finally grasped in his palms satisfied that he would die helping to save the day. "All those years people calling me useless and I just beat two Saiyans. Jokes finally on them." And with that Tiencha passed out.

 **With the battle over both Baby and the Z-Fighters have lost two valuable allies and with the robots on the loose our heroes are on a race against time to stop Baby and his plans. Will Hercule and Giru last long enough to shut down the army? And what about Pan and Bra where did they wind up to? Find out these answers and more next time on Dragonball GT!**


	42. Baby's Last Resort

**Last time on Dragonball GT after an epic battle Gotenks looked as if they would come out victorious, but defused at the last possible minute much to Tienchas satisfaction who took control and took down Trunks. Unfortunately, he succumbed to his Kaioken and fell to the ground in pain as Goten prepared to finish him. Through sheer willpower alone the Human retaliated and with one more burst of Kaioken took down Goten before passing out. Meanwhile Kibito Kai, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo worked together to hold off the robots as Hercule and Giru began to upl** **oad a virus to stop them. How will things continue from here and what new developments will happen this episode? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Dodging a punch Pan rolled under Bras legs and landed a sweep kick on Bras legs sending her to the ground. With Bra stunned Pan hopped back and ran towards her opponent and suddenly rolled before jumping up in the air landing her body back first on the vulnerable Half Saiyan who gasped as the wind was knocked out of her by Pans Rolling Thunder. Slowly getting up Pan looked over at Bra who clutched her ribs as she stared vehemently at her rival.

Breathing a little hard both Bra and Pan got into a defensive stance as they squared off on a cliff right outside the main Tuffle city. Suddenly both warriors sensed the power from Gotenks vs Tiencha and looked to see a huge Ki Attack soar into the sky. Realizing that things had gotten severely off from the original plan Pan looked back at Bra and with a yell transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 nearly sending Bra flying. "Sorry Bra but I've got someone to help I'll try to take you out as painless as possible."

For some reason much to Pans confusion Bra instead of looking worried laughed before looking at Pan with pure unadulterated hatred. "How dare you think that I can be so easily dispatched. I've trained all my life to not fall behind you and yet when I saw that you had unlocked Super Saiyan 2 all I could think is how after all my hard work and dedication had amounted to nothing. I took that frustration and I used it to finally achieve what had eluded me for so long. Now witness the true power of a Saiyan Princess!" Bundling her fists Bras aura began to engulf itself into her body. Sparks swept by her and with a yell similar to Pans transformed.

As the light subsided now on that cliff stood two Super Saiyan 2s both ready to fight. Now smirking Pan got into a fighting stance. "I'm impressed Bra I hadn't expected you to be able to pull this out so soon." Doing the same as her opponent as both fighters stared down the other their auras clashed and sparked like two vicious animals. "Well believe it and today I'll prove once and for all who's better." With no words left to be said both fighters leaped up and attacked.

The sky boomed like Thunder with every blocked punch or kick. Aiming a kick at Bras head the Half Saiyan dropped down just in time too avoid it. Not giving her rival anytime to think Pan soared down with an outstretched leg. In just the nick of time Bra executed a back flip avoiding Pans leg by hairs as it hit the ground creating a massive crater.

Landing on her feet Bra shot out a Ki Ball in retaliation. As it headed towards Pan the Quarter Saiyan prepared to deflect it only to be surprised when it began to spin around her. With her attention momentarily distracted Bra took advantage charging past her attack before throwing a right hook at Pan who only had a second to defend bringing up an arm to block. Unfortunately, Bra saw this coming and quickly switched up landing a powerful kick to Pans stomach sending her staggering back as she clutched her stomach.

Looking to her side the Quarter Saiyan saw the blast now heading right towards her. Preparing to avoid it an idea popped into the young girls head and with a thrust of her right arm caught the attack in her hand as she spun and threw it at Bra. Smirking the Half Saiyan simply caught it before crushing it in her hand.

Locking eyes both fighters simply smiled their Saiyan blood coursing through their veins fueling not only their bodies but excitement for the fight. "Not bad Pan I was sure that strategy would have worked. Looks like I'll have just have to try harder."

 **Meanwhile**

Inside a dingy closet Hercule hid clutching Giru as he slowly uploaded the virus. Hearing a few security guards run by the World Champion looked down at the little robot and spoke quietly. "Uh hey how much longer ya got I'd like to get out of here little buddy." Beeping for a few seconds Giru responded. "I am approximately 50% finished need more time." Hearing this Hercule for a minute looked down at Giru in shock. "50%!" Unfortunately, being unable to control his voice it echoed throughout the halls much to both of our heroes misfortune.

For the next few moments they listened as people rushed by the closet their feet pounding the ground causing Hercule to begin sweating profusely. As the two waited they soon heard the footsteps disappear. "Whew. I think we're safe."

 **BAM**

Suddenly the door was nearly busted open as guards began to beat it down. With only a few seconds to think of a plan Hercule seeing the door bust down pulled his arm back and three Giru at the security guards. "AAAAHHHH!" Giru yelled as he was sent into the guards knocking them back as they were essentially hit with a large metal soccer ball. Using this moment of distraction the World Champ grabbed Giru as he shoved his way past the guards and ran down the hallway. "I hate you Giru." The robot said as he was currently trying to get his gyroscopes back in order.

Unfortunately even with that diversion the two soon found themselves at a wall and looked back to see guards coming towards them. "Ok time to put all my hard training to the test." Pulling his hand back focusing all of his energy into it Hercule sent out his hand.

 **POOF**

And all that came out was a puff of smoke. Seeing this the security guards looked at Hercule in disbelief never seeing something like it before as the Champ frustratedly. Seeing that it was starting to surround the hallway. Getting an idea he continued to puff out that smoke till it filled the room. As the guards tried to find Hercule the Champ quickly snuck by them and ran. Suddenly Giru beeped. "Virus ready please connect me back to the computer so they can be stopped."

With new purpose Hercule headed towards the room and soon spotted it. Running inside before he could get to the computer he saw a hand pointed right at his face. Taking a step back the man squinted to see who it was and spotted the assailant. "Vi-Videl what are you doing here?!" Looking at her dad stoically the woman responded. "When I heard some strange man with an afro was spotted down here I knew it was you and came to stop you."

Sweating profusely at the thought of his daughter willing to blast him the helpless father could only step back as he began to plead. "Videl baby its me your dad. I know you're being controlled but you have to fight this." Unfortunately, this time it seemed to be ineffective as her hand lit up. "Wrong dad I know exactly what I'm doing bringing a utopia to life. Now drop the robot and leave I don't want to hurt you." Continuing to plead to his daughter as he did the last time he had met Hercule tightly held onto Giru refusing to budge.

"Videl please I know you're in there. You can't allow this to happen we've already lost so much because of this Baby that is controlling you. We lost Buu." This seemed to momentarily snap Videl out of her stoic attitude. "W-what?" With tears now gripping his eyes remembering the loss of his best friend Hercule continued. "Buu h-he sacrificed himself just to give us a chance at stopping Baby. Please Videl you know this is wrong we can stop this right now."

Videl dropping her callous facade simply lowered her hand as she stood there. Suddenly footsteps were heard as the guards came running down the hall after Hercule. Before he could do anything Videl pushed him aside and walked out the hall. "He went down the hall find him before he can stop Lord Babys plans." And with that the guards were gone. Looking back at her father she grabbed Giru and walked up to the computer. Connecting him Videl then let the robot go as she hugged her father tightly. "That's my girl." Hercule said as he held her.

 **Meanwhile**

As our heroes were fighting the robots suddenly they all seemed to stop and for a moment hundreds of machines fell to the ground much to everyone's momentary confusion. "Guess Hercule, Pan, and Giru came through." Krilin finally stated. Nodding Piccolo looked towards Baby's castle and signaling everyone prepared to head off when Kibito Kai interrupted. "You guys go I've got to check on Tien and Yamcha." Nodding Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 headed towards the castle to back up Goku and Majuub.

 **Meanwhile**

Moving with a grace of a Mongoose Majuub side stepped a kick from Baby and blasted him through a wall. Following the two were now back in the throne room. Wiping a bit of blood from his lip Baby got into a fighting stance as he prepared to continue.

 **CRASH**

When suddenly Goku and Gohan crashed right through the ceiling and proceeded to fall through floor by floor until finally hitting the bottom with a resounding thud. While Majuub was simply confused Baby seemed to be in panic at the damage to his castle. "This is an ancient Tuffle Castle that has lasted hundreds of years and now it's ruined!" Before he could continue Gohan and Goku hopped back up and the two sides prepared to fight once again.

Before they could though suddenly Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 came through the hole in the ceiling surrounding Baby and Gohan. Seeing the numbers against him Baby could only look in shock at how the tide had seemingly turned against him. "H-how? Goten and Trunks were supposed to take care of you." Smirking Piccolo quickly cleared up Babys confusion. "They were taken down earlier and now that your robots are down as well the only ones left are you two."

Realization swept over Baby as his body went stiff and now for the first time was visibly angry. His rage literally radiated from his aura as now our heroes prepared to attack before he could do anything. But before they could Baby spoke in a low growl. "Well it seems desperate times call for desperate measures."

Turning towards Gohan Baby nodded before swooping up past the hole in his ceiling with Majuub quickly following. As the others tried they soon found their path blocked by Gohan.

As Baby continued to fly up he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and pressed it to his ear. "Bulma do you read me?" Meanwhile in a lab far off the coast of the Tuffle City Bulma typed on a computer as she heard the sound of her Leader. "Yes I'm here Lord Baby. What's the situation?" Looking down to see Majuub quickly catching up Baby quickly replied. "Activate the Blutzwave Generator." Shocked at her masters request Bulma questioned the order. "But Lord Baby we have no idea if you will be able to control it. It's to dangerous to use!"

Growling Baby quickly shut her concerns down. "It doesn't matter we have no choice but to use it! As your Leader I order you to activate it now!" Sighing the middle aged woman began to type on her computer and the building opened and something that looked like a satellite dish rose up. Seeing it Baby quickly flew closer and closer trying to get within a good distance. Suddenly Baby was forced to stop as Majuub intercepted the Tuffle. "I won't allow you to get away Baby your terror ends now."

Much to Majuubs confusion Baby started to chuckle than broke out into a full laughter. "Oh Majuub you have no idea how far you have forced my hand. I'm not trying to flee instead I'm about to show you why I specifically chose a Saiyan as my host." Puzzled by Baby's words the Human-Majin hybrid questioned him. "What are you talking about?"

Hearing the sound of the Blutzwave Generator Majuub turned around to see it and was caught off guard as it began to glow green. Taking advantage Baby knocked Majuub aside with a kick to the back and looked to see the the Generator shoot out a beam at him. Recovering from the kick Majuub only has enough time to look up as Baby was hit with that beam. Majuub could now only watch in horror as Baby transformed from a man into a Golden Great Ape.

 **With Baby pulling out all the stops how will our heroes fight this new version of the Great Ape form? Will they be taken down once and for all or will they be able to band together to defeat their most powerful opponent yet? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	43. A Golden Great Ape, Majuubs Plan

**Last time on Dragonball GT our heroes had successfully cornered Baby and Gohan. But before they could take down the Tuffle Emperor Baby had one last trick up his sleeve. Making it close enough to a secret laboratory Baby had Bulma activate a machine and before Majuub could stop the Proud King he began to transform into a strange Golden Great Ape. How will our heroes handle this new threat? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Now in a lockup both Pan and Bra were evenly matched both tired from an intense battle. "You won't surpass me this time Pan." Smirking at Bras confidence Pan was quick to retort. "I beg to differ Bra the only one that's going to be down for the count is you." Rearing her head back Pan headbutted Bra back. Stunned for a moment the Half Saiyan took advantage and delivered an uppercut sending Bra skidding back as she hit the ground. Slowly getting back up both fighters were panting hard now on their last legs. "Let's finish this." Pan said getting ready to charge at Bra one last time. Before they could end the fight suddenly the Princess fell to her knees holding her head in pain.

Confused by this Pan momentarily forgot their fight and ran over to help. For a minute Bra yelled out in pain before abruptly stopping and up at Pan with no hint of malice she stood up and looked at her hands in awe. "I-I'm back to normal." Before the two could talk they both sensed a great wild power and both nodding at each other rushed towards this new power.

 **Meanwhile**

Looking up in fear Majuub could only back away at Baby's new form as the Golden Great Ape pounded its fist upon its chest like a Gorilla. "Master told me of these things but he said they had brown fur. He also said this form increased the persons power by 10x there's no way I can take it head on." Before Majuub could think of a plan the ape looked down at him and attacked with a roar bringing its fist down at Majuub.

Jumping just in time Majuub tried to fight back blasting a Ki Ball at its face. Unfortunately it seemed to have no effect on the beast as it retaliated with the other hand smacking Majuub down hard. Bouncing along the ground the Human was slow to get up his body exploding with pain from the apes palm. This didn't seem to stop Baby as he lifted his foot high into the air bringing down to the ground caving the entire area in. Only by hairs was Majuub able to leap out of the way but that didn't save him for long as he soon found himself in the monsters tight grip.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yelling out in pain Majuub desperately flared his Ki in an attempt to break out but it was useless as Baby had an iron like grip on him. Feeling his bones being squeezed to insane proportions the Human fighting through the pain focused all of his Ki into his hands. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Putting everything he had into one blast Majuub hit Baby with everything he had causing the monster to yell out in pain as his face was engulfed in the attack. Loosening his grip just enough Majuub with one last attempt broke free of the beasts grip and fell to the ground.

As Baby continued to howl in pain Majuub tried to get up but immediately fell on one knee no longer having the strength to stand. Attempting to crawl away Majuub looked back to see Baby had recovered and now looked furiously at the Human. Opening its mouth with a roar the ape shot out a massive pink Ki Blast. Unable to move out of the way Majuub closed his eyes waiting for the end when suddenly. "Made it just in time."

Opening his eyes Majuub found himself back at Baby's castle now on top of the roof and looked up to see Goku gripping his shoulder. "You okay Majuub?" Looking to his left he looked to see Gohan watching him with concern and for a minute was stunned by this. Seeing his confusion Gohan quickly explained what was going on. "After you left I continued to keep them at bay when suddenly I got a pounding headache for a minute and then I was back to normal. I'm just as puzzled as you are about this."

With everyone standing there in thought Piccolo pipped in. "Baby had mentioned that seeds were controlling you guys. Perhaps the seeds relied on Baby's own power and if the form works on Baby like it did Gohan than it could be that with Baby's mind basically gone the seeds were essentially were unable to handle it and broke down freeing your mind."

 **BOOM**

Hearing a loud explosion go off the group looked to see Baby miles away blasting near the city and was quickly getting closer on his rampage. "We've gotta stop him before he reaches New Tuffle City." Gohan said. Nodding the Z-Fighters prepared to head out even Majuub who had only recovered somewhat from his intense battle when some new allies arrived to aid our heroes. "Hey guys sorry we're late." Looking up our heroes saw Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, and Kibtio Kai.

Taking a moment to heal Majuub back to full strength Goku hugged Goten glad to have his son back and for a moment everyone was happy. Unfortunately they didn't have much time to celebrate as they now focused their attention on the Golden Great Ape. "If we're going to stop him we can't fight head on. Everyone try to keep your distance and aim for his tail if we can cut that off then he'll transform back to normal." Nodding everyone powered up to their maximum and flew after Baby ready to take down the monster.

Coming close to the Ape Krillin and 18 lifted their hands each summoning a disk. "Destructo Disk!" Throwing the two attacks they sped along the ground coming closer to the ravaging beast suddenly jumped high in the air avoiding the disks entirely and turned around now having his attention solely focused on our heroes. "Crap I was hoping that would work." Krillin sighed.

Before anything else could be said Baby attacked sending power a massive blast at our heroes forcing them to split up. Everyone began to blast at Baby hoping to stagger him unfortunately even before his transformation only Majuub could affect him, but now their attacks were like an ant trying to bite a dinosaur. The only saving grace was that with so many people Baby's ape like mind was desperately flailing his arms around trying to strike anything.

With his attention distracted Goku flew behind Baby and tried to blast at his tail only for Baby to turn causing the blast to simply graze the animals tail. Realizing that they needed to stun Baby Goku called out to his friends. "Tien, Krillin get in front of Baby quickly. Everyone else get away and close your eyes!" Slightly confused by their friends instructions nevertheless the two flew in front of Baby immediately joined by Goku who they saw putting his hands up to his head and upon realizing his idea did the same. "Solar Flare!"

Executing a massive triple Solar Flare Baby was completely blinded by the attack and howled out in pain, "Everyone hit his tail now while you have the chance!" Hearing this everyone else flew behind Baby and prepared to fire.

 **BAM**

Suddenly everyone was engulfed in a massive Super Explosive Wave pounding them for what felt like forever before it finally ended. Dropping to the ground everyone felt pain all over their body and could only look up to see Baby no longer blinded mysteriously started clutching his head in pain as he stomped around. Luckily before he could crush anybody our heroes soon found themselves a good distance away. Feeling the pain dull they were soon able to get back up and looked to see Pan and Bra were the ones to save them.

Seeing his daughter fine Gohan found a new strength within his body and scooped Pan up hugging her tightly to which she reciprocated. "I missed you Papa." For a minute the two simply stood there until Gohan felt a poke and looked down at Krillin. "Um I hate to interrupt but there's a giant monster currently stomping around towards the city."

Realizing this wasn't a good time both father and daughter begrudgingly focused their attention on the Golden Great Ape who was still grasping his head in obvious pain and seemed to be stammering as if trying to speak. "What is that thing?" Pan asked. Giving a quick explanation to his daughter about what a Great Ape was. "But why is it Golden if you said they had black or brown fur?"

Luckily that question was answered by a familiar voice. "Simple this isn't a regular Great Ape as you might expect." Looking behind them they spotted Bulma now free of Baby's will get out of her hover car. "Wait he's not? What is so special about this version?" Goten asked.

Sighing Bulma explained everything. "In his pursuits to make sure his empire could not be stopped Baby asked me to help him unlock the true power of a Saiyan. He told me that while looking through Vegetas memories he came upon a vision of the first Super Saiyan who could only become one as an Ape giving him that Golden fur and desired to control it in order to make his army unstoppable. So together we developed the Blutz Wave Generator that fired at a Saiyan would allow them to transform into one."

Hearing this a curious question came to Gokus mind. "But Vegeta could control it when I fought him. So why is Baby unable to?" Sighing Bulma continued. "Unfortunately it goes back to the Original Super Saiyan. Apparently the person was unable to control both and so nearly destroyed the entire Saiyan Race and their planet forcing the Saiyans to migrate to Planet Tuffle. Baby was worried that even with Vegetas body he wouldn't be able to control their combined powers and hoped to test it on a barren planet. But with you guys backing him into a corner he transformed himself and is now struggling to control it."

With Bulmas explanation done everyone turned their attention back to Baby who had seemingly regressed back to his uncontrollable Ape persona. "Well we need a plan and fast. It's obvious we have to chance of destroying that tail especially if he unleashes another attack like earlier." As everyone tried to think of a strategy they soon noticed someone wasn't attributing to the conversation, and that was Majuub who looked to be in another world.

Before they could question him the Human was blinked and was back to reality and spoke. "I think I have an idea. It's crazy and could possibly end up killing us all but it's a plan that just might work." Gathering around the young man they all listened in to this plan. "Well ever since my Fusion with Buu he can still communicate with me inside my mind and together we have been trying to figure out just how much this new body could withstand. Divided our powers are unable to even hurt Baby but if we combined them perhaps we could beat him."

Realizing what Majuub was proposing Goku quickly questioned the idea. "Are you sure Majuub? If you are wrong this could literally cause your body to explode." Feeling the anxiety radiating off his student Goku sympathized with Majuubs plight.

Taking a deep breath the young fighter looked up at his master eyes filled with a conviction the Saiyan had never seen before. "Master you trained me for years to become Earths new protector and after all that time you put into me I failed to keep it safe while you were gone. I need to do this if not for everyone then to prove that I can become Earths new protector just as you trusted me to do."

Looking at his student Goku felt an overwhelming sense of pride at seeing how Majuub had grown as both a person and fighter. Nodding everyone except 18 who unfortunately could not contribute as she was a machine circled around Majuub and powered up surrounding the area in a field of Ki as it was transferred into the Humans body. Feeling his power increase Majuubs body began to glow pink as it continued to suck in Ki like a vacuum.

Soon though Majuub began to feel pain within his body as it struggled to hold in this power, but it seemed the Half Majins body began to reach his limit as soon he fell to one knee and immediately everything stopped as everyone looked at Majuub with concern. "No keep going I can handle it." Nodding apprehensively the process continued as the young man stood back up.

Almost immediately Majuubs body began to bulk up significantly as it struggled to hold in all this new power. His muscles increased in mass and began to rival that of the Ascended Super Saiyan form. "Just a little more Majuub we're almost finished." Gohan said.

 **ROAR**

Unfortunately at that moment Baby seemed to acknowledge them as now he was walking towards them. "Damn it what do we do if we keep standing here we'll be sitting ducks!" Yamcha cried out as he began to panic. "Keep going if we stop the process now we're as good as dead." Piccolo stated. As they continued Baby had now closed the gap and was only a feet away from the group and prepared to attack. Leaping into action 18 blasted at Baby away from the group trying to divert his attention just long enough to let them finish.

Growling Baby set his bloodthirsty sights on the Android. "18!" Crying out to his wife it took every ounce of Krillins rational thought to keep himself at bay. Avoiding a stomp from the monster 18 tried to keep her distance but even with his large stature Baby managed to keep up with the woman's speed and only by hairs was she able to dodge the Tuffles strikes for a couple minutes until he managed to catch her with a right hand sending her bouncing along the ground.

Finding herself backed into a corner 18 tried to get up but was to late as Baby already unleashed a massive Mouth Blast at her giving her no time to dodge. But before it could hit 18 was suddenly saved as the blast was easily deflected by this new warrior. "Are you okay 18?"

Looking up at her savior 18 saw that Majuub had now finished his Ki transference and was now as huge as an Ultra Super Saiyan with muscles upon muscles visible on his body barely containing the new power within him as his aura flared wildly as if unstable. "Um yea thanks for the save." Looking directly at the Golden Great Ape Majuub now unfaltering in his conviction to take down Baby prepared to attack only briefly acknowledging the woman behind him. "Thanks for stalling Baby. Head back with the others I don't want you to get hurt as this is about to get intense."

Nodding 18 quickly left and now both Majuub and Baby were the only ones left to fight. The Final Battle for the fate of Earth was about to begin.

 **The only question is who will come out on top? Majuub the Half Human Half Majin who once was seen as the terror of the Universe and now is its only hope, or Baby the misguided Tuffle who has become what he pledged to fight against chaos and destruction incarnate.** **Find out that answer next time on Dragonball GT!**


	44. Majuub Vs Baby The Final Battle

**Last time on Dragonball GT Baby had transformed himself into a Golden Great Ape and began to destroy all around him even our heroes who were unable to challenge his power. In a desperate effort to fight Baby Majuub requested everyone to transfer their power into his body as his fusion with Buu made him more resilient. Thanks to 18 holding off Baby just long enough Majuub was able to absorb that power and is now ready to face Baby and end his reign as King. Will Majuub fulfill his destiny as Earths new protector or will Baby managed to destroy everyone along with himself? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As Majuub starred the Golden Great Ape down he felt his power clash violently with his body as it struggled to contain this new power. "There's no telling how long I can last in this form. Which means I'll have to try and end this quickly." Meanwhile Baby was growling at his new opponent his eyes focused on nothing but Majuub. Even in his ape like state Baby still had enough sense to remain cautious of this new enemy to the point that both were at a standoff. With time against his side Majuub finally made the first move as like a sonic boom rocketed at Baby and with a powerful right hook sent the unprepared Tuffle crashing to the ground with a thud.

Recovering quickly Baby raised his head back up and fired a powerful blast from his mouth catching the Half Human by surprise as he just manages to guard against the attack suffering only minor damage. By this time the Great Ape had began to get back up now on one knee. Seeing Baby starting to recover Majuub went in for another right hook to the face but this time it was seen coming as it only managed to hit Baby's arm which now blocked his face. Now back up the Golden Ape swiped at Majuub who in this new bulky form had trouble avoiding the attack as it grazed his body and countered with a point blank blast to Baby's face sending him staggering back in pain.

Following up the Half Human continued to fire blast after blast at the Golden Ape who was unable to properly defend in his monster like state. Seeing his opponent beginning to wain from the constant assault Majuub saw his chance to finish the fight as he brought his hands back and charged his Ki. Meanwhile Baby now looked at Majuub in fear his instincts and before he could do anything it was fired. "HHHHAAAA!"

Firing out the Full Power Energy Wave Baby was struck full force and cried out in agony as he was engulfed in the attack. As the dust settled Majuub looked to see Baby just standing there unmoving. "Whatever's the case with him now is my chance to cut off his tail before anymore carnage can happen." As Majuub went for another hit suddenly Baby's aura flared unexpectedly forcing Majuub to back off for a minute in confusion. As this was going on Baby yelled at the top of his lungs sending everything within a three kilo mile radius besides Majuub who was able to hold his ground.

Suddenly his aura died down and now Baby with his head still down stood there calmly unlike his brutish persona from before. And then slowly Baby's head rose before starring daggers at the Half Human as if a new clarity had awoken him and for the first time in that form he spoke. "I awaken. Let the Universe shudder before its new master." Baby had seemingly finally gained control of his new form and now Majuub began to worry already having trouble before with the mindless version now he had to deal with one full of clarity. "Bu-but how? I knew you were able to have some sense of humanity in that form, but how are you in full control?"

Suddenly Majuub was shot at by a flurry of Ki Blasts forcing the bulky warrior to jump out of the way only to immediately find himself face to face with the giant Tuffles finger as he was blasted down to the ground. Getting back up moments later he saw Baby smirking at his advantage. "I may have had trouble controlling this new form at first but thanks to Vegetas experience as one of these things and my advanced Tuffle mind it was only a matter of time until I learned to control its beastly like qualities. I can partly thank you as well Majuub for my success as your new power that now rivals mine managed to help quell this forms animal rage instincts into fear just enough to allow me to take full control."

Realizing that now the fight had just gotten much harder Majuub momentarily gulped and that was all the time Baby needed to strike rushing at Majuub before planting a fist right where the warrior was standing. Leaping up just in time Majuub landed right on Baby's arm and begun to run up it like a flight of stairs. Glaring at the Half Human Baby fired a round of beams from his eyes but were leaped over as Majuub spring boarded off of the Tuffles arm right infront of his face. "Turn into chocolate!"

Attempting to finish the fight with Buus signature candy beam it was quickly intercepted by another round of eye beams cancelling both out. Going on the offensive Baby headbutted Majuub sending him rolling back. Trying to follow up Baby went for a massive slap, but found himself caught in Majuubs tight grip which wrapped around hand. "Let me go!" This for some reason unbeknownst to Baby caused the Half Human to smirk. "As you wish Lord Baby." Before he could retort Baby found himself being swung around and around and soon felt as if he was going to throw up. Luckily and unluckily Majuub let him go as he sailed right into a mountain crashing into it and causing it to collapse all around him. "Turn into chocolate!"

Shooting out another chocolate beam it rushed towards Baby who had only barely managed to recover and seeing the beam coming closer and closer grabbed whatever he could that be a huge boulder and threw it at the attack turning the boulder into chocolate. Now looking at the boulder Baby picked off a chunk from it and ate it. "That's pretty good actually. You ever thought about selling this stuff you'd probably make a fortune." Before Majuub could comment he watched as the Tuffle wolfed down the chocolate boulder before patting his stomach in delight before belching.

Realizing what he just did Baby looked at the Half Human in embarrassment. "Sorry about that this new Saiyan body can be a little overwhelming at times." Shaking off the awkward moment and continued the battle. Blasting at Majuub the young man easily deflected it before firing back which was tanked by the Tuffle as he leaped at Majuub. Avoiding another swipe Baby was clocked with a kick to the jaw.

Staggering back Baby shot out a Mouth Blast striking the warrior by surprise and leaving him open. Taking advantage Baby brought both his hands together for one mighty Thunder Clap.

 **CLAP**

Sending shock waves around the area Baby slowly alowed his arms to open and watched as Majuub fell to the ground like a brick. Laughing at now having victory in hand Baby picked the Half Human up and squeezed him within the palm of his hands. "Now I'll crush you and end this little charade." As his grip tightened by the second Majuub cried out in pain. Gathering what energy he could the young man looked at Baby in defiance. "I agree wholeheartedly."

And with that Majuub flared his energy using all of his power to break Baby's grip upon him. Trying to regain his footing Baby powered up as well his golden aura clashing with Majuubs pink aura.

As both parties fought for dominance the skies began to shift and the ground began to curdle under the weight of their power that could be felt from nearly everywhere. Soon the entire Planet was bathed in pink and golden hues lighting up the entire Solar System as the Ki flowed freely out of their bodies. Their powers were clashing so violently that it created a sonic boom effect finally separating the two. Panting heavily both fighters after such a display of power felt exhaustion overtake them.

Before Majuub could try anything though he suddenly felt his body ache in pain causing him to collapse on one knee. "Heh it seems your body is starting to break down from all that extra power and now I have control of the battle. But I won't allow myself to grow cocky or complacent this time I'll finish you for good so there's no chance of escape."

With victory now in his grasp Baby flew up high in the air and looked down at the young man who valiantly stood his ground. "We may be enemies but I shall bestow a true warriors death." Cupping his hands together violent purple Ki lit up his hands as Baby began to put his full power into this last attack.

Seeing Baby charging his Super Galick Gun Majuub fought through the pain and gathered his Ki as well cupping his hands. "If that's how you want it then fine. Time to use the Super Kamehameha!" With that blue Ki gathered in the palm of his hands

For the next minute all was silent as both opponents began to light up in blue and purple. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." "Super Galick Gun..." And with that the final clash begun. "HHHHAAAA/GUN!" Firing out their signature moves both beams shot out like lightning and in seconds they connected.

 **BAM**

Even with just the beginning clash explosions rippled all around them as both attacks fought for supremacy. "This is the end Baby!" The young warrior shouted as with a push began to force Baby back. "I think not!" Retorting Baby with push of his own now put made the two blasts dead even neither gaining an actual advantage.

Meanwhile our heroes who had begun to recover from donating their donation of energy felt the ground shake and rock. "What's going on?!" Pan yelled. "Majuub's and Baby's powers are causing the entire Solar System to shake at the weight of their power. If this doesn't end soon this entire planet could be destroyed!" And just as Kibito Kai finished the ground in multiple places cracked in two and natural disasters began to occur from the twos struggle.

Gasping everyone soon realized that the people in New Tuffle City were in trouble. "We need to evacuate the planet now before it collapses!" Agreeing with Gohan everyone sped off at New Tuffle City intent on saving as many innocents as possible.

Back with Majuub and Baby the former could feel himself beginning to wain as his power depleted from his body and soon he was just barely keeping the Kamehameha going as Baby's Super Galick Gun closed in now only a few feet from his face. "This battle is over Majuub your little rebellion against my Utopia is over!"

Beginning to lose hope Majuub fell to one knee and resigned himself to his fate. "Master... everyone forgive me I failed." Suddenly the young man heard a very familiar voice cry out. _"Uub can't quit now!"_ Hearing the voice Majuub closed his eyes and soon found himself more accurately his former body before the fusion inside a strange house made seemingly out of clay and on the table eating candy in red pajamas was his other half. "Buu what is this place?"

Finishing his candy meal Buu pointed behind him and Uub looked to see an inscription on the wall reading "Buu's Home." "They're counting on you Uub. Hercule, Videl, Goku everyone. Uub can't quit now!" Looking at Buu solemnly Uub could pose a question. "But how? There's no way we can win with our current power." Waving his hand Uub soon saw a video play on the wall and looked to see Buu being beaten down to near death by Kid Buu. "Even if Buu couldn't win Buu still fight with everything he have. Even if it meant giving up his own life."

Watching the fight in awe Uub soon realized what he had to do. He couldn't give up now not when everyone was counting on him. "Thanks Buu you're a great other half." Nodding Buu gave Uub the thumbs up before consuming another bowel of candy. Closing his eyes once again Majuub found himself face to face with the clash and with new resolve stood up. "Baby no matter what it takes I won't lose! This time your reign is over!" Gathering everything he had Majuub with one final push his Kamehameha shot like a cannon through the sky at Baby who could only watch in disbelief. "No it can't end like this! My beautiful empire everything I worked for it can't be meaningless! AAAAAHHHH!" Yelling out in agony and rage Baby within the Kamehameha and sent flying high into the sky. Watching this Majuub smiled before feeling another round of pain overtake him and with a cry collapsed to the ground in torture.

 **With Majuub winning the clashing of two titans it looks as if Baby's ambitions are over. But is that the case and will our heroes be able to save the innocent civilians? Find out next time on Dragonball GT!**


	45. The End of Baby's Reign

**Last time on Dragonball GT Majuub took on the mindless Baby who in his apelike state was unable to handle his foes overwhelming power. Unfortunately his new power seemed to be the one thing the Tuffle needed to take control of his body as it caused his animal instincts to subside just enough to regain his sanity. With this new clarity the battle slowly shifted back into the Tuffles favor as he managed to stun our hero and prepared to end the fight with one huge Super Galick Gun. With every last ounce of strength and the help of his other half Majin Buu Majuub managed to repel Baby's assault with a Kamehameha and send him into the air. Is this the end of Baby and what about New Tuffle City what is the fate of that? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

As he laid upon the ground in pain Majuub allowed the energy he took to flow out of him freely hoping that would ease the torment he was going through. His theory proved true enough as he soon felt his body decrease in size from not having to store so much extra Ki and soon found himself back to normal but now completely exhausted though still alive thanks to the improvements his fusion with Buu gave to his body.

 **CRASH**

Suddenly Majuub felt the ground shake as something landed hard upon it and looked up to see Baby's smoking body only about 10 feet away seemingly knocked out. "It's over I did it." Feeling Buu's healing abilities begin to take affect ever slowly Majuub soon gained enough energy to get up on his feet. "I sense everyone else over at the city. Whatever's going on I should probably get over there and help once I get enough strength to fly."

Unfortunately he soon heard a groan come from behind him and Majuub realizing what was going on looked back to see Baby's body move as he lifted his head and glared at Majuub his eyes full of anger and hate that nearly sent chills down our heroes spine. "Ho-how are you still able to move after that attack?" Growling Baby soon stood back up on his feet. His legs wobbled greatly as they looked ready to collapse but somehow through sheer force of will managed to keep themselves up. "No matter what you do I refuse to lose to someone like you who is willing to stand in the way of my empire." Realizing that there was only one way to end this Majuub summoning what little energy he could muster prepared for one last maneuver. "Fine then let's finish this Baby!"

Leaping high Majuub avoided a weak swipe from Baby and decked him right in the face. Now stunned the young warrior flew past the Tuffles face and looked down at his tail which was exposed to the world. Summoning Ki into his hand Majuub prepared to fire but in his rush to take out Baby for good he didn't take into account the mans resilience as this time a hand smacked his unguarded body hard as he threw it. Hearing the sound of a small explosion Majuub hit the ground and looked up to see Baby now completely still. When suddenly he began to thrash about. "Y-you bastard! Wh-what have you done?!"

Seeing it for his own eyes Majuub saw that it was exactly like how Goku described it. Slowly but surely Baby began to regress in size his ape like appearance reverting back to human as the Golden Great Ape form reseeded without a tail any longer to keep the transformation going. As the moments passed the entire area was silent as Baby simply looked at his hands in a stupor as his mind processed this new event.

Hearing Majuub getting up Baby tried to turn but immediately fell to one knee no longer having the strength or will to keep going seeing that his defeat was now certain and Vegeta's body was completely exhausted. Feeling it about to completely shut down after such a long and arduous battle Baby reluctantly exited the Saiyan Princes's body and was now back to his liquid metal like form losing all the advantages a Saiyan body gave him. Keeping his eyes on the young man Baby glared vehemently as he drew closer and soon an outstretched hand greeted his face. "Do it I've accepted my defeat and am ready to join my father if I am to be foiled in my plans."

Instead the Tuffle was shocked to see Majuub pull his hand back and looked at him with curiosity. "Tell me something Baby before this ends. Why are you doing this? I've heard you constantly talking about making a peaceful empire but you never explained why." Surprised by Majuub's question Baby's face was like a fish for a few moments before regaining his composure and answering. "When I first woke I learned about the history of my people the Tuffles and their destruction by the Saiyans and so sought out the last remaining Saiyans in hopes to not allow them to hurt anyone else."

Perplexed by this answer Majuub quickly interrupted. "But then why take over the world?" Sighing Baby continued. "After coming here I found that this planet was not under the rule or devastation of any Saiyan. Curious as to why I sought out a Saiyan and found Goten. Once I took him over I observed his memories and saw that the race had truly changed and so lost the will to take the race down. Whoever the Saiyans were before didn't matter none of them deserved death. I also saw the multitude of battles fought to save this world and more so as I took over Gohan. I realized then that the only way for life to improve for all races throughout Universe required it to be forced into advancement under one ruler to guide this new kingdom in the right direction. No longer would there be incompetent Gods that failed their people like the Supreme Kai now it would be protected by me."

Contemplating what he had been told Majuub smirked for a moment as he heard Buu remark about Kibito Kai. "Dumb purple man." But it immediately left as the young warrior remembered all the things Baby tried to do to them both and others. Feeling his blood boil at that it took every bit of his self control to not continue beating the former emperor of Earth. "Yet you tried to kill people like me to achieve it. Trying to build a utopia by killing all who stand in your way isn't exactly the best way to bring peace."

Looking away for a minute as he spoke Majuub could see that Baby held some remorse for his actions. "I had not anticipated Buu's resistance to my seeds, but in the end if I wished to achieve peace there had to be some sacrifices. Believe me Majuub I took no pleasure in having to kill you both but you were too much of a threat to leave alone."

Surprised at this statement Majuub gradually allowed his anger to cool down wishing to not lose his cool like earlier or else the Tuffle could take advantage. "What about taking Vegeta's body? There is no excuse for trapping him inside his mind for your own purposes." At this Baby seemed to falter and for a moment tried to stutter out a defense but realized it would only fall on deaf ears. For a minute all was silent before the Tuffle spoke. "The truth is after capturing Vegeta I tried to bring him under my control just like with the others. But somehow even with the power of my seeds he was able to resist unable to be completely taken over by my seed no matter how much I tried. So I decided to combine myself with Vegeta in hopes his mind could be an asset and help me become a better leader for my people."

Hearing this and remembering something earlier Majuub spoke up. "So people can resist your control. I saw this myself but only for a moment when Mr. Satan pled to Videl when we last met on Earth. Tell me Baby what would happen if you met a race that could resist your seeds? Would you kill an entire planet of innocent lives in order to keep this new empire afloat?" At this Baby turned away unable to look directly into his opponents eyes.. "I-I do not know. The possibility had never crossed my mind."

Thinking over Baby's words Majuub felt his hatred towards the Tuffle weaken at hearing his explanation. "This entire time I believed that you had more sinister motives behind your actions. Now I can see that you aren't evil as I assumed you were just very misguided." Hearing this Baby starred at Majuub in confusion prompting him to continue to which the Half Human did. "That's why I'm not going to kill you today."

At this point Baby was utterly stupefied by Majuub's decision and struggled to even get a coherent sentence. "So you're just letting me go?" Nodding at this Majuub backed away helping it would show the Tuffle that he was telling the truth. "When I was trained by my master he told me of the multiple times he let horrible vile beings much worse than you live because throughout his travels he learned to show mercy from the friends and teachers he had met. That deep down within in his heart he had hoped these people would have a change of heart when given the chance. Some did like Tien, Piccolo, and even Vegeta changed thanks to his actions and now I will follow his example."

Suddenly Majuub's calm demeanor changed to one of a predator ready to make the kill on their prey as he looked Baby straight in the eye who struggled not to back away at this change. "But if you dare attempt to try this again after I show you mercy here today I promise the next time we meet I won't hesitate to finish you once and for all." And with nothing left to say Majuub picked up Vegeta's unconscious body and walked away headed towards New Tuffle City to reunite with his comrades. Meanwhile Baby stunned by this unexpected mercy simply starred at the young man before flying off conflicted over the events that had transpired until soon he was completely out of sight.

 **Meanwhile**

Thanks to massive clash of power between Majuub and Baby New Tuffle City was beginning to crack apart as massive earthquacks broke the ground nearly sending people to their doom. It was only through the efforts of the Z-Fighters that most of the civilians besides a few injuries made it out fine as some kept anyone from falling in the huge gaps of Earth while others like Goku and Kibito Kai used their Instant Transmission abilities to transport these people back to Earth where it was safe. Pan lifting a young couple away from the crack heard a cry of help and looked in horror to see someone about to fall into the deep dark pit.

Before they could though the young female saw a familiar person catch the young man and lead him to safety on top of one of the few sturdy buildings. "Mama!" Sitting the young couple down gently Pan then rocketed at Videl and before the young woman could even recognize her daughter the mother was sent off of her feet by the young child that began to cry at seeing her mother back to normal. wrapping her arms around the young child Videl whispered softly into her daughters ear hoping it would sooth her troubled mind. "It's okay honey I'm here just let it all out."

Over the next hour nearly all of New Tuffle's citizens had been transported back to Earth and soon the Z-Fighters had met back up with Majuub who was still carrying the unconscious Vegeta. Flying at a secluded building to decide on what to do next Majuub set the prince down and was immediately pelted with questions most of which concerning on what happened to Baby. Quickly explaining all that had happened a couple of our heroes like Pan and Bra were unable to grasp Majuub's decision while most of the older and wiser members seemed to nod in acceptance at his actions especially Piccolo.

Feeling a hand rest upon his shoulder the young fighter looked up at his mentor who smiled down at him no words being required to express how proud Goku was of far how his student had come to surpass him in every way. Suddenly a loud groan was heard as our heroes looked to see Vegeta finally regain consciousness. Before he could even process what was going on he felt multiple beings wrap their arms around him and saw that his entire family had him enveloped in a hug. Allowing himself to soften for a moment and accept the affection soon the prince willed his family to give him space and stood up.

Given the same explanation as the others had he seemed to take it with mixed reception huffing for a moment before smirking/ "At least this will give me the chance for revenge when we meet again." Now through with explanations the others after such a perilous time gave their goodbyes and headed home wanting to relax and promising to regroup soon and celebrate their victory after some rest and recuperation.

 **With the threat of Baby over and his grand vision for an empire now over our heroes go their separate ways satisfied with today's events. How will things continue from here and what new threats will emerge as time passes? And what about Baby will this act of mercy and conversation with Majuub change him or will he simply try to start up his plans once again? Until next time stay tuned for the next epic adventure in Dragonball GT!**


	46. Vegeta vs The Legal System

**AN: Hey guys Anthony here and after this very serious Arc with The Baby Saga I decided to just have some fun and go all out balls to the wall with this next comedy based chapter. Today you will see what happens when we get to see Vegeta interact with the legal system which is something I always wanted to see and think it would make for some very interesting material. Hope I can keep you entertained when the focus isn't on drama or action. Though after this we will begin with the Super 17 Arc or as I am calling it the Hell Fighters Return Arc. Also I apologize for being so late College and life has made me very busy as of late but I hope to not continue this as now the semester is ending this week. So expect to see more content sooner than last time.**

 **Last time on Dragonball GT after a desperate battle Baby was defeated by Majuub who managed to barely edge out a victory. After talking with Baby and learning more about him and questioning his goals Majuub decided to take example from his own master and allowed Baby to live hoping he would change with this second chance. Now after the battle with Baby what new situations will out heroes get into? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

1 week later after the fight with Baby life had settled down as now Vegeta was taking a break from training to watch TV. Currently he was watching a nature survival guide as the supposed survivalist was getting bitten by a rattlesnake as he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. "HA! If it were me down there I would have ruled that forest in a day compared to these weakling humans." Suddenly Vegeta heard a door slam and soon Bulma was stomping into the living room and stood between her husband and the TV looking down at him furiously.

"Do you know what I just got in the mail today?" Sighing Vegeta shook his head slightly to indicate no. "Well I just got a subpoena that says you have to appear in court AGAIN tomorrow! What did you do this time?!" Taking a moment to go through his memories as he got into a thinking pose Vegeta began to recall what would have gotten him in trouble with the law this time.

 **Flashback**

"What do you mean my card was declined!" Yelling out in fury everyone stepped back from Vegeta except for the cashier who began to stutter in terror. :S-s-sor-ry s-sir the c-card w-was ju-just beyond i-its expiration da-date." Growling in fury Vegeta went out to grab his wallet out from his pocket when he suddenly noticed that it wasn't there. Stunned for a moment he then remembered that it was back at home on the counter. "S-sir if you ca-can't pay for the item then I-I'll have t-to ask you to l-leave." At this Vegeta seemed to lose it and with a growl brought his fist down over the cash register smashing it to pieces as it caused the ground beneath it to cave in. And with that Vegeta left promising to never go to the store ever again.

 **Flashback End**

"And the best part the cashier pissed his pants after I sent that thing down to hell or should I say HFIL." Sighing at her husbands enjoyment of the story Bulma quickly grabbed the phone and began to dial a number, "Looks like I'll have to call our lawyers." After a couple minutes Bulma seemed to become utterly enraged. "What do you mean you won't defend my husband!" After another minute Bulma's voice rose an octave. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE WILL DEFEND HIM! Sure he tried to blow you up that one time but you tried to plead insanity!"

Slamming down the phone Bulma plopped on the couch with her hands covering her face. "Bad news seems like after so many cases with you no lawyer will defend you meaning we're screwed." Much to Bulma's amazement Vegeta seemed to take this calmly. "No matter I could just go down there and threaten everyone's lives. That usually works with the police officers when they try to give me a ticket." Her mood dampening at this Bulma began to worry about what they would do when suddenly.

 **RING RING**

Hearing a sound at the doorbell Bulma opened the door to see a lean fellow in a nice green suit carrying a briefcase. "Why hello there I was just looking through your trash when my lawyer senses tingled at the cry of a beautiful young lady in need of someone such as myself. But first allow me to introduce myself Earny Bust attorney at law at your service how may I serve you today?" Being handed what she thought was a card Bulma examined it and saw that it was basically a thin napkin from the local dinner with Earny Bust written in pencil.

Seeing as they didn't seem to have to choice she invited the attorney inside and brought him to the living room where Vegeta was watching more TV. "This is my husband Vegeta the person you will be defending. Vegeta say hello to Earny Bust your new lawyer." Looking at the man Vegeta nodded before going back to his program. "So what's the case about?" Explaining it to him what happened Earny seemed to take it quite well for a lawyer with an impossible case. "Oh this is nothing compared to other cases I've had like when I defended Pod Corporation when they tried to sabotage Capsule Corp."

Remembering how that turned out Bulma questioned his statement. "But didn't that end in utter humiliation for Pod Corp and put them out of business?" Without missing a beat the lawyer quickly replied. "Which is why I'm desperate enough to take any case at the moment with my regular rate being 125 an hour." Not with much choice Bulma agreed to the rate and began to go over the case.

 **The Next Day**

As Vegeta and Mr. Bust sat down the trial was beginning with the Judge coming through the door to his bench much to the latters despair. "Oh no." Puzzled Vegeta questioned his worried attitude. "That's Judge Bourbon he absolutely hates me." The lawyer remarked. "Why exactly?" Vegeta questioned. "Well let's just say I accidentally gave his wife a heart attack when I was a clown for his sons grandsons birthday party... I have a lot of jobs besides being a lawyer." As they talked Judge Bourbob took a moment to glare at Mr. Bust before beginning the trial. "Mr. Vegeta you have been charged with Destruction of Public Property and Reckless Endangerment how do you plead?"

Before Mr. Bust could respond though Vegeta quickly stood up and shouted. "Reckless endangerment my ass if I wanted to I could have obliterated that entire store!" Pulling his client down and attempting to calm him Mr. Bust replied. "Not guilty your honor and today I hope to prove that today in this very court. And to start I would like to call in a character witness to the stand Mr. Yamcha." Looking at his lawyer skeptically who assured him all would go well Yamcha confidently walked to the bench as he swore to tell the truth.

"Mr. Yamcha tell me would you call Vegeta a kind and caring man?" As Yamcha thought about it for a second Vegeta was on the edge of his seat as he knew Yamcha and him weren't exactly close. "Kind definitely not he's kind of an ass. As for caring while I used to carry some animosity towards him he obviously does love his family so I would say yea he is a caring man." At hearing this the jury seemed to look at Vegeta more positively which brought a smile to the young mans face. "Prosecutor Blackwell you may cross examine the witness."

Now a much older man who looked to be in his 50s but with a very broad chest like a strong man walked up to Yamcha and starred him down which with his size looked very intimidating to everyone. "Now tell me Mr. Yamcha you mentioned some animosity so tell the court how did you and the accused first meet and where this animosity comes from?" Realizing what would happen if Yamcha was forced to answer Vegeta began to panic. "You idiot do something we can't allow that fool to speak!" Standing up Bust went to object unfortunately Judge Bourbon didn't like that. "Objection Overruled! Now answer the question Mr. Yamcha."

And for the next 10 minutes Yamcha told how Vegeta tried to kill him and his friends though he luckily left out the part where the prince partially succeeded as Vegeta simply starred blankly as the court completely turned against him. "No further questions your honor. As you can see members of the court this ruffian has committed much worse crimes than what he is being accused of today meaning such acts as these are definitely plausible." Seeing the trial turn against him Vegeta looked towards his lawyer for something good. Now stood up the defense attorney walked over to Yamcha and looked towards the court. "Ladies and gentlemen you should not trust this witness and his statements as for you see he is simply a lowly desert bandit and adulterer to my clients wife!"

At this gasps rang through the air as now everyone was glaring daggers at Yamcha who tried his best to sink to the bottom of the bench except for the Judge who looked at Bust confusingly. "But he is your own witness meaning this entire testimony was utterly pointless." Instead of looking remorseful Bust just seemed to smile even brighter. "Exactly your honor and I move to have his testimony stricken from the record for his bias against my client!"

Looking at Blackwell for a moment the prosecutor nodded and having no real choice told the jury to forget the entire testimony they just heard as Yamcha walked out of the courtroom. Heading back to the defense bench Bust looked at his client with full confidence completely oblivious to Vegeta's rage at his lawyers gross incompetence. "Don't worry I talked with your wife this morning and decided to bring in one more big surprise character witness to help your character."

Standing up once more Bust spoke confidently. "Your honor I have one more character witness to prove my client is incapable of doing such a thing. I call to the stand Son Goku the defendant's best friend." Hearing this acclimation Vegeta completely lost it. "He is not my best friend I am disgusted to hear such slander he is only my eternal rival that I plan to crush just like everyone else in my wa-" Before Vegeta could finish Bra, Bulma, and Trunks quickly covered his mouth as they tried to settle him down before he got himself put in jail. "Calm down dad it's just a way to make you look more sympathetic just go with it for now!"

At the threat of contempt of court from the Judge Vegeta finally cooled down as Goku entered the courtroom in a suit with Chichi guiding him. "Sorry we're late my husband isn't well versed in the layout of this place and went to the wrong room." Tugging on the suit as it constricted around his neck like a snake Goku tried to retort. "But Chichi I told you I meant to go to the bathroom!" Shaking her hand at her husbands excuses she quickly pushed him up tp the bench and explained what he had to do. "Oh just answer some questions about Vegeta well that's easy." At seeing Vegeta Goku happily waved at one of his closest friends. "Hey second best buddy!" This seemed to be the tipping point for our protagonist as with a thud his head collided with the bench.

 **CRACK**

Unfortunately this seemed to have a domino effect as the bench shattered all over and before anything could be done the thing completely fell apart like a house of cards much to everyone's amazement. "You'll have to pay for that you know." At this point Vegeta seemed to just ignore him in an attempt to keep himself from ripping the man apart as he walked up to Goku. "Mr. Goku could you elaborate on your relationship and history with my client?"

At this Vegeta's head sunk as he waited for the damning testimony to come forth, but much to his shock Goku managed to deliver quite a well-versed account of their time together only giving off the very basics of the two's history as Goku focused more on their rivalry rather than Vegeta trying to kill everyone on Earth. "But after our first meeting we eventually had to rely on each other and over the years Vegeta has become one of my best friends risking his life to save me many times over the years." At this the jury seemed to lighten up at hearing of the Prince's heroics as Mr. Bust sat back down wearing a cocky smirk.

As with Prosecutor Blackwell he attempted to coerce Goku to giving out the more infamous details of Vegeta's character. "Mr. Goku would you say Vegeta has a bad temper let's say enough to destroy part of a grocery store?" But thanks to Goku's utter ignorance at what the lawyer was getting at the implications seemed to fly right over his head. "Well he is a little grumpy all the time though I don't even know why he would go to the store Vegeta hates doing things for his family that doesn't involve training." Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere Blackwell excused Goku from the stand and the Saiyan joined his friend who was now dividing his urge to strangle something between the people right beside him.

Seeing that there were no more witnesses Blackwell decided to pull out his trump card as a monitor was brought in along with a tape. "Your honor I possess conclusive evidence that the accused is guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt. Here is a recording of the crime from one of the stores cameras." And now the defense went from cocky to panicking as all their effort was destroyed in one fell swoop as on the tape the ground momentarily shook right before Vegeta clearly brought his fist down and sent the register to the center of the Earth. At seeing this the jury and judge were ready to bring down a verdict. "I see no reason to prolong this trial any further. Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Looking at his lawyer urgently Vegeta prompted for the attorney to stand up and do something but to no avail as the man was simply sweating bullets as his mind rattled thinking of a way to save the case. "We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant gu-" Before they could finish though a voice scrambled to interrupt and halt the proceedings. "OBJECTION!" With everyone's eyes now on Bust the lawyer quickly stood up as he attempted to smooth talk the court. "Your honor this tape proves only one thing... That my client is completely innocent of the charges." At this the entire courtroom erupted as Judge Bourbon was forced to quite everyone. "And may I ask Mr. Bust how that is, and be forewarned if this turns out to be a bluff I will have you in contempt."

Gulping nervously the attorney went on to explain his deduction. "You see my client could not have done such a thing as it is physically impossible to do so just look at the World Martial Arts Champion himself Mr. Satan. He is definitely strong by far the strongest in the Universe but even he cannot send objects through the ground it's simply impossible. So if he cannot do it then how do you expect a normal like my client to do so. And furthermore just watch the tape again and pay close attention. If you look the ground shakes right before the register plummets which I declare that it is the result of an earthquake and not my client that caused the destruction of property case closed."

Surprisingly it worked as at the mention of Mr. Satan everyone hung onto the young mans words like a fly to flypaper. Even the judge seemed convinced of Vegeta's innocence after that revelation. Unfortunately Vegeta at being called weaker than Hercule decided that enough was enough and stood up now incensed beyond belief. Before anyone could even grab him Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan blowing almost everyone away. "You call me incapable of such a thing? Well how about this!"

 **BAM**

And with a simple stomp Vegeta utterly destroyed the courtroom building cracking it to pieces before it shattered and everything fell all around everyone in a clustered mess while the roof was simply blasted as the Prince flew through it unwilling to stay around any longer. "As everyone looked over each other nervously Goku could only come up with one thing to say. "Dragonballs?" Hearing this Bulma nodded with certainty. "Dragonballs."

 **And so after a few hours of scavenging Goku and the others called forth Shenron and wished that everyone would simply forget the events that led up to this day as they had with Majin Buu. Along with a wish that Bulma's lawyers would forget their previous troubles with the Prince thus making sure that things were completely back to normal. Stay tuned next time on Dragonball GT!**


End file.
